


Paper Ninja

by ninawatson



Series: Catching Fishes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Civilian Umino Iruka, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Hatake Sakumo Lives, Kid Hatake Kakashi, Kid Umino Iruka, M/M, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Sealmaster Umino Iruka, Third Shinobi War, Uzushio Village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 112,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninawatson/pseuds/ninawatson
Summary: Before the third shinobi war starts, Kakashi is arrange to be married to a civilian named Iruka.A kakairu arrange marriage AU





	1. Into the wild

**Author's Note:**

> I have been having this idea for weeks now. I like the tropes of Iruka as a civilian and arrange marriage AU. Therefore, why not combine them both, right?
> 
> As usual, my work is beta-less and English is not my first language, and I expect tons of grammatical error on my part. So, I humbly apologise for that in advance.
> 
> Updates are probably sporadic, either once or twice a week, because I always have the itch to edit everything over and over. I already have the story outline figured out and we are looking at around 23 chapters here. I've already written about 11k of this story in the past week so I hope this will be a long story. 
> 
> Without further ado, here is the first and hopefully the shortest chapter. Enjoy. ^^

A little boy is playing quietly by a river alone. He scrunches up his adorable face in concentration as if he was focusing hard on something. A few seconds later, he slams a small piece of paper on the river bank, lighting up an array of light blue lines that connect to a small cube in the river. He squeals in delight and jumps into the shallow water to examine the cube closer. Inside the cube is a black fish, swimming unhappily. The little boy giggles, his high ponytail bouncing excitedly as he watches the fish head-butting itself on the side of the cube, trying to escape. After watching for a few minutes, he releases the fish from its prison.

Another little boy, this one a year older is standing serenely in the middle of his own backyard. Suddenly, in a few quick moves, he throws three shuriken to its respective targets, which are hanging from the trees in the backyard. Two of the shuriken hit their targets while the third one misses completely. The little boy exhales noisily, well, as noisily as one can when one is wearing a mask that covers up the lower part of one’s face. He glowers at the target that was free from shuriken, as if the lifeless object is at fault for his miss.

The little boy hears the sound of someone laughing from behind him. He turns sharply to face an older man whose hair is as white as his. He administers his sharpest glare to the man but the man only widens his grin as he approaches the cute little ninja-to-be. He puts his hand on the little boy’s head and ruffles his hair.

“Maa, Kashi-kun, don’t be so disheartened. You will get better with practice. There are not a lot of people who can throw two shuriken accurately before they can enter the academy.” 

The little boy, Kakashi, preens under his father’s praise. Although he is not content with the outcome of his practice, he feels happy when his father (who Kakashi is convinced to be the best shinobi in Konoha) praises him.

“Ne, Kashi-kun. Do you feel like going on an adventure?”

“An adventure?” He cutely tilts his head in confusion.

“Mmhm. I want to go for a little trip outside the village. Do you wanna come along?”

Kakashi’s eyes lights up. “Outside the village?” he asks. He can barely hold himself from shouting.

“Yes, I am going to visit-”

“YES YES PLEASE!!” Kakashi’s whole body vibrates excitedly.

Sakumo chuckles. “Okay, why don’t you take a shower while I pack and then we can have early lunch before we go?”

Kakashi nods and runs into the house, heading straight to the bathroom. Outside the village! He had never taken a step outside the village before. His dad had always said that "the outside" is dangerous and he is too young to venture into the wilderness. This is going to be great!

Sakumo fondly shakes his head before calmly entering the house to start packing and cook an early lunch for them.

“Where are we going, otou-san?” Kakashi asks when they are barely 200 meters from the village gate. Sakumo had offered to carry Kakashi earlier but the little boy is adamant that he walks for at least a portion of the journey. It is unbecoming of a shinobi after all to have little stamina. He needs to build up his reserves. Never mind that he is not even of age to enter the academy yet. Sakumo gives it an hour until Kakashi becomes tired and takes the offer.

“Hmm? We are going to a small civilian village a few kilometres from here. I want to visit a friend of mine.”

“A friend?” Kakashi asks in a high pitched voice.

“Yes, we are old friends. I once save his life which allows him to marry his beloved and we have been close ever since.”

“Is he a civilian?” Kakashi pauses. “Is he a he?”

Sakumo chuckles and ruffles Kakashi’s hair playfully, making it looks like a messy bird nest. “Oh yes, he is a civilian. His name is Ikkaku, Umino Ikkaku. I heard he has a child of his own, quite close to your age. I hope you the two of you can be friends.”

“Hmm...” Kakashi contemplates.

Truth be told, Sakumo is a bit worried. Kakashi does not warm to people quickly nor make friends easily. The only kid he is kind-of-friends with in Konoha is little Gai, who is the spitting image of his father, who happened to be Sakumo's friend, Maito Dai. And the only reason why that friendship works out is because of the enthusiasm of the adorable little kid, who is resolute not to give up on Kakashi, especially when he does not receive the warmest response in his earliest attempt to befriend the white haired kid. Sakumo had receive no complains so far from Kakashi about Gai, unlike all the other kids he tries to make him play with at the playground. Kakashi is also quite content to play ninja with Gai so Sakumo figured that the raven haired is considered a friend in Kakashi’s book.

“What does your friend do for a living?” Kakashi asks after travelling quietly for a few minutes.

Sakumo rubs the back of his head. “Well, Ikkaku-san makes fishermen's tools like fishing net and stuff. Sometimes he does land fisherman work, that is, he catches fishes in the river rather than the sea when there is no demand of his expertise. Why do you ask, Kashi-kun?”

Kakashi tap his tiny pointy finger on his masked lips. “Well, I was wondering how are you friends with him when you don’t have things in common. At least Dai-jiichan is a shinobi and Gai and I will be shinobi together when we enter the academy. But Ikkaku-jiichan is a civilian, how does that work?” He ends his thought with a confuse tone.

Sakumo thinks for a moment to find a way to answer his son’s delicate question. He can see there are other thoughts underlying Kakashi’s question other than the one he expressed, worrying thoughts that he doesn’t want his son to associate himself with. 

“Maa, Kashi-kun. You cannot judge someone based on whether they are civilian or a shinobi. We live in harmony where we are depending on each other to live comfortably. We, shinobi provides safety to people of our country especially the civilian from bad people meanwhile the civilian provides us the things that makes life worthwhile. Remember Nami-baachan from the market that sells us your favourite eggplants?” Kakashi nods. “Imagine if there is no civilian like Nami-baachan who farms and sells us eggplants. Won’t that be a sad life, Kashi-kun?” Kakashi nods again, more vigorously.

Sakumo smiles fondly. _His kid is so cute!_

“Therefore, we need to maintain good relationship with other people, shinobi and civilian alike. We, as shinobi must respect them and they will respect us in return. Not a lot of shinobi thinks like this, Kashi-kun, because some shinobi thinks they are better than anyone else just because they are stronger. Being arrogant is unbecoming of a good shinobi. Which bring our conversation to Ikkaku-san. Maybe I am stronger than him but that does not make me feel like I am a better person than he is. I enjoy being in his company because of his kindness and well, we do have a thing in common.”

“What is it?”

“Complaining about little brats like you.” Sakumo taps his son’s covered nose, making his face scrunches up in annoyance under the mask. 

“Otou-san!” Kakashi whines. Sakumo lets out a hearty laugh.

Kakashi mentally take notes of what his father says. His father is the best shinobi in Konoha, so he knows everything about being a great shinobi. Therefore, he need to follow his words to the letter if he wants to become one too.

“Otou-san?”

“Hmm?”

“I want to take that offer now.”

Sakumo tries to contain his amusement as he squats and waits for Kakashi to scramble up his back for a piggyback ride. Looks like he had overestimated the kid’s stamina. After all, Kakashi is only 5 years old.

With Kakashi on his back, Sakumo takes to the trees on a speed of average chuunin in order not to accidentally drop his ward. Kakashi is quiet during the journey, which is normal. He is a quiet kid and he had far since graduate from being awed with being carry on his dad’s back. Sometimes he wishes his son to grow up slower if only to hold onto those memories longer.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff as Kakashi meets Iruka.

The village is located far from the big city of the Fire Country, resulting in a close knit community. Kakashi observes that most of the people here know who his father is from the way they greet him when they are walking to his friend’s house. He must have come here enough times for the villagers to know him.

After a few minutes of walking, they stop in front of a cosy small traditional Japanese house. The houses in this village are built quite far from each other. Although there are no proper fences to mark someone’s property, everyone seems like they have a mutual understanding of privacy, unlike in Konoha where the residence found sneaking about someone’s dwelling that are not fenced is a great pastime activity.

Sakumo approaches the front door and knocks three times. After a few seconds, the door opens.

“Sakumo!” cheers a tall brunette man who swiftly swaps his father into a tight hug.

“Ikkaku, my friend,” Sakumo returns the hug in an equal fervour.

“Come in, come in. You must have been tired from the long journey,” Ikkaku exclaims brightly and ushers them in.

Ikkaku sits them at the kotatsu where a pot of tea is waiting. The man pastes a tag on the teapot and infuses it with chakra, which results in reheating the content of the teapot. Kakashi’s eyes widen as he watch it happened before his eyes. He thought this man is a civilian, how did he managed to do that? He feels silly now for assuming that all civilian is incapable of moulding chakra. And that thing he does with his tag? It's awesome! He needs to ask his father to teach him that technique once they are alone!

Sakumo watches his son’s reaction to Ikkaku’s little trick using the corner of his eye in amusement.

“Ikkaku, I would like to introduce you to my son, Kakashi.”

“Nice to meet you, Kakashi-kun. My name is Ikkaku.” He gives a blinding smile to the cute mini-Sakumo.

“Nice to meet you too, Ikkaku-jiichan.” Kakashi mumbles shyly. He feels his face heating up under his mask because of the soft gaze Ikkaku is giving him right now.

“Where is Kohari-san?” Sakumo picks up his cup of tea and takes a small sip.

“She went to the market with Iruka-chan.” Ikkaku waves his hand vaguely. “She insists on making a special meal for today because you are coming around. You know how she is. I can never say no to her.”

Sakumo chuckles. “Maa, I understand. She is a scary woman.”

“Talking behind my back again, Sakumo?” Both Sakumo and Ikkaku jumps when they heard a woman’s voice.

Kakashi snickers behind his mask. An average woman with unassuming look is standing at the door of the living room. A few bags of groceries are hanging from her arms. A kid is half-hiding behind the woman’s legs, amusement clearly potrayed in his eyes.

Kakashi observes the newcomers. _So this is the kid otou-san wants me to befriend. He looks okay. I hope he doesn’t know otou-san is the strongest shinobi in Konoha or else he will treat me like those idiot kids from the playground_.

“Iruka-chan, come here.” Iruka walks over to his father shyly, ducking his head while peeking at the two strangers from under his lashes.

“This is an old friend of mine, Hatake Sakumo. And his son, Kakashi,” Ikkaku introduces.

“Nice to meet you.” Iruka bows timidly.

“Now, why don’t you show Kakashi-kun around? I have adult matters I want to talk with Sakumo-san.” Iruka nods and quickly grabs Kakashi’s wrist. He pulls the other boy up and out of the room.

“Hi, I am Iruka,” he says as soon as they are out of the adult’s audible range.

“Kakashi,” Kakashi responds in kind.

Iruka fidgets a bit, playing with the hem of his shirt. “Umm... You wanna see my river?”

“Your river?”

“Mhm. I always went to the river to play.”

“Okay,” Kakashi agrees easily. Iruka beams brilliantly and grabs Kakashi’s wrist once more, trying to pull him into a run.

Kakashi honestly have no idea what to make of Iruka. So far, his impression of the civilian is that he has a habit of running everywhere he goes. They run all the way to a river which is located at the north side of the village. The river is not one of those used by the fishermen of the village to catch fishes. Instead, it is just a shallow stream of water that only goes up to Kakashi’s waist, which is very shallow, considering Kakashi’s short stature at his age.

Iruka releases Kakashi’s wrist once they arrive at the river. “Umm, this is where I go when otou-san is working and okaa-san is busy.”

Kakashi looks around. The river is located a bit far from the hustle and bustle of the village. It is a great place to spend time at if one wants to be alone undisturbed. There are big trees surrounding them. The sound of birds chirping and squirrels running around looking for food echoes back to them easily. The water from the shallow river trickles peacefully, hitting the rocks on the bottom of the river and the river banks.

“Nice place,” Kakashi comments. “What do you usually do here?”

“Sometimes I lie down under that shady tree over there and fall asleep.” Iruka points towards a large tree close to them. “Sometimes I catch small fish.”

“Catch small fish?” Kakashi raises his eyebrows.

“Yes, I’ll show you!” Iruka blurts out before fidgeting with the hem of his shirt again, immediately regretting what he said.

“Umm... actually, otou-san says not to show anyone. I’ll get in trouble if I show you.” Iruka winces.

Kakashi is intrigued. “It’s okay, I won’t tell.”

“Promise?” Iruka stares at him expectantly. His brown eyes look even bigger than usual. A soft smile is tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Promise.”

Iruka hold his little finger towards Kakashi. Kakashi stares at the finger blankly before averting his stare to Iruka’s face. _What now?_

Iruka wiggles his finger some more.

“We have to seal the promise.”

“Seal the promise?” Kakashi asks, befuddled.

“Yeah, pinky promise. Don’t you know?” Iruka tilts his head in a confuse manner.

“...No.”

“Give me your pinky.”

“Okay...?” Kakashi holds out his own finger.

“Now, you link them like this and shake on it. This way, you can’t break your promise. If you broke a pinky promise you will have to swallow a thousand senbon.” Kakashi eyes widen. This is something he had never learnt before. He has to be careful about making pinky promise in the future because swallowing a thousand senbon sounds painful. And he absolutely need to be careful not to tell Iruka’s father or even his own father, in case his old man will tattle.

“Okay, now I can show you,” Iruka exclaims happily.

Iruka walks closer to the river bank where he unceremoniously plonks himself. He closes his eyes in concentration, looking around using what he calls his inner eye. Using his inner eye, he can see people’s light. He can see otou-san’s and okaa-san’s blue light back at home, along with a new white light which must have been Sakumo-jiichan. He can also see an almost identical bright white light sitting next to him which must have been Kakashi. He says almost identical because there are no two people with the same light, he had checked before. Most importantly, he can see tiny black lights in the river, belong to the fishes. Iruka takes out a small tag from his pocket and puts it gently on the ground. Now, they wait.

Kakashi waits patiently as he watches his new companion closes his eyes in concentration, as if he is meditating. His eyes widen when he sees Iruka takes out a tag from his pocket. It looks similar to the one used by Ikkaku-jiichan to freshen up the teapot just now, but with different word written on it. He focuses his eyes on Iruka’s hand as he puts the tag gently on the ground. He hopes that he can ask Iruka later where to get these tags and how to use them.

Suddenly, the writing on the tag lightens up in blue. Lines of blue light materialises from the tag, heading towards the river, where a small cube barrier forms. Iruka opens his eyes and jumps up in excitement.

“Look, I caught a fish!”

True to his statement, there is a small angry fish trapped inside the cube. Kakashi startles himself when he lets out a giggle. Iruka is silent for a second before he giggles too. They spend a few minutes giggling while they observe the small fish.

“That is incredible,” Kakashi exclaims in wonder.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I have never seen it before. Can you.. Can you teach me how to do it?” Kakashi asks.

“Umm... I don’t know if I can, sorry.” Iruka says apologetically, playing with the hem of his shirt again.

Kakashi deflated a bit. “Oh, okay. You don’t have to. I can ask my otou-san later.” Kakashi reassures his new friend.

“Okay.” Iruka brightens. “You’re not going to tell I show you, right?”

“Of course, I promise. I will tell him I saw your father use it on the teapot just now,” Kakashi says quickly.

“Okay.”

They are silent for a few minutes, observing the captured fish.

“How do you know where the fish is? Did you listen to its movement when you close your eyes just now?” Kakashi asks curiously.

“Ah, no.” Iruka blushes. “I don’t know how I did it but I have this thing I call inner eye. I can see other people’s light.”

“Light?” Kakashi frowns.

“Yeah, everyone has one and everyone is different.” Iruka chatters excitedly. “Otou-san’s and kaa-san’s are blue while you and Sakumo-jiichan are white. The fishes are black. I watch them swim here and time it right so one of the fish got caught in my cube.”

“Oh.” Kakashi has no idea what are the lights Iruka is talking about but apparently he can sense living things. “What colour is your light?”

“Oh, I never check.” Iruka answers dumbly. He abruptly closes his eyes before he opens it again. “I am blue too.”

“Maybe the colour has to do with family because your parents are both blue and mine is the same as my father,” Kakashi theorizes.

“Yeah, I guess so too.”

Tranquillity settles easily between them for a few minutes before the sound of water splashing startles them. They turn to see the trapped fish is getting impatient being captured in the cube and try to escape by jumping around.

“I think you should release the fish now,” Kakashi says in amusement.

Iruka giggles before he touches the tag. The cube breaks and the fish is free to swim once again. He puts the small tag back into his pocket.

“I can only catch small fish now but when I am older, I will be able to catch the biggest fish! Believe it!” Iruka opens his arms to gesture how large the fish is going to be.

“I believe you will,” Kakashi says, as if he is reciting a fact.

“You do?” Iruka blurts, disbelieving. His arms fell down to his side.

“Mmhm,” Kakashi nods. “You are already amazing now. You will probably become more amazing in the future.”

Iruka flushes and grins. “Hey, wanna go get some dango?”

“Sure.” Kakashi replies before his wrist is seized up by Iruka and he is pulled into a run again.

Iruka watches closely as Kakashi tugs off his mask to eat the dango they just purchased. At first, Iruka thought there are disfigurations on Kakashi’s face, that’s why he covers it with the mask. That’s why Iruka feels reluctant to ask about it, he doesn’t want to offend his new friend. But when Kakashi takes off the mask, Iruka sees that there’s no abnormality about his face. No scar, no weird nose or anything. Only a tiny mole under the left side of his lips, which kind of makes him look cute.

“What?” Kakashi asks flatly when he caught Iruka staring.

Iruka's cheeks redden. “Umm... does a lot of ninja wear masks?” he enquires.

“Not really, but it’s _not_ not normal, if that’s what you wanted to know,” Kakashi answers.

“Oh, okay.”

Kakashi glances towards Iruka who is munching slowly on his own portion of dango. “Do you want to know why I wear one?”

“Umm, yeah.” Iruka scratches the edge of the scar on his nose. “But I figured it will be rude to ask when I just know you. Maybe we should get to know each other first?”

Kakashi startles. That’s not what people usually say.

“That’s not what people usually say.”

“What do they say?” Iruka asks.

“They will badger me until they get their answers.” Kakashi shrugs.

Iruka frowns. “That’s rude.”

“Yeah, I know.” Kakashi continues eating. “You’re polite.” He points out.

Iruka blushes, ducking his head a bit. “Okaa-san said we need to be kind to the land and polite to the people.”

“That’s a great nindo.”

“What’s a nindo?”

“It is a principle each ninja hold to. Everyone has a different principle,” Kakashi explains.

“Oh. What’s yours then?”

“Umm, I don’t actually have one yet,” Kakashi answers, embarrassed.

“Maybe you can borrow mine?” Iruka offers.

“Maybe. Yours is great.”

“Thanks.” Iruka smiles.

They eat quietly for a while before Kakashi opens his mouth again. “Then I won’t ask where you got the scar across the bridge of your nose.”

Iruka rubs his nose’s bridge automatically and blushes again. “Don’t worry, I don’t mind. I can’t even remember how it happened. Otou-san said I got it while we were back in our old village but he doesn’t want to tell what happened no matter how much I ask.”

Kakashi frowns. “You’re not from here?”

“Ah, no. I don’t know because I can’t remember but tou-san and kaa-san travels a lot until they have me. Then we lives here and tou-san catches fish!” Iruka beams.

Kakashi smiles back. They quickly finish their dango before moving onto their next activity.

Iruka shows Kakashi around a bit, including a small grass patch where a few shepherds are tending to their sheeps. Kakashi will never admit this to anyone but he swears they are sending him nasty look and plotting to trample him to death the moment Iruka left him alone, even if Iruka went around petting the sheep fondly without problem, as if the sheeps are not demon in disguise. They return home when the sun starts to set.

They were ushered straight to bath and afterwards, settle down for dinner at the dining table. After they finish eating the simple yet delicious dinner, Ikkaku-jiichan clears his throat to get everyone’s attention.

“I have an announcement to make.” He says, entirely too cheerful to Kakashi's liking. He narrows his eyes in wariness. On the other side of the table, he sees Iruka is looking up at his father with stars in his eyes. That kid, Kakashi thinks, as if he is not a kid himself, he really does not have any penchants for doubts, does he? He doesn’t seem like he has an ounce of self-preservation in himself eithet. That’s probably going to cost him a lot in life.

Ikkaku clears his throat again. “Well, I’m not sure how I am suppose to do this but well, I guess straightforward is the way to go.” He chuckles nervously, glancing at Sakumo who is giving him a supportive smile.

“Iruka-chan, Kakashi-kun,” he looks at both of them. “After a careful discussion, we ultimately decided to arrange the two of you into a marriage. If it is agreeable to both of you, of course.”

Kakashi feels his jaw drops. Marriage? Like- like what adults do if they love each other? He and... Iruka-chan? Kakashi glances at Iruka who is having this cute pondering expression on his face. Kakashi turns to his otou-san, who looks entirely pleased of himself. Kakashi squints. What is this old man planning?

“What’s a marriage?” Iruka asks, innocently.

“Marriage is a union between two people who love each other very much and want to be with each other forever. It is a promise between two people that they will always support each other during easy and hard times and always be there to protect one another. Like kaa-san and tou-san.” Kohari-baachan explains slowly to Iruka.

Iruka mulls over the explanation for a few seconds. “So... me and Kashi are going to be best friend forever?”

“Yes. That, and more,” his mother replies.

“Otou-san?” Kakashi asks tentatively after watching the spectacle in front of him.

“Yes, Kakashi-kun?” Sakumo asks back with a small smile.

“I- I- Iruka-chan- now?” Kakashi tries to formulate his question but fail miserably. He is very troubled by what his father is going to answer. He is not a strong enough shinobi to protect Iruka yet, how is he supposed to fulfil his marriage oath?

Sakumo chuckles and ruffles Kakashi’s wild hair. “Not now. Not until you are both older, Iruka-chan must be at least seventeen is what we have agreed on.”

“Oh,” he answers lamely. Kakashi breathes a sigh of relief. Seventeen. Which means Kakashi must be eighteen by then. Which also means that he has thirteen years to train and become stronger.

“Do you agree to marry each other when you are older? We don’t want to force you if you both don’t like it.” Ikkaku-jiichan asks.

“I like Kashi!” Iruka declares, beaming.

Kakashi is startled by Iruka’s declaration. His inside feels a little warm. Iruka likes him. Not just tolerate him, but likes him. He certainly likes Iruka in return. Iruka shows him his catching fish technique – he really should ask his father about that soon – even when he knows he will get in trouble if Ikkaku-jiichan knows. And he trusts Kakashi to hold onto his promise and not to tell on him. Iruka also didn’t pester him about his weird quirk, namedly his mask. All things considered, Iruka is already in his good book. And – he glances at Iruka, with his big brown eyes, pink scar on the bridge of his nose and beaming smile – he is cute.

Kakashi ducks his head, quickly averting his eyes, feeling his face getting warm. “Yeah, me too,” he murmurs.

He feels Sakumo ruffles his head again. “Well, that’s that then.”

 

When they are settled down to sleep, lying snugly under the blanket in the dark of the guest room, Kakashi asks his father the question that has been hovering in his mind since earlier.

“Otou-san?”

“Hmm?”

“What is that tag technique thing Ikkaku-jiichan use to heat up the teapot? Can you teach me?” Kakashi asks.

“Maa... It is their clan technique, like we have our canine summons. It can’t be taught to outsiders. Maybe you can ask Iruka-chan when you’re older,” Sakumo explains.

“Oh.” Silent. Then, “Why Ikkaku-jiichan and Iruka-chan are not shinobi?”

Shikaku hums. “It is a long story but the short version is their clan members are being hunted by the bad people and it is much safer to live a civilian life than being a shinobi. Their skills are unique to them and people will know who they are if they use their skills in a fight.”

Kakashi feels a surge of protectiveness bubbling underneath his skin. He clenches his fist under the blanket. “Then- then Iruka-chan too?” He remembers Iruka’s statements earlier, about how his parents are nomad before they settles down here, how his father doesn’t want to talk about Iruka’s scar, about how he will get in trouble if Ikkaku-jiichan finds out Iruka had been showing him his technique. He feels guilty for asking for a demonstration just now. What if someone else had asked Iruka and then talk about it to others? Iruka will be in danger.

“Yes, they will probably target Iruka-chan too. That’s why we decided to arrange your marriage. Our clan is old and under the protection of Konoha. When you and Iruka-chan get married, ultimately his family will be under Konoha’s protection too,” Sakumo says.

“Then why don’t we get married now?” Kakashi frowns.

“Because you are too young, Kashi-kun.” Sakumo chuckles. “You are not ready.”

Kakashi remembers his internal debate earlier about how he is not strong enough yet and sigh in defeat. His father is right.

“I will be a strong shinobi to protect Iruka-chan,” he proclaims determinedly.

“That you do. Now sleep. A good shinobi needs to rest well when there’s opportunity to do so.”

“Okay. Good night, otou-san.” Kakashi closes his eyes.

“Good night, Kashi-kun.”

 

In the room next door, Kohari is tucking in his tired little son into bed.

“Kaa-san...” Iruka says, already half asleep.

“Yes, Iruka-chan?” Kohari brushes stray hair away from Iruka's forehead.

“Kashi is nice.”

“Is he? What did you two do today?” she asks.

“Umm, we play at the river, then we go eat some dango, then I show him all my play place and then I pet some sheep. I think Kashi is afraid of sheep though.” Iruka ends his chatters with a big yawn.

“It sounds like you have a great day.” Kohari smiles tenderly.

“Yes, I’m so happy.” Iruka closes his eyes. “I wish Kashi live with us so we can play everyday.”

“I’m glad. Now go to sleep, you can play with him tomorrow before they go home,” Kohari says.

“Okay, G’night, kaa-san.”

“Good night, Iruka-chan.” Kohari kisses her son’s forehead.

She sighs softly as she watches Iruka succumbs into a deep sleep. She hopes they are making the right decision. Sakumo is a good person, she has no doubt about that. He is not likely to takes advantage of Iruka, wanting to get information regarding their dead clan’s technique into his hands. He genuinely is concern about them as a whole. In fact, if not because of him, Ikkaku might not even be alive today. And during the time the two had been friends, never once did Sakumo asks about Ikkaku’s technique, which solidify their beliefs that Sakumo is a good man.

Arranging Iruka’s marriage to the son of Ikkaku’s old friend does seem a bit excessive but they are not taking any chances when it comes to Iruka. The two kids even get along well, from what she can gather and that’s good enough for her. There will be no doubt Sakumo’s clan name will protect Iruka when push comes to shove but that will be the matter of more than a decade later. For now, she is more interested in observing how the relationship between the two kids will grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!


	3. Not Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Iruka exchange not-love letters to each other throughout the years before the war breaks

Suzuki is having a slow day at the post office. It is just after lunch break, which means a lull in customer that needs his service. He stretches out in his chair to loosen up his muscles. Sitting for a long time had hurt his back quite a bit. Suddenly, two males walk into the post office, a man and his son. The brunette man has a pleasant smile plastered on his face while the child clutches the man’s hand anxiously. His other hand is holding what looks like to be an envelope. Ah, everyone has their first time.

“Can I help you, sir?” Suzuki asks as the brunette man and his son approaches.

“Yes, please. This is my son’s first time experience in sending a letter,” the man explains while gesturing to his nervous son. He smiles fondly to the little child.

“Hello. Your first time, eh?”

The child nods shyly.

“Okay, let me see your letter.”

The child passes over the letter. Suzuki checks over the envelope carefully. Although the handwriting is a bit messy but the address and the recipient name is readable. The envelope flap is also carefully sealed.

“Everything seems to be in order. 5 ryo for the stamp, please.”

The child glances at his father, who smiles back at the kid. He reaches into his yukata and produces said amount of money. Suzuki pastes the stamp on the envelope, stamps over it with the post office seal and put it aside together with other letters schedule to be delivered this week.

“Okay. That’s it. Your recipient will receive the letter in no time.” He smiles at the little boy.

The shy boy smiles back. The father thanks him before they both went on their way.

Suzuki sighs. This is the fun part of working as the post office clerk, meeting little kids. It totally makes up for the numerous rude customers he has to face every day.

 

A few blocks away from the post office, the father releases the henge he had put up both on him and his son. That was a lovely experience, he thinks.

“Otou-san, why did we have to go to the civilian post office? Why don’t we get one of the pigeons?” Kakashi asks quietly.

“Maa, we don’t want people to know about Iruka-chan, don’t we? It will endanger him if people finds out he is getting letters from ninja,” Sakumo explains, tapping his son’s nose just to annoy him.

As predicted... “Otou-san!” Kakashi grumbles, covering his face with his hands.

Sakumo just laugh and proceeds to ruffle his son’s hair instead. Kakashi squawks loudly like a bird and moves away from his father’s reach. Ah, it’s so easy to taunt his offspring. He is absolutely going to miss it when his vacation is over.

 

_Iruka-chan_

_I’m sorry I take quite a long time to write. This is my first time writing a letter so I’m not sure what I’m supposed to write. Otou-san said I should ask about you. How are you? I hope you are healthy and safe._

_I’m going to attend the academy soon. Well, not in a few days kind of soon but in a few weeks soon. Otou-san has bought me some new clothing for academy. I want to wear yukata like otou-san but he said it makes me look old and I will regret it later so he got me standard shinobi shirts. It is dark blue, my favourite colour. What is your favourite colour, Iruka-chan?_

_Oh yes, I remember I actually haven’t answer your question back on the first day we met. The reason why I wear mask is because I have sensitive nose. I can differentiate people’s smell to track them. For example, you smell like ink, river and the earth after the rain. My clan closely works with canine because of our acute sense. Otou-san promises that he will let me partner up with a summon when I graduate from the academy. That is going to be three years from now though, soooo far in the future._

_Write back to me_

_Hatake Kakashi_

_  
_

_Kakashi_

_I am so happy when I receive your letter! This is the first time the postman stop by our house, I think he finds me silly for being excited because of your letter. I don’t mind though because I am really excited! I am well. I hope you are in good health too._

_I know you are going to do well in the academy. I am so jealous because I am not going to school until I am eight. I ask otou-san why I cannot go to school now and he just tells me to focus on my writing and reading. Otou-san is silly too sometimes._

_I like the colour white, like the snow. And your hair. Your hair reminds me of snow. I have never seen snow before but it looks pretty in books. I don’t know if it is supposed to snow around here though. I heard it is always snowing in snow country. Maybe we can go there one day. Hot springs must be nice in snowy day. Do you like hot springs? I love hot springs._

_The other day, I climb the tree near the river, just to see how far I can see from the top. I never get to the top though because I found a bird nest and got distracted. There are tiny birds in the nest, three of them. I spend time watching them chirping until the bird’s mother come and give me a stinky eye. Maybe she thinks I want to steal her children or something. I won’t do that! They will be sad if I did! Anyway, I leave them alone afterwards and try to catch some fish._

_Iruka_

 

Kakashi is nervous for his first day at the academy. Not because he think he will be bad at academy per se but because of the children that are going to be there. Sakumo and Kakashi walks together to the academy. Sakumo casts a glance at his son, who is walking quietly beside him. Kakashi had refused his offer to hold his hand as they walk together, which if he is being honest, broke his heart a bit. Sakumo is also worried of the child because he can read the tension in the way Kakashi holds himself.

“Maa, Kashi-kun, are you nervous?” Sakumo asks light heartedly.

“No,” the kid answers petulantly.

Sakumo chuckles, barely holding himself from ruffling Kakashi’s hair that the little kid had taken so much time combing this morning so it can resemble hair, not a messy bird nest.

“Don’t worry too much. You’ll do well at school. Besides, Gai will be there.”

True to Sakumo’s word, two figures wave at them from a distance.

“KAKASHI!”

Kakashi sighs exasperatedly but from his body language, Sakumo knows the kid is relief that he won’t be going in alone.

“KAKASHI! Are you excited for our first day? I wake up very early this morning because otou-san said-” Gai chatters excitedly to Kakashi who is just staring good-naturedly, unable to get a word in.

“Good morning, Dai-san.”

“Good morning, Sakumo-san! What a nice day for our youthful younglings to start their long journey in becoming Konoha shinobi, isn’t it?” The big man says with no less excitement than his son. He didn’t even realise everyone is looking at them because of his loudness. Sakumo just paste a patient smile, already used to Dai’s cheery mood and booming voice.

“Yes, I am grateful Kashi-kun has someone to go to the academy with.”

“I will do my best as Kakashi’s rival, jiichan!” Gai shouts loudly.

“That you will. Come on boys, let’s get you in. You don’t want to be late on the first day, won’t you?”

Kakashi and Gai nod affirmatively and start making their way to the academy front door. If Kakashi is walking closer to Gai than usual, that’s really not his business to comment.

Sakumo sighs. He doesn’t want to fret but he is really nervous on how Kakashi’s first day going to turn out. He knows how much the little kid dislike boisterous children, which makes up most of the academy but he sincerely hope he can at least make a new friend other than Gai.

“Sakumo-san, want to get some beverage before we start our morning? You can share what’s on your mind that is bothering you,” offers Dai.

Sakumo nods. Might as well take that offer and shares all his worry. It’s not that he is going to be useful for anything before Kakashi comes home for the day.

  
_Iruka-chan_

_My first week of the academy is interesting. The things we learn are a bit boring like writing and history. I thought when I got into the academy, I will start learning about how to fight but apparently not. You can’t tell otou-san but I absolutely hate writing. I don’t have good handwriting, therefore I take longer than everyone to finish up my works to make sure it looks acceptable but sensei always calls me out for it. I don’t like my sensei._

_Other students at the academy are okay, some are even nice, especially clan children because they don’t gawk at me because of my mask or my family name. I feel happy things are okay and the academy is not scarier than I thought it would. My friend that I usually hang out with outside the academy is also in the same class as me which is a huge relief. He is doing a good job in keeping all the gawkers away with his personality alone. The only downside is there’s this idiot in my class that is always loud and always late, which are two largest traits a shinobi shouldn’t have. He keeps trying to make me fight him for some reason although we haven’t had any sparring class yet._

_I’m sorry I complain a lot. It must be tiring to read. I don’t plan to, I just write what I feel like and it turns out like this. You can tell that I haven’t got the hang of writing letters yet. You can complain about things to me too. I don’t mind._

_Let me know if you catch big fish. Until next time._

_Hatake Kakashi_

_  
_

_Kakashi_

_How are you? It has been a while since we see each other. Do you know when you will come by soon?_

_It has been raining lately which mean I can’t go out to catch fish. Otou-san did go out with his friends to catch fish though. When I ask okaa-san why he can go out but I can’t, she makes me learn more reading and writing. I think my writing is getting neater. Can you see any differences, Kashi?_

_I don’t mind reading anything from you. Okaa-san says we must be honest with people, well, not to bad people but you’re not bad so we must be honest with each other. If we want to be best friend forever, that means we cannot lie to each other. That’s the rule! And if you feel annoy at the time you’re writing your letter, you don’t have to lie and say you are not. So, I don’t mind. I really like reading your letters, Kashi!_

_Iruka_

 

Kakashi smiles fondly while reading Iruka’s letter. Yes, his handwriting had become neater since the last letter. He traces his own name written in Iruka’s neat penmanship over and over again. It makes his inside feels warms. He is so focus in reading the letter, which makes him fail to notice Gai has arrived at his house to play.

“WHAT ARE YOU READING, KAKASHI?” Gai asks from behind him, trying to get a peek at the letter in Kakashi’s hand.

Kakashi jumps as he startles, turns to face Gai and hides the letter behind him.

“What are you doing here?” he cries.

“We are playing ninja today, remember? Di d you forget, Kakashi? That is so unyouthful.” Gai pouts.

“What? Oh yes, ninja. Yes. Of course I didn’t forget.” Kakashi laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gai tilts his head curiously at his friend’s behaviour. Kakashi is normally not this twitchy. What is he hiding? He must find out. Did Kakashi do something he shouldn’t?

“What were you reading Kakashi?” Gai asks again.

“Nothing,” Kakashi replies a little too fast.

“Doesn’t seems like nothing to me.” Gai frowns. He crosses his arms squinting at his rival.

Kakashi’s eyes dart left and right, trying to find a way out of this. Why oh why he didn’t notice Gai’s arrival. Now he has to explain things he kind of doesn’t want to explain for at least a few years or maybe ever. Iruka is his secret, the one which only he and his dad know, and he doesn’t really feel like sharing him with anyone else, not even Gai. Kakashi sighs dejectedly.

“It’s a letter.” He confides reluctantly.

“A letter? From who?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?!”

“Because it is a secret!”

“But I’m your rival!” Gai protests loudly.

“But I can’t tell you!”

As their volume increases, Sakumo enters the living room to check on them. “Boys, what’s with all the shouting?”

“Kakashi is hiding things from me.” Gai accuses angrily.

Sakumo turns towards his child and raises his left eyebrow.

“Gai wants to know who sends me letters.” Kakashi pouts.

“And why don’t you tell him?” Sakumo asks patiently. These kids will be the death of him.

Kakashi gasps. What is his father saying? “I- I thought it is a secret?”

“Well, yes but...” He turns towards the little green clad kid. “Gai-kun, you can keep a secret, can you?”

“Of course!” Gai beams.

“This is a _secret_ secret. Which means you can’t tell anyone! Anyone at all! Not even Dai-jiichan.” Kakashi pronounces firmly.

“Not even otou-san?” Gai frowns.

“No. And that’s the rule. If you can’t keep the secret, I won’t tell you.” Kakashi crosses his hands.

Gai pouts but nods determinedly. “I can keep a secret. I won’t tell.”

“Promise?” Kakashi asks cautiously.

“Promise.”

“Gives me your pinky.”

“My pinky?”

“Yes, give it here,” Kakashi says, impatient.

Gai reluctantly gives his pinky to Kakashi. Kakashi links their pinky together and smirks mischievously.

“This is a pinky promise. If you broke your promise, you have to swallow a thousand senbon. Therefore, you must absolutely not tell anyone.” Kakashi exclaims to Gai’s horror as he hurriedly pulls his hand away from Kakashi.

Sakumo chuckles at the little kids’ feat and leaves the room after being sure that they both will be okay and has finished fighting.

“Okay. Now tell me,” Gai demands.

“The letter is from Iruka-chan,” Kakashi proclaims happily.

“Iruka-chan?”

“Mhm. He is my... intended,” Kakashi says hesitantly.

“Intended? What does that mean?”

Kakashi sighs. His friend can be so dumb sometimes.

“It means I am going to marry him someday.”

Gai’s eyes go very round.

“Like... Like parents?”

“Yeah, like that.” Kakashi answers, flushing a bit.

“But- but that means... that’s a LOVE LETTER!” Gai exclaims. His eyes are shining brightly to this newly acquired information. Kakashi shrieks. His face goes brilliant red all of a sudden.

“No it’s not!”

“Yes it is!”

“It’s not!”

“It is!”

“Boys!” Sakumo calls from the kitchen. “Do I need to come back there again?”

“No!” both of them answers diligently.  
Kakashi quickly change the subject to avoid talking about his not-love letter. “You must remember to never ever tell. I’m going to change and then we can play ninja.”

Gai rolls his eyes. “I’m not stupid, Kakashi. Of course I won’t tell. I don’t want to swallow a thousand senbon. I’ll wait in the backyard. Go hide your love letters.”

Kakashi scowls and leaves the room quickly. He folds Iruka’s letter carefully and put it in a box under his bed. The box is a gift from his father, keyed in Hatake’s chakra signature. He doesn’t want nosy people find out about his Iruka after all. Kakashi blushes a bit when he caught himself thinking of Iruka as his. Kakashi goes to change his outfit suitable for playing outdoors. He is so going to get Gai planted his face onto the earth for saying Iruka’s letters are love letters.

***

Kakashi and Iruka continue to exchange correspondence with each other. Sakumo and Kakashi visit Iruka’s family without Konoha’s residence knowledge at least once a month, besides that one time Sakumo was sent to a one month mission. Gai, the good friend he is, never brought up the letter ever again and Kakashi had learned to be more careful when he reads the letter even in his own house. And just like that, a year passes uneventfully.

 

_Iruka-chan_

_Guess what, I am doing very well in practical class! And make some new friends. Well, not really. My friend makes some new friends but he drags me too so now I have someone other than him who approaches me and talks to me sometimes. It feels nice._

_Remember that kid I told you about that was late on the very first day of the academy? He ended up in the same class as us too this year. Now that we finally have physical class, I finally have the opportunity to accept his spar request. I won, of course but he stands up and pronounces loudly that he will beat me someday. To make the matter worse, my close friend, yes, that one, took offense to this declaration and tackles him, earning them both detentions. I am still confused of what actually happened._

_I’ll see you soon_

_Kakashi_

_  
_

_Kashi_

_I caught a big fish the other day! I wish I can show you how big it is! It’s not really big like the whale in this book I read but it is as big as my palm. I think the fish is lost because usually there is no big fish swimming in our river. Hmm._

_Your new friends seem very nice. I wish I had more friends of my age but there are just another two people. Other kids are either too big to play with us or too young they don’t know how to speak yet. Now that I am finally six, otou-san had decided to teach me something else other than writing and reading. He teaches me history now. History of our family. He takes out this scroll from out of nowhere the other day and produces some books for me to read. The book is thick and sometimes there are words I can’t really understand so I have to ask otou-san but it is fun to finally learn something new. Maybe next year I can make him teach me something cooler than heating up the teapot._

_Anyhow, we have some good yam harvested yesterday from our backyard garden. I’ll save some for you for when you come next. It should be next Thursday, right? I can’t wait._

_See you soon_

_Iruka_

 

“What are we doing today?” Kakashi asks as they sit at what had grown to be their favourite place, under the tree by the river.

“I think we should play a different game today?” Iruka replies, uncertainly.

“Okay,” Kakashi says, easily agreeing to Iruka leading their day, like he always do when he is here.

“Umm, actually it is not really a game.” Iruka rubs the back of his neck shyly as he blushes.

“What is it then?” Kakashi frowns.

“I think we should get to know each other better if we going to- to get married, like okaa-san always know how to make curry just the way otou-san like it.”

Kakashi thinks about it for a second and accepts it as a reasonable request. “Okay, so how do we play?”

Iruka beams. “We take turns asking about favourites. For example, I will say colour and you will answer blue and I will answer white. Then it’s your turn to choose. That way, we will know about each others like. Now it’s your turn.”

Kakashi thinks for a second. “Hmm... food?”

“Ramen!” Iruka answers cheerfully.

“Eggplant miso soup. Your turn.”

“Weather?”

“Sunny so I can do ninja practice outside.”

“Me too! Because I can play when it’s not raining.”

And so on and on they goes until they get bored and start catching fishes instead. Well, Iruka catches fishes while Kakashi watches raptly like he hasn’t seen it all before.

Kakashi cheers on Iruka as the younger boy struggles to catch two fishes in one cube, apparently his new trick.

Then, Kakashi being Kakashi, doesn’t want to pass up the chance to show off the kata he learns at the academy to Iruka. Seeing the light in Iruka’s eyes makes Kakashi feels warm and content. Of course, when they return home when the sun begins to set, they are both dirty and sweaty, and immediately are shown to the bathroom by Kohari.

***

Kakashi is in a class along with his third year’s classmates when an ANBU, donning a snail mask comes to retrieve him. The ANBU speaks quietly with his teacher while the whole class watch intently, enraptured. Seeing ANBU in front of their eyes is probably not a thing that happens often in their life, well, not unless you are a clan heir, think Kakashi, while watching Asuma try to balance a pencil on his nose, not acknowledging the elite shinobi at all.

“Kakashi-kun, you are dismissed for the rest of the day.” Hiyori-sensei suddenly announces to the class.

Kakashi eyes widen. That means the ANBU is for him. Kakashi’s heart rate quickens as he shoves his notebook and pencil into his bag as the rest of his classmate watch. Did he do anything wrong? Did anyone find out about Iruka? He had made sure to henge into nondescript civilian when he sends letters to Iruka at the civilian post office. Hopefully it’s not that.

Kakashi stands up and follows the ANBU out of the class, both under heavy scrutiny.

“What happen? Is something wrong?” Kakashi asks as soon as the ANBU close the classroom door behind them.

“I am to take you to your father. He is at the hospital. The Hokage will explain everything there.”

Kakashi gasps loudly. Otou-san is at the hospital?! Otou-san does not tell him much about his super secret mission this time but he did mention the estimated duration of the mission. He is not supposed to be back for at least another week. What happened? Did something wrong happen on his mission? Is he alright?

While Kakashi is busy panicking from the non-information given by the elite shinobi, the ANBU lays a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, executes a smooth shunsin and land themselves at the hospital reception.

“Follow me,” the ANBU orders. They walk through a few corridors and found themselves in front of one of the most secure ward in the hospital. There is another ANBU guarding the door.

The ANBU wearing the snail mask opens the door and gestures Kakashi to step inside. Kakashi grips his bag’s strap tightly and takes a step forward. He gasps loudly when he watches the scene in front of him. His father is lying unconscious on the hospital bed. His head and chest are covered in dressings. His father’s loyal summon, a white husky named Yuki is sitting quietly at the foot of the bed, watching his father intently. Also present in the room is Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage and Uchiha Kagami, one of his father’s closest friends.

“Otou-san!” Kakasi runs to his father’s side, without acknowledging the other occupants in the room.

He reaches out and slips his shaking hand into Sakumo’s.

“What happened?” he asks quietly without taking his eyes away from his father.

“Your father was sabotaged during his mission. His team were ambushed. He managed to bring all his comrades back using a technique that used up most of his chakra,” Hiruzen explains.

“Will he- will he be okay?” Kakashi asks no one in particular, still gripping tightly on his father’s hand.

Kagami puts a hand on his friend’s only child, trying to comfort the little boy. “He suffers from chakra exhaustion. That, combine with the injury he already suffers from enemy attacks had put him in a critical condition.” Kakashi sniffs. “It was touch and go for a while but we managed to stabilise him. He will probably be unconscious for a few days because of his chakra exhaustion but he will recover in no time.”

Kakashi hastily wipes the tears that are threatening to fall using the back of his unoccupied hand.

“I imagine you will be staying, Kakashi-kun?” asks Kagami softly. Kakashi nods.

“Do you want me to fetch anything from home, Kakashi-chan?” Yuki finally open his mouth, asking gently. His voice is smooth like the air, soothing.

“M-my blanket.” Kakashi mumbles.

“Be right back,” the summon replies easily and poofs off.

He feels someone pats his shoulder again but he doesn’t pay much attention to it. His father almost dies. His father, the strongest shinobi in Konoha almost die, because someone sabotages his mission. He feels angry, tired and sad at the same time. He doesn’t know what to feel. He doesn’t know what to do if his father left him. He is still in the academy and he is not strong enough to do anything yet. He can’t even goes to the field to help his father or- or even protect Iruka on his own. He needs to be stronger and fast. He can’t imagine what would happen if- No, he doesn’t even want to think about it.

Kakashi tugs his bag off from his shoulder and scrambles up on the bed, fitting himself next to his father, under Sakumo’s arm, pillowing his head on his shoulder. He wants to put his head on Sakumo’s chest to listen to his heartbeat but he is afraid of hurting his father more because that’s where the bandage is the thickest, therefore he settles for the next best thing. Kakashi closes his eyes, finding comfort in his father’s scent and promptly falls asleep.

Kagami and Hiruzen quietly leave the two alone.

 

“I call this meeting because we have an S-class situation. I want all of you to pay attention.”

“Yes, sir.” Everyone nods.

“A few of our intelligent specialist had been heading for Sunagakure border a few days ago in order to scout and bring back information regarding their movements along the border. When they arrived, they found that the Suna shinobi that are supposed to be there are already dead. Our shinobi managed to grab the intel left behind per objective of the mission although we have no idea if it is still reliable, considering whoever attacked the Suna shinobi first had not bring it back with them. On their way out, our shinobi was ambushed by a group of Suna shinobi, presumably a back-up for the first group, who then accused our shinobi on attacking theirs. In the midst of battle, some of our shinobi saw a suspicious figure, donning a black robe watching the confrontation from a distance. One of ours uses a technique that almost cost his life to get the squad out of that scuffles. I believe that this is a set up from either Iwa or Kumo in order to bring us to war with Suna while they attack us from the other side. The culprit for the information leak had been identified as one of the people working for the mission desk. T and I are currently working out to find who they are working for.”

“Looking at this, we can conclude that war is inevitable. Even if we managed to avoid a war with Suna, considering the intel that we got, Iwa or Kumo is planning to attack us. We need to prepare a strategy for that outcome.”

The sound of heavy murmurs fills the Hokage’s conference room.

 

_Iruka-chan_

_How are you? I hope you are healthy and your garden continues to produce the sweetest potato._

_Otou-san was injured from a mission a few days ago so now I get to skip school for a few days to take care of him. Don’t worry, he is fine. He mostly just sleeps in his bed to recuperate and when he is awake, he teaches me some new recipe because he wants to eat something I don’t know how to make yet. Otou-san secretly tells me that we might go into war, possibly in a year?_

_I don’t know if I can send letters as frequent as now during the war though because the civilian postman probably won’t send letters regularly. I can ask my otou-san’s summon to send them I think, if I am really desperate. In the light of the new information, I want you to keep safe as much as you can, okay, Iruka-chan? I don’t want any of the bad guys to get you._

_I miss you_

_Kakashi_

_  
_

Iruka traces the three words at the bottom of the letter with his fingers, adorning a goofy grin. I miss you. Kakashi misses him. He feels warm and happy as if he had caught a big fish. He feels like running around the village until his lungs hurt. Kakashi misses him! Him! Iruka sighs fondly. Although the situation is very concerning right now, he can’t help but to feel happy with the new revelation.

It had been at least a month since they last see each other’s face and it is going to be even longer because of Sakumo’s injury. The letters are the only thing that keeps them in touch with each other. Sometimes he does worry that Kakashi is going to forget him, now that he is the best student of his year in the shinobi academy. Surely the older boy has better and stronger shinobi he would like to befriend rather than him, a civilian. Sometimes – although he will die first before he admits this to any living soul – he even imagines that one day Kakashi will send a letter that says he doesn’t want to be engaged to Iruka anymore.

But this new letter had bring a new fact to light, which is Kakashi actually misses him. Iruka sighs again. He stares into space for a minute before scrambling for pen and paper to write a letter in return.

 

Being an amazing ninja that he is, Sakumo takes only two days to be able to sit up and walk around the house after he was relocated there. No, he is nowhere back to his hundred percent but he will be damn if his cute, compassionate son has to take another day off school to take care of the old bones like him.

So, using will power alone, he gets out of bed by himself that morning and shoo his son to school. Kakashi still hasn’t allowed him to make his own breakfast but Sakumo himself doesn’t feel he is up to it yet either way. After Kakashi left, he starts his very minor exercise of walking back and forth from the front door to the backdoor of his house without having to stop halfway to catch a breath or worse, collapse. After three false starts, Sakumo manages to accomplish it smoothly, although he still get out of breath when he arrives at his destination. But this does mean he can prove to Kakashi that he doesn’t need the kid to hover around him for the whole day.

The evening brings him excited Kakashi babbling away about his day at school while the kid once again takes charge of the kitchen. Sakumo sips his tea gently on the outside porch listening to Kakashi’s story from the kitchen, humming at the right part.

“Otou-san.” Kakashi suddenly appears by his side.

“Kakashi? Dinner is ready?”

“No. Just waiting for the rice to cook now.” Kakashi takes a seat next to his father.

“Okay. I can’t wait to taste your dish. Thanks for cooking, Kashi-kun.” Sakumo ruffles the white bird nest. Kakashi doesn’t complain for once.

“Otou-san, are you okay now? Should you be walking around?”

“I’m not at my best but I still need to loosen my muscle once in a while. My back is getting stiff just laying down doing nothing.”

Kakashi pouts. “You should tell me that. I can rub it out for you!”

“There’s no need for that. You just focus on the academy and feeding the both of us yeah?”

“Hmm,” Kakashi says, avoiding from agreeing.

Silent.

“Otou-san?”

“Yes, Kashi-kun?”

“Umm... What happened during the mission?”  
Sakumo pulls his son close, tucking him snugly beside himself.

“Most of the infos are confidential but I’ll try telling you what I can, yeah?”  
Kakashi nods, half-hugging his father tightly.

“Well, it is supposed to be an easy infiltration. Easy in, easy out. But somebody had taken out the people we are supposed to steal intel from, and tip their back up about us. It turns out to be a disaster. I like to think that we are lucky we get out alive.”

Kakashi gasps at Sakumo’s admission.

“The thing is, Kashi-kun, we work in a dangerous profession, being shinobi,” Sakumo continues. “Any mission can be our last. Any mission can be the reason why we don’t go home. But when I am facing down my opponents, all I think is I don’t want to leave you alone. You are the light of my life, Kashi. I don’t want to do that to you. I am not closely acquainted with my squad mates but I don’t want their precious people to lose them too. Truth is, I don’t care if we abandon the mission right then and there, it’s already messed up with anyway. So, I use a forbidden technique to take us out. Luckily for me, the intel we brought back is enough for the mission to be class as successful.”

Kakashi is silent for two minutes, trying to digest his father’s word. Sakumo just hugs his son close, waiting for him to see underneath the underneath.

“B-but otou-san, shinobi rules said we must follow the mission to the end even if- even if it is at the cost of our life...” Kakashi says miserably. He doesn’t want to think about life without his father. His kind, strong and smart father. But he doesn’t want to think about his father abandoning mission halfway either.

Sakumo sighs. “That is true. But you know what is also true, Kashi-kun?”

“What?”

“Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. That’s my nindo. It is a self-imposed rule. It is what makes me strong. Whoever partners up with me on missions know this. They know I will have their back and I won’t leave anyone behind so they have my back in return.”

Kakashi nods. His father is the strongest shinobi in Konoha. There must be a reason why is that. It is probably because of this. This secret rule that no one else follow, that’s why no one else is as strong as his father! He wants to be strong too like his father to help him and to protect Iruka-chan!

Kakashi clears his throat. “So... about that forbidden technique...”

Sakumo laughs and gives in to impulse of ruffling his mini-me’s hair. “You don’t have enough chakra to pull it off, even I can’t pull it off without burning most of my reserve. I tell you what, when I am clear to use chakra again, I’ll teach you the very first step of learning this technique.”

Kakashi stares at his father with wide eyes.

“Really?”

“Oh yes. I think you can manage.” Sakumo smirks. Kakashi vibrates excitedly while hugging his father close. Wait until the little kid realise he will be signing the summoning contract a year earlier than planned.

***

_Kashi_

_I’m glad that your graduation exam went smoothly. Don’t worry about it too much, you will be the top student again, believe it!_  
_Nothing much happens here, every day is mostly the same. Otou-san catches fish on good days and I help okaa-san maintains her tiny garden at the back of the house. I hope we will have a good harvest this time too. Otou-san is still teaching me writing, not that I think I need it much nowadays because I think I’m pretty good already. But he says I need to learn to write neatly because... you know. I can’t wait to go to school to show off all my writing skills. I will be the best student at my school too! Now that I think about it, when I start going to school, you already left the shinobi academy, that’s totally not fair. Hmmph._

_Don’t tell my parents but the other day I heard them speaking quietly with each other that they heard from a merchant that is stopping by our village that the tension between the countries is rising again. They said war will officially be declared soon. I don’t know what that means for my family. Do we stay here or will we move to your village? I think my parents will talk about it with your father soon. Which also means you will be visiting. I can’t wait._

_I have stop practicing at the river since I heard the conversation. I figured it will be safer that way, I don’t want to risk any chances._

_Kashi... I think I’m scared._

_Iruka_

_  
_

_Iruka-chan_

_I pretend I heard the war thing from friends at the academy and ask otou-san about it. I tell him I am worried about you so we will probably come by very very soon. Don’t be scared, okay? I will protect you. I promise._

_Kakashi_

 

“I guess this will be our last meeting in a long while.” Iruka tries for a weak smile but can only manage a grimace, which does not pacify Kakashi at all. They are sitting under the shade of the big tree next to the river, which they call as their river now.

“I’m still angry at otou-san for not bringing your family home with us.” Kakashi sulks.

“Don’t be angry at jiichan, Kashi. There must be reason why he didn’t. With the war coming upon us, maybe he is afraid that bad people will find us there too.”

“In Konoha?” Kakashi frowns.

“Mm. It is easy to do crime in chaos right, like thief will steal when there is flood, that kind of thing. Sakumo-jiichan is smart.”

“You got flood around here?”

“My house doesn’t because it is a bit higher but yeah, if the river overflows, we got flood.”

“Hmm... But I still don’t like it that you are staying here.” Kakashi pouts.

“Sorry.” Iruka mumbles.

Kakashi slips his hand in Iruka’s and squeezes. Iruka squeezes back.

“Ruka-chan?” Kakashi asks tentatively.

“Hmm?”

“Ruka-chan... Will you... Will you wait for me? For however long the war takes?” Kakashi whispers while looking attentively at their joined hands.

“I’ll wait for you forever, Kashi.” Iruka beams.

Kakashi doesn’t deter. He frowns, still not looking at Iruka. “I’m going to be worried about you every single day. I will miss you a lot. You need to promise that you are going to write as much as you can, okay?”

“Mm. If you promise to write to me back too.”

“I promise.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.” They link their little fingers together, sealing the promise.

Kakashi squeezes their linked hand again. He wishes the moment can stop forever.

 

“Kakashi-kun, will you listen to my explanation?” Sakumo tries to placate his angry son. They are in a clearing about 200 meters from Iruka’s village. He decides to stop there in order to end their argument. He knows Kakashi is furious with him and his decision but whatever happens, they can’t bring the dispute into Konoha. Too many people will see the friction between them and that will attract busybodies. And that just won’t do.

Kakashi glares and scowls at his father. He deserves the chance to give an explanation but Kakashi is too angry to care about said chances. Sakumo sighs.

“Kakashi, it is not my intention to put Iruka-chan in harm way.”

“Then why aren’t they coming back with us?! Iruka-chan must be safer in Konoha’s protection than being here in the middle of nowhere!” Kakashi shouts.

“Listen to me. Just think for one second and don’t let your emotion control your perception! Just think. Iruka-chan is still in a young age and already shows the talent to use a dead clan’s kekkei genkai. What do you think will happen if Iruka-chan follows us back to Konoha?”

“What do you mean?” Kakashi asks suspiciously.

“If he and his family come along with us, there will be chances that other people will find out who they are and where they come from. The council, with their greedy hands will undoubtedly try to force him to enter the academy and fast-track him to be ready to be a shinobi. Do you know what does that mean, Kashi-kun?”

“They will force Iruka-chan to be shinobi?? B-But then they will send him to war and- and he will get hurt or- or bad people will find out who he is. They will capture him and- and- and-” Kakashi is starting to hyperventilate, gasping short breaths.

“Calm down, Kakashi.” Sakumo put his hands gently on Kakashi’s shoulders. “Iruka-chan is safe. He is safe in Namazu along with his family as civilians. And we must do our best to keep them there to keep them safe. Do you understand?”

Kakashi nods shakily.

“I understand. I will- I will do anything. I’m sorry I shouted at you, tou-san.”

Sakumo smiles fondly. “It’s okay. I understand why you’ll be angry. I want them to be safe too. Let’s go home now, okay?”

Kakashi nods. They start jumping on branches to get back to Konoha again. A few minutes later...

“Ne, otou-san?”

“Hmm?”

“If Iruka-chan moves to Konoha when he is seventeen, will they make him a shinobi too?”

“Hopefully not. If Iruka-chan is of age, he can decline to be a shinobi on his own. If you already marry Iruka-chan by then, I, as clanhead, will make sure none of them get to have a say on whatever he wants to be. Hopefully the war doesn’t extend until that long too, therefore they won’t have strong reason to want to rope him into their selfish scheme.”

Kakashi contemplates on his father’s words.

“Otou-san.”

“Hmm?”

“Are we being umm... what did they call it? Treasonous?”

Sakumo laughs. “Why would you say that?”

“Umm... because... well, I don’t know. Because we have secrets?”

“Yes, and that doesn’t make us committing treason. Do we hold any secrets that can harm Konoha if they are not in the know?”

“Hmm... I suppose not.” Kakashi proclaims after some consideration.

“Then don’t worry about it. We are not doing anything wrong.” Sakumo ruffles his son’s hair.

“Kay, otou-san.” Kakashi agrees easily. His father always knows best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my original plan is to write everything using their letters' format but somehow things turn out like this?
> 
> As you can see, this is canon divergent because Sakumo is alive and Kakashi spend three years at the academy before he graduates. I hope I haven't displeased anyone as of yet because of this. 
> 
> Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Dolphin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the war broke, Kakashi and Iruka did not see each other for a long time. That is, until a fateful mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Just for heads up, the next chapter after this one will probably take longer because I have difficulty to express some things in English. So, without further ado, please enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading. Please leave some reviews. ^^

“Kakashi-kun, where are you going? Konoha is not that way.”

Kakashi ignores his sensei’s question and continue jumping branches towards his chosen direction. Minato sighs exasperatedly behind his uncharacteristically wayward student but follows him nevertheless. Perhaps Kakashi has his own place to go for down time and there is no way Minato is going to deny that to him, not after what happen on the mission. Maybe he is finally going to be lead to the mysterious place where Sakumo and Kakashi always sneak out to, where the older man claim they are doing their clan’s business and ‘stop asking, Minato. Go away.’

Iruka is sitting by his river, serenely watching the small fishes swim happily without worry. He sighs. He wonders what Kakashi is doing right now and whether he is safe. It has been quite a while since Kakashi’s last letter. He knows Kakashi is probably busy doing what shinobi does during the war. The war worries him quite a bit. His parents had told him to stay low during the war, therefore he hasn’t been doing anything lately especially now that he had finished school. Nowadays, he just learns how to be a proper land fisherman from his dad, instead of using his technique to catch them, or helping his mum at home with everyday’s task and taking care of the plants at the back garden. He doesn’t even try to use his inner eye outside the house in case anyone is watching him and can detect his ability.

Therefore, it surprises him greatly when someone literally falls down from the sky and lands in front of him. Iruka lets out a high pitch shriek and gracelessly fell on his back. He looks up. 

White... Like the clouds on sunny days. Like... snow.

 _Your hair reminds me of snow_.

Iruka widens his eyes as he realises who is looming over him.

“Kashi!” Iruka quickly stands up to hug him but Kakashi is faster.

He lets out an oomph! as Kakashi hugs him tightly. Iruka freezes for one second before gently curls his arms around Kakashi and tucks his head under the older male’s chin while Kakashi buries his nose in Iruka’s hair. Kakashi had grown a bit taller, taller than him since the last time they met, which is 5 years ago. Has it already been 5 years? The war is definitely taking a long time to finish. He doesn’t even know what the nations are still fighting about now.

Kakashi inhales the smell of Iruka’s hair. The smell of Earth after the rain, river, ink and something entirely Iruka grounds him. He misses Iruka so much. 

“Kashi?” Iruka mumbles into his chest.

“...Ruka. You’re safe,” Kakashi whispers back. Iruka tightens his hug. Clearly something is wrong and right now he will do what he does best, provides support for Kakashi.

Iruka doesn’t know how long they stand there holding each other but eventually Kakashi loosens his hug. Iruka pulls back without disentangling himself from Kakashi’s hold and looks up into his fiancé’s face. He gasps when he sees only a lone visible grey eye looking back at him. Kakashi’s hitai-ate had been slanted covering his left eye. Being a shinobi is a dangerous job and he knows Kakashi will not handicap himself on purpose, which mean something happened to his left eye. 

Iruka really want to ask because he is worried but he knows now is not the right time. He lifts up his right arm, tracing the hitai-ate covering where the left eye supposed to be. He averts his gaze to Kakashi’s lone eye. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, almost whispering.

“...I’m fine.”

Iruka frowns. “You know you don’t have to lie to me, right?”

Kakashi grimaces. “...Yeah. I just... I- I will be okay. I don’t want to worry you.” He offers a weak smile. 

“Just take care of yourself, okay?”

“I will if you do the same.”

“I promise.”

A moment of silence.

“I miss you.” Iruka confesses, blushing slightly. 

Kakashi smiles a bit when he sees the blush. Iruka is so cute. He honestly misses spending time with his fiancé. Letters are not quite a good substitute compared to seeing him face to face. They both have grown up since the last time they see each other. Iruka’s hair had grown longer and now had been pulled into a ponytail. And somehow, the younger boy had grown even cuter with his scar complementing his big brown eyes.

“I miss you too. So much.” Kakashi sighs. “I have to go but I will send a letter explaining thing soon.”

“I understand... Be safe, Kashi,” Iruka says resignedly.

Kakashi nods before taking a step back and only then Iruka realises that they are not alone. He grows rigid. There is a blond man with a young girl unconscious on his back standing a few feet behind Kakashi, who is also look worse for wear. Iruka quickly assesses the man and lets the tension eases out of his shoulder when he saw the hitai-ate he is wearing. But his instinct tells him he still has to be cautious because there must be reasons why Sakumo does not immediately take his family to take refuge in Konoha especially as the war brews.

Without thinking, Iruka reaches in for another hug that is welcome greatly by Kakashi and whispers into Kakashi’s ear.

“Who he?”

Kakashi blanks for a second before realising his sensei is standing a few meters behind him. “My sensei. He is safe.”

“...He won’t tell, right?” Iruka asks, anxious.

“I will make sure of it. I will protect you, Ruka-chan.” Iruka closes his eyes, letting the words seep into his mind and into his heart. Kakashi will always protect him to his best ability.

“I trust you. Now go.” Iruka pouts, earning a smile from Kakashi behind the mask. 

Kakashi lowers his hands until he reaches Iruka’s, slides his hands into his and squeezes. Iruka returns his grip. He takes three steps back, slowly disentangling their hands, committing Iruka’s face in his memory before he jumps into the trees with his companions. Iruka doesn’t bother to use his inner eye to track Kakashi’s movement because he doesn’t want the other guy to know his ability.

 

They are about 10 minutes away from Namazu village before Minato allow his curiosity to get the better of him. Kakashi also looks in a much better condition since that unfortunate incident happened thus Minato imagines he won’t be dismissed easily when he ask.

Minato clears his throat. Kakashi glances sideways to his sensei.

“Who’s that?”

“None of your business and someone you can’t talk about to anyone,” Kakashi says, deadpan. 

Minato raises his eyebrows. Okaaaay, clearly he had misjudged Kakashi’s determination to keep personal things close to his chest. It is not that Kakashi is known for his openness after all, unlike the boy’s self proclaimed rival, Maito Gai, who will shout anything and everything on the rooftop if given chance. 

“... Is he your important person?” Minato asks straightforwardly, still unable to let the issue go.

“...”

Minato takes the silent as a yes. “What’s his name then?”

“...Iruka.”

“I promise I won’t tell anyone.” Minato assures his student, in case Kakashi thought he will. They are working dangerous jobs, and falling in love with a civilian –that young man must have been a civilian, with the way he fall on his back when Kakashi landed in front of him- who lives in another village albeit in the same country, and whom he can’t be with all the time must have been hard on the teenager. Enemy shinobi will use the leverage if they had known of Kakashi’s lover, of course he won’t make it harder for his student.

“Hmm,” Kakashi hums dismissively.

 

_Ruka,_

_Sorry I come and leave abruptly the other day. I hope I didn’t startle you. I guess you deserve an explanation, eh? You tell me not to lie to you so I guess I won’t. I will try to tell what happened as much as I am allowed to. I was stationed near the front line the other day and it doesn’t go well. I lost a teammate. I was the team leader and I think it was my fault. He died pushing me and my other teammate out of the way. I also lose an eye but before my friend passed, he decided to give his eye to me. So now I have his eye where my left eye was. I don’t know how to feel about that yet. I think his family will call me for a hearing soon because of this. I don’t know if I want them to allow me to keep the eye or not._

_Anyway, on my way back from near the front line, all I can think about is you. Between the days when the incident happened until the day I saw you, sometimes when I close my eyes, I saw you are the one who pushes me aside ~~and~~ I need to see you are alive and safe with my own eyes, that’s why I look for you. Now that I think about it, that was pretty stupid of me. I hope I didn’t compromise your safety by acting so recklessly. I won’t forgive myself if harm ever comes to you. The guy from the other day is my sensei. He promised he won’t talk about you to anybody. If he does, I will shove a thousand senbon down his throat myself._

_I wish the war end soon. I miss you. Stay out of harm’s way._

_Kakashi_

 

He had borrowed his father’s summon to send the letter because he is not sure if his own can be stealthy, in their excitable young age. The six of them are really good in combat but they are obnoxiously in their loud puppy phase. And he doesn’t want to endanger Iruka more than he already did by sending one of them. His gamble definitely pays off when he receives a reply in the same day, brought by Yuki who reports to his father how nice Iruka’s family is and how they let him have some steak.

 

_Kashi,_

_I am so glad you are safe. I was so worried._

_I’m sorry about what happened in your mission. I don’t know any words that can make losing hurt less but from the way you talk about him, I know he wouldn’t want you to feel like that. I don’t know much else about being a shinobi and what does your mission entails but I know you are a good leader. My father is alive because your father is the kind of man who won’t leave anyone behind and I know you are the same. You will put yourself in front of the danger itself if that means everyone else can go home safely, that is your nindo, that is how you are. Don’t blame yourself, Kashi, you have done everything you can._

_I wish the war will end soon too. I worry about you every day. I wonder where you are every day, if you are taking any dangerous part in the war that is going on. I know it is your job but I can’t help but to be worried about you. Be careful, okay? I am keeping myself as safe as I can. I haven’t caught any fish since the war starts._

(Kakashi smiles. Catch fish is Iruka-speaks for using his inner eye and doing his fancy barrier techniques) 

_I hope you are taking good care of yourself. The last time I saw you, I can feel your ribs. I hope you are eating properly or I will be very very angry. I wish I can be with you and see you all the time but we both knows that is not going to happen anytime soon therefore I am sending you something. There’s a splotch of ink at the corner of the letter, it is marked with your light. Put some light into it._

(Kakashi pushes a bit of his chakra into the splotch of ink and a small light blue ring comes out. The ring has a dolphin engraving)

_I got you a dolphin! I saw it on the market a few days ago. It is just cheap jewellery but I think it is pretty. Since I can’t be with you all the time, I leave the job to this little dolphin. I hope you like it. Take care._

_Iruka_

 

Kakashi examines the ring closely. Iruka is right, the ring is made of cheap material but the quality of the craftsmanship is great enough to overlook that fact. Engraved is a dolphin jumping over a wave. He smiles softly. It is very like Iruka to send this kind of thing to cheer him up. 

As a shinobi, it is unadvisable to wear jewelleries that do not double up as weapons therefore Kakashi does not slip the ring onto his finger. He slips the ring into his pocket instead, where he can play with it without anyone knowing. He is very thankful that he has the habit of shoving his hands into his pockets so nobody will notice about the ring. It is not that he is ashamed of the ring in particular but he is worried on whatever is implied from his owning such ring. That will surely raise some suspicions.

Kakashi exhales a hearty sigh. Whatever happens now, he feels more ready to face the wrath of Obito’s clan. He hopes they will not accuse him of stealing their kekkei genkai. Not that he really want the eye but it probably will be painful to be ripped out of his eye socket just after a few days of the transplant. His left eye socket had been receiving enough abuse for a lifetime, thank you very much. The destruction of his original left eye had even leaved him a scar that cut through the eye lid stretching towards centre of his cheek. He wonders what Iruka will say about that. He will probably be fretting and scolding him at the same time when he finds out. Kakashi chuckles.

 

The hearing with the Uchiha clan went well, all things considered. His father and his sensei are with him for support. The Uchiha council does not accuse him of stealing Obito’s eye, and he only receives some nasty glare from the elders but really, who cares what the old hags think. Uchiha Fugaku, the current head of the clan, ultimately allows him to keep Obito’s eyes, to respect his final wish. He is also to be assigned a tutor to teach him how to use the Sharingan because God forbid an Uchiha gives someone a sharingan but the receiver fail to fulfil the expectation that comes with it. So, all in all, everything went well.

After the meeting, Kakashi requests to be left alone, which is easily complies by his father with only reminder to be home for dinner, tugging his sensei with him. Kakashi’s legs bring himself in front of the memorial stone where Obito’s name was newly etched. 

“Hey, Obito.” There are no answers but Kakashi continues to talk to the stone nevertheless. He is not stupid enough to talk about Iruka where anyone can listen, so he talks about how the hearing went, he talks about anticipating his new tutor, he threatens Obito to not embarrass him from the world of the dead and ‘the Sharingan better not be a fluke, ya hear’, he talks about how he hates the hospital, he talks about how he regrets not learning the forbidden technique yet, which can probably help saving Obito, he talks about wanting to get stronger to protect the people he loves. All the while, his hands are shoved into his pockets, playing with his new ring.

 

Kakashi thought that is the end of that but here they are, two weeks later, in Minato-sensei’s home office, with the silencing jutsu activated. 

“So,” Minato starts. “Tell me about your boyfriend. What’s his name again?” He grins.

Kakashi rolls both his eyes. 

“I thought we are not going to talk about this.”

“Well, since you can’t talk about it to anybody, I figured I will be a good sensei and lend you an ear, listen to your trouble and woes.” Minato waves his arms around vaguely.

“I can talk to my dad.” Kakashi levels a half-hearted glare to his busybody sensei.

“But it’s not right!” Minato whines like a child. “A teenager shouldn’t talk to his father about his love life. You need to talk about it to your sensei! That’s the rule!”

“You just made that up.”

“Come on, Kakashi-kun, humour me.” Minato flutters his eyelashes not knowing Kakashi interprets that as him blinking rapidly for some reason.

Kakashi lets out a heavy sigh. “You’re nosy, do you know that?” Minato grins. Looks like there is no denying his nosy sensei. What did he ever do in his previous life to earn this?

“His name is Iruka.”

“Dolphin,” Minato comments to Kakashi’s chagrin. “How did you two met?”

“Iruka’s dad is friend with mine.”

Silent.

“Come on! Give me the details, Kakashi-kun.” Minato complains, pouting. “Not the fact. Tell me the memory of your first meeting.”

“Why am I telling you all this anyway, sensei?” Kakashi whines.

“I already told you, I am your sensei. It is my responsibility to listen to the story of your love life. Come on, no more dawdling.”

Kakashi sighs again. It seems like he has been doing this a lot recently.

“... I was five. It was my first time going out of the village. Otou-san went to his father’s house. He showed me how to catch fish. The next day we were engaged.” 

Minato chokes on air. Kakashi smirks.

“Engaged!? At five?”

“Mhmm.” Kakashi gives Minato his bullshit eye smile.

“Wait, there are things you aren’t telling me. So why did I never heard of this before? Did- did Sakumo put you up on an arrange marriage?” Arrange marriage is an outdated tradition, only happen in old clans, some wanted to protect their kekkei genkai, some wanted to raise their social status. The Hatake clan does not even have kekkei genkai. If the arrange marriage is with someone of another prestigious clan, he will buy this story but to a civilian? What in the world is Sakumo thinking?

“Why would I tell you?” Kakashi pouts.

Minato’s eye twitches. He genuinely feels like strangling his young student. He rolls his eyes. 

“Tell me about your Iruka, then.”

“Iruka is...kind. He is the kindest person I’ve ever met. He is very cheerful. He has the sweetest smile and the prettiest eyes. He is warm like sunshine...” 

Minato watches fondly at Kakashi as the teenager stares into space. Clearly his student is smitten with that cute civilian. From what he saw back in the fishing village, from the way those two young lovebirds look at each other, they really care about one another. He sighs. His student is so lucky to have found true love when he is young.

“I hope the war end soon.” Minato says softly.

“... Yeah, I hope so too.”

They are quiet for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts before a mischievous grin plastered up on Minato’s face.

“Do you love him, Kakashi-kun? Minato asks, smirking.

Kakashi squawks, flailing until he almost fell out of his chair, the visible part of his face turns beet red.

“W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? I don’t have to sit here and talk to you about anything, old man!” Kakashi cries before hastily getting up and retreating, slamming the door behind him.

Minato is howling in laughter. His student is so easy to be riled up. Well, at least, he isn’t still moping about Obito. He sighs. Now, how to reach out to his other student? Rin is level headed most of the time, considering who her teammates are but she is the one who performs the emergency surgery in the field on a dying friend and that surely is traumatising. He hasn’t been able to speak to her properly since the incident because he is busy reporting first to the Hokage, then to a distraught Sakumo, after that to the scary husband of Mikoto, his wife’s best friend, Uchiha Fugaku how Obito had passed and managed to activate his dojutsu before dying but somehow now Kakashi bears the sharingan.

Afterwards, he had to prepare for Kakashi’s so-called hearing in front of the Uchiha council. Thank God that went well, although he suspiciously thinks the outcome of the hearing is aided by Sakumo’s good relationship with the current Chief of Police Force, Uchiha Kagami.

Minato lets out a weary sigh. He is not lying when he says he wishes the war will end soon. Despite how the mission is a disaster, they managed to accomplish the mission objective, destroying Kannabi bridge. With the bridge gone, plus his own contribution towards removing a handful of Iwa force, surely Iwa will back off and declare the end of war soon.

 

Kakashi walks home as quickly as he can. His face is still sporting a bit of blush. He had never been so thankful with his habit of covering most of his face like right now. How dare his idiot of a teacher insinuates that he l- lov- loves Iruka. 

_I like Kashi!_

Kakashi almost trips on his own feet when his traitorous brain reminds him of Iruka’s cheerful declaration. He scowls as his stomach starts wounding up in knots. Of course he cares about Iruka and going to marry him someday, hopefully when the world is at peace and there is no apparent danger towards his intended person, but that will be like years in the future. He doesn’t want to think about such adult thing yet. His sensei is evil for making his stomach twisting around like this.

As he mutters alone about evil sensei and revenge under his breath, he doesn’t realise his feet has brought him in front of his rival’s house. Gai had been an orphan for about three years now. Maito Dai had been one of the numerous casualties of the war. It was a hard hit on Gai, considering how much the kid looks up to his father. He had clammed up and refused to let anyone reached out to him. Sakumo had invited Gai to move in with them for the time being because he doesn’t want to see the little kid alone but Gai refuses. There is nothing he can do about it because Gai had been a chuunin by then and that is considered as adult in the shinobi world.

Kakashi had hovered around Gai for about a month until Gai snapped and yelled at him. Kakashi had yelled back in equal measure. The argument had escalated into a full blown fight which ended in blood, sweat and tears but their friendship had mended and became even stronger. Sakumo asked again if Gai wants to move in into Hatake compound but Gai doesn’t want to leave Dai’s house. He did occasionally come to the Hatake for dinners like the old time back when they are just academy students though.

Gai and his team were on a mission when Kakashi comes back from the disaster mission two weeks ago and in between the height of war, reporting to the high up, the funeral and his own hearing, he hasn’t had the chance to talk to Gai yet since the incident. Kakashi knocks on Gai’s front door. A few seconds later, the door opens revealing a sleepy Gai.

“Kakashi,” utters Gai with a tired grin when he sees who is at his front door.

“Gai.” Kakashi examines his friend’s appearance, from the dishevel hair, the blue pyjamas he is sporting despite the time is nearing midday and the black mark under his eyes. “Just got back?”

“Yeah, late last night. Just catching up some sleep.” Gai looks at Kakashi closely and realises something. He frowns. “What happened to your eye?”

“I’ll tell you later. Come around for dinner tonight?”

“Um... Yeah, sure. That is so youthful of you, Kakashi, making me dinner.” Gai grins tiredly. Even his usually exuberance speech falls flat.

Kakashi rolls his eyes. “Go back to sleep. See you later.”

“Bye, Kakashi.” 

And the door closes on him. Kakashi exhales. At least his best friend is okay. He takes the shortest way home. If his father is not busy, maybe he can pester him to show that forbidden technique he used years ago. Maybe if he knew the technique, he could get Obito out of the way, he thinks solemnly. But there’s no use to cry over spilt milk. Next time. Next time he won’t fail any of his comrades.

 

“So, what happened?”

Kakashi shifts uneasily from his sitting spot on the porch leading to the garden. Gai is sitting quietly next to him. “Did you... did you know what happened on my last mission?”

Gai nods. His face is grim. “Chouza-sensei didn’t tell us any detail but he said Obito... Obito dies.”

Kakashi nods. “He saves me,” he replies, almost whispering. “And he gave me his eye.” Kakashi takes off the eyepatch he had taken to wear at home.

Gai saw the unforgiving scar that run across his friends left eye for a split second before the eye opens, revealing the famous Uchiha clan’s kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. Kakashi lets him stare for a few second before he closes the eye and put the eyepatch back on again.

“Oh,” Gai says dumbly. “Are you okay?”

Kakashi sighs heavily and look up to the sky, watching the stars twinkling at them. “I will be.” He swallows as his throat suddenly feels dry. “Iruka... Ruka-chan said it’s not my fault. He said I will put myself in front of the danger itself if it means everyone else can go home safely.”

Gai smiles, privately thanking his rival’s thoughtful lover for those comforting words. “And he is right. I know you, Kakashi. You’re so cool and hip and of course you have done everything you can! It’s not your fault!” He frowns. “It is this stupid war’s fault.”

Kakashi laughs at the hideous pout on Gai’s face. He really shouldn’t make that expression, it doesn’t suit him. 

“I went to see him the other day, you know?”

“You did?” Gai gasps, scandalized. “I thought you said you can’t see him during the war?”

“Well, yeah. But I wasn’t thinking clearly. After Obito... you know,” Kakashi waves his hand vaguely as Gai nods. “I feel the need to see him, just to make sure he is safe.”

Gai smirks evilly. “Did you kiss?”

Kakashi gives a loud shout before glaring harshly at his friend. “WHAT?”

Gai laughs boomingly, a characteristic he inherits from his late father and shrugs innocently. “You haven’t seen him in a while, I thought lovers do that sort of stuff to celebrate their passionate love when they didn't see each other's person for a long time.”

“He. Is. Not. My. Lover,” Kakashi pronounces from his gritted teeth.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Your intended, if you will. I am so jealous with the springtime of youth that is blooming greatly in you and your faithful boyfriend,” Gai says, still sporting an evil grin.

“Shut up!” Kakashi says, embarrassed. “Now that you’ve overstay your welcome, show yourself out of my house before I kick your butt!”

Gai sniggers again before getting up and quickly shunshin himself out of the compound. He doesn’t want to wait around to see if Kakashi will go through with his threat. He had been butt-kicked, so to speak, by his rival enough times to know how much it hurts when he means it. He shouldn’t tease the poor new jounin but he can’t help himself. At least, he manages to get Kakashi laugh.

Meanwhile, Kakashi regrets not following his own advice to only talk about Iruka to his kind and understanding father. His sensei and his best friend are useless confidant, equally evil and he really doesn’t have enough patience to handle them both in the same day. He hates his life. Kakashi lies down on his back, looking up into the sky while his fingers play around with his new ring in his pocket.


	5. In the heap of turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Iruka reach the height of teen age where they start realising what they feel towards each other. Alas, trouble comes and rears its ugly head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an almost 10k that I edit three times because formatting and stuff and I'm so tired I've been at it for 3 hours. Enjoy the new chapter and consider leaving a review if you are feeling generous! ^^

After the disaster of a mission back in the Third War, Team 7 officially disbands as Minato is elected to become the Yondaime Hokage, following his great contribution in the war. Rin joins the medical corps in hospital and retires from active duty. While Kakashi uses his compulsory time off to train his sharingan with the Uchiha member of choice, which coincidentally to be Uchiha Kagami. He is pretty sure Kagami had pull some strings to be his instructor, looking at how delighted he looks when they are formally introduced at the Uchiha clan training field on their first training day.

After losing his teammate, Kakashi resolves to become even stronger in order to protect his precious people. And his idea of getting stronger is of course to join the elite shinobi group that are ANBU. He had to listen to hours of lecture from his protective sensei about how he has to train hard to join the elite shinobi, how his missions are going to be harder and the risks are going to be... well, riskier. On the other hand, his thoughtful and understanding father, Hatake Sakumo had sat him down for a fifteen minute chat. The old man listens calmly as Kakashi gives a well practice speech about his choice and his drving force.

In the end, Sakumo only ruffles his hair like when he was still a kid and says, “I will always support you no matter which path you take.” He gives his son a soft smile that makes him blushes.

And so, after some sort of bizarre entrance exam, Kakashi becomes a member in tracking division of ANBU at the young age of 14.

 

Kakashi is on his way back from his first solo mission for ANBU, a quick retrieval of a delicate scroll from a missing nin –he is still not sure if this is a real mission or if he is still being tested as a member of ANBU to be honest- when he decides to take a detour to an infamous fishing village. He doesn’t really have a proper reason why he wants to sneak a quick glimpse of Iruka. Moreover, as the peace treaty had been signed, he is free once more to go see Iruka whenever he pleases. In fact, he had only seen the teenager a few days ago.

But today, Kakashi doesn’t want to show himself. He just wants to observe the younger teenager do whatever he does on his everyday life when he is not around. Some people might call what he does as stalking but well, what he does in his free time is his own business and really, nobody has to know.

Kakashi checks their usual haunt under the tree by the shallow stream the first thing but Iruka is not there. He spends quite a while skulking around in the trees from the village parameter, looking for Iruka when he finally finds him at the main river, along with some men of the village. Kakashi hides in between the leaves on one of the trees to watch him. He is really thankful that Iruka does not use his inner eye technique at this moment or else he will be busted in less than a second and had to endure a lengthy lecture.

He swiftly remembers the lecture that he has to endure as Iruka fusses over his scarred face the first time he met the teen after the war is over and chuckles to himself. Although he had repeated so many times that no, it doesn’t hurt anymore and no, he doesn’t need the soothing balm to ease his ache, Iruka still smears the fluid clumsily all over the left side of his face. Kakashi just humour him if only to help alleviate the concern from Iruka. His fiancé is really adorable.

Back to present time, Iruka and Ikkaku are standing in one of the small boats on the huge river. Iruka is helping his father pulling in a big net from the river. He had grown tanner since he had been spending his days under the sun, taking more part in catching fishes like the other men of the village as he grows up. His face scrunches up in concentration, highlighting the scar across his nose. His arms muscles are glistening with sweat as he pulls the net containing freshwater fishes. His sleeveless blue shirt is also adorning a few wet patches, evidence of his hard work. As early as 8 in the morning, this is their final haul of the day.

As soon as the net is completely lugged onto the boat, Iruka falls down on his back in exhaustion. He closes his eyes but he sports a huge grin on a job well done.

“Well, look at that, Iruka-chan. Looks like we have a huge haul today, thanks to you.” Ikkaku announces with a matching grin adorning his face as he checks their catch for the day.

“I didn’t do much, tou-san,” Iruka replies abashedly.

“Nonsense.” Ikkaku ruffles Iruka’s hair, making the long hairs escape from its ponytail. Iruka squawks in protest. “You are going to be a good fisherman one day, I know you will.”

Iruka beams happily at his father as he tugs off the hair-tie from his hair. Kakashi gasps under his ANBU mask, as he instinctively opens his sharingan eye to record the moment. He is used to Iruka’s appearance, considering he knew the young teen before he has hairs long enough to tie into a ponytail but watching Iruka with his hair let down nowadays is a privilege. Iruka never lets his hair down except for shower and for bed. He himself only managed to witness it a few times of which only happens when he stays overnight.

Kakashi is absolutely captivated with Iruka’s appearance. Iruka always looks stunning with his hair down, he looks like some sort of a goddess, Kakashi thinks. Iruka shakes his head a bit and the hair flows around, shiny and silky in stunning brown. Iruka combs his hair for a while with his fingers before he ties it up again.

Kakashi blushes as he realises what he’s doing. He quickly closes his sharingan eye and plays with the ring in his pocket a bit. He never goes anywhere without it nowadays.

He continues to watch Iruka and his father rowing their wooden boat back towards the shore, where a few villagers help them carry their catches out of the boat. Iruka had explained this process to him before. Their catches will be weighed according to fish types and they will be paid by a merchant, who will then bring the catches to other villages and towns to sell. And since Namazu is the main source of freshwater fishes to Konoha, their fishes mostly goes there.

He watches for quite a while until the father and son leave the river to go home before he departs for Konoha. Suffice to say, Kakashi is absurdly two hours late to report in his mission but Minato just shakes his head, guessing correctly where his student may have been despite the convincing excuse given by Kakashi about the drizzling weather plus fatigue that plagues him.

 

The next day, Kakashi who is on his day off, walks down the market. It is his turn to cook today. Sakumo had even promised to come home for lunch. He plans to buy some freshwater fish because he feels like eating it today. Not because he feels giddy that the fishes he about to buy may have been caught by Iruka, no, not at all. When there are masses of fish of the same type sold at the market, there is only a small possibility that the fish he buys going to be one of those caught in Iruka’s net. He is not a child who thinks about irrational things like that. He is Sharingan no Kakashi, chuunin at nine, jounin at 13, a member of the ANBU, a well respected shinobi and he always thinks logically, in and out of battle. Kakashi nods firmly to himself, trying to trick his brain that he really has no ulterior motive to his supposed craving.

He stops in front one of the fishmonger stall, looking around and realises that he doesn’t really know which are seawater and freshwater fishes. He rubs the back of his neck as his lone eye wander around the huge selection of seafood.

“Yes, shinobi-san. Are you looking for anything particular?” the fishmonger asks politely.

Kakashi looks up and gives his trademark eye smile. “Maa... Can you... can you recommend good freshwater fish?”

“Hmm... Do you have any recipe in particular in mind?”

“Not really,” Kakashi admits awkwardly. He shifts his foot.

The man thinks for a second before pointing to one of the fishes.

“Well, if you are up for a new recipe, I’m sure this one is an excellent choice. These are fresh from the nearby fishing village, Namazu.”

Kakashi smiles under his mask. Bingo.

“I’ll take these and the recipe too, if you will.”

After listening intently to the man describing how to prepare the fish and how to make this new dish, and pays for his purchase, Kakashi quickly walks back home. He half intends to just shunshin home but he doesn’t want to act so ridiculous. He is just buying normal fish to make a normal dish because he wants to try something new. That’s all.

Suddenly, a voice calls him from behind and he cringes. He immediately regrets not just shunshinning home. He turns, facing a teenage girl with face marking that he had been avoiding for quite awhile now.

“Kakashi!” the girl calls excitedly.

“Rin,” he answers flatly.

“I haven’t seen you around in awhile. Want to have lunch together?” Rin asks, her eyes shining.

Kakashi grimaces inside but outwardly, he gives a fake eye smile. “Maa, maybe another time. I already have plan.” He raises his occupied hand to show the plastic dangling there, containing fishes he just bought. His other hand had been shoved into his trousers pocket, habitually playing with his ring.

“Oh.” The girl visibly deflated. “We haven’t eaten together in a long time, maybe you can postpone your plan to later?”

“Maa...” Kakashi is out of excuse. Damn it, she is so persistent. If only he had lied and said he is meeting up with Gai instead of telling the truth. What to do? I just want to go home and have some fish Iruka catch for me.

“KAKASHI!” bellows a recognisable voice. Kakashi startles, hopefulness seeps into his chest and mildly grumbling stomach. Kakashi turns and there he is. His saving grace, his knight in... green leotard.

“Hey, Gai. Sorry, I’m late. I’m just about to tell Rin that we are having lunch together today.” He widens his eye, his back to Rin, trying to communicate with Gai using only his lone eye, a miraculous feat if anyone asks him.

It tells how long they have been friends together when Gai only falters for a few second before he recovers.

“Yes, I was looking for you, my eternal rival! I was wondering where you went and why you are not at home yet! I thought you already forgot about me!”

Rin smiles. “Oh, so you already has plan with Gai. It’s okay, next time then, Kakashi.”

“Yeah, next time.”

The moment Rin is out of their sight, Kakashi grabs Gai’s arm and sunshin them straight to Hatake compound. They enter the house, going straight to the kitchen. Kakashi tugs down his mask and sighs in relief.

“She is still bothering you, my friend?” Gai asks worriedly as he studies the stress on his friends face.

“Yeah.” Kakashi twists his lips in annoyance. “I don’t know what else to do. It seems like she doesn’t believe me when I said that I already have someone I like and act like I haven’t said anything.”

“Hmm... Maybe I can accidentally announce the presence of your compassionate boyfriend somewhere she can hear?” Gai says thoughtfully. Kakashi ignores Gai’s choice of word. At least he had stop using the word amorous lover.

He shakes his head. “No, you can’t do that. My engagement-” he blushes “with Iruka-chan is a secret, remember?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot,” Gai says, which receives a sharp glare from Kakashi. He holds up his hand in surrender gesture to appease his rival. “Maybe you can tell Minato-sensei the trouble that clouded with your springtime of youth. He must know what to do.”

“Like this is not already embarrassing as it is,” Kakashi grumbles. “Hey, do you want to have lunch with us? I’m cooking a fish dish today. It’s called striped bass poached in herb butter.”

“Fish? What’s the occasion?” Like a true Hatake, Kakashi rarely indulges in eating fish, opting for meat and eggs as his source of protein. In fact, his diet only consists of meat, vegetables and fruits. He can only be coax into eating unhealthy snacks when he is in good mood. When they were younger, Kakashi always chastise him when he saw Gai is eating too much snacks, saying that ‘eating unhealthy diet is unbecoming of a shinobi’. In short, Kakashi is very well known for his healthy eating habits. Gai is pretty sure his rival doesn’t know how to make instant ramen.

“I want to try this new recipe,” Kakashi answers evasively.

Gai squints. Something is going on here but he doesn’t know what it is.

“Okay. But I won’t help,” Gai says as he crosses his arms.

“I don’t need your help anyway. You’ll only ruin it.”

“Hey!”

 

Sakumo, Kakashi and Gai sit down at the kotatsu, ready to eat their lunch.

“Ittadakimasu!” They say at the same time before digging into Kakashi’s cooking. Kakashi looks at his father and Gai from the corner of his eye, gauging their reaction to his new cuisine.

“Mmm, this tastes great! Every day I feel grateful that you are my eternal rival, Kakashi!” Gai announces loudly. Sakumo hums in agreement.

Kakashi rolls his eyes. Gai probably can eat rock stirred with sand and pronounce it delicious.

“So, Kakashi-kun, what’s the occasion?” Sakumo asks in between bites.

“Nothing. I just feel like trying a new recipe.” Kakashi avoids from meeting his father’s eyes.

“Striped bass poached in herb butter? Hmm... Did you went to see Iruka-chan lately?” Sakumo smirks.

“What does that has to do with anything?” Kakashi scowls.

“Maa, Kashi-kun. I am the one who teaches you to look underneath the underneath. Iruka-chan catches this fish, right? Did he gave them to you when you see him?” Sakumo asks, his grins growing so large Kakashi wonders how his face doesn’t split in half.

“No, I bought it from the market. They said it’s from Namazu,” Kakashi mumbles quietly.

“I applaud your confidence to pick your boyfriend’s offering from hundreds of fishes! I must challenge myself to be able to do so to when I am grace by the springtime of youth one day!”

Kakashi sighs exasperatedly. Sakumo chuckles good-heartedly. Gai grins, somehow manage to make his good guy pose. They spend the rest of lunch in comfortable atmosphere. Sakumo asks Gai how life is treating him and Gai recounts a funny story that occurs in his last mission with his team. Sakumo helps them wash the dishes after they finish eating before he departs to Hokage tower to work again. Gai also leaves for training. Kakashi finds himself with nothing to do so he summons eight members of his pack of ninken and spends the day dozing on the outside porch with them.

 

Over the years, Kakashi has only lost his grip in three separate occasions.

One is from that one time when he was sixteen. He was send as part of the ANBU tracker team to track Rin when she was kidnapped by Kiri. Apparently, from intelligence, they suspect she was kidnapped because she is a student of the Yondaime. Kiri can’t really get their hands on Kakashi as he had disappeared into ANBU.

His team was killed in the mission and he is the only survivor but the worse thing is he lost his former teammate. He can’t even fulfil his vow to Obito to protect her, no matter how annoying she is, because she takes that option away from him when she chooses to die on his own hand. He blacks out afterwards and wakes up in the guest room in Iruka’s house.

Iruka tells him later what happened.

Apparently, Iruka was napping under the tree by their riverside when Minato-sensei suddenly shows up, carrying him.

“Kakashi!” Iruka shouts when he saw the unconscious Kakashi in a stranger’s arm. He is covered in blood and grime. He looks up to the man’s face and realizes this is the man he saw that one time about three years ago.

Iruka sharpens his gaze to the blond. “What did you do to him?”

Minato does not waver in front of the civilian. “I didn’t do anything. Kakashi is hurt.”

“Why did you hurt him?! Give him here!” Iruka demands, still does not believe the man.

Minato lays Kakashi down on the ground and takes a few steps back. He can read from his body language that Kakashi’s lover does not trust him. He won’t too if some stranger appears out of the blue carrying Kushina’s blood-coated body in his arm.

Iruka quickly approaches Kakashi’s still body.

“Kashi,” he whispers, hands hovering over Kakashi. He refrains from touching the other teen, not knowing where all the blood comes from and not wanting to hurt him further. He looks up and mustered his best glare at the blond. “You need to leave.”

Minato wholeheartedly agree. If someone caught the news that he, the Yondaime Hokage shows up at the nearby fishing village, Iruka will be in danger. And that is the last thing Minato wants to do to Kakashi, not after what happens.

Minato nods grimly. “I will inform Sakumo, if that is acceptable.”

Iruka nods, not looking away from the blond.

Minato takes that as his queue to leave.

 

“-and then I bring you home. There are signs of tears on your uniform but you are not physically injured. My best bet is the man who brings you heals you somehow. You’ve been unconscious for about a day. Jiichan is next door with tou-san and kaa-san,” Iruka informs quietly.

Kakashi closes his eye. It doesn’t seem very real. Obito is dead. Rin is dead. His team is dead. Who else will die by just being close to him? Is he cursed? Will Iruka die too? He doesn’t want Iruka to die. He feels exhausted. He just wants to fall into a deep sleep and not wake up any moment soon.

“Kashi?” Iruka calls hesitantly.

Kakashi opens his lone eye again, looking straight at the concern brown eyes.

“Do you want me to call jiichan?” He bites his lips in concern. Kakashi wants to wipe that look from his face.

“... Later. C-can you stay?” Kakashi croaks.

“Of course.” Iruka nods firmly. He reaches out and squeezes Kakashi’s hand.

Kakashi squeezes back and closes his eyes. If only Iruka knows the weight of his words and how much it alleviates the ache in his heart right now. Slowly he succumbs into a restless sleep.

The dream realm decided to torture him by reliving the scene over and over again. It doesn’t help that the sharingan makes sure that he will commit the event permanently to his memory. The curse of the sharingan, he remembers Kagami telling him years ago when he is still learning how to utilise the kekkei genkai properly. The face in his dream gradually morphs into people that he cared about, starting with Obito, then Minato-sensei, Gai, his father and Iruka.

He wakes up with a scream and someone holding his shoulder firmly, forcing him to lie down. His hand automatically goes to where he usually keeps his weapon but he is held tightly. Kakashi focuses his lone eye on the figure in front of him. After realising the person who is holding him is his father, Kakashi relaxes. Sakumo’s face is full of concern.

“Tou-san,” he whispers and out of sudden, he begins sobbing in earnest. Sakumo just holds him close and hums a soft lullaby. Kakashi doesn’t know Iruka is standing just outside the room and he is crying too.

Kakashi spends a week in Iruka’s house recuperating. All the while, Iruka doesn’t leave his side much and even sleeps next to him in the guest room on a futon despite having a perfectly comfortable bed in his own room. Sakumo had taken to sleep in Iruka’s room following the young man insistent.

Kohari had dressed him in Iruka’s clothing because his own is not salvageable, according to the woman. The only clothes left intact are his mask and his hitai-ate. The borrowed clothing smells like Iruka, which reminds him of comfort and safety, so he doesn’t protest much. Kohari had also found his ring in one of his trousers pocket. She gives the ring back to him in front of everyone during dinner which makes him blush furiously. He opts to wear the ring for the entirety of his stay, which turns out to be a good choice looking at the small shy smile Iruka gives him whenever he caught the sight of the ring on the middle finger of his right hand.

Kakashi never says it outloud but he is very grateful of all the hovering done by Iruka, Ikkaku, Kohari and his tou-san. It reminds him that despite everything, he still has his precious people with him and they will not die so easily, if he has any say in it. He thinks Iruka knows of his gratefulness anyway.

Sakumo brings him up to speed with the news after he judges that his son won’t break down the moment he talks about the incident. Minato had rescued him from the scene, where everyone is dead including the entirety of Kiri shinobi. Kakashi is baffled by the info because he remembers blacking out in front of the whole fleet and thinking he is going to die by their hands. Minato also had brought him here because he thought Kakashi will recuperate better in his safe space compared to the busybody atmosphere of Konoha where everyone will stop at nothing for a piece of juicy gossip. Kakashi is never so thankful at his sensei’s thoughtfulness.

Sakumo also mentions that they had missed the funeral and Konoha residents are in belief that Kakashi is recuperating in some sort of Hatake temple somewhere where no one else can enter. The idea that he is recovering in a temple of all things made Kakashi laugh so hard he doubles over and hurts his bruising ribs in the process.

Iruka chastises him for doing that and scolds his father too for making him laugh so hard. Sakumo just rubs the back of his neck and gives Iruka a guilty eye smile. Huh. Kakashi never know he inherits that from his father too. Looks like he is not as observant as he thought he is.

On the evening the day before Sakumo and Kakasi leave for Konoha, Kakashi finds himself lying on his back in the shadow of the big tree next to their river, while Iruka is lying on his side facing him. They shares a comfortable silence for a moment before it was broken by Iruka.

“I was so scared.”

“Hmm?” Kakashi turns his head to look at Iruka. Iruka is not looking at him. His hand is playing with the grass in between them.

“When the man carries you in his arms and appears out of nowhere.” Iruka peeks from under his eyelashes for a second before he looks back at the grass.

“The man?”

“Yes, the blond man. I think you mention once he is your sensei.” Iruka chuckles. “But right then, I was panic and I can’t even think properly. I think I was rude to him too. I demand him to let you go.” His smile is strained. “I was so scared.”

Kakashi frowns.

“I’m sorry I scared you. You must have been so terrified, witnessing me like that,” Kakashi whispers. He never meant to hurt Iruka. He takes back what he said about being grateful of his sensei’s action. When he got back, the first thing he will do is probably punch his sensei in the face for doing that to his Iruka.

“No! That’s not it. I never know I can feel like that. It hurts... It hurts so much. I thought I was going to lose you.”

Iruka is silent for a minute. Kakashi keeps staring at him, tracing the scar on his nose with his eyes. Iruka’s hand is still drawing mindless pattern on the grass.

“Do you... do you like me, Kashi?” Iruka asks softly, his voice barely heard as he speaks in a very low tone.

Kakashi automatically blushes as he focuses back on Iruka’s warm brown eyes. “What?”

“I think... I like you. I always know that I am going to marry you someday but now I think I really want to. I don’t want to marry anyone else.”

Kakashi is quiet. He gulps in panic. He doesn’t know how to respond to that. Iruka frowns, still not looking at Kakashi.

“Ignore me. I’m just being stupid.” Iruka says after a while. He starts to sit up. Kakashi quickly grabs his hand, making Iruka tumbles clumsily, half his body falls on top of Kakashi’s.

Kakashi lets out a loud oomph before they both go crimson and stay very still. Kakashi can even feel Iruka’s body heat through their shirts.

“No!” he shouts. Iruka looks up to Kakashi’s face, barely an inch away from his own.

“Don’t. I... I like you too. I find the idea of marrying you a pleasing one.” Kakashi can feel his face burning under his mask. He is pretty sure his ears are red too.

“Yeah?” Iruka perks up.

“Yeah.” Kakashi smiles.

“Okay.” Iruka beams and to Kakashi’s surprise, lays his head on Kakashi’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Kakashi freezes for almost two minutes before he gently curls his arm around Iruka and breaths out. They fell asleep like that. And that is the position Ikkaku founds them when Kohari tasks him to herd them home as the sun is setting.

 

And when it’s time to leave for Konoha, Ikkaku and Kohari hug him so hard Kakashi thinks his ribs will break again. Iruka spends the whole morning sulking and frowning at nothing in particular. Before he leaves, Kakashi pulls Iruka aside. The younger teenager is still wearing a scowl on his face, making Kakashi chuckles.

Kakashi wedges his index finger between Iruka’s eyebrows, smoothing the crease he has been sporting all morning.

“Don’t frown too much, it will become permanent.”

Iruka scowls again. “No it won’t.”

Kakashi smiles under his mask, looking gently at Iruka. Iruka blushes when he caught the stare and looks away.

“Why do you look at me like that?”

“Because.” Kakashi shrugs. “Don’t worry too much, okay? I’ll see you soon.”

Iruka bites his lips. Kakashi’s word doesn’t appease him at all. “Don’t scare me like that ever again,” he mumbles with underlying threat.

“I promise I won’t,” Kakashi says easily. “Now won’t you smile for me, Ruka-chan?”

Iruka tugs the corner of his mouths up a bit. He walks closer and pulls Kakashi into a tight hug.

“Don’t die, Kashi.”

“I’ll try my best.”

 

The second time happened not even a year later.

The Hokage chamber is overcrowded with the entirety of ANBU squad, the Jounin commander, the Police Chief and his right hand man and in the middle of it is the Sandaime Hokage. Everyone adorns either grim or blank face, most of them still unable to comprehend what had happened just few hours ago. Kakashi had shoved his feelings aside, per his shinobi’s training and wears a blank face. His Hound mask is hanged loosely on his belt.

“From the information we’ve gathered, the Kyuubi escaped from the Jinchuuriki. It levelled a small fisherman village not far from here before it came here and attacked Konoha,” Hiruzen starts the briefing.

Kakashi feels his blood goes cold as terror slips into his mind. _A fisherman village?_

“Sandaime-sama, where is this village?” Kakashi voice cracks.

Hiruzen turns and squints at him suspiciously. “Namazu village,” he answers cautiously. “Why?”

Kakashi freeze as the mind wall he built to contain his emotion cracks. His throat feels tight and rough like sandpaper. He feels like his heart is being ripped out of his chest from the phantom pain he is suffering. Namazu village. Iruka- Iruka can’t be- He already failed to protect his teammates, then his sensei, he can’t-

_I don’t want to marry anyone else._

The image of Iruka lying flat on his back, his eyes open wide in shock, his body covered in blood flashes through his mind.

_I like Kashi!_

He can feel he had started to breathe erratically and starting to work himself into a panic state.

“Kakashi!”

Kakashi snaps out of his frozen state, to find his father is standing very close in front of him, shaking his shoulder. Everyone in the room is staring at him in mix of confusion and concern.

“Otou-san.” Kakashi manages to find his voice, only half relief that it doesn’t crack. He clears his throat. “Otou-san, I need to go. I need to find him,” he says, half pleading.

Someone scoffs from behind him, making Kakashi turns sharply and levels a dangerous gaze towards that person.

“There’s nobody there. Don’t you hear what Sandaime-sama said? The village is ruined. Everyone is _dead_.”

Kakashi’s blood boils as rage envelopes his body as the tension in the room rises with the heavy amount of killing intent leaking out of his person. How _dare_ this scum insinuate that Iruka is dead. The sweet, kind Iruka who knows what to say when he is upset, who is the kindest person he knows, who is a better person than this scum in front of him. In a split second, he is standing in front of the very unlucky person who thought it is a good idea to goad Kakashi’s wrath. A split second later, a chakra-coated knuckle connects with the jaw of that idiot, throwing him into the wall on the other side of the room. The wall cracks from the amount of strength Kakashi puts in his punch while the man’s body sag to the ground, unconscious.

Sakumo quickly grabs Kakashi’s right arm to halt his kid from pummelling the poor guy to the ground and escalates the situation further as other shinobi reflexively reach for their weapons.

“Kakashi, wait at the front gate. I’ll meet you in five minutes,” Sakumo orders, catching his son’s eyes. Kakashi gives a thankful nod towards Sakumo before he disappears, leaving wild leaves on his wake.

“What is the meaning of this, Sakumo?” Hiruzen demands.

Sakumo sighs heavily. “I’m sorry Sandaime-sama, he wasn’t thinking clearly. Kakashi just lost his sensei tonight. He can’t afford to lose his important person too,” Sakumo explains meaningfully.

“... And this person lives in Namazu?”

“Yes, Sandaime-sama. Please let us go, he can’t be any use to you in this state anyway.”

“And what would happen if it is already too late?” Hiruzen asks cautiously, aiming a grim gaze towards his hopefully future successor.

“I’ll deal with him if it comes to that,” Sakumo replies firmly. His eyes shine with determination.

By all means, Hiruzen knows he shouldn’t let Sakumo and Kakashi go. They need all the manpower they have to rebuild Konoha while maintaining the facade that Konoha is not as affected as they are with the incident. They really can’t afford a war in a time like this. On the other hand, Kakashi is one of the brightest shinobi of the younger generation. If the information that Namazu is reduced to rubble is real and there’s no survivor, it will break the teenager. Who knows what he will do in a fit of fury, only Sakumo can reason with him when the time come.

“Permission granted.”

“Thank you, Sandaime-sama.” Sakumo bows low to his waist to show his immense gratitude before he disappears.

 

They travel in silence, jumping from branch to branch. Kakashi is working them at a breakneck speed. If he is not who he is, even he can’t catch up with his son. Sakumo looks at Kakashi from the corner of his eyes. His son is wearing the carefully blank mask that will always prevent people from reading his expression but he has 16 years experience dealing with the boy in his favour, therefore he can see the dreadful fear mix with hopefulness on the crinkle of his son’s lone visible eye.

God, he really _really_ hopes Iruka is still alive. He does not allow himself to think of the same towards Ikkaku and Kohari. He saw with his own very eyes the power of the Kyuubi and hoping for them to survive is just a wishful thinking on his part. And at this point, someone needs to keep their rationality intact and obviously the person is not Kakashi. Eventhough he promises Hiruzen to handle Kakashi when- no, if, if the inevitable happens, he is not sure he will manage to calm the boy down. The only person who can do that happens to be the reason why they are travelling this fast. Damn it.

Kakashi tries to block his mind from thinking of the worst because letting that kind of thought to trickle into his mind even for one second will distract him and he will be no good for Iruka like that. Instead, he tries to think about his happy memories with Iruka and tries to calm himself down by playing with his dolphin ring.

_I’ll wait for you forever, Kashi!_

Kakashi feels hot tears are starting to fill his lone eye. Damn it. He hastily wipes the tears that are threatening to spill with the back of his right hand. He needs to focus, Iruka needs him. He will get to Iruka no matter what. Kakashi increases his already incredibly fast pace.

“Slow down, Kakashi. Iruka-chan needs you not to be out of energy when we arrive.” Kakashi heard his father chastens him from a few trees behind. He feels irritated but knows a truth when he is shown one. Kakashi slows down a bit to allow Sakumo catches up with him.

 

When they arrive at Namazu, Kakashi almost fell to his knees. Everything is covered either in dying fire or black soot. Blood and burnt corpses are everywhere. It really looks like the Kyuubi does not pull back at all. Kakashi feels dread crawling into his heart as he observes the village in front of him. The dango shop where he once went with Iruka is engulfed in flame, with nothing to hint it was once a dango shop. Everything looks the same, just shades of red and black.

Kakashi feels his feet move by itself as he brings himself to the Umino residence using will power alone. The house is not on fire anymore but it has collapses into a heap pile of burnt woods. Kakashi gasps as he saw the ruined house in front of him. This is the place where he met Iruka for the first time. Where Iruka peeked at him from behind his mother’s legs. Iruka who then proceeded to show him his river. Where they spend countless days talking quietly into the night when he stays over, not wanting to go to sleep yet.

“Iruka...”

His lone eye started to fill with tears again. This time, he doesn’t bother to wipe it, instead letting it flows freely. He moves forward and starts digging into the rubble with his bare hands. Even if Iruka is not alive anymore, he needs to see him. He needs to see.

Sakumo covers the lower of his face with his hands. He doesn’t have the heart to stop his son, to tell him that there is no use, that Iruka is not coming back. He looks at his son’s torn face, at the tears flowing freely and wonders if there is anything he can do to mend his dear son’s broken heart.

He remembers the day of Kakashi’s birth, how happy he feels watching his mini-me protested loudly to being born. He remembers holding the tiny bundle closely to his chest as he received the news of his wife’s death. He remembers vowing to not let his son feel what he felt. It was the reason why he went over the top to arrange Kakashi’s marriage with a civilian, a civilian who won’t possibly die in a mission, unlike a shinobi. A kind civilian who will be a soothing balm for Kakashi when everything in his life are shades of pain and danger. He reaches out to his old friend, the kindest person he ever met to arrange the proposition, offering protection in return. And it works! It honestly works. And now, somehow, somehow the plan backfired. He had failed his son.

“Iruka!” The shout breaks him out of his stupor.

Sakumo quickly approaches Kakashi. His eyes widen. Underneath the rubble, his son found a barrier. A cube barrier that is softly glowing in light blue chakra. An incredibly strong barrier that had withstand the force of the nine tail fox demon. And inside that barrier is an unconscious brunette teenager. Unconscious but most importantly alive.

“Iruka!” Kakashi shouts again, slamming his fist onto the barrier, hurting his hand in the process as the barrier hisses, retaliating against his aggression. Sakumo examines the blue barrier and realizes it is made up of white seal array, which is probably why it manages to withstand the Kyuubi’s attack.

Sakumo lands a hand down on Kakashi’s shoulder, trying to calm the teen down.

“Kakashi, calm down. He’s okay. Look, he is breathing. I need you to focus with me here so we can help Iruka.”

Kakashi turns, sending helpless gaze towards his father. Sakumo grimaces.

“Okay, I don’t know much about seal so I need your help in transcribing what this white array means,” Sakumo says, gesturing on the barrier.

Kakashi stares wildly on the seal, trembling hand hovering over the array. He had picked up a few things here and there, being the student of a seal master.

“This is symbol for strength and protect. This one means sacrifice.” His breath hitches. “And- and time, like a countdown... This is a 12 hour barrier, can withstand almost anything, made by sacrificing one’s life while protecting the one inside it.”

Sakumo closes his eyes. Somebody, who are probably Ikkaku and Kohari, let’s be honest here; had given their life for protection towards Iruka. He let himself mourn for a minute for the lost of his two friends. Friends who had been always been kind and selfless, even in the face of danger.

“Okay.” He opens his eyes again. “This barrier must have been put up sometimes during the breakout yesterday. It is going to be 12 hours soon, in 2 hours. I am going to scout around, to see if there’s anyone else who are still alive. You are going to scrounge for whatever left of Iruka’s possession to bring with us to Konoha. We are going to take him with us. Do you understand, child?”

“Yes, otou-san.” Kakashi quickly stands up, stealing a quick look towards Iruka before making a series of familiar hand seal.

“Kuchiyose no jutsu.” A poof of smoke later, eight dogs are looking expectantly at him.  
They look around, taking in the destruction and the teenager inside a barrier seal. Clearly this is not a social call.

“Order boss?” Pakkun, the tiny pug asks.

“Dig the rubble of this house and gather everything salvageable. Iruka-chan -” he gestures to the unconscious teenager inside the barrier. “- is still out cold. I don’t know what is important and what is not so just take everything. We’ll sort it out later.”

“You got it boss,” answers all the ninken before dispersing, dividing tasks among themselves.

Kakashi remain sitting beside the barrier, watching closely as Iruka’s chest rises up and down peacefully. He shoves his hand into his pocket to play with his ring.

 

“Live well, Iruka.” Ikkaku smiles gently as he and his wife simultaneously slams their hand onto the Earth, raising a barrier, protecting Iruka. As white arrays starts spreading onto the barrier, their body evaporates into the air.

“Otou-san!!” Iruka screams as he saw his parents fade into the barrier. The barrier hums softly with his cry, as if his father is talking back to him through the barrier.

There are red, so much red. Blood. A big red demon with red flowery eyes. Red raging flame. And an orange-mask man, wearing a black cloak, standing on top of the demon’s head. The mask only has one eye hole. The man never saw him. He just laughs hysterically as the demon shoot black balls towards the helpless village. Iruka continues to scream.

“Iruka!”

He frowns. He heard someone is calling for him. The panicky voice sounds safe. He wants to answer but he can’t. Someone is screaming. His throat is sore. He wants to go to the voice. The voice will help him from the demon and the orange man.

Suddenly, he feels as if wire had been cut from his limbs, rendering him helpless. He needs to move. He needs to get away from the demon but he can’t. None of his body parts want to obey him. He plunges into the darkness once again.

 

Kakashi exhales a relief sighs as the sedatives starts working and Iruka succumbs into unconsciousness once again.

This is the first time Iruka had woken up since two days ago but his eyes are cloudy and unresponsive, as if he does not see Kakashi who is sitting beside his hospital bed this whole time. And he had been screaming. Kakashi had never felt this helpless and pathetic before. He can’t do anything to help Iruka as the younger teen scream in pain from whatever nightmare he is seeing. Is this how Iruka had felt a few months ago? He will do anything to take the pain away from Iruka.

Kakashi slides his hand again into Iruka’s left hand. He heard the sound of the attending med-nin talking in the background but he pays it no mind. He doesn’t want to listen to the woman chatters away about how Iruka is physically unharmed but won’t be awake anytime soon or how he should go home and do something useless like taking a shower or eating or sleeping. He wants to be beside Iruka when he wakes up. Iruka must have been scared. He wants to be there for him.

He doesn’t trust anyone else besides his father to take his place next to Iruka’s bed. Sakumo had drop by twice to relieve Kakashi of his post, allowing the teenager to catch two hours nap each and feed himself. However, his father, the current jounin commander, is busy coordinating the rebuilding. He is practically a shove in for the Hokage post, now that Minato had passed away. Kakashi quickly shoves away that thought as soon as it creeps up upon him. He can’t afford to have a breakdown now, not when Iruka is in a delicate position.

Kakashi doesn’t want anyone try to take advantage of Iruka’s vulnerability and sweep him away when no one is watching. Somebody had already tried. Iruka is not supposed to move to Konoha in two years anyway, so he is in possible danger from being taken away if the greedy higher-ups know what he is capable of. His survival is already being question. How did a civilian survived from a catastrophe that big? They ask. Kakashi has no answer to that question. He just let Sakumo answers, or in better words, skilfully avoids all the mundane questions to his best ability. Kakashi has no time to pay attention to things like that.

Kakashi watches Iruka’s face as he succumbs to deep sleep again. His silky long hair is out of his usual ponytail, splayed wildly against the white pillow. Even with his dark complexion, he looks a bit pale. He looks so small and defenceless, it makes Kakashi wants to abduct him and settles him into the Hatake compound where no one can reach them. Alas, he can’t do that because he doesn’t have the expertise in medicine and if something happen to Iruka because of his stubbornness, he won’t be able to forgive himself.

“Ruka...” Kakashi whispers quietly into the hand he is holding.

 

The second time Iruka wakes up, he is more coherent than before. In fact, he didn’t even remember he had woken up before. Iruka slowly cracks his eyes open, trying to focus on all the white things he sees in his periphery.

_White ceiling, peach walls. My whole body hurts. My throat hurts. Where am I?_

Iruka tries to turn his head to get a better look at the room he is situated in. His movement draws attention from a figure sitting by his bedside that he didn’t take notice of before.

_More white. It forms a certain pattern, like... like a mountain covered in snow... Kashi?_

“K-kashi?” Iruka croaks.

“Ruka-chan, are you awake?”

A mostly-covered face pops into his view. Kakashi’s hair flops down in a certain way that indicates he is tired. There is an eye bag under his wide visible eye. Kakashi looks ragged and worn out but... is that relief in his eyes?

“K-kashi,” Iruka tries to talk again but ended up in a hearty cough.

Kakashi quickly grabs the glass of water on the nightstand. He helps Iruka sits up a bit and assists him to drink some water to relief his sore throat.

“Slowly,” Kakashi says.

Iruka drinks a few mouthfuls before he pushes the glass away. Kakashi helps Iruka back into the horizontal position and sets the almost empty glass back on the nightstand.

He looks worriedly at Iruka before grabbing his left hand and kisses the back of it.

“Kashi, where am I?” Iruka asks, finally able to look around the room. He is in a medical centre of sort, he deduces from looking at the sterilised and calming environment, not to mention the strong smell of medicine. He is lying on a soft comfy bed. Even the heavy blanket covering him is also made up of soft material. He feels like he is lying on a cloud. The room is mostly sparse. There is only a window, with the yellow curtain close off, the bedside table where Kakashi puts down the glass just now, the chair Kakashi is sitting on, with a thin blanket covering his lap... Why is there a blanket on his lap? Did Kakashi slept here?

“You’re in Konoha Hospital. I brought you here,” Kakashi answers softly but curtly.

“You brought me here?” Iruka asks, frowning. He tugs his left hand away from Kakashi grasp, earning a concern crinkle at the corner of his eye. When the hand lands on Kakashi’s face, the crinkle goes away. Iruka tugs Kakashi’s mask down, with little objection from the other teen. Iruka traces Kakashi’s face with his finger, over his lone eye, across his thin eyebrow, down his sharp nose, down his brutal scar, across his pale lips and over the mole on his chin. “It’s really you,” Iruka whispers.

“It’s me. I will always come for you.” Kakashi grabs the roaming hand again, and presses his bare lips on the palm this time. “Do you... do you remember what happened?” he asks cautiously.

Iruka bites his lips as tears starts filling his eyes. He nods dejectedly as the tears fall sideway, wetting his white pillow.

“Oh, Ruka...” Kakashi stands up from his chair and sits on the bed. Carefully, he helps Iruka into a sitting position again and gathers his beloved in his arms. Iruka hides his face in Kakashi’s chest, his body rocking with his sobs. His hands bunch up into fists on Kakashi’s shirt. Kakashi held Iruka close with his left arm, while his right softly pets over Iruka’s hair. He kisses Iruka’s crown before he buries his nose in it.

Kakashi hums an old lullaby his father used to sing to him when he was just a little kid.

They stay in that position for quite awhile until Iruka’s sobs quieten down. Kakashi continues to hold Iruka close even after Iruka finishes crying. Iruka pulls back, raising his head to meet with Kakashi’s eyes. His eyes are red rimmed.

“Alright?” Kakashi asks, full of concern.  
Iruka smiles weakly and nods, which is good enough for Kakashi. Unfortunately, their moment is broken by a knock on the hospital room’s door.

A second later, the door opens, revealing a stress Sakumo. He looks stress and tired but he still gives a kind smile to Iruka, which is replied by a grateful Iruka. But what boils Kakashi’s blood is the man trailing after his father, the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He growls loudly from the back of his throat as the man steps into the room. He considers manoeuvring Iruka into a position that shield himself from the old man but decides that will show most of his hand. Therefore, he resorts to just holding Iruka close by draping his arm across the younger man’s shoulder, not leaving his spot on the bed. While Hiruzen was taken aback by Kakashi’s reaction, Sakumo just sighs tiredly and tousles his own hair.

“Kashi?” Iruka asks warily from Kakashi’s hold as he peeks at the newcomer, taking Kakashi’s reaction to the man’s presence as a cue to be cautious himself. Kakashi glances at the uninvited visitor, growls angrily and held Iruka tighter.

“Kakashi-kun, he is not here to harm Iruka-chan, I swear,” Sakumo tries to placate his angry son.

“Doesn’t really seem like that the other day,” Kakashi snarls furiously.

When Kakashi arrived at Konoha along with his father and his entire pack of dogs with Iruka in his arms in bridal carry, Kakashi went straight to the hospital. He requested a private wing under the Hatake clan name, subtly announcing to everyone who is everyone that Iruka is under protection of the clan.

Meanwhile, his father halts the attempt to interrogate both of them by giving himself up to an audience with Hiruzen and the ancient council, as he calls it in his head. While retelling the survival of Iruka, Sakumo refrains from indulging the Sandaime on exactly how he survives the attack. He just simply claims that it is a forbidden clan technique that Iruka’s parents impose on the teenager and no, he doesn’t know how it works. When Hiruzen asks if Iruka knows, Sakumo points out that Iruka is neither a shinobi, nor a Konoha citizen, he is not obligated to inform the interim Hokage on his clan secret.

This fact catches one of the ancient council members’ interests. Although Hiruzen agrees not to question Iruka, Danzou has a different idea entirely. He is intrigued by the idea of having a person from an unknown clan that probably have a great ability to enter their rank. He sends an ANBU, completely on the innocent purpose of wanting the ANBU to use a reverse hypnosis technique to see Iruka’s memory, get some clues on what the forbidden clan technique is supposed to be.

Kakashi does not appreciate the ANBU sunshinning into Iruka’s private room, hoping to use the technique while Iruka is still incapacited, and proceeds to throw the ANBU out of the window of the room, which is three storeys up. (It is also the day the gossips went wild in ANBU headquarters about how one should not engaged with an angry Kakashi) It is the tipping point of his protectiveness instinct and now he acts like a feral alpha that has his pack member, his own mate, threatened by outside force.

Sakumo, the kind and civil Sakumo, went straight to the Interim Hokage and lectures him precisely why he is doing the wrong thing and why he shouldn’t have provoke Kakashi like that especially when he had already hold Kakashi back from getting to his sensei during the fight against the Kyuubi. Hiruzen, both horrified and embarrased by the allegation thrown onto his person, turns towards Danzou right then and there and gives a piece of his mind, because who else has the power to give orders to the ANBU besides him and Sakumo. When Sakumo realises it was in fact Danzou that send the ANBU after Iruka, he relaxes and enjoys the show.

“Iruka-chan is his most important person. Do you really think sneaking around him at this state just to get some info on things you really should not peer into is the right thing to do?” Sakumo had said in a stern flat voice. Danzou is a too good of a shinobi not to crumbles under his gaze but he forgot Sakumo is a Hatake, who can smells nervousness and irritation from his opponent and right then, Danzou reeks of it.

Hiruzen clears his throat. “I’m sorry for what happened the other day. I don’t mean any harm towards you or your guest. May we be introduced?” He gives the teenagers an elderly smile that he usually uses to talk to children. Of which, as expected, does not work on Kakashi at all, who takes pride to be seen as a serious shinobi.

Kakashi squints dangerously at the Third Hokage. He glances at his father who nods encouragingly. Meanwhile Iruka just sits there, waiting for Kakashi’s judgement of the situation because he has no idea what exactly is going on or even who the old man is. Kakashi exhales exasperatedly and looks down at Iruka. Iruka looks back, raising one of his eyebrow, coaxing a surprise chuckle out of Kakashi.

“You’re silly,” Iruka says good-heartedly. Kakashi smiles.

Iruka turns towards the old man. “I am Iruka. Nice to meet you,” he says, deliberately leaving out his family name. If the old man is bothered by this, he shows no sign acknowledging it. Either he is a good enough actor or perhaps he is polite enough not to mention it.

“Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage. Nice to meet you too.” Iruka nods, acknowledging. He knows Hokage is the sort of chief of Konoha village, although Konoha, being a big village has a complex system of commandment, unlike Namazu. He learns that from school.

The next minute is spent with Iruka blinking slowly, watching the Hokage watching him. After 20 seconds, he turns towards Kakashi, silently asking what is going on using his facial features. Before Kakashi manages to growl at the Hokage for staring too long at his Iruka, Hiruzen opens his mouth again.

“Iruka-san. If I may ask, what is your relationship with the Hatake clan?” he asks delicately.

Iruka blushes before glancing up at Sakumo. Sakumo nods encouragingly with a gentle smile, silently telling him it’s okay to tell the truth.

“Umm, I’m Kakashi’s fiancé,” Iruka mumbles shyly.

Hiruzen eyebrows rise up to his forehead line. Fiancé? He expects the civilian is the Hatake boy’s childhood friend, a family friend of the Hatake or even his boyfriend or something. But fiancé? He shoots a betrayed look towards Sakumo who looks too smug to his liking. But to be honest, that definitely makes Kakashi’s protectiveness make sense.

“Can you tell me what happen the other day, Iruka-san?” he asks, straight to the point.

Kakashi bristles before telling Iruka, “You are not obligated to tell anyone anything, Ruka-chan.”

Iruka shakes his head. “No, I think this is important Kashi.”

Hiruzen exchanges a glance with Sakumo and signs for him to proceed.

“That night, I was asleep. Then, kaa-san woke me up. She tells me she doesn’t have time to explain but she gives me a bag and tells me to run to Kashi and jiichan when I have the chance. And-and then, she and tou-san protects me. I saw-” he hiccups. “I saw a big red thing. A- A demon. It spouts black balls everywhere. Its eyes are red and black, like Kashi’s special eye.” Hiruzen nods firmly at this information, they already saw the same thing the other day when the Kyuubi attacks Konoha.

“There is a man standing on top of the demon,” Iruka continues. “The demon pays him no mind. He wears a black cloak and an orange mask. The mask has only one eye hole, on his right side... as if- as if he only has one eye.” Iruka glances at Kakashi before ducking his head and stares at his own hands. “But- but the eye is not nice like Kashi. It was red too, like the demon. Like the demon and the man share the same eye. But they never saw me. Tou-san makes sure of that.”

Iruka hiccups again as a lone tear falls onto his folded hands on his lap. Kakashi hastily wipe Iruka’s cheek in concern before glaring at the Hokage again for making Iruka cry.

Hiruzen nods grimly at this new information.

“Thank you, Iruka-san. You can rest now. You probably won’t have to see me again if Kakashi-kun has any say in it.” Hiruzen says humorously. “Get well soon.” Hiruzen glances at Sakumo who nods and signs he will follow soon after he has a few words with his troublesome son and future son-in-law.

“Glad that is finished. Iruka-chan, would you like to get out of the hospital and stay at our home?” Sakumo asks gently. “It will be more comfortable there and since you don’t have external injury, I’m sure the hospital will release you soon.”

Iruka agrees.

“Kashi-kun, I need to chaperone the Uchiha meeting with the Sandaime and smooth some things out. You okay with bringing Iruka-chan home alone?” Sakumo turns to look at his son.

“Yes, tou-san. I can summon my pack to help,” Kakashi answers firmly.

“Okay. Then, I’ll see both of you at home later. Take care of each other.” He ruffles both the teenagers’ hairs before leaving too.

 

“Where is my bag?” Iruka asks after looking around, not seeing it anywhere.

“At home. I don’t trust anyone to not go through your things without your permission. Shinobi are predictable like that. It is also predictable that they can’t pass Hatake compound security.”

Iruka giggles.

A knock on the door startles them both. A med nin peeks in and smiles when she sees her patient is already awake and the patient’s caretaker is no longer looking so murderous.

She checks on her patient’s health before declaring him safe to be brought home. She reminds the young Hatake to take care of the young man’s nutrition during his recovery.

After the release form is signed in his messy script, Kakashi sunshin them both straight into the Hatake compound, even if it takes quite a bit of chakra, considering the hospital’s distance to his house. But it is completely satisfying as nobody can follow them or spy on them.


	6. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka met a certain scary looking man and two adorable babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The week still doesn't end yet so I'll take that as I'm not late. :P I've been ill but everything is fine again now. Just heads up, I am that person who had never taken care of babies or hold baby before so just take everything as me borrowing creative license. Happy reading!

Iruka feels warm. He is lying on a soft plane, hugged by a warm cocoon - that makes him want to snuggle in and sleep forever - and something slightly heavy on top of him. Something heavy? Iruka slowly opens his eyes. The ceiling is different from what he expected. It is not white. He looks around. This is definitely not the hospital. After a few seconds, he recalls that Kakashi had brought him to the Hatake compound the day before. He remembers a long soak and hearty meal before falling asleep on the sofa in the living room just after the sun goes down. And now looking at the tiny wisp of light entering from the window, it is very early in the morning.

Iruka tries to sit up but his muscle feels very weak. However, his jostling managed to rouse up the other occupant in the room, which is the heavy something that is semi-on top of him.

“Are you awake?”

A small brown pug is looking straight at him. Iruka blinks, speechless. Did he just misheard or did the dog just talk?

“Nevermind, you look like you’re in shock. I’m supposed to call him straight away when you wake up anyway,” says the dog again. Without waiting for reply, the dog jumps down from the bed and saunters out of the room.

_Okay. A talking dog. Where am I exactly? Where is Kashi?_

Iruka manages to sit up on his second try. He turns his head around to see his surrounding to get a better idea of whose bedroom he is currently borrowing. The room is neat and mostly sparse. There is a big cupboard on the side, an antique dresser, a cactus on the windowsill and... a familiar picture on the bedside table. Oh.

“Ruka-chan?”

Iruka turns his head to face the open door. Kakashi is standing on the threshold, looking very casual with his mask nowhere in sight. He is wearing a long sleeve turtleneck, long pants and an eyepatch. His hair look tousled as if he just wakes up from sleep. He also looks relief for some reason.

Kakashi approaches and sit on the bed. The mattress dips with his weight. He takes one of Iruka’s hands in his, brings it to his face and touch the back of Iruka’s hand with his cheek. His cheek feels warm. Iruka feels his face getting warm too and he is sure it is not because he is getting a fever.

“How are you today?” Kakashi whispers.

“I feel a bit tired but otherwise I’m good.” He tries for a smile which turns to be a good choice because Kakashi smiles gently in return.

“Do you want something to eat?”

Iruka tries to reply but he starts coughing instead.

“Ah, sorry. I should offer you some water first. I’m so stupid,” Kakashi says before abruptly running out of the room, presumably going to the kitchen to get some water.

Iruka smiles warmly at Kakashi’s antics. Even when everything went wrong, Kakashi will always be there for him. He feels tears starts running down his cheeks again. He is so lucky to have Kakashi. Everything seems so surreal. His parents are dead. His whole village, the place he grows up in is in ruin. There will be no more running around the village freely, no more petting sheep, no more waking up early in the break of dawn to catch fish, no more napping under shady trees. There will be none of that anymore because they are all dead.

Kakashi returns to his room with a glass of water in his hand only to encounter a crying Iruka.

“Ruka-chan, what’s wrong??” Kakashi panics. He quickly put the glass of water he is carrying onto the night stand before taking his place back on the bed. “Did I do anything? Don’t cry.” He raises his hand to Iruka’s cheek uncertainly before wiping his tears away. Iruka’s breathing hitched in his throat. Iruka smiles weakly, shaking his head.

“Can I have a hug?” Iruka whispers.

Kakashi frowns heavily in concern. “Of course. Anything you need.”

Kakashi moves to slip besides Iruka under the blanket and hold him close. Iruka tucks himself snugly, his head falling under Kakashi’s chin. They stay in silent for quite awhile. Kakashi waits patiently for Iruka to compose himself.

“Kashi?”

“Yes, Ruka-chan?” Kakashi asks uncertainly.

“I saw a talking dog.”

Kakashi lets out a chuckle. “That’s my summon. His name is Pakkun.”

“Pakkun? Where did he go?”

“He is in the kitchen, probably stealing some steak from the fridge.”

Iruka laughs. Kakashi feels relief he manage to make Iruka laughs. The previous few days had been hard on his intended, he wants nothing more than to alleviate his mood.

“Are you hungry? I can cook something for you,” Kakashi offers awkwardly, not knowing what to do to take Iruka’s mind away from thinking about the horrifying incident.

“Maybe later? It’s still early. I just want to stay here for awhile.”

“Okay.” Kakashi kisses Iruka’s forehead without thinking and just holds him close.

 

When the sun rises for real, Kakashi goes to the kitchen to start on breakfast while Iruka take a shower. When he comes back to Kakashi’s bedroom clad in a towel after shower, he finds a set of dark blue yukata folded neatly on the bed waiting for him. Iruka puts on the dark blue yukata. It has tiny white patterns along the hems. The clothing is a bit bigger because Kakashi is taller than him but otherwise, it fits him well. Iruka dries his hair using a small towel he finds in the top drawer of the dresser. He opts to let the hair free for now because he can’t seem to find his hair band. Come to think of it, he doesn’t remember wearing any hair band in the hospital either. He decides he will ask Kakashi if he has some later.

Iruka comes out of the room after he feels presentable enough. He follows the smell of food wafting through the air and arrives in a spacious kitchen-dining room fusion area. A tired Sakumo is already sitting at the table, nursing a cup of tea with his eyes close. Kakashi is expertly chopping some vegetables on the counter. A pot is bubbling gently on the stove next to him.

As Iruka enters the room, Kakashi glances backwards and gives a smile before focusing back on his cooking. Sakumo opens his eyes and gives Iruka an identical smile. As Kakashi grows older, he looks more and more like his father, except Sakumo has a bigger build while Kakashi is lean.

“Good morning, Iruka-chan. How are you feeling today?”

“Good morning, jiichan. I’m a bit sore but I feel hungry,” Iruka replies honestly, taking a seat at the table.

“Here, let me pour you some tea,” Sakumo says as he pours a new cup of tea for Iruka.

“Thank you.” Iruka takes the cup from Sakumo and takes a small sip. He lets out a hum and reaches for the sugar container on the table. Iruka then proceeds to dump a healthy lump of sugar into the tea, making Sakumo laugh.

Kakashi glances back to see what’s so funny. He smirks when he sees Iruka blushes under scrutiny of his father while rapidly stirring his cup of tea.

“Breakfast will be ready soon. Hold on tight.” Kakashi deposits whatever he had been chopping into the pot and stirs the broth for a while. “Set the table, please.”

Iruka stands up to offer to help only to be stop by Sakumo.

“It’s okay, Iruka-chan, I’ll handle it. Today you just learn where all the cutleries are.”

Iruka nods, accepting the justification given by Sakumo although he secretly knows Sakumo does not want him to do any work just yet. Seriously, he is not really injured, only lost consciousness for a few days because of his traumatising experience. He resigns to humour the old man anyway and observes carefully where the bowls and plates are stored.

Kakashi turns off the fire and brings the pot to the table. He opens the pot lid, releasing hot steam everywhere. Iruka inhales the savoury smell that permeates into the air hungrily, coaxing a giggle out of Kakashi. Iruka looks into the pot. Looks like Kakashi had been making some sort of chicken and vegetable stew.

Sakumo brings bowls, spoons and chopsticks to the table. He and Kakashi work efficiently with each other, serving everyone a healthy amount of rice and stew. After they take their place back at the table, they start to eat.

“Ittadakimasu!”

Iruka makes a content noise as he takes a first sip at the stew.

“Mmm, Kashi. This is delicious.”

“Thank you,” Kakashi replies earnestly.

The rest of the breakfast is spent in silent. Both Sakumo and Kakashi are in belief that their stomach should be filled first thing in the morning before anyone can have a proper conversation. Iruka is familiar with this atmosphere from when Kakashi and Sakumo stay over at his place therefore he doesn’t feel uncomfortable with the silence.

Iruka is not that much different. Because of his job as fisherman, he is used to wake up very early before the sun rises to head out to the main river with his father to catch fish. It does make him a morning person but he and his father typically spend the morning in silent so not to scare the fishes away. But here’s the thing, usually he only had breakfast after he comes back from the morning catch. And more often than not, after breakfast he will go back to sleep because his body is tired from the morning workout, so to speak.

And that is what he convinces himself to be the reason why he yawns so widely after he finishes his breakfast. Not because he is still mentally tired or something like that, it is just his biological response to breakfast. Nonetheless, his yawn earns him concern glances from both Kakashi and Sakumo.

“Are you feeling tired, Iruka-chan? I think you should have some more rest,” Sakumo says. His words are lace in heavy concern.

Iruka rubs his eyes, looking so adorable with his scar all scrunches up. “Don’t know, I feel sleepy though.”

Sakumo nods accepting and turns towards Kakashi. “Now, onto the important thing. Today is the funeral day. Would you like to attend, Kakashi-kun? I won’t force you if you don’t want to.”

Kakashi shooks his head sheepishly before pointedly looks away. Sakumo nods, understanding. He knows how much his son hates being in the limelight and this is one of the instance where he will avoid the crowd at all cost. He is sure Kakashi already had a plan to pay his respect when no one is watching.

“How about you, Iruka-chan?” he turns towards who he considers as his other son.

Iruka feels his throat goes parch all of sudden before he shakes his head solemnly and looks down towards his lap. He too doesn’t feel like he is ready to mourn openly in front of a crowd he doesn’t know.

Sakumo nods understandably. “I will go for both of you then. Get some rest, okay, Iruka-chan? To call this few days as stressful is an understatement. Don’t hesitate to ask for anything if you feel uncomfortable. This house is your house too.”

Iruka nods, thankful for the gesture shown by Sakumo.

Sakumo stands up and claps his hand on Kakashi’s shoulder before ruffling his hair, tousling the white hair everywhere, not that it is neat before anyway. He smiles, although it doesn’t reach his eyes, as Kakashi half-heartedly bats his hand away.

“I’ll see you later.” With a wave, the front door closes. The sound is loud in the silent and sombre mood of the morning.

 

Following Sakumo’s advice, Iruka goes back to sleep again after breakfast and it is past midday when he wakes up again.

Kakashi is sitting against the headboard next to him on the bed, looking like he is intently reading a romance novel. But Iruka knows Kakashi better than that. The man is not paying attention to the book at all. Instead, his eye that is not covered by the eyepatch is staring at a fix point on the page the book is open on, clearly looking at something far away, beyond anyone’s reach.

“Kashi?” Iruka calls.

Kakashi jolts and turns towards his fiancé who just wakes up.

“Ruka-chan, you’re awake,” Kakashi says, astonish, clearly startles that he doesn’t realise when Iruka wakes up.

“Yeah.” Iruka looks at Kakashi for awhile as Kakashi stares back. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asks, his voice sounding rough from sleep.

Kakashi averts his gaze and looks back at the open book on his lap. “I... I don’t know. I find it hard to talk about feelings. And- and I don’t want to lie to you.”

“Then don’t. You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, Kashi,” Iruka assures as he sits up and sit against the headboard next to Kakashi. He lets their shoulders touch, sharing heat. Iruka reaches towards Kakashi’s closest hand and squeezes it gently before settles their intermingle hand in Kakashi’s lap, on top of the book.

“It’s just that I remember people say that a burden shared is a burden halved. If you need anything, Kashi, I will always be here for you, the way you are always here for me,” Iruka continues.

Kakashi swallows as his throat feels tight and dry all of sudden. He feels his eyes grows hotter and tears starts gathering. Kakashi closes his eyes, and lets the tears fall. Iruka squeezes his hand gently as Kakashi fights to let words comes out of his mouth.

“I... Minato sensei. I fail him,” Kakashi croaks. “I fail to protect him. And then... you almost die. I don’t- I don’t know what I’m doing, Ruka. What use am I if I become a great shinobi but I fail to protect what I love the most? What use am I when everyone I vow to protect only end up dying in front of me!”

Iruka’s grip on Kakashi’s hand hardens. “Don’t do that to yourself, Kakashi. None of this is your fault. You’ve done everything you could.”

“But my best is not enough!” Kakashi objects, gripping harder at Iruka’s hand. He can feel the rough calluses of Iruka’s palm under his, proof of his hard labour. Iruka’s strong grip is the only thing that anchors him at this moment.

“It’s enough for me.” Iruka proclaims, startling Kakashi. “I know you will keep me safe, Kashi. You always try your best. The situation is out of your hand. And there’s nothing you can do about it, not even if you rewind the time. My parents die protecting me, Kashi. Do you think it’s my fault too that they die?” He should feel guilty manipulating Kakashi this way but Kakashi really needs to see beyond his grief that none of this is his fault. There is no way he can fight that twenty storey demon, he had seen its power with his own eyes albeit behind the safety of his parents’ barrier.

Kakashi turns very sharply, almost snapping his own neck. “No! Don’t say that!” He shouts in horror.

“Then don’t say the same thing about you too. The only one who is at fault is that masked man,” Iruka says darkly, looking back at their intertwine fingers. “I find it pretty surreal that my parents are no longer here with us. I grow up learning that we are being hunted for who we are. Sometimes I thought we will die in their hands. One day, our luck will run out and somebody will manage to find us somehow and get killed or something. Never imagine it will be this way. Never imagine that if my parents don’t die from natural causes, I will not be gone together with them.”

“Don’t say that. I don’t want you to die!”

“I don’t want to die either. Dying is easy. To live, to live is harder. And I don’t want to spit on my parents’ sacrifice by endangering myself, jumping headlong into the path of revenge. It’s not worth it.” Iruka looks up at Kakashi, shooting him a meaningful gaze. Kakashi hold the gaze a few second longer before he nods and closes his eye.

“Thank you. Thank you, Ruka.” Kakashi pulls him into a firm embrace. “I wish... I wish we live in a world where there are no wars. A world where threats are not chasing us. Where the biggest worry is what to do with our free time. Where shinobi is not a viable career because there are no imminent dangers,” Kakashi whispers.

“I wish for that too, Kashi. A world where I don’t have to worry about you for every second you are out of my sight,” Iruka says forlornly. What a nice dream.

They hold each other for a few moments longer before Iruka pulls back a bit. He looks up at Kakashi and whispers.

“Alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Kakashi smiles, this time it lights up his face.

Their moment is interrupted by a wave of chakra, disturbing the chakra ward surrounding Hatake clan compound. From the disturbance, Kakashi perceives a person is standing right outside the boundary of the compound, waiting to be invited in.

Kakashi pulls away altogether and wipes his tear-stained cheeks.

“Somebody is at the door. I’ll go check who is it,” he says, glad that his voice is not breaking. It won’t do to receive pitying looks from whoever is at the gate. He opens the bedside drawer and hunts for one of his mask.

Iruka nods, agreeing.

 

As Kakashi walks out of the house straight to the front gate, Iruka waits patiently by the front door. He only has to wait for a short moment before Kakashi returns with another man in tow. Iruka observes the man carefully. He has a stern face that looks like had never been grace with a smile before in his whole life. He has pale skin, dark hair and dark eyes. There are bruises under the eyes that indicates towards lack of sleep. He also wears dark clothing, which means he just comes back from the mass funeral.

Kakashi lingers his eyes meaningfully towards Iruka, which goes unnoticed because Iruka continues to stare at the man who is staring at him in return. Kakashi sighs exasperatedly.

“Please do come in,” Kakashi says towards the man, breaking Iruka’s trance. Iruka blushes when he realises he is staring and moves aside to let the two men enter.

“Would you like something to drink?” Iruka asks politely to the guest.

“Hn. Some tea if that’s not too much trouble,” the man answers.

Iruka nods. Iruka chances a glance towards Kakashi who gives him a sharp nod too. He then leaves for the kitchen to make some tea.

Kakashi leads the older man towards the living room and has them take their seat at the kotatsu. Kakashi tries not to squirm under the man’s sharp gaze. The last time he is in close proximity with the man is during one of his check up with an Uchiha med nin, a sharingan specialist.

The man, Uchiha Fugaku is the clan head of the Uchiha. Thus, he is present at the check up where the med nin that is task to oversees his sharingan health, explains to them both about the complexity of unique chakra pathways that is not build in Kakashi’s non-Uchiha body. It is what hinders him from being able to switch off the sharingan like any other Uchiha. If they want to replicate the ability with Kakashi, they have to build the chakra pathway from scratch, which is not something the med nin feels any of the specialists they have, has the skills to carry out the process. Especially not without the legendary med nin Senju Tsunade in Konoha.

But to outsource a ninja outside of the Uchiha clan is not something they can’t afford to do because this is a delicate matter regarding their kekkei genkai. Sharing the information about how their eyes work with other ninja will only encourage others to steal it from them. Even Sakumo is not privy to the information they share among themselves during these sessions. It is Kakashi in the end who takes the decision to leave the eye as it is until Uchiha birth a gifted med nin as good as Tsunade herself. He too doesn’t want to encourage the power hungry people into getting their filthy hand onto the sharingan.

It is a decision Fugaku always grateful of even if he never utters it to Kakashi’s face. He does have a scary clan head reputation to maintain after all.

“What is the purpose of this visit, Uchiha-sama? I don’t believe this is a social call to check up on my well being. If it is my father you wish to meet, I regret to tell you he is not at home right now.”

“No, it’s fine.” Fugaku waves his hand absentmindedly. “You are the one I actually want to meet. You and your significant other.”

“Iruka?” Kakashi frowns. “Why?”

“Maybe we should wait until he arrives so I don’t have to repeat myself twice,” Fugaku simply replies with the air of mysteriousness.

They lapse into silent where Kakashi watches Fugaku carefully, trying to determine his intention base on his body language alone while Fugaku entertains himself with looking around, taking in the decoration of the living room.

A few minutes later, Iruka arrives with a tray in his hand, breaking the heavy tension in the room. He carefully transfers two cups and a pot of tea onto the table from his tray. He proceeds to pour the tea from the teapot into the cups. When he tries to stand up and leave the room, Kakashi grabs his arm, prompting him to take a seat next to the Hatake heir. He glances warily for a second at the man on the opposite side of the kotatsu before he turns towards Kakashi and raises his left eyebrow delicately.

“I would like you to meet someone. This is Uchiha Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha clan.” Kakashi gestures at Fugaku.

Fugaku nods towards Iruka while Iruka smiles uncertainly, clutching his tray on his lap.

“Uchiha-sama, this is my intended, Iruka.”

“Nice to meet you,” Iruka says. Fugaku nods again, acknowledging Iruka’s word.

“Now, what do you want to tell us?” Kakashi asks, not wanting to dilly dally anymore. As much as he respects the man who sits in front of him, he feels a bit uncomfortable having anyone that is not him or his father near Iruka.

Without preamble, Fugaku turns towards Iruka and says straightforwardly. “I would like to thank you.”

Iruka gapes. He is pretty sure his jaw has fallen off his face, tumbles over the floor and rolls under the kotatsu for good measure. Why is this clan head that he had never met before thanking him of all people?

“I- I didn’t do anything, Uchiha-san,” Iruka objects after he finds his vocal cords back.

Fugaku shakes his head. “On the contrary. Whether you realise it or not, you’ve been very helpful to the Uchiha clan. People of Konoha had been pointing fingers at us since the Kyuubi attack because of the sharingan pattern in the demon’s eyes. It doesn’t help our case that the Uchiha hadn’t been seen in the battle, never mind the police force is busy herding the civilian to safety and that we suffer losses too. But with your testimony, it is proven that Uchiha is not behind this attack.” He exhales tiredly. “The mask man you saw is not one of ours as everyone has been counted for. It is possible that one of our eyes had been stolen during the war with none of us the wiser,” Fugaku says grimly.

Kakashi gulps, feeling uncomfortable sitting there with his own sharingan throbbing underneath his eyepatch, despite the fact that it was Fugaku himself that clears his name.

“However, it doesn’t sit right with me that our clan loyalty had been questioned when we’ve done nothing that shows a hint towards that. I believe there is politics at play that want to smear the Uchiha name in the dirt, for some absurd reason,” Fugaku adds with a lace of anger in his tone.

Iruka is confused, not knowing where this is going. He has zero knowledge of politics of Konoha. The only thing he knows is that the Hokage is that old man that shows up the other day at the hospital, which Kakashi is not partial to apparently, Sakumo is the strongest shinobi in Konoha and this man sitting in front of him is the head of the clan who gives the go-ahead word to Kakashi keeping his special eye. He sneaks a glance sideways at Kakashi and sees understanding and realisation in visible part of his face. Clearly Kakashi knows what Fugaku is going to say next.

“I will say the same thing to Sakumo when I see him next but I would like you two to know too that Uchiha will back him up to take the Hokage seat,” Fugaku says, dropping the metaphorical bomb of news on both of them.

Iruka gasps loudly and bring his right palm to his mouth. His eyes widen in surprise. Jiichan? As the Hokage? Iruka blushes as Fugaku turns to him following his loud exclamation. Kakashi chuckles.

“Yes, Iruka-san?” Fugaku asks.

“Umm... Isn’t Hokage is like the most important person in the village or something? Jiichan is... jiichan! Also, isn’t the old man that came to my hospital room the other day is the Hokage? Why are you electing a new one?” Iruka asks confusedly. Kakashi smiles at the entertaining scene happening in front of him.

“Sarutobi Hiruzen is only the interim Hokage, taking the seat for a short while before the clan heads had a chance to conduct a meeting and elects a new one. His reign as the Hokage is already over three years ago,” Fugaku explains patiently. Iruka blushes again under the attention. “We, the Uchiha, think Sakumo is the right person to take the seat. We believe in his kindness and just. If there is a man who held loyalty towards comrade in the highest regard, it is him. He won’t be easily manipulated by other people whose hunger for power blinds them and above all, he will strive to do the right thing no matter what.”

They fall into silence following Fugaku’s declaration. Iruka smiles. Kakashi clears his throat twice to find his words.

“Thank you for your faith and support, Uchiha-sama. Otou-san will surely appreciate it.”

Fugaku nods. “There’s also another thing I would like to inform you, Kakashi.”

“What is it?” Kakashi asks sharply.

“Since you take off right in the middle of briefing the other day...” Fugaku starts.

Kakashi rubs the back of his neck sheepishly when he remembers what happened in the middle of his panic attack in the Hokage’s chamber. Iruka looks at him in confusion.

“... I take it you probably didn’t know about this yet. Minato’s son survives in the attack.”

_What?_

Kakashi goes very still. He doesn’t want to hope before this because he doesn’t want to hurt himself intentionally by even thinking about it. Could it be real? Naruto... Naruto is _alive_?

“Na- Naruto is alive?”

“Healthy as a horse. Keeps me up at night, the boy does have a pair of healthy lungs. He doesn’t seem like he understand the concept of sleeping when it’s night time yet, very different from my son’s, Sasuke, quiet demeanour.”

“He’s with you?”

“Yes. Mikoto won’t accept any differently. Now with Jiraiya gone with the wind,” Fugaku almost sneers when he pronounce his name, “it is only logical for her to be given the right to take care of the child, as Naruto’s godmother. Now with the Uchiha name cleared and hopefully the bureaucracy out of the way, I believe there will be no issue for us to raise the child alongside Sasuke as our own.”

Kakashi chokes on air. Naruto is alive. He is so happy he almost can’t hold back his tears. At least Minato-sensei’s legacy survives through this tragedy. And although he had lost his parents, he will receive the ultimate care from a strong family and more importantly, from a family Kakashi definitely approves. He already knows the rest of the Uchiha clan will dote on the child when he grows up.

“Can I- Can I see him?” Kakashi asks hopefully.

“Of course, but there’s something you need to know first.”

Kakashi raises his eyebrow in question as Fugaku grows grim again.

“The Kyuubi had been resealed by Minato himself into young Naruto. It is a burden he has to bear for the rest of his life.”

Fugaku’s words sounds like a death penalty to Kakashi and Iruka. Kakashi gasps. Minato-sensei did what? How could he do that to Naruto? Tiny helpless Naruto. What if the demon breaks free and kills Naruto in the process? Poor Naruto. Kakashi feels like he had been stab by a sword. He finds it very hard to breathe.

Iruka recognises the turmoil in Kakashi’s face, hidden behind his mask although it is clear to people who had seen him without. He frowns, his lips pressed into thin lines before he addresses Fugaku again.

“Umm... Can I see Naruto too? I... I kind of have expertise in seal, I can check the seal used on him, making sure everything is okay,” Iruka volunteers hesitantly.

Fugaku can’t quite hide his expression as his eyes widen in shock. He reassesses Iruka again in a quick sharp gaze and narrows his eyes in suspicion. Iruka can almost see question marks hovering around Fugaku.

“I was in understanding that you are a civilian,” he says pointedly.

Iruka blushes and scratches the edge of his scar, his nervous habit. “Umm... yeah, but I know seals,” Iruka explains vaguely, not knowing what he can or cannot say in front of this man without consulting with Sakumo first. Surely he will not have to hide his technique forever now that he is safe in Konoha’s boundary.

Fugaku knows clearly there’s something else about this ordinary looking young man in front of him. A seal master at this young age, perhaps...

“If you are not busy, we can go right now,” Fugaku offers.

Kakashi lets out a bit of tension from his shoulder. He really wants to see Naruto despite everything. Hopefully nothing will go wrong and he will grow up nice and healthy. It is a good chance too that Iruka is here because as far as he knows, there’s no one else in Konoha who is proficient in seals. That damn Jiraiya had left them in the dust when he just stands up and leave, Kami knows why.

Kakashi accepts Fugaku’s offer and tells him they will follows shortly after. Fugaku agrees easily and finishes his cup of tea before he leaves.

After Fugaku left, Kakashi goes to his room to change into black outfit while Iruka cleans up the tea set. Afterwards, he goes to the room to change into proper attire too. Kakashi lends him another yukata, this one is plain black with no pattern.

“Are you ready to go?” Kakashi asks as Iruka shuffles into the living room where he had been waiting.

Iruka twist his fingers together nervously before he peeks up at Kakashi from under his lashes. He bites his lips. “Umm, Kashi, do you have any hair tie? I don’t think I have mine.”

Kakashi hums, thinking for a second before he brightens up. He goes back to his bedroom, followed closely by Iruka who is trotting behind him like a duckling. Kakashi rummages his drawer and lets out a pleased noise as he found what he is looking for. He turns and holds out his fist towards Iruka.

“I can’t find any hair tie but this is my mother’s,” he shows an intricate white hairpin in his hand. The pin is decorated with delicate wolf carvings.

Iruka puts his hair up in a bun and secure it into place with the pin. “This will do. Thank you.”

“We’ll get hair ties for you later, okay?”

Iruka nods and they depart from Hatake compound.

 

As he walks out of the compound area, Iruka quickly latches onto Kakashi’s hand. Kakashi’s house is located quite far from the hustle bustles of the village, one of the Hatake benefit as an old clan. Therefore, he doesn’t have to face a big crowd on their way to Uchiha compound. It also helps that today is the funeral day which means there are not much people out and about, most opting to stay inside with their family.

However, that does not mean that there are no people on the streets. He can see from the corner of his eyes that people takes a double look at them when they walk past. He is a bit uncomfortable with this predicament but there’s nothing he can do about it.

Kakashi watches his distress fiancé closely. He has half his mind thinking to just shunshin them into the Uchiha compound, blatant disrespect be damn. But Fugaku just graces himself with a visit to the Hatake compound, declaring the Uchiha support towards his father. He can’t ruin that in less than one day.

He also wants to move faster but he knows that despite Iruka ‘s claim that he is fine, he is still tired and sore from being in a coma state, albeit only in short time. Of course he won’t do anything that might endanger Iruka’s health. Therefore, Kakashi resorts to glare at anyone who stares a second too long at their direction. Thankfully nobody approaches them on their slow walk.

As they take a turn into another street, Kakashi speaks into Iruka’s ear.

“This is the Uchiha district.”

“Uchiha has a district?” Iruka asks back in equally low tone.

“Yes. They are the founding member of this village. This district is as old as the village itself.”

Iruka looks around. He can see children running around happily, some of them are too young to understand the tragedy that happens days before. He also sees that he is not the only one who is watching the kids fondly. Some of the adults around them are blatantly staring. It is true that children’s innocence can bring warmth in people’s heart, especially during trying times like now.

“We are heading towards the fenced area, the Uchiha clan compound.” Kakashi gestures towards said area using his unoccupied hand. “Come on.”

Kakashi tugs Iruka’s hand.

As they approach the compound gate, Iruka observes that there are two people standing on each side of the gate. They are also wearing black mourning outfits.

“Kakashi. Always a pleasure,” the closest man to them says in a tone that doesn’t sound like he is feeling any pleasure at all. Iruka frowns, his grip on Kakashi’s hand tightens. Why is this person behaving like that towards Kakashi? Kakashi squeezes back, trying to placate Iruka, who he presumes had clearly misunderstood the whole situation.

“Maa, don’t be like that. I already say I was sorry for that one time.” Kakashi gives him his trademark eye smile.

The man snorts unkindly. “Hmmph. You are not the one who has to write a lengthy report about it.” He glances at Iruka once before he gazes back at Kakashi. “Who’s this then?”

“This is Iruka,” Kakashi says shortly without explanation. “We are here to see-”

“Yes, yes, Fugaku-dono mentions it just now. Come on in. It’s not that you usually ask for permission to enter anyway.” He rolls his eyes.

“That was one time,” Kakashi whines in protest, complete with scrunching his eyebrow, his visible eye widens and a not-so innocent pout behind his mask.

The man narrows his eyes dangerously at Kakashi and shoves his thumb over his shoulder.

“Get in and get out of my sight.” He pronounces behind his gritted teeth. Kakashi laughs outloud, earning another sharp glare from the man and an amuse smile from the other guard.

With a last cheerful wave, Kakashi and Iruka walk into the Uchiha compound.

“What was that?” Iruka asks once they are out of the guards hearing.

“Eh, that’s Eiji. He is one of the Konoha police force officers. He is my... handler, so to speak,” Kakashi says sheepishly before rubbing the back of his neck.

“Handler?”

“Yeah. When I go into trouble with my eccentric best friend, that’s Gai, when we are a lot younger, he is usually the one getting bullied by the chief of police force to be dispatched and send after us.”

“You got into trouble? I thought you are such a nice kid who follows the rule closely,” Iruka comments in amusement.

“Well yeah, but Gai gets into so many things, usually he didn’t mean to but you’ll see what I mean when you inevitably meet him later. But I was rope into it of course.”

Iruka hums at this new info. Then, he asks. “What does he mean you never ask permission to enter the compound?”

Kakashi chuckles. “That was one time. My sharingan instructor wants to test me against the compound patrols so he makes me infiltrate the compound at night, steal something from his house and get out without being detected. Despite what Eiji accuses me of, it’s just a coincidence that it happens to be Eiji’s shift. He gets to have more training as he failed to catch me.”

Iruka laughs at Kakashi’s story. No wonder the man acts like that with Kakashi, Kakashi single-handedly making his work more difficult than it should. Meanwhile, Kakashi secretly feels happy at Eiji’s treatment towards him. He undoubtedly knows who Kakashi’s sensei is and Eiji didn’t shoot him pitying looks at all. He really appreciates that Eiji doesn’t treat him any different from any other day. He needs that.

 

They met Fugaku at the front door of one of the largest house in the compound. Unlike Hatake compound that has only one house, the Uchiha compound is full of houses. They are not built uniformly. Some of them are small and some are big. Some are made of bricks painted in Uchiha colour, some are made of plain woods. Nevertheless, Fugaku’s house is a semi traditional house. Some of the rooms still have tatami but the bedroom they are shown to definitely have modern design.

They enter the designated bedroom only to discover a child looking over the babies, with absolute fondness in his eyes. The babies, one dark-haired, one blonde are sleeping soundly and curling towards each other inside a crib. The child startles when the door opens.

Iruka smiles fondly and crouches so that he matches his height with the little kid. “Hello. My name is Iruka. What’s your name?”

The child takes a quick look at his father before he smiles hesitantly towards Iruka.

“I’m Uchiha Itachi. I’m five,” the boy answers politely. He glances at the babies a bit before he continues. “These are my brothers, Sasuke and Naruto.”

“Nice to meet you, Itachi-kun. Do you mind if I check on your brothers? I just want to make sure they are alright.”

Itachi glances at his father who is standing at the doorway again, simply watching the event that transpires in front of him. Itachi turns back to Iruka and nods, giving his permission.

Iruka advances towards the twin crib and stands next to it. He closes his eyes to check on their lights first.

Sasuke’s light is the healthy colour of red like his father while Naruto’s is a bit different. His light is a bright yellow, but it envelops another bright light, a red one. The red light is not like Sasuke, it is darker and bordering maroon. Iruka can recognise the red light anywhere, he has seen it so clearly during that fateful night. But this light is not as wild and does not emit evil aura like when he saw it last. It’s just there, existing. He can even say the light is as gentle as the babies’. Iruka opens his eyes.

Next, Iruka carefully lifts up and cradles Naruto in his arms. The baby doesn’t seem aware of being lifted at all as he continues sleeping, his breath puffing softly against Iruka’s chest. Iruka gently pushes up Naruto’s shirt a bit, exposing his little stomach. He pushes a tiny amount of light from his finger onto Naruto’s stomach, lighting up the array of seal written on it.

Kakashi comes closer to inspect the seal too.

Iruka traces the seal with his finger, reading the character and lines carefully. After about 15 seconds, he nods to himself, satisfied. He gently tucks Naruto’s shirt back over his stomach.

“Everything seems to be in order,” he tells Itachi who is watching him cautiously. Itachi’s shoulder relaxes in relief.

Iruka kisses Naruto’s forehead, unable to stop himself in front of the cute baby. He turns towards Kakashi who is still looking at sleeping Naruto in wonder.

“Would you like to hold him?” Iruka asks.

Kakashi averts his gaze to Iruka’s face in shock. He looks around, feeling nervous. He had never held a baby before, not if you don’t count the puppies. Even with his serious complexion, Fugaku somehow looks encouraging while Itachi is staring at him carefully like a hawk as if he is determining whether Kakashi is a threat or not towards his brother.

Iruka waits patiently for Kakashi to gather himself. Kakashi finally nods nervously. Iruka instructs Kakashi to put his arms into a cradling position before he gently transfers the baby.

If Kakashi looks in wonder before, now he is simply hypnotised. He looks carefully at Naruto’s feature, from the tiny tuffs of blonde on his small head, the whisker marks on his cheeks and the tan colour of his soft skin.

“He is adorable, isn’t he?” Kakashi whispers, mostly to himself.

Iruka smiles fondly and turns towards the other occupant of the crib. The other baby is pale skinned with raven hair, a complete contrast from Naruto. Iruka reaches out carefully, with Itachi watching his very moves sharply. He gently touches Sasuke’s cheek, making the boy puffs out a small breath. Iruka giggles, Sasuke is so adorable!

Iruka lets his finger wanders towards Sasuke’s little palm. The infant immediately latch onto his finger, gripping it as tightly as a baby could.

“What a strong grip,” Iruka says absentmindedly.

“Hn. Sasuke is strong,” Itachi comments, a bit smugly. Iruka chuckles gently at the older boy’s statement.

Suddenly, the baby in Kakashi’s hold opens his eyes. Kakashi gasps as he sees the bright blue orbs looking at him. Naruto then try to turns around to look at his surroundings. Out of the blue, he burst into tears and wails. Very. Loudly. Kakashi panics as he looks helplessly at the baby in his arm.

Fugaku sighs. He moves towards Kakashi and takes Naruto out of the younger man’s arm.

“Don’t worry. He is just upset he can’t see Sasuke when he wakes up,” Fugaku says off-handedly as he moves towards the crib.

Fugaku then proceeds to gently puts Naruto back in his crib. The boy turns his head to the side and quietens as he sees the other baby besides him. His loud wail eases into tiny sniffles. Fugaku wipes his wet cheeks carefully while Naruto pays him no mind. The babe automatically gravitates towards the raven-haired. Through the whole ordeal, Sasuke does not wake up even for a little bit. Iruka gently releases his finger from little Sasuke’s hold. He pets Sasuke’s and Naruto’s hair gently before he stands up. He ruffles Itachi’s hair, earning a small blush from the little boy before he leaves the room with Kakashi and Fugaku.

Fugaku leads them into a sitting room where he automatically activates silencing seal for privacy.

Without preamble, Iruka reports on his finding.

“You have adorable sons, Uchiha-san.” Iruka beams. “Both boys are healthy. The seal on Naruto is as strong as it can get, the person who puts it on him knows what he is doing. I can sense the Kyuubi in Naruto and it doesn’t seem threatening right now. It won’t be a danger towards anyone or even towards Naruto. In fact, it seems relax, very different from the malice and hatred that seeps out of it from the other day. If I have never seen what it is capable of before, I probably will say it is not a threat.”

Fugaku is silent for a solid minute as he contemplates on Iruka’s findings in relief. He had already fallen in love with the little terror, he wishes completely no harm on him. He frowns a bit as he lets Iruka’s word repeats over and over in his head.

“If I may ask, Iruka-san, what do you mean when you said you can sense the Kyuubi?” Fugaku asks hesitantly.

Iruka scratches the edge of his scar shyly. “Umm, well, it’s nothing but I can see lights in living things.”

“Lights?” Fugaku frowns.

“Yes, for example, your whole household, including who I assume is your wife somewhere in the house, bears red lights. It is usually the same colour for a whole family. Naruto’s light is bright yellow but the Kyuubi’s light inside him is red.”

Fugaku mulls over this information. “So... you mean you can see chakra in people, like the sharingan?”

“I don’t know that’s what it’s called.” Iruka chuckles awkwardly. “I also have no idea what Kakashi’s eye does.”

Fugaku gives an impressed look at Kakashi, a bit surprised actually that the teenager hasn’t babble the clan secret towards his lover yet. But what Fugaku doesn’t know is that Kakashi doesn’t think it is safe to talk about the eye in letters where there are chances other people can intercept and read it. He never really keeps any secret from Iruka, he just haven’t had time yet to talk about it. He hasn’t even introduced his summons to Iruka yet, for Kami’s sake. Fugaku turns back towards Iruka.

“Thank you for your assessment, Iruka-san. I quite believe that the rampage that happened the other day is mainly because of the influence of the sharingan-thief. Sharingan is a powerful weapon, its genjutsu prowess is second to none. This is why it is very bad if it is wielded by people who have malice intent. This is why Uchiha takes it seriously when a sharingan is given to a non clan member.” He nods knowingly in Kakashi’s direction. Kakashi cringes again as his gifted sharingan is brought into the light.

Kakashi clears his throat, ready to change the topic. He hesitates for a second before he asks. “Do you think I can visit Naruto sometimes?”

“Sure.” Fugaku agrees easily. “If there is anyone who has the right towards Naruto, it is you. Just don’t drop by unannounced. Eiji will have grey hair before he hits 40.”

Iruka laughs. Kakashi rubs the back of his neck and exhales in relief. He doesn’t know what he will do if Fugaku says no. Probably drop by unannounced and sneak a peek at the little boy through the window at night. He also will probably make his father’s white hair recedes faster.

 

They has just taken a few steps out of Fugaku’s house, not even outside of the clan compound boundary yet, ready to start their way home when Kakashi falters in his footsteps. Now that he is outside, it feels bad not to drop by somewhere he desperately wants to go to. He turns to look at Iruka, hesitant clear in his eye. Iruka just lifts his eyebrow, silently telling him to just speak what is on his mind.

“There’s another place I want to go to before we head back,” Kakashi confesses.

“I don’t mind,” Iruka replies easily. Kakashi smiles gratefully and slides his hand into Iruka’s. Iruka squeezes gently. Kakashi guides him away from the Uchiha district, taking back alleys whenever possible to prevent people from staring at him, which he is very grateful of. Iruka takes in whatever he can see eagerly.

Konoha is very different from Namazu where he grows up. The village is large. There are lots of buildings and lots of gated community. He also hadn’t encountered any river on his walk. And what wow him the most is the lovely mountain that looms over the village, with four big faces carved on it. It seems like a hard thing to do, to carve faces so delicately on the mountain.

After what Iruka deems as a long time, they take a sharp turn and enter an empty field surrounded by trees. Kakashi leads him past the three wooden posts that stand inconspicuously in the middle of the field and stop in front of a big slab of stone engraves with - as he reads carefully - names.

“This is the memorial stone. Shinobi who dies in line of duty has their name carved unto this stone,” Kakashi explains with a solemn tone.

Iruka studies the stone. There was a batch of fresh names carved unto it and he quickly deduces that these are all the names of the fallen shinobi who dies on the day of the tragedy. He recognises one of the names there as the one he had heard repeatedly today, Namikaze Minato, Kakashi’s sensei and Naruto’s father.

“Ne, sensei. This is the Iruka that you always badger me about,” Kakashi says quietly to the stone.

Iruka takes a quick look at Kakashi whose face is painted with a mixture of forlorn and regret before looking back at the memorial stone firmly. He clears his throat.

“Nice to meet you, my name is Iruka. I am Kakashi’s fiancé. I’m sorry we have to meet this way. I want to thank you for taking care of Kashi all this time.” Iruka bows politely towards the stone. “I wish I can listen about young Kashi’s adventure from you. I bet he goes into a lot of trouble, knowing him. I just check up on Naruto-chan just now and he is in good physical shape. He is being taken care of by his godmother but I will continue to look after him too until he grows up to be a strong man, if you will allow me.”

Kakashi looks at Iruka in awe. He wonders if he was a saint in his previous life to end up with kind, big-hearted Iruka in this one. He smiles fondly under his mask. He won’t let this one go. He knows his promises doesn’t bear much weight because everyone he vows to protect had ended up dead but he still swear to himself that no matter the cost, as long as he is still breathing, no harm will come in contact with Iruka.


	7. A praiseworthy King is he who doesn't seek the most expensive throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakumo receives the biggest shock of his life while Kakashi stands at the sideline laughing at him.  
> Or alternatively, some fluff and some serious business.

Iruka wakes up with a jolt. His heart is racing fast as if he had been running around his whole village. His village that doesn’t exist anymore. Iruka tries to regulate his rapid breathing. It is just a dream. A nightmare. That’s all. He is not in the centre of the chaos anymore, unable to run and escape. He is safe in Kakashi’s house.

A warm lump snuggles close against him. Iruka automatically reaches towards the lump and hug it close. Pakkun doesn’t mind being hugged, it’s in his job description. Kakashi had not order him to sleep with Iruka for no reason. He is here for comforting purpose. Besides, he is used to sleep with someone who has worse nightmares and who had years experience of shinobi training that instinctively makes the person reaches for kunai as soon as he wakes up. This is just a walk in the park.

Iruka pets Pakkun’s coarse fur in a measured tempo, an act to anchor himself to the real world. His petting rhythm gradually becomes sluggish and erratic. He closes his eyes until his hands stops completely and he slowly falls back to sleep.

He wakes up again later at the proper time, free from nightmare just to find out that Kakashi’s father had already left for work.

 

Sakumo had been very busy helping the interim Hokage coordinating in rebuilding Konoha that he hasn’t had time to sit down and talk properly to Iruka just yet. It frustrates Sakumo so much that he can’t physically be there for his friend’s son but he has no time to spare.

Sakumo knows how vital his role is in the delicate matters of the clan head meetings. He technically doesn’t have much say in lots of things, considering how his clan had diminish into just two members. Well, it had grown into three members now but that’s beside the point. The point is, his role as the mediator between the clan head is very important. His tactical strategy in making sure the Hyuuga and the Uchiha does not butt head in every meeting is very much appreciated by everyone.

Thus is the reason why he had to forgo eating breakfast with his troublemaker of a son and the newest addition of his family, much to his frustration. He hopes his cup of coffee is enough to keep his eyes open and his brain focus this morning in the meeting.

Sakumo arrives early at the meeting room in the Hokage tower, much to his own relief. It means that Fugaku and Hiashi both had not shown up yet and with him already present, there won’t be much room for their pre-meeting juvenile arguments, though it does not stop each party from spewing sarcastic remarks whenever they find the chance. When he arrives, only the infamous trio Ino-Shika-Cho and the quiet Aburame Shibi had arrived.

Being young is so nice. He was once like them too, eager to shows up at every single clan head meeting but now, it is all he can do not to smack his head on a very sturdy wall every time this early morning meeting is call. Looking around, he observes that at least one person is not here because he is keen. Sakumo smirks.

Shikaku looks like he is halfway from dropping his head on the table to go back to sleep, while Inoichi who sits next to him glares exasperatedly to the lazy man. Chouza, being his cheery self is talking animatedly to Shibi, whom Sakumo can’t figure out whether or not he is paying attention because his facial expression is covered by his high collar.

“Morning.” Sakumo casts a pleasant smile towards the occupant of the room. He takes his seat at the table, on the opposite side of Shikaku.

“Morning, Sakumo. You are early. If Kakashi doesn’t look so much like you, I will not believe he is your son going by his habit of showing up late for everything,” Shikaku drawls lazily.

Inoichi smacks the back of his head, hard. Shikaku yelp loudly like a cat that is thrown into water and shoots a hurtful gaze towards his best friend.

“Sakumo is not lazy like you, idiot,” Inoichi grumbles.

Shikaku rubs the back of his head. “Why do you use violence this early in the morning? I want to go back to sleep. This is all so troublesome.”

“Will you just grow up,” Inoichi quips with a stern glare, arms crossed.

Sakumo smiles in amusement. This is a regular occurrence. Shikaku might be a genius and his current assistant, groomed to be the next jounin commander but he is the very definition of a typical Nara. He will take crucial things like strategizing seriously but it will take Inoichi to drag him out of his house to attend the clan head meetings. He claims it is too troublesome to attend and it was always held very early in the morning because the Hokage have it out for him.

“Oh yeah, Sakumo. I heard a very weird rumour down the gossip vine of the ANBU headquarters the other day,” Shikaku says, finally looking at least a tiny bit serious.

Shikaku’s words manage to grasp attention of Chouza and Shibi who are just about to start their long discussion about butterflies’ migration. Even Inoichi sits up straighter than before, looking intrigue while he watches both Shikaku and Sakumo.

“What of it?” Sakumo says with a tiny grin. He has an idea of what this is about.

“Heard your son throw an ANBU out of the hospital window, three storeys up.” He smirks.

Sakumo chuckles softly.

“So, is it true?” Inoichi asks.

“Yeah, borrowing your word, Shikaku, he can be a troublesome son when he chose to be.”

“Hmm... I guess it is true then that there is now a young suitor residing in your humble dwelling? Might we expect an announcement by the end of the week?”

Sakumo hums non-committaly. “Maybe. Who knows? We the Hatake really hates people who come uninvited to snatch our mate away.”

Shibi chose that moment to invite himself into the conversation. “It is a serious one then?”

“Very much so,” Sakumo affirms.

Before Shikaku or anyone else manage to ask more questions, the door opens again as other clan head start filling the room one by one. As one, they decide to put the gossip aside to make room for more serious conversations regarding the future of the village.

 

Meanwhile at home, Iruka is making preparation for breakfast. Kakashi had gone out for a bit to buy some groceries for them since the house rations had been depleted as all the occupants hadn’t had time to restock them after the horrendous few days. The only food left are some eggs, which Kakashi declares as ‘does not contain enough nutrients for a recuperating body like Ruka-chan’ before he dashes off to buy some fresh vegetables and meat from the market.

Iruka just shakes his head fondly at the other man, knowing there’s no use to fight Kakashi when he is being overprotective and sort of territorial. He proceeds to cook some rice and fries the egg anyway. He is in the middle of setting up the table when a loud crack sound is heard and a green blurs shows up out of thin air.

“KAKASHI!” the green blur yells excitedly.

Iruka blinks rapidly. It turns out the green blur is a _man_. A man wearing green jumpsuit that sticks close to his body. The man has thick eyebrows, a shiny raven bowl-cut style hair, with equally shiny dark eyes and bright smile, showing his gleaming set of white teeth. He is also posing in a weird pose, where one of his hands is forming a thumbs up. And the man is actually winking to him. _Winking_.

“Umm...” Iruka says, unsure. He has half his mind to shout for Pakkun for help. Pakkun had taken to sleep-in today. Iruka had told Kakashi that there is no need for him to make Pakkun accompany him at night, which Kakashi pretends he didn’t hear. Pakkun doesn’t really mind being on guard duty because Iruka is nice and apologise a lot for inconveniencing him, a feat he hardly ever encounters in human. Really, some human always treat summons like they are their slaves instead of comrade, he guess Kakashi boy cannot land a better mate than this one.

Gai breaks out of his posture when he realises that the man in front of him is in fact not his eternal rival, Kakashi. His face expression change to horror for a split second before it morphs into an apologetic one. He quickly gives the unknown man a 90 degrees bow to apologise for his mistake.

“Ah, I’m sorry! It seems like I have arrived in the wrong house. Sorry for the honest mistake, I’ll climb the Hokage Mountain 50 times using only one hand to punish myself! Please forgive me!” Gai pleads desperately before he stands straight again.

The man doesn’t respond. He stands there unmoving, his jaw half open.

Gai takes a quick look around the room he accidentally lands in. Hmm... The kitchen layout looks similar to Kakashi’s house. Yes, that scratch on that wall looks identical to the one he made when he accidentally broke a plate years ago. Wait a minute, this _is_ Kakashi’s house. He turns towards the comically stun man in front of him. Then, who is this?

Gai scrutinizes the other man, who is still standing there holding a clean plate in his hand. Gai tilts his head curiously before he exclaims loudly, pointing his finger at Iruka.

“Aha! You almost got me, Kakashi! You are so cool and hip, your henge and acting is so remarkable! I can’t believe you can act like you have never seen me before!”

“Umm... what’s a henge?” Iruka ask confusedly. There are so many things he wants to ask right now including who is this man and why he speaks merely of exclamation marks.

“Ah!” Gai wipes manly tears that streams down his face. “You still manage to hold up your acting even after you’ve been found out! Amazing!”

Iruka almost tell the person that no, he is not Kakashi and he is not acting whatsoever but Kakashi himself steps into the room with an exasperated expression, his hands occupied with plastics of groceries.

“Gai. Why are you shouting so loudly in my kitchen?” he asks flatly.

“Ah! Kakashi!” Gai exclaims and turns, pointing his finger towards the real Kakashi this time. Then, he slowly frowns as confusion slowly sinks into him. “Wait, if you are Kakashi, then who is this?” He turns back, looking at Iruka again.

“I am Iruka. Nice to meet you.” Iruka smiles. If Kakashi knows this man, it means he is not someone he needs to be cautious around, especially when he can travels straight into the compound, unlike Fugaku the other day who needs to be invited in.

Gai’s eyes impossibly widens. “Iruka? Iruka as in Kakashi’s amorous lover? It is an honour to finally meet you! I’ve heard so much about you from Kakashi. I’m sorry, let me introduce myself.” He does a series of complicated movements that ends up exactly identical with his earlier pose, complete with the thumbs up and the wink. “My name is Maito Gai, the Green Beast of Konoha. I am also Kakashi’s eternal rival. One day I’ll beat Kakashi for sure!”

Iruka flushes, repeating the word amorous lover in his brain over and over again. Again he is lost for word.

Kakashi sighs exasperatedly as he finally moves to the kitchen counter to start preparing the groceries he just bought. He pulls his mask down. Iruka is looking torn between wanting to Kakashi stores some of the foods in the fridge or to pay attention to the green man, as he calls him in his head.

“What do you want, Gai?” Kakashi asks impassively.

Gai gasps comically while holding his hand over his heart dramatically.

“I haven’t seen you in public for a few days! I am so worried. As your eternal rival, it is my duty to check on you and makes sure you are alright and had not accidentally falls into a pothole, unable to get out because your voice is hoarse from shouting for help. What will people say afterwards in the funeral, oh look at that Gai, he never cares about his rival, he didn’t even notice Kakashi had gone missing. What do I do then? I will not-”

Iruka giggles, cutting off Gai’s rambling.

“You are so funny, Gai-san. Kakashi never told me.”

Gai’s eyes lights up as if he has discovered a national treasure.

“Oh, Iruka-san! I give you my blessing to be Kakashi’s faithful companion! Clearly Kakashi is luck out to have found his springtime of youth in you! You are so youthful and worthy of every praise that ever is in this world!”

Iruka laughs again.

Kakashi marches towards Gai and glares at him heatedly, annoyed. “Stop it. Ruka-chan doesn’t need your blessing. Now that you’ve seen me healthy and walking, you can leave.”

“No! How can I leave when I obviously need to get to know your lover better?”

“You can get to know him later when it’s not this early in the morning. Now go. Don’t you have morning training to do?”

Gai gasps. “Oh yes, I almost forgot! Thank you for reminding me Kakashi! I shall add 30, no 50 additional laps to run around Konoha while walking on my hands for almost forgetting my training. I’ll see you later, Iruka-san. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Me too.” Iruka replies earnestly.

Gai turns into another dramatic pose, complete with the thumbs up before disappears in a poof of smoke.

“So,” Iruka says turning to Kakashi.

“So,” Kakashi replies absentmindedly while taking out the chop board to start preparing their breakfast. Iruka rolls his eyes fondly. He walks over and reaches into the plastic bags and starts shelving the food into the fridge.

“That’s the best friend you always talk about huh?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about him. He is not usually that dramatic, he can be serious too at times. I think he is both trying to cheer me up after thinking I was grieving alone in the house refusing to come out and excited for meeting you.”

“No, I like him. He is nice.” Iruka stops his movement for a second. He shrugs before continuing arranging the fridge’s content so everything fits. “He is just a bit... loud.”

“That’s an understatement if I ever heard of it.” Kakashi chuckles as he expertly chops some vegetables to make vegetable stir fry. “Have I ever told you what happen that one time when we are doing a reconnaissance mission?”

“No. What of it?”

“Well, this is during our genin days. Gai’s team and my team...”

Kakashi tells the story about how they have sit in waiting for hours before their cover is ruin by Obito putting a worm into Gai’s jumpsuit, making the other boy shouts loudly in alarm. Instead of recon, they have to do a full frontal assault towards the mercenary group. Luckily their mission reach its objective, so Obito only has to endure a lecture from Minato about taking missions seriously and Chouza has to train Gai about being quiet.

“He gets better afterwards but only in missions but he never holds back when he is around me. I think he finds it funny or something to watch my reaction.”

“Now I understand why his presence alone manages to makes the other kids from approaching you back during your academy days.”

Kakashi laughs.

 

“So, now that rebuilding planning is out of the way, I guess we should move towards the most important agenda of the day.” Fugaku says serenely.

“I agree. We have mourned the dead and now it is time to choose a new Hokage to lead the Konoha future,” adds Hiruzen.

“I believe the future of Konoha should be given to the strongest. Konoha can’t afford to look weak right now. Iwa must have taken the news of the death of Konoha Yellow Flash in glee,” says Danzou.

Inoichi can’t manage to hide his cough as the old man unsubtly tries to put himself up as a candidate.

“I agree, we need to choose a strong candidate,” Fugaku says, surprising most people in the room. The beef between the Uchiha clan head and the elder Danzou is only a few days old after all. Danzou almost looks smug from the unexpected alliance before he scowls greatly following Fugaku’s next word. “Which is why I would like to nominate Sakumo as the next Hokage.”

If Sakumo is drinking right now, he probably will spew all of them onto Shikaku who is sitting directly across him. He knows there is a possibility that he is going to be nominated for the highest position but it is a bit shocking to hear it comes from Fugaku. Everyone knows the man had wanted the hat before, but Minato is the one who ends up being chosen. He will definitely talk with Fugaku later to figure out what is going on.

All the faces in the meeting room turns towards Sakumo while Sakumo stares openly at Fugaku. Fugaku delicately raises his eyebrow.

“What do you think, Sakumo?” Hiruzen asks.

“I- I will be honoured.” Sakumo manages to stammer out.

“Now wait a minute!” Danzou cries, turning everyone’s attention to him. “We should nominate a few candidates before we choose a new Hokage.”

“I don’t see why we shouldn’t just choose Sakumo. He is smart, respectable among the citizen, shinobi and civilian alike, and clearly the strongest among us. He only refuses the position the last time because he wants to focus on raising his son. Now that he had agreed, I don’t see why we should make the hassle of racking our brain searching for other candidates,” Hiashi says tactfully. He looks ghostly serene, what with the white eyes and his traditional white Hyuuga kimono.

Sakumo greatly suspects that Hiashi is only favouring him because it means Fugaku is not competing for the position. And although the man looks positively calm on the outside, he must be very gleeful inside.

“But-” Danzou tries to object again, only to have his word cut by the lazy drawl of Shikaku.

“I guess we should vote. Those who are in favour of Sakumo being the Godaime please raise your hands.”

All hands are raise into the air except Sakumo who is too embarrassed to vote for himself, Danzou who looks furious and Hiruzen who decides not to take sides.

Shikaku looks around and notes the number of hands. He smirks at Sakumo’s direction. “Congratulation, Godaime-sama. Looks like I am going to have more responsibility soon. So troublesome.”

Sakumo chuckles.

“Well, that is that. The inauguration will be tomorrow morning, Sakumo. Meet me at the Hokage office later. Everyone is dismissed,” Hiruzen says with a pleasant smile on his face, totally approving this outcome.

Everyone slowly fills out of the room, Danzou being the first, rushing as if there are enemy shinobi on his heels.

 

As soon as he gets out of the stuff room, Sakumo looks around and search for the Uchiha clan head. His eyes caught the back of blue kimono with red and white fan symbol embroidered on its back.

“Fugaku-san,” Sakumo calls. The aforementioned man stops and turns around to face him.

“Sakumo,” he acknowledges pleasantly with a hint of tiny smile.

“I- I don’t really know what to say,” Sakumo blurts out. “I just- thank you. Thank you for giving me a chance. I won’t let you down.”

Fugaku frowns. “Have your son not inform you of it?”

“No. I haven’t had chance to see him since yesterday.” Sakumo rubs the back of his neck. “They are already asleep when I arrived and then there’s this meeting that is conducted so early in the morning.”

“Hn. No wonder you look so surprised when I nominate you as a candidate.”

“I know that someone will eventually nominate me but I never imagine it will be you. I thought you wanted the position too,” Sakumo says, a bit confuse. It’s not that he minds but this is really a confusing situation and he is very much trained to see underneath the underneath.

Fugaku looks away. “I did. But not anymore. I finally understand your reason for refusing being Hokage the last time. I too found pleasure in raising my child. Well, children now.” The corner of his mouth tilts up a bit, decorating his face with a rare small smile. “I find it hard to think about not spending time with them. And don’t think I didn’t notice Kagami is practically shoving more work to me as he gets ready to release his position as the Chief of Police to be your advisor.”

Sakumo laughs. That really sounds like Kagami. Fugaku had been shadowing Kagami for a long while now, he knows the man is more than ready to take the position from Kagami. And Kagami predicting he will be chosen as the new Hokage is a bit funny to be honest. He has an optimism that is far from normal Uchiha clan member. But people do say that sometimes the Uchiha can predict the future.

“Hmm. Otherwise, I still appreciate your support.”

“The Uchiha owes your son in law quite a lot, Sakumo. We are not one to forget our debt. Besides, as I told your children yesterday, we believe in your nindo and we believe you will do the right thing for the future of Konoha. I want my children to be brought up in an environment where they don’t have to worry about war.”

Sakumo sighs. “Neither do I. You’ve met Iruka, I suppose? Considering Kakashi won’t leave his side for even to report at the ANBU headquarters?”

Fugaku nods.

“He lost his everything. We are the only thing he had left and- and I wish for a place where that won’t happen to anyone. I guess my first act as the Hokage will be to figure out the orphanage, making sure all the new orphans has a place to live not just to survive, especially the young ones. I want them to still have a chance to be kids. It’s about damn time this village cares about their civilians.”

“I’ll see what I can do to spare the police officers who are not working on the rebuilding to help with the young kids.”

“Thanks Fugaku. I’ll see you later.”

Fugaku nods. Sakumo turns and makes his way to the Hokage office, well, his future office, by the look of it.

 

While Iruka is busy cleaning the dishes away at the kitchen, Kakashi takes this chance to slip away and raid his own room. Pakkun had left, leaving an unmade bed behind. He sighs before he proceeds to make the bed. After he is satisfied, Kakashi approaches his antique dresser. He opens the top drawer of his dresser, looking for his mother’s box of heirloom that he found the other day while looking for his mother’s hairpin for Iruka. Kakashi takes out the small box from the bottom of the drawer.

In the box are tons of knick knacks, from his mother’s shawl to pictures of his mother while she was still alive. Right at the bottom of the box, sitting snugly against one corner is an old necklace. The necklace’s pendant is long gone but the chain is still strong and sturdy. Kakashi slips his dolphin ring out of his pants’ pocket and loop it into the necklace. He dons the necklace over his neck and slips it under his shirt. The ring feels cold and familiar against his chest. Kakashi smiles in satisfaction.

Now that Iruka is here in Konoha, Kakashi feels a bit weird having the ring in his pockets all the time. He doesn’t want to treat Iruka like a dirty secret he is ashamed of by hiding the ring away, but he also can’t wear the ring on his finger because of his line of work. Therefore, last night while he is contemplating about it - his hands busy playing with his ring – before sleep in the guest room, Kakashi was hit with the idea of wearing it as a necklace instead.

When Kakashi returns to the kitchen, he notices Iruka is frowning in discomfort while staring at a fix point at the window above the sink. All the dishes had been washed and were left to dry next to the sink.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“Do you think jiichan is hungry? He didn’t come home in time for dinner last night but his dinner is still in the fridge. Then he goes out early today without breakfast.” Iruka knits his brows worryingly.

Kakashi smiles fondly. “We can bring some bento to him if you want. I was planning to take you out to get some new clothes too anyway.”

Iruka turns, facing Kakashi. “What’s wrong with this? I love it.” Iruka twirls around like a child, making the yukata flows freely around him.

Kakashi chuckles. _Ruka-chan is so adorable._

“Well, yes, but don’t you want your own? Otou-san had already given me some money. He will be angry if he knows I haven’t splurged on you with them yet.”

“Hmm... Okay, I’ll make the bento first. What does jiichan like to eat?”

“I don’t think he has any food preference because he eats everything but he does look happier if I make egg rolls.”

“Egg rolls is it then,” Iruka decides happily, before taking out the chop board again to chop some onions.

Kakashi and Iruka walks side by side with the wrapped bento held firmly in Iruka’s hand. Kakashi had offered to carry it but Iruka pulls a big pout and hug the bento closely, making Kakashi gives up.

Kakashi leads them both to the village centre, making sure to take the main road so Iruka knows the way back from there. There are some people staring at them, what with Iruka wearing a yukata with Hatake symbol at the back but he pays them no mind.

They stop in front of an average looking clothing store. Kakashi opens the door and gestures Iruka to enter first. Iruka enters, followed by Kakashi who closes the door behind him.

Iruka looks around the shop in wonder. There are mountains of different coloured fabrics that are ready to be chosen by customers. It makes Iruka wants to run his hands through those beautiful fabrics to feel its softness.

“Hello, may I help you, sirs?” An elderly man with a gentle smile shows up. He is just wearing casual clothing, a shirt and long pants. The only way to identify him as the owner of the shop is from the measurement tape that hung around his neck.

“Yes, we would like to order some clothing for him. Everyday wear, sleep wear, formal wear, for every season, everything basically,” Kakashi explains.

“Yes, yes, of course. Come here for a second sir, let me take your measurement first, then you can choose your fabrics.” The man gestures for Iruka to come closer, which he complies. He then proceeds to take Iruka’s measurement quickly, not to overwhelm his customer.

“There we go. I’ll leave you gentleman for a minute to look around.”

“Wow, Kashi, what is this store?” Iruka whispers in wonder as soon as he is sure they are out of the store owner’s range of hearing.

“Hmm? This is where otou-san orders his and mine traditional clothing. I guess it is more of your taste than taking you to buy some shirt and pants.”

“Yes, thank you. I do need some shirts and pants though, like maybe during the time when I can head to some rivers? I can’t ruin these beautiful yukatas for that kind of activity.”

Kakashi hasn’t had the heart yet to inform Iruka how his ruin of a village is technically their closest source of freshwater fish to Iruka so he didn’t mention it. It’s not that Konoha doesn’t have any river but their rivers are mostly clean and absent of fish. Even if there are fishes, the amounts are too little to become food source for them, it is only used as training place for genin and academy student. He thinks when the Uchiha and the Senju decided to settle here back then, their concern for the river is only for clean water source, not food. Food can be caught fairly easily in the woods.

“We’ll get some after this. Now, is there any of the fabrics that catch your eye?”

Iruka peruses through the mountain of fabrics and chooses a few of them. He mainly goes for something that has small patterns like small flowers or small leaves but there is this particular one where he chose a white one with big patterns of red and orange koi fish. Iruka looks so captivated with the fabric that Kakashi just okays it with no question ask.

Kakashi also helps him choose some usual fabric, plain black, blue and white, to Iruka’s insistence. Kakashi doesn’t want Iruka to look like some Hyuuga clan members so he carefully chooses the white fabrics with subtle grey patterns.

After paying for their orders, plus Kakashi’s reminder to the tailor to sew the Hatake symbol at all the clothing, they left the shop. The man promises Kakashi that Iruka’s everyday wear will finish up in three days the most while the rest of his wardrobe will be ready in two weeks. They will never disappoint customers that spend so much on them. He is nothing but dedicated and from the tragedy that occurs, it is heartbreakingly normal for someone to come into their shop and buy a whole new wardrobe. A lot of people had lost everything from the incident.

They stop by shortly at another store to buy some shirts and pants for Iruka. Kakashi seals them easily into a scroll and hand it towards Iruka, who keeps it in one of the yukata’s discrete pocket, where Kakashi usually stores his weapon.

Afterwards, they head straight towards the Hokage tower.

Before they enter, Kakashi turns to Iruka and explain the direction of their house from the Hokage tower. If he wanders around and he got lost, he just needs to head to the tower, which can be seen from everywhere in Konoha. From there, he can get home easily if he remembers how to get back to Hatake clan compound.

Kakashi makes Iruka repeats his explanation two times before he is satisfied that Iruka remembers the way home. He doesn’t want any unsavoury person comes towards his Iruka when he looks lost and offers to show him the way home but take him somewhere else instead. If ever such person even try to do something like that, he will-

Kakashi takes a deep breath to calm down. His mind is seriously such a mess lately.

“Lets go,” he says before slipping his hand into Iruka’s unoccupied one.

When they enter the tower, lots of eyes immediately went to them. Some of them are blatantly staring while some only looking subtly from mirror reflection and using corners of their eyes but Kakashi continues to pay them all no mind. He will pay for his blatant dismissive action later but he doesn’t have time for whatever interrogation they may have in mind now.

“Can you see where otou-san is?” Kakashi whispers to Iruka.

Iruka closes his eyes for a second before he nods. “He is somewhere upstairs, in the direction of our right.”

Kakashi nods. “I know where he is.”

They take the stairs and head straight to the Hokage’s office.

 

There is an ANBU standing just outside the office, minding the door.

“Coming through.” Kakashi says demandingly, a bit sounding like it is an order.

The ANBU stands up straighter. He is hesitating whether to let them through or bars them from entering. On one hand, Kakashi is the son of Hatake Sakumo and there is a big chance he was called by the man himself but on the other hand, who is that civilian hanging off Kakashi’s arm? He looks at Kakashi in the eye and gulps seeing the lone eye narrows in scrutiny. He stands aside quickly and let them pass. He doesn’t want to be the next unfortunate victim to the young Hatake’s anger.

Kakashi knocks the door twice before he enters without waiting for answer.

“Tou-san,” he calls cheerfully.

Sakumo looks up from where he is concentrating on reading some documents, sitting comfortably in the Hokage’s chair. Sakumo’s face visibly lights up when he realises who are seeking for him.

“Kakashi-kun, Iruka-chan!” he calls brightly.

“Maa, otou-san. You look so relief to see us. The Hokage job bores you already?”

“Don’t be smart, Kakashi,” Sakumo chides gently. “You’re the one who fails to inform me that Fugaku is going to nominate me. Imagine how shock I was in front of all the young clan heads. I look like an idiot, gaping like a fish.”

Kakashi shoot him his innocent ‘who? Me’ look towards his father, making the old man’s eyes narrows in wariness. Looks like this whole thing is not unintended as it seems. His son is having it out for him, for some reason, probably just to make him sweat. He turns to pay attention towards who he had called his other son in his head at this point, his sweet and kind son, so different from his obnoxious one.

“Why are you looking for me then, my lovely children?”

Iruka blushes. “Um, you didn’t eat dinner yesterday, jiichan, and then you didn’t eat breakfast today either so I think I should bring you some bento.” He holds his carefully wrapped bento towards Sakumo.

Sakumo visibly startles for a second before his face morphs into a happy grin that brightens his face even more. He takes the bento and put it in the middle of the table right on top of the cluttered papers decorating the large desk.

“That is so thoughtful of you, Iruka-chan. I do feel a bit hungry now that I think about it.” He looks forlornly at the documents that are stacked on his newly acquired desk. “I don’t know if I should take a break now though.”

“Tou-san, a good shinobi needs to rest well when there’s opportunity to do so,” Kakashi quotes smugly.

“Smart ass,” Sakumo quips without heat. “Aren’t you late for reporting to the ANBU headquarters?”

Iruka turns so quickly that he almost trips on his own feet, mustering his most furious expression towards Kakashi whose hand had frozen halfway from reaching the back of his neck.

“You said you don’t have anything to do!” he accuses from behind his gritted teeth.

Kakashi visibly gulps. Sakumo folds his arms in front of him and watches the spectacle in interest.

“Maa, Ruka-chan...”

Iruka’s glare intensifies.

“Okay, okay. I’m going now. Otou-san...” he shoots a desperate look to his father. Sakumo smiles gently, understanding his son’s concern.

“Don’t worry, Iruka-chan is safe with me. You are the one who has to worry about being late, as always. It is a bit drag to listen to shinobi younger than me complaining about my wayward son. I’m too old for this teenage rebel thing, don’t you think?”

Kakashi gives his father a last stink eye and Iruka an innocent eye smile before he poofs out of existence, leaving wild leaves on the floor. Iruka simultaneously sighs and chuckles. He takes a seat at the Hokage’s desk, facing Sakumo.

Sakumo reaches towards his bento in excitement, allowing a big grin to materialize on his face. It has been so long since he is able to bring a homemade bento to work, what with his wife passing away so early and Kakashi is only a child - no matter how much his son like to think otherwise. Having someone making him a bento is a luxury and he really appreciates Iruka’s thoughtfulness.

When he opens the lid, Sakumo is greeted with beautifully arranged and colourful foods. The bento includes seasoned rice balls, tamagoyaki egg roll containing negi onion and red ginger, chicken strips dipped in barbeque sauce and some fruit salad. A perfect healthy meal. He feels ravenous watching the tasty meal in front of him. If he wasn’t aware of how hungry he was before, he is now.

“Iruka-chan, this looks great. Ittadakimasu!” Sakumo starts eating.

Iruka smiles watching Sakumo devours everything with gusto. He feels good being able to do something for Sakumo who had open up his house and his everything towards him with open arms. The man had been so kind to him. He has nothing to give to repay his kindness, this is the least he can do.

“How do you know about the egg rolls, Iruka-chan?” Sakumo asks in between bites.

“Um, Kashi told me,” Iruka explains.

Sakumo hums in satisfaction. “Oh, no wonder. Before I forget, I want to inform you that we Hatake always prefer meats or chickens above fishes, so I want to apologise first that there is not much seafood in our home rations. You must have felt weird about it, knowing that you eat fish at least for one meal in a day.”

Iruka tilts his head in confusion. If his memory does not fail him - which he knows it doesn’t - he distinctly remembers the fishes Kakashi brought from the market this morning when he goes out to replenish their depleting groceries. Why would he buy fishes if he doesn’t prefer them? Is it because of... him?

“Don’t worry, jiichan. Kashi bought fish this morning, so I guess I can eat them for dinner today.”

Sakumo freezes mid-bite. “Kakashi bought fish? That’s unprecedented, except for that one time.”

“That one time?”

“Yeah, it was Kakashi’s turn to make lunch that day and he went to the market and bought striped bass of all thing. And when I confront him about it, he mumbles something about trying new recipe.”

“Striped bass? That is one of my usual catch...” Iruka gasps and his face flushes crimson. “Do you mean...?”

Sakumo smirks, not unkindly. His eyes soften. “Naturally. He cares about you a lot, Iruka-chan. And maybe sometimes he is an idiot about it, but he really does. Both of you are good for each other, you know. Although he is my son, don’t hesitate to come to me if he treats you wrongly, will you? He might be my son, but you - you are my son too.”

Iruka feels his eyes watering up again. He feels like he had been crying one too many times this past few days. But how could he not? He is only a civilian whose real skills are only attributed to catching fishes, besides having the ability to watch colourful lights in living creatures. This man, a shinobi, a strong one at that, and a newly elected Hokage had taken him under his wing with no fuss. Never once treating him like greases in frying pans.

He can choose anyone, anyone at all to be Kakashi’s future spouse. In fact, he can just leave him in the dirt because there’s no obligation to honour their agreement at all now that his parents are dead and there’s no one to stands up for him. But of course, Hatake Sakumo is as kind and selfless like Ikkaku always boast, he will never do that. When times get rough, he will be the one who will hold his hand out to help.

Iruka rubs his eyes roughly with the back of his borrowed yukata’s sleeve, wiping the tears away. It feels so silly to feel touched for a simple gesture like this but when one has lost everything, a simple gesture sometimes means a lot. Sakumo watches him closely with a frown mix of concern and fondness.

“Yes, oyaji.” Iruka beams. Sakumo grins back.

Their talk steers into a comfortable ground afterwards, Sakumo telling him bits and pieces of his plan in rebuilding Konoha, most importantly his concern about the newly made orphans following the tragedy. Iruka suggests them to meet the kids in person, offers them a bit of comfort where they can. He can’t bear thinking about kids younger than him suffers what he is suffering with no support system and nowhere to go. Sakumo agrees – he had already plan to do so anyway - and they depart to the orphanage shortly later.

 

Meanwhile, at the bowel of the ANBU headquarters, Kakashi saunters in like he owns the place. He does have the decency to change into his ANBU gear first though. He removes his ANBU mask from his face as soon as he enters the building because there is absolutely no need for them here.

Shikaku looks up from the list on his hand when Kakashi wanders into the briefing room. Other ANBU turns to look at the newcomer and manage to hide their muffling laugh when they realise it is the forever late Hatake Kakashi.

“You’re late, Hatake. What do you have to say for yourself?” Shikaku crosses his arm.

Kakashi gives him his trademark innocent eye smile. “Well you see, this morning when I wake up, a kitten that comes up to me, crying wanting to be fed. Because I don’t have any fishes at home, I went to the market to buy some and then come back to feed the kitten. The kitten doesn’t want to part way with me so I stay with it until it goes away on its own.”

Shikaku smirks lazily, half-impressed by the freshly woven excuse. “Yeah? Is the kitten currently safe in Hokage office right now?”

Kakashi bristles. He narrows his gaze towards his superior.

Shikaku waves his hand vaguely in the air, gesturing there is no harm intended from his side.

“Nevermind that, I don’t want anything to do with your kitten. Anyway, mission briefing.” He looks back down to the list on his hand. Kakashi knows he is only doing that for show because there is no way Shikaku had not have the whole thing already memorised before he shows up in the mission briefing room. “We have enough people to patrol the border right now so you’re not going to go there.”

Kakashi relaxes his tense shoulder a bit. That is much better than expected. He had delayed going to report at the headquarters because he doesn’t want to face the fact that he is going to be assigned somewhere away from Iruka right now. Border patrol is a hassle because a shift is as long as three weeks. That is such a long time.

“However, we need your expertise somewhere else. We’ve just been hit by a calamity and currently we need all the funds we can get. Are you up for a mission right now, Hatake?” Shikaku asks carefully.

Kakashi takes a short breath. He clenches his fist. He understands this. He knows that every able body shinobi needs to help wherever they can. He knows that his absence for these past few days is courtesy of him losing his teacher and have someone else to look after. And now, he needs to resume his job and do his part. This is all part of living as a ninja. He knows all this so why does he feel like taking a step away from Iruka is like receiving a death sentence?

Kakashi closes his eyes for a second before he opens them again. He looks sharply into Shikaku’s eyes. “Yes, I’m ready.”

Shikaku looks into Kakashi’s eye for a few second before he nods. He holds out a mission scroll to Kakashi. “Duration is approximately one week. You’ll leave the day after tomorrow. Don’t be late for the inauguration,” he says, smirking.

Kakashi accepts the scroll easily and stores it in his weapon pouch. “Maa, I never plan to be late for anything, it just happens.” He eye-smiles again.

Shikaku waves his hand indifferently. He looks down his list and calls up another name. Kakashi takes that as his cue to get out of here. He needs to stop at the memorial stone to ask sensei and Obito’s advice on how to handle this situation, what with his stomach is still tied up in knots. He also needs to think on how to delicately tell Iruka about this news while not upsetting the other man.


	8. Godaime Hokage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakumo is made godaime, Kakashi works up his courage and Iruka have some ramen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been ten days. Haha. Clearly the weekly schedule doesn't work. I'm so sorry. T.T  
> I have a bit of trouble writing this chapter, I can't get it right and have to scrap two scenes but I can't hoard it anymore.  
> The chapter's length is not as long as the usual one but with the deleted scenes, I have no idea how to lengthen it anyway. But there's a companion art that come with this chapter to make up for it. Do check it out in Black and White.
> 
> Reviews are highly appreciated. Happy reading!

Iruka stands in front of the full mirror in the hallway, looking this way and that. He is wearing a beautiful formal dark blue kimono, courtesy of Kakashi because his clothing is not ready yet for the inauguration. Since this is Kakashi’s clothes, there are tiny Hatake clan symbols sewn at the front of the haori and a big one at the back for everyone to see.

Iruka had let down his hair from the usual bun and weaved them into one long braid that he arranges elegantly falling over his shoulder to his front. Iruka giggles while watching his own reflection in the mirror. With this outfit and look, he can almost fool people that he is some son of a feudal lord instead of the son of fisherman that he is. Iruka sighs heavily thinking about his late father. He must have found this situation funny too if he is here. 

“What’s with the long sigh?”

Iruka turns to his right. Kakashi is standing there, slouching against the wall with hands shoved into his pockets as usual. He is fully dress in his shinobi gear – the green jacket and all – only his mask is hanging loosely under his chin.

Iruka turns back towards the mirror, flapping his arms up and down to watch the movement of the kimono’s sleeves. “I think I can be mistaken as a son of a feudal lord, instead of a fisherman, you know.” He shrugs.

Kakashi chuckles. He walks towards Iruka to stand behind him in the mirror. Iruka looks up to catch Kakashi’s lone eye in the reflection. In this position, he can observe their height difference clearly. Kakashi is a full head taller than him.

“Well, you are not the son of feudal lord but you are the honourable member of the Hatake. That sounds pretty much like a royalty I think,” Kakashi says good-humorously. He is only half joking. Being the Hokage’s only honourable son in law actually has quite a high place in the nobility hierarchy in Konoha.

Iruka snorts. “Are you trying to say you are a royalty?”

“Maa... Don’t you know? We are the long lost family of the Fire Daimyo. I am the next in line to be the Fire Daimyo after otou-san. Don’t tell him but I am totally planning to kill him in two years to get the throne for myself.” 

Iruka burst into laughter at the totally unbelievable lie. They giggle together conspiratorially.

“I think your lying technique might need a refresher course, Kashi.”

“Maa... I don’t want to lie to you, remember? That’s why I-”

“Except for yesterday, right?” Iruka cuts off with a glower. 

Kakashi sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. Even through the mirror, Iruka’s glare still scares him.

“Maa... By the way, where did you learn to braid?” Kakashi asks hastily to change the topic.

Iruka huffs but indulges Kakashi nevertheless. He touches his braid. “Nowhere, really. I just watch other people’s hair and figure out how to do it myself from there. I don’t really like styling it like this, it is too much hassle and gets in the way from my fishes.” He pouts. “But I think I will make an exception today, to celebrate oyaji’s inauguration.”

“Hmm... You should wear it more. I like it. You look pretty,” Kakashi commends.

Iruka blushes. He pats his braid uncertainly. “Thank you.”

“Kakashi, Iruka, time for breakfast!” Sakumo calls from the kitchen.

They nod towards each other through the mirror reflection and make their way to breakfast.

 

“Are you nervous, Iruka-chan?” Sakumo asks the quiet teenager that is walking between him and his son. Iruka’s right hand is clasped tight in Kakashi’s left.

Iruka scratch the edge of his scar, blushing a bit for getting caught.

“Um... A bit. I don’t know what to expect.”

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to do anything. Just stand there and pretend my speech is not boring,” Sakumo chuckles. “And all the attention today will be on me, so you don’t have to worry about being stared at too.”

Iruka nods. He doesn’t know that Sakumo had picked up on that. It’s not that he hates being stared at, but he never had to face this kind of situation before back in Namazu. It is unnerving, that is.

They arrive at the Hokage Tower without much complication. The tower is buzzed with people even this early in the morning because it is a special day. 

Sakumo opens the door to his office and not surprised to see the assemblage of people in the room. There are the ancient council members of course, plus Sarutobi Hiruzen the Third Hokage, his trusty advisor Uchiha Kagami who grins widely when he sees them and his newly promoted jounin commander, Nara Shikaku who once again looks miserable for being called into office this early two days in a row. 

“Morning,” Sakumo greets cheerfully. 

Shikaku replies with a mumble that either means ‘good morning’ or ‘troublesome’ – really, no one can tell them apart – while Kagami replies it in an equally cheerful manner. The rest of the room’s occupant does not bother to reply as if they will lose their money if they open their mouth to respond to such things. At least Hiruzen nods towards their direction.

As they enter the room, the eyes all turn to stare at the unknown person who is trotting dutifully behind the two Hatakes, half-hiding behind the young one. They – except Hiruzen, of course, who had meet the young man before – eye the firmly clasp hand between the two men and the Hatake clan symbol on the young man’s haori curiously. 

“Everyone, this is Iruka.” Sakumo introduced.

“My name is Iruka, nice to meet you.” Iruka slips his hand from Kakashi’s grip and executes a formal shallow bow.

“Nice to meet you, Iruka, I’ve heard so much about you. All good things of course. I am Uchiha Kagami.” Kagami brashly flips his long curly hair over his shoulder, like a true Uchiha. “You will be meeting a lot of me, I am sure, because I am the best friend of this elderly over here.” He points towards Sakumo with a grin.

“Oi.” Sakumo protests weakly without much heat.

“My name is Nara Shikaku. I am currently the jounin commander after this one shoves his work burden to me,” Shikaku nods towards Sakumo. “I am also currently the unlucky immediate superior towards that one,” he drawls again nodding towards Kakashi this time. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you too Iruka, from the gossip vine. It is nice to finally meet you in person.”

Iruka giggles listening to their introduction while Kakashi just rolls his visible eye dejectedly. 

“Don’t you want to introduce us, Sakumo?” The old woman at the back who is sitting with her same-age companion asks.

Sakumo shrugs innocently with a small smirk adorning his face. “Not really.”

Before any weapons are thrown and hand seals are made, Hiruzen stands up to pacify his old teammate. 

“Sakumo, sometimes your teases does not happen at the right time. We the elderly have less patience than young people.” He turns towards Iruka. “Nice to meet you again, Iruka-san. I am glad you have recovered well. Let me introduce you to my colleagues. These are Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Himura and Shimura Danzou, my old teammates. We are together in what is called as the elder council.” Hiruzen smiles gently.

Iruka returns the smile without prejudice even though Kakashi is vibrating beside him, still enraged about whatever beef he is having with the Third Hokage, he supposes.

“Well then, I’m going to head out first and stands with the rest of the citizen, like the good shinobi that I am. See ya,” Shikaku says lazily before making his way.

“So, here’s how it’s going to go.” Kagami claps his hands together excitedly, explaining how the ceremony will go, mainly to Iruka’s benefit. “When the times come, we will all walk out together. Sandaime-sama will then step forward and make a small speech about the Will of Fire or something-”

“The speech is important, Kagami,” Hiruzen utters patiently with a resigned expression.

“Yeah, but it is quite boring though,” Kagami replies easily, waving his hand as if he is swatting away some flies. “Anyway, afterwards he will announce Sakumo as the newly elected Godaime Hokage. Sakumo then will give an equally boring speech. What we, the non important people need to do is just stand there prettily and try not to fall asleep.”

Iruka giggles at the end of Kagami’s explanation. Somehow the way he acts reminds him of Kakashi’s energetic best friend, Maito Gai. It almost feels like that the Hatake have the kekkei genkai of attracting bubbly character into their bubble of friendship or something.

 

The inauguration ceremony goes smoothly like how Kagami explains. The rest of the elder council members do not follow them as they make their way to the top of Sandaime’s head on the mountain. Iruka feels nervous looking at the heap of people standing before them. Most of them are at the foot of the mountain but some are lounging on top of house roofs. Iruka bets all of them are shinobi.

Kakashi squeezes Iruka’s hand to soothe the other teen. Iruka turns towards Kakashi, who gives him an encouraging smile underneath his mask. Iruka smiles in return and squeezes his hand back before releasing his grip. He pays attention to Sarutobi Hiruzen who just took a step forward.

“My fellow citizen of Konoha. I would like to thank everyone for allowing us to borrow your time to come today. We had been facing a trying time. The last time we gather here is to honour and mourn the death of our people. Today, we gather again to commemorate the appointment of the next Hokage. We will continue to love, believe, cherish and fight to protect the village as previous generation had done before us. Our Hokage will make sure that Will of Fire will burn brighter in each of us. I present you, your Godaime Hokage, Hatake Sakumo!”

The cheering is so loud that Iruka thought it will burst his ear drums. He joins the rest of the people, including Kagami, to clap his hands. Kakashi slouches coolly, with his hands precisely shoved into his pants pocket because it is really not cool to clap for his own father inauguration. It feels weird.

Sakumo steps forward with a wide gentle smile on his face.

“My fellow comrades, colleagues and friends. I am not a man who is good with words so I am just going to keep it brief. To begin with, I am honoured to be chosen to serve as your next Hokage. I don’t want much. All I ask for is only for your trust. Trust that I can perform the tasks that are given to me. I know some of you are hurting, tired, scared and wary. But here I promise you, under the name of my ancestors, I won’t let any of you down.

My vision for the future of Konoha is to sustain the peace that we have achieved since the end of the Third War. I want to create a place where children can be children and civilian can live without worry. 

 

We may be crushed but we will prevail, the way we always did. If we fall, we will stand up again. Our greatest strength is the bonds we shared. A pain to one of us is the pain to all of us. I want you to look around us. Those are the faces of our family, and when they hurt we all hurt too. If you see any of your family members hurting, I ask you to reach out your hands and lend some help wherever possible.

The only way we can achieve the future that we want is for us is to work together as one. I ask you to look past you previous scuffles and build a new bridge of bond. That’s the kind of village that shodaime envisions and I wish we can realize it together.

May the will of fire burns brightly in each of our hearts.”

Sakumo’s speech ended with even louder cheers than before. Iruka can’t help himself from smiling so brightly following the uplifting speech too. 

After the speech is finished, the civilian is allowed to disperse while the shinobi will have another conference with the new Hokage somewhere indoor. The only shinobi that does not attend the meeting are those who are on missions out of the village and those who are on patrol and guard duties. Whether they like it or not, Sakumo and Kakashi have to leave Iruka alone for the first time since Iruka comes to Konoha. Kakashi is a bit worried but Sakumo reassures him that nothing will happen to Iruka because the police are patrolling the streets and they will keep their eye open for anything.

Sakumo does have the common sense to make sure Iruka has some money on him first before he left. Iruka is currently jobless and doesn’t have any money on himself so it falls to him to take the responsibility of taking care of the kid. Sakumo will not object too if Iruka doesn’t want to do anything for the rest of his life because Hatake’s money - the combination of his and Kakashi’s pay plus their inheritance – are more than enough to feed the three of them plus their canines summons.

However, as both Sakumo and Kakashi leave him to attend the conference thing, Iruka is brought to a stump because he didn’t know where to go. Iruka’s first thought went to the kids at the orphanage that he visited yesterday. As the idea comes to his mind, he brings his feet towards the direction of the market before he stops abruptly in the middle of the street as he realises he doesn’t actually knows where the market is.

Iruka looks around, looking for someone to ask for direction when his eyes fall on a familiar man wearing a jacket with fan symbol at the back.

“Eiji-san!” Iruka calls.

Eiji stops his walking and turns. 

“Iruka-sama,” he exclaims with a gentle grin, poles apart from his attitude yesterday. “I see your shadow is not following you.”

Iruka lets out a small giggle as Eiji’s grin grows wider. It seems that his attitude is affected by whether or not Hatake Kakashi is within 100 meter radius from him.

“No, he’s not. Kakashi and oyaji has some shinobi thing.” 

Eiji nods. As part of the police members, they are only scheduled to meet the Hokage the next day. Even then, it will occur in groups because Sakumo doesn’t want the police to become overwork with having to cover each other’s post if he calls a big meeting. 

“Is there any reason you call me, Iruka-sama?” 

“Oh! Yes.” Iruka jumps and blushes bashfully. “Um... Well, I am not well versed with Konoha yet. Can you - I mean, if it’s not too much trouble – show me the way to the market.”

“Of course. Why are you going to the market, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I want to buy some fruits.” Iruka scratch the edge of his scar, shyly.

“If you want to buy some fruit, you don’t have to go to the market, there’s a fruit shop just around the corner. Here, I’ll show you the way.”

“Thank you, Eiji-san.”

“Don’t mention it.”

 

They walk for awhile and finally stop in front of a fruit stall, as Eiji said, located at just around the corner from where Iruka was. Eiji leaves him alone to continue his patrol while Iruka enters the shop.

The shop is not really big but there are massive amount of fruits ready to be bought. An elderly woman is standing behind the counter where the fruits are stacked neatly. The woman’s eyes lighten up as her eyes falls onto the young man stepping into her shop. She immediately recognises who he is.

“Hatake-san, what a pleasure to have you come to my humble store. Do you need anything I am selling?”

Iruka blushes at being called Hatake by the woman. It’s not that woman’s fault anyway, because he wears an outfit that clearly bears the Hatake clan symbol, plus he perceptibly stands behind Hatake Sakumo just now. He scratches the edge of his scar in shyness.

“Umm... Do you know which fruits kids like the most, baa-san?”

“In this time of the year, I will say the apples. Are you planning to give them to kids then?”

“Yes, I am planning to visit the kids at the orphanage. Do you think about 100 apples are enough for all of them?”

“I think that will be more than sufficient, young man. Do you have the means to carry them yourself, Hatake-san?” the woman asks as she efficiently picks big and nice apples and puts them in a few paper bags.

Iruka blushes again. He doesn’t think that far because it is just a spur of the moment. “Not really, baa-san. Maybe I can make a few trips to bring all of the fruits.”

“Scrap that, young man. Masahiro, are you being lazy again? I need your help out front here!” the old woman bellows loudly to somewhere behind her.

A few seconds later, a young civilian who he reckons is a few years older than him shows up. 

“What do you want, baa-chan?” the man whines. “I am getting ready to go to work.”

“Nevermind that, Masahiro. This young man needs your help to carry these fruits.”

Masahiro just realises that there is someone in front of the shop. He looks up and his eyes widen.

“Hatake-san,” he exclaims, surprised. He looks at the neatly stacked in the paper bags. “That is quite a lot of apples,” he says as he scoops two of the paper bags under each of his arms. “Where do you plan on taking this to?”

“To the kids at the orphanage,” Iruka quips as he searches for his money pouch in his discreet pocket. He carefully counts the money and gives the correct amount to the elder woman. He then scoops the other two paper bags under his arms and leads the way to the orphanage.

“Um... That is quite generous of you, Hatake-san,” Masahiro says cautiously after a walking a few minutes in silent. “Shinobi usually doesn’t really care for how the civilian is enduring.”

Iruka shoots the man besides him a bitter smile. He doesn’t know much about shinobi but if that is how things work before this, he really doesn’t like it. But from what his late father boasted about Sakumo, he is sure that the man is different and does not hold the same principle like the lot of them.

“I may not look it but I am civilian myself,” Iruka says to the other man’s surprise. Masahiro feels a bit stupid now he thinks about it. This young Hatake is not wearing shinobi clothes during the ceremony just now and there is no visible hitai-ate on him anywhere. He just simply assumes the man is a shinobi because he simply is a Hatake. 

“I don’t know about other people,” Iruka continues after Masahiro keeps quiet, “but oyaji cares about everyone no matter who they are. He once said people’s worth is not determined by how strong one is but who they are as a person. I believe in him.”

Masahiro smiles. “I believe in him too, Hatake-san.”

Once they arrive at the orphanage, Masahiro helps Iruka carries the bag of fruits into the dining hall. The dining hall is deserted because it is not lunch time yet.

“I guess this is where we part, I’m afraid I have to go to work. It is very nice to speak to you, Hatake-san.” Masahiro grins.

“Thank you very much for your help, Masahiro-san. And just call me Iruka, none of this Hatake-san.”

“If that’s what you wish. You’re welcome, Iruka-san. Have fun with the kids.” He waves his goodbye before walking away with a lighter heart. It seems the future of Konoha is in a good hand.

 

When Kakashi steps out of the conference room after the meeting ends, he is immediately cornered by two annoying person. One of them is the current head of T & I, Yamanaka Inoichi while the other one is someone who had sometimes worked with him during Minato’s short term as the Hokage, Yamashiro Aoba, who is also one of Inoichi’s underlings.

“What do you want?” Kakashi asked without preamble. He is more casual with Inoichi compared to his two best friends, Nara Shikaku and Akimichi Chouza because Shikaku is his immediate superior while Chouza is Gai’s teacher. From the point of view of Gai’s childhood friend, just being the man’s jounin sensei had earns Chouza utmost respect from Kakashi.

“Nothing. Just you know, asking about how you are lately, that kind of stuff,” Aoba answers, shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly, trying to look innocent which completely fail because he is unable to hide his grin.

“I am fine.” Kakashi replies curtly.

“Yeah physically, but are you though? I heard you throw an ANBU out of the third floor in a temper tantrum,” Inoichi says straight to the point.

Kakashi rolls his lone eye and releases a great sigh. So this is what they are on about. They want to get some scoop about Iruka. Well, to be honest he totally deserves it, what with the way he avoids everyone these last few days to spend time with his betrothed.

“It is not a temper tantrum. It is a legal response towards anyone who breaks into a private hospital room, as stated in the rule book.”

“So... who is at the hospital because as far as I know, there is only two Hatake in this village and they both looks perfectly healthy to me,” Aoba says pointedly, looking Kakashi up and down for show.

“Don’t you already creep around the hospital and know all this information anyway? Why are you asking me?” Kakashi huffs and crosses his arms in front of him.

Inoichi laughs. “It is out of courtesy, of course. Can’t give the bad example that all T and I members like to do is interrogate people, can’t I. Will you answer straightforwardly if we ask nicely?”

“Maybe.” Kakashi shrugs.

“Do we get to know his name at least, this young man of yours?” Inoichi pulls a pout that only suit for genin, not the head of Torture and Interrogation.

“... Iruka. His name is Iruka.” Kakashi gives in. There is no harm in telling them Iruka’s name, they will meet Iruka sooner or later anyway, what with them all living in the same village. If he tells these two gossipers now, they won’t hunt him down later during a least inappropriate moment.

Inoichi and Aoba hum thoughtfully. It is a bit creepy when they do that at the same time.

“Is that all?” Kakashi asks, his legs twitching to break into a run and never look back.

“Well, you must go around and introduce us later. I want to meet the man who managed to capture the heart of the stiff Kakashi,” Aoba comments.

“Ugh. Shut up.” Kakashi mutter as he walks away. He can hear Inoichi and Aoba’s laugh behind him as he turns at the corridor corner.

 

Kakashi searches for a glimpse of bowl cut hair and orange legwarmers among the sea of people leaving the Hokage tower.

“Gai!” Kakashi calls loudly. The green individual turns and breaks into a blinding smile as he sees who is calling after him.

“KAKASHI! Are you ready for our next competition? It is your turn to choose the next one!” Gai exclaims excitedly

“I’m afraid not, I need your help in something,” Kakashi utters seriously.

Gai’s expression turns serious. It is not usual Kakashi ask for his help. This must be an important thing.

“Of course. What is it?”

“Let’s talk somewhere private, shall we?” Kakashi tips his head towards the rooftop.

Gai nods and they simultaneously jump using the help of chakra.

 

“So, what is this about?” Gai asks as soon as they are comfortable in his living room.

Gai’s house is very neat but screams so much of his personality. There are a few posters on the wall where everyone can see, harbouring inspirational quotes and famous sayings. There is a medium size bookcase that was filled with academic books. And lastly, there are a sofa and a coffee table, where they find their seat.

Kakashi prevents himself from squirming. He is not the thirteen years old child who doesn’t know what to do with his feelings anymore. He is a respected shinobi and squirming is unbecoming of one.

“I need an advice,” Kakashi confesses.

“Okay?” Gai asks hesitantly. Why would Kakashi need him for an advice? This must be important, Gai thinks.

“I have a mission tomorrow. And I’m not sure how to tell Iruka-chan without upsetting him.” Kakashi blurts.

“Hmm... will you be gone long?”

“Not really.” He shakes his head. “Just for a week, more or less.”

“I think with Iruka, you should just be upfront with him. Tell him the truth.” Gai says earnestly.

“The truth? Won’t he be upset? I don’t want him to be distress. I told him I was going to be there for him, that I will always stay by his side. And then, I just – I just stand up and leave?? I am the most horrible person ever exist in this world.” Kakashi burrows his face into his palms.

Gai pats Kakashi’s back uncertainly. Sometimes the way Kakashi’s brain work is really amusing.

“Kakashi, listen. You are a shinobi. Unless you quit or transfer yourself to work only in the village, this will happen sooner or later. If you’re not facing this problem now, it will just come back later. Iruka is not one of your colleagues that you can lie to their face every day. He is your other half, your life partner. There should be no secret between the two of you, just absolute trust. If this is the Iruka you always told me about, I promise you he won’t be angry.”

“You think so?” Kakashi lifts his face up from his hands.

“I know so. He will be upset because he will worry about you but he will understand.”

“I... Thanks Gai. You are a good friend.”

Gai grins. “I am not going to let you lose your cool and youthfulness, Kakashi! Of course I will help you. Now, do you need any advice for anything else? I have so many advices readily available. Do you know-”

Kakashi kindly turns his hearing off from Gai’s endless chatter. He exhales an air of relief now that he knows what to do and what to expect. He should go and find Iruka but first, he got a place to stop at.

 

Kakashi finds Iruka sitting next to the small creek near training ground seven. Iruka doesn’t seem to be doing anything, just looking at the trickling water. Kakashi jumps down from the tree and lands next to Iruka.

“Hey.” Kakashi 

Iruka turns and smile at Kakashi. “Hey to you too.”

Kakashi chuckles and sits down next to Iruka.

“What are you doing here?” he asks.

“Nothing, I just feel like going to a river and I remember this place from when you visit the memorial stone the other day.”

“Hmm... I miss our river.”

“Me too.”

They sit in comfortable silent for a few minutes. Iruka continues to watch the water trickles steadily while Kakashi leans back and looks at the sky.

“Hey, remember that thing I said this morning about the hair?” Kakashi suddenly asks.

“Yeah?” Iruka turns to look at Kakashi.

“Don’t wear it like that in public anymore.”

“Why?” Iruka frowns.

Kakashi remembers some of the people in the conference room whispering and gossipping about how pretty Iruka look and how it makes his blood boils. He wants to save pretty Iruka like that for himself. Other people can’t have it.

“You said it is a hassle right, so you don’t have to trouble yourself doing it up like that every day. Here, I bought you some hair ties.” 

Kakashi hands over a package of hair ties to Iruka. Iruka’s eyes lit up as he examines the colourful bundle carefully. It is not the regular elastic black hair ties, but they are the cute ones, with fruits decoration. There are tiny watermelons, kiwis, oranges and apples.

“Thank you, Kashi!” 

Iruka quickly unravels his neat braid, excited to use one of the new hair ties. He chooses the cute apple one from the bundle and shoves the rest of it into one of his discrete pockets. Iruka then gathers his hair into a high ponytail and ties it up neatly.

“Now that’s more like it. My neck feels free now.”

Kakashi chuckles. One mission accomplished. Moving on to the harder one. Kakashi clears his throat.

“Ruka-chan, I have something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” Iruka looks up at him with his incredibly round brown eyes. 

Kakashi gulps looking at the wide eyes staring at him. Crap, how can he tell Iruka about this? Maybe he should just leave without telling him so he won’t have to face the repercussion. No! No, he needs to do this correctly. Gai is right. Iruka of all people deserves the truth from him. Iruka is not one of his comrades, who he can lie day in day out about why he is late to everything. Iruka is his life partner and there shouldn’t be any secret between them.

“I- I got a mission?” Kakashi stutters nervously.

Iruka grows silent for a few second. A few second that feels like eternity to Kakashi.

“A mission?” Iruka asks, lowering his voice to little more than a whisper.

“Yes, it is for approximately one week. I’ll be going tomorrow.” Kakashi bites his lip awaiting Iruka’s reaction.

“So... you’re what? Leaving?” Iruka frowns, staring at a fix point somewhere near Kakashi’s shoulder.

“Yes, but only temporarily. I’ll be back before you know it. I promise,” Kakashi says firmly.

“And- and you promise not to get hurt?”

“Yes, that too.” Kakashi mentally crosses his fingers. On paper, this mission does not seem dangerous so technically he will come back unscathed but who knows what will happen. Sometimes mission can blow up in an incredibly unexpected way. Enemy shinobis are always lurking for opportunity. However, if only for the sake of Iruka’s mind peace, he will make sure not to get hurt too much.

“Okay.” Iruka looks back into Kakashi’s eyes.

“Okay?”

“Okay. It’s your job. I know sooner or later it will happen anyway. I am thankful that you tell me you’re leaving and not just depart in the middle of the night or something like that.” Iruka’s eyes darken. “Because if you do, I won’t forgive you,” he says coldly.

“Maa... Of course I will tell you. I’m not going to keep secrets from you.” Kakashi eye smiles as he cringes inside.

He is so thankful he had asked for Gai’s advice or he will be at the end of Iruka’s wrath. It must look funny to outsiders how Kakashi no Sharingan, one of the ANBU top shinobi can be brought to his knees by a civilian. Hah. They will not understand because they never had to be at the end of the stick. 

“I am hungry. Are you hungry? I want to eat ramen,” Iruka suddenly declares.

Kakashi totally appreciates the change of topic.

“I know of a place that serves the best ramen in Konoha. Come on.” Kakashi catches Iruka’s hand in his, and pulls him to stand. Together, they walk back to the centre of the village.

 

Iruka looks in awe at the menu on the wall of Ichiraku Ramen. Everything on the menu looks so delicious he feels like trying them all. His stomach growls yet again reminding him he needs to make a choice soon.

“Have you made up your mind yet?” Teuchi asks patiently, amused with the young Kakashi’s new suitor difficulty to make up his mind on what to eat. It greatly reminds him of a certain customer that will no longer able to come to his stall.

“Umm... I’m sorry, Teuchi-san, I don’t know what to choose, they all seems so delicious!” Iruka exclaims, knitting his eyebrows fretfully. His eyes go back to the menu again.

Kakashi chuckles, admiring Iruka’s funny action. Iruka didn’t lie when he says his favourite food is ramen, looking at how hard the man is thinking on which flavour to get.

“Why don’t you have chicken flavour as your first bowl and then we’ll work on from there?” Teuchi suggests to the bothered man.

Iruka nods enthusiastically as his mouth waters. He can’t wait to taste all of the ramen to determine which one will be his new favourite. “With extra egg, please.”

“Coming right up. Are you eating today, Kakashi-kun?”

“Yes, I feel rather hungry today. My usual please, Teuchi-san.”

“A bowl of miso ramen, coming right up!”

When Teuchi puts down his bowl of chicken ramen in front of him, Iruka feels his mouth water as his stomach grumbles louder. He quickly snatches a pair of chopsticks and after a quick prayer, starts shoving mouthfuls of ramen into his mouth.

Kakashi just chuckles fondly watching Iruka’s antics and eats at a more sedate pace. He is not really fond of ramen because it is not quite the ideal healthy meal he prefers, but Minato-sensei had drag him and his teammates enough time to this place after training and missions for him to appreciate the delicious taste of Ichiraku Ramen.

“MMM...” Iruka groans loudly after finishing his first bowl, much to Kakashi’s embarrassment. “This taste so good, Teuchi-san! Can I have whatever Kashi is having next?” 

To be honest, he feels almost full with the generous amount of ramen Teuchi serves for one bowl but he just can’t stop himself from getting another bowl. It is so delicious! Hopefully one day he will finish tasting all the different flavours of ramen served here.

“Sure thing,” Teuchi answers amusedly.

After they finally finish eating, Iruka leans back on his seat. His stomach is so full that he feels like he is bursting but it is so worth it because the ramen tasted so good! Iruka closes his eyes and hums contently while rubbing his bulging stomach. He opens his eyes when he hears Kakashi muffling laughter next to him and blushes bashfully.

“How is it?” Teuchi asks playfully.

“It is very good, Teuchi-san! I want to eat more but I feel so full already.” Iruka says mournfully.

Teuchi laughs. “Do you want to take some back with you, Iruka-san?”

“Nope, not today. Today is finally my turn to cook!” Iruka announces enthusiastically, quickly sitting up straighter when he remembers that fact. Sakumo and Kakashi had finally included him in the household chores schedule after he had exposed them both to his forbidden technique, the puppy eye.

Teuchi chuckles. “The two men haven’t given you the chance yet? That sounds like them. Just so you know, they are obsessed with healthy meals. Kakashi here won’t give my stall a chance for quite a long while when I open it. I won’t probably ever see his soul grace himself in here if he is not dragged by his sensei,” Teuchi says conspiratorially.

Iruka gasps loudly as he turns, fixing his widen eyes towards Kakashi.

“Kakashi! How can you not go here? This ramen taste criminally good! In fact, I only won’t report it to Fugaku-san because if Teuchi-san is caught, I can’t have ramen here anymore.”

Kakashi rubs the back of his neck and gives Iruka an eye-smile. “Well, you see, shinobi needs a lot of protein and balance meal so...”

“But ramen!”

Teuchi laughs again.

 

In a dark briefing room somewhere else in Konoha, a figure wearing ANBU gear and white mask is kneeling in front of a man holding a cane with a cross scar on his chin.

“Do you understand your mission parameter?”

“Yes, Danzou-sama.”

“I expect you to come back bringing success. Your code name is Kinoe. Dismissed.”

The kneeling figure bows a bit before he jumps into the shadows.

A menacing smile curls on Danzou’s face.

‘Sakumo won’t know what is coming after him,’ he whispers in his mind.


	9. What do you get when you water a tree?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka gets a job and Kinoe is confused. Plus some other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I would like to thanks everyone who is still following this story. I love you all so much and cherish each of your support. Updates might be getting slower but I do want to see this story to the end. I just have difficulties in English and the frustration builds up a lot. Enjoys this chapter and please leave some reviews! ^^

Iruka wakes up with a jolt. It takes him a few second to realise he is not awake because of a nightmare but because of a figure looming over him.

“Kashi?” he croaks, his voice is still rough from sleep.

Kakashi looks menacing in his outfit, Iruka thinks. Kakashi is wearing his full ANBU gear sans both his masks. The sleeveless shirt is highlighting the muscles on his arm, the swirly red tattoo glistening under the moonlight that enters the room from the window.

“Hey, it’s me.” Kakashi whispers with a gentle smile. “I’m picking up this one for the mission, sorry I woke you up.” He nods towards Pakkun.

Pakkun comes forward and licks Iruka’s face apologetically for not being able to stay with Iruka until morning. Iruka pushes the dog away and pets him a bit absentmindedly.

“You’re going now? It’s still early. Have you eaten?” Iruka whispers back.

“I have,” Kakashi says truthfully. He had devours their dinner’s leftover, a simple but delicious vegetable and fish soup made by Iruka, and most importantly, a healthy meal. He had been itching to eat more during dinner but reminds himself to save some for when he wakes up for his mission.

“Okay. Take care, Kashi.”

“You too.”

Kakashi hold himself back from leaning forward and gives Iruka’s a forehead kiss. He doesn’t even know where that impulse comes from. He settles for carding his gloved fingers in Iruka’s hair. Iruka closes his eyes and hums contently. Gradually, his breathing slows down and evens out. His face lax making him looks soft and vulnerable. Kakashi feels his heart metaphorically clenches, feeling phantom pain for just thinking to leave this man behind. He gathers his resolved and takes a deep breath.

When he is sure that Iruka is deep in his sleep, Kakashi stops his caressing. He gives a signal to Pakkun to return to his summon land to have some rest before he eventually get summoned again later during the day. Pakkun disappears with a quiet puff.

Kakashi stares at Iruka’s face for another few moment before he stands up straight. He pulls up his cloth mask over his nose and dons his Hound mask over his face. After quickly checking that he got all his equipments with him, Kakashi sneaks out using the window and departs under the darkness of the night.

 

Iruka wakes up again with the sound of birds chirping. He feels disoriented for a second because of the lack of heat in the bed. He slowly recalls what happen a few hours ago and how Kakashi had taken Pakkun with him for the mission. He doesn’t realise that he had accustomed to the ninken’s presence in his – technically Kakashi’s – bed but now that the dog is not here to greet him in the morning, he feels a bit vacant.

Iruka huffs, feeling irritated with himself for looking forward to inconveniencing others. Pakkun is a ninken, first and foremost, his job is not to babysit him every night but to... do whatever ninja do, he supposes. Iruka push his heavy blanket away and climbs out of the bed. He grabs a towel and a change of clothes and heads to the bathroom.

 

After Sakumo leaves for work with a carefully wrapped bento in his hand, Iruka stands in the middle of the living room, putting his hands on his hips. He feels quite energetic today, so he decides to clean the house up from top to bottom. It is understandable that a house that consists of two busy male members won’t have time to dust the big crib. But Iruka is here and he needs a great workout to build up his strength back. He had been lazing around enough already. He wants to do something useful.

He remembers spying a broom closet next to the main bathroom the other day and goes there. As expected, there are brooms, dusters, pails and worn rags in the closet. They are a bit dusty after had not been used for quite a while.

Iruka takes a duster and a broom out to the living room. He decides to change his yukata to one of his new shirt and pants before he continues with his endeavour, not wanting to accidentally ruin it in case he trips or something.

It takes him quite awhile to finally finish sweeping, dusting and wiping the floors and the furnitures. Hatake house is quite big and with the occupants are two busy men, every room is almost always covered in dust except the kitchen and bathroom. Even the bedroom Kakashi lends to him has dust collecting on the top of the cupboard, not to mention under the bed. Dog furs are also everywhere.

Sakumo’s bedroom is the last room Iruka enters. He feels a bit uncomfortable entering the room because he feels like he is invading Sakumo’s privacy but the other half of his mind reminds him logically that Sakumo will appreciate his help cleaning the room.

Sakumo’s room is in the same orderly state as Kakashi. No wild article of clothing left on the floor and the bed is made. There are quite a few picture frames on the dresser, and Iruka guiltily glances at them when he is dusting the dresser. There is a photo of Sakumo and a tiny Kakashi who looks adorable in his ninja outfit.

There are also a few photos of Sakumo and his friends, including one that catches his eyes, a picture of Sakumo and his father during their younger years. Both of them are laughing happily with arms wrap around each others’ shoulders. Iruka smiles fondly.

He continues focusing on his work afterwards, not wanting to intrude more than he already has.

 

After Iruka finishes with the house cleaning, he finds himself with absolutely nothing to do. He figures he can peruse Kakashi’s collection of romance novels but he doesn’t feel like reading in the middle of the day. So, after feeding himself with a quick lunch, Iruka sets out to the village proper with a purpose.

He allows his feet to bring him wherever it wants. If he gets lost, he can always make his way to the Hokage Tower like how Kakashi taught him to. Iruka arrives at some sort of a huge construction site. There are a little bit of rubbles here and there but most have been cleaned up to make way for the construction. There are a lot of patches of land that looks like to be in the middle of constructing the base of buildings. Construction workers are sitting in small groups eating their lunches.

“Hello,” Iruka says as he approaches one of the groups.

One of the worker, a thirty something year old man looks up towards him.

“Hello, yes?”

“Um... do you guys have anything you would like me to do?”

“... As in a job?” The man asks, clarifying.

“Yes, yes. That’s what I mean,” Iruka says, scratching the edge of his scar self-consciously.

“Hmm. You look young.” He looks up and down Iruka’s build to assess him. “Have you ever done hard labour kid?”

“Um... Does hauling tons of fishes from river count?” Iruka replies almost cringing, realising what that means. It probably does not count. He is just a kid with zero experience whatsoever in construction site, hopefully the workers will still let him help. He doesn’t really mind not being paid.

The man hums thoughtfully as his friends nod among themselves.

“We are indeed in need of some worker but a lot of people don’t think this job is worth it because the pay is quite small. Are you sure you want this job, kid?” He asks again.

“Shut up, Koji, we don’t need him to run away too.” Another male interrupts.

Meanwhile, Iruka widens his eyes.

“Eh, I will get paid?” he exclaims in shock.

“... Yes, that’s what job means. Why, are you volunteering for free labour?” Koji lifts his left eyebrow, challenging.

“What are you doing?” Another male hisses.

“Um, I mean, I was just looking for something to do to kill time, not for money.” Iruka rubs the back of his neck and laughs awkwardly.

Koji huffs.

“You’re a weird kid. Come on, let’s sign up your name, you’re going to be in my team. You will get paid by the end of the day every day. If you don’t come for a day, you just don’t get paid, that’s it. We won’t take advantage of people and not paying for their work.”

“Thank you!” Iruka beams.

 

And thus, Iruka starts working at the construction site. He has no previous experience as a construction worker so for his first day, he just spends it following instructions from other people. Carry things from here to there, hold things down while someone nails some woods, hold the measurement tape while the other marks some length or something, basically just lending his youthful strength.

The construction workers are impressed with his dedication and commitment; never questioning orders except for clarifying things. They are a team and old friends, there is not much faces in the construction industry that they don’t know personally because they have the same friends bubble. But this is the first time they have met a young person who works so diligently and it is not even because of the motivation of money.

“Here you go. Your pay for the day,” Koji says, giving Iruka a small bag of money. To be honest, he doesn’t think that that amount is comparable to how much work the young kid does but alas, as he said earlier, the pay is quite small.

Nevertheless, Iruka beams so brightly at his first pay in Konoha.

“Thank you so much! I look forward for tomorrow!” he says before running his way straight to the Hokage Tower. He can’t wait to share his story with Sakumo. This is so amazing! He even got the work out he wanted and was paid for it. He can’t wait for the next day.

A man saunters up next to Koji, looking at Iruka’s figure that is getting smaller as he skips away.

“What a weird kid,” he comments helpfully, spouting out what Koji is thinking.

 

Iruka is still as nervous as when he enters the tower the last time. He tugs his shirts sleeve consciously, knowing he looks dirty from his work. (He doesn’t know yet that it is quite normal scenery for a shinobi who was coated in blood and mud to saunters into the tower like they own the place) Iruka tugs his hair tie and reties his ponytail in an effort to look neater before he enters the tower.

He doesn’t attract many eyes as he walks in because he probably looks like a normal civilian. But once someone glances at him, they will take a second look at his scar, realizing who he is. Iruka braves himself through the small crowd and make his way to where he can see Sakumo is.

When he is about to walk into the room where Sakumo is, he is held up by an ANBU guard.

“You can’t come in.” The man quips.

Iruka deflates. “Is oyaji busy?”

“Yes. Hokage-sama is having a meeting with his council.”

Iruka chews on his lips. “Can you pass him a message for me?” He asks hesitantly.

The man thinks for a few second before he nods.

“Tell oyaji that if he comes home late, there will be dinner waiting so he doesn’t have to eat takeouts or something.”

The man contemplates for a second, wondering what this secret message is supposed to mean but nods anyway in reply. A job is a job, and if the Hokage’s son-in-law asks him to pass a cryptic message, he will do it.

Iruka smiles in return. “Thank you, ANBU-san.”

After Iruka leaves the floor, Weasel sunshins into the meeting room, landed quietly besides the Hokage. The Hokage looks a bit bored listening to Elder Danzou’s droning report.

“Hokage-sama,” he whispers kneeling besides the man chair.

Danzou cut off his rambling when he sees the ANBU.

“Weasel. Anything wrong?” Sakumo asks, signing for him to stand up.

Weasel stands up and bends over, whispering Iruka’s secret message to the Hokage. Judging from the smile that graces the Hokage face, whatever the news is, it is a good one.

Sakumo nods after listening to the message. Iruka is such a nice son. He wonders when his luck will run out and Iruka will start doing the teenage rebel phase that he read once in a parenting book. Kakashi had been showing signs of it lately too. He hopes he doesn’t have to face both of them at the same time.

“Thank you, Weasel. Back to your post, if you will.”

Weasel bows before he performs a sunshin, going back to his position guarding the door.

“Anything amiss?” Kagami asks in concern.

“Nope. Nothing. I’m just wondering when this meeting will ends because I still have so many works to do and judging by the length of your report, I guess there is nothing pressing in urgent need to be handle.” Sakumo says.

“As I said, Hatake, if you were listening-”

“Sakumo is right.” Shikaku cuts off what was supposed to be the start of Danzou’s next rant. “If there is nothing pressing, we should reconvene the meeting now. We, who actually have jobs other than sitting around, still have works waiting. At this rate, I can’t even go home and eat my dinner. So troublesome,” he drawls while pretending to inspect his nails.

Before Danzou can spew out more of his anger, Hiruzen takes the lead.

“I agree too. What do you say, Sakumo?”

“Well, if everyone says so, I will call for the ending of this meeting. We will meet again next week at the same time. Dismissed,” he says cheerfully.

 

Iruka walks out of the Hokage Tower feeling a bit down. He thought he can eat dinner together with Sakumo using his freshly obtained wage but it seems he is a bit busy. Nevermind, he will buy takeout for him anyway, Iruka thinks while making a fist.

He closes his eyes for a second and realises something. A man with a cha- chakra that he identifies as ANBU – they’re all the same, sometimes they pull back their chakra into a small ball and leaves big imprint of their real chakra size or they coated it with a coating that makes it look dull but nothing ever escapes his inner sight, honestly – is sitting in a tree close to the Hokage’s room.

He must be one of oyaji’s guard, Iruka thinks, but what is he doing outside? Is he waiting around for his shift? Maybe he doesn’t have anything to do before his turn to guard oyaji. Iruka sympathizes with the ANBU thinking back at how he was feeling a bit down this afternoon when he doesn’t know what to do.

Iruka makes a decision to approach the tree.

“Hello?” he calls up. There is no answer but he knows there is someone there because he can still see him. “I know you’re there.”

Crap, Kinoe thought. He didn’t know that the Hokage’s son in law is a sensor. He wasn’t briefed of what to do in this situation. _Crap, I’m just going to go with the flow, maybe try getting closer to this man to get some information regarding the Hokage’s movement._

Kinoe materialises, dropping his hiding technique.

Iruka smiles when the ANBU member finally shows himself. The ANBU is a bit short, maybe even younger than him, Iruka thinks, tilting his head, observing the other man. He has long brown hair that reaches his shoulder and is wearing a mask that resembles a cat.

“Are you waiting for your shift?” Iruka asks.

Kinoe doesn’t know how to answer but deduces that the other man must have thought he is waiting for his shift at the Hokage Tower. He nods, figuring it is safer to admit so rather than trying to find an excuse of why exactly he is hiding in a tree. If anyone in the tower refutes his claim, he can just say he had mix up his schedules or something like that.

Iruka’s smile grows wider. “It must have been boring waiting around like that. Do you want to get dinner together?”

Kinoe almost fall from his perch. What? Dinner together? Is this young man right in his head? One doesn’t simply ask a member of ANBU to go get _dinner_ together. What on earth? Is he an idiot or something?

Iruka deflates when Kinoe takes too long to answer. “You don’t want to?” he pouts while staring at Kinoe with wide brown eyes.

Kinoe grits his teeth and makes a hand sign for henge. He keeps his face and builds but changes the rest. He forgoes his hitai-ate and shinobi uniform and opts for a nondescript civilian clothing, plain brown shirt and pants. Kinoe jumps down from the branch he is crouching on and lands neatly in front of Iruka.

Iruka looks down at the other man. He is indeed a bit shorter than him, and with this civilian outfit, he looks small and non-threatening. At the back of his mind, Iruka logically knows that to be in ANBU at young age is a great feat – Kakashi had told him so when he is explaining about his uniform and tattoo – and the kid must have been a strong shinobi to make it there. But that fact does not stop Iruka from wanting to coddle him, maybe feed him some healthy meals so he can grow a bit taller faster.

“I am Iruka. And you are?”

“I am called Kinoe.”

“Kinoe-san, where do you want to eat?”

Kinoe shrugs. “Anywhere is fine.”

“Hmm... Well, I don’t really know good places but I think I saw one the other day.”

 

The Hokage’s son in law brings him into the Uchiha district.

Crap. This is a trap. Of course it is a trap. How can he be so stupid? It is all because of the doe eye the other man uses. Maybe it is a form of genjutsu to make people follow his wishes. Oh, he is good alright. If the Uchiha activates their sharingan, they will know he is in a henge and he will be suspected and exposed before he gets the information he needs. Maybe the man had planned all this all along. He had known about his secret mission and invites him for dinner for a distraction. Maybe he will slip-

“Ah, it’s over here!” Iruka cries, pulling Kinoe along. Kinoe snaps out of his monologue, getting tenser by the minute.

Iruka stops in front of a small restaurant with a big octopus on its signboard. Iruka grins widely before he pulls Kinoe along with him, making him missed the calculative expression on Kinoe’s face.

“Welcome.” One of the waitresses says to them as soon as they walk in.

This late in the evening, the only customers in the restaurant are only the Uchiha members. Some are policeman, some are shinobi and some comes with their family but they are all Uchiha. Kinoe recalls his training and refrains himself from panicking after accidentally walking into this trap.

“Uchiha-san,” Iruka says politely. “Can we get a table for two?”

“Sure, Iruka-sama. Who’s your friend?” the woman asks as she leads them to one of the empty table.

Before Kinoe managed to think of something to lie his way out of what presumably is an interrogation masked as a casual talk, Iruka replies first.

“This is Kinoe. He works at the Hokage’s tower,” Iruka replies cheerfully.

Iruka drags Kinoe into a chair and sits in front of him.

“Okay. Are you ready to order?” the waitress asks, dismissing Iruka’s answers as if it is not important. Kinoe frowns inside, wondering what it means.

“Yes, please. I would like to have some omelette fried rice with fruit salad on the side. I’d also like to order one takeaway of the same thing.” Iruka sends a polite smile towards the waitress

“And you?” she asks towards Kinoe. Kinoe goes rigid, not knowing what to do in this situation. He is really bad at infiltration, honestly.

“You can order anything, Kinoe-san. It’s on me. I just got my first pay after all,” Iruka says cheerfully, not realising the inner turmoil Kinoe is suffering.

“Um... I would like the same, please,” he manages to stammer out.

“Okay. Three omelette fried rice with fruit salad, one for takeaway. Drinks?”

“Just water.”

“Same.”

The waitress leaves their table to pass their order to the kitchen. Awkward silent fall over the table. Iruka scratches the edge of his scar, thinking of what to say to break the silence. He is not sure of the protocol of what can and cannot be asked to a shinobi.

Kinoe discretely check his surroundings. The other customers in the restaurant do not pay much attention to him but some of them did glance towards Iruka and send smiles his way when they caught his eyes. The smiles can be described as pleasant, if the book he reads about human interaction is accurate.

“Why did you choose this restaurant, Iruka-san?” Kinoe asks bluntly, ready to watch Iruka’s expression.

“I remember seeing the big octopus sign at the front of the restaurant the other day. I don’t recognise all the roads in the village yet so I just think it will be safer if I go to a place I know rather than getting lost somewhere and doesn’t get to eat at all,” Iruka explains with a sheepish smile.

_Okay, that doesn’t look like he is lying. Maybe he doesn’t know about my mission after all. It is just a coincidence and he just have no sense of self preservation by inviting a random ANBU member to dinner. Also, he is not from Konoha. Interesting. But I need to steer the conversation to the Godaime._

“Oh, I see. So how did you know the Godaime then?”

 

“I met him when I was young. Oyaji is friends with my parents,” Iruka answers shortly, not willing to go into details about it.

“Ah, I’m sorry for prying, Iruka-san. I didn’t mean to,” Kinoe says, giving a fake smile. He read about this in a book too.

“No, it’s okay. I know some people are wondering about it too.”

Their meals arrive, along with the takeaway, already wrapped neatly.

“Does Godaime-sama work late a lot?” Kinoe asks nodding towards the takeaway.

Iruka chews a mouthful before swallowing. “Hmm... Not really. He doesn’t have a fix schedule I guess. I don’t really know what the job scope of a Hokage is but I think if there’s an important meeting like today, he will probably be late. But that’s okay, because oyaji is doing his best for the village so I will do my part too.” Iruka beams.

Kinoe fakes a smile. _So, he doesn’t have a fix schedule. That means it is going to be hard to plan an ambush. Maybe I can poison his food?_

Before Kinoe managed to coax some information about Sakumo’s choice of food, the information is voluntarily given to him.

“Oyaji loves eating fried eggs so I thought this fried rice is a good substitution to my cooking. It’s not that I don’t want to cook but I just got my first payment today and I want to treat him dinner. But oyaji is busy.” He pouts a little, playing with his spoon before he lights up again. “But that’s okay because I can treat you instead. Thank you for accepting my dinner invitation, Kinoe-san!”

Kinoe gulps uncomfortably when he is once again exposed to the bright smile.

“Um...” He clears his throat. “Yes, of course, you’re welcome.” He fakes a smile again.

_Focus, Kinoe. You have a mission. Dissects the information that is given to you. So, Sakumo likes eating fried eggs but this man almost always cook his dinner. It is a public knowledge that forcing way into the Hokage compound is impossible since the land is protected by old Hatake technique so I won’t have access to anything cook there. Deducing that he takes his breakfast at home, my only chance is interfering with his lunch. Where does he go for lunch? The Hokage tower’s cafeteria? I need to do more surveillance._

The conversation moves towards more uncomfortable area as Iruka asks about Kinoe. Kinoe is ready for this. He can easily recall all the details from his fake identity file. His name? Kinoe. How old is he? Fifteen. How old when he makes ANBU? Fourteen. What is his speciality? Close range fighting. Where did he live? The jounin barrack. And so on. He is so ready to answers all those questions but among those information, he only ask for his age. The other questions are unexpected and have not been covered during his mission briefing and it is not in his file.

Iruka asks weird things such as what his favourite food –walnut – and his hobby. When he says his hobby is training, Iruka frowns so deeply that he wonders if he says anything wrong. Iruka then proceeds to lecture him that training are not hobbies, they are work. The man then asks about his interest. In ROOT, interests are not something he could speak out loud about because everyone is encouraged to not have feelings and only live to serve the village, to serve Danzou-sama. Hence, it amazes him how his traitor of a mouth blurts out that he likes architecture.

Iruka then proceeds to ask him in detail about his interest in architecture. Kinoe can’t lie out of this one because he is not prepared for it so he just tells the man the truth.

“I like watching intricate designs, especially carved wood. Each carpenter has their own signature. I like that. When I see a building, I can almost see how the architect thinks.”

“Wow, that’s amazing! In fact, I work at the rebuilding site today but because I don’t have any backgrounds in structural design, I can only do simple jobs, running around being their helper. But they are honestly amazing! Only today, we managed to finish making bases for a row of houses.”

Kinoe hums as Iruka continues to chatter about his work and his team’s plan for the rest of the week. Kinoe finds himself actually paying attention to what Iruka says because in between his training and missions, he seldom has any time for himself to indulge in watching construction sites. Everything Iruka is saying is fascinating and he longs for being at Iruka’s position.

Without realising, they finished their meal. Iruka carefully counts his money to pay for the food. What he doesn’t know is the restaurant had already given him big discount. Fugaku had made sure that all the Uchiha members know that Iruka is to be treated as a hero for his aid to clear out Uchiha’s name. Although Iruka doesn’t know it himself, he had bought loyalty of the strongest clan in the village the moment he steps in into Konoha. It also help that he has polite demeanour which makes him effortlessly likeable.

When they steps out of the restaurant, with a takeaway dangling in Iruka’s hand, Kinoe finds himself a bit surprise in how much he enjoys the dinner.

“Thank you for accompanying me for dinner, Kinoe-san. I’m sorry for taking your time,” Iruka says in honesty.

“No, it’s okay. I enjoy it too,” Kinoe replies truthfully and gives Iruka his true smile, albeit a bit strain as his face does not make that expression frequently.

Iruka replies the smile with his. “Okay, I’m going home now. See you around, Kinoe-san.”

Iruka bows a bit before walking away with a hint of light skip in a direction to the Hatake compound. Kinoe stands for quite a while in the middle of the road, watching Iruka’s back getting smaller and smaller before he vanishes when he turns at an intersection. His inside feels a bit warm. He doesn’t know what that feeling means but he needs to focus on his mission now.

Shoving his emotion away, Kinoe jumps into a tree and drop his henge. He hops carefully from branch to branch to go back to his previous surveillance post.

 

When Sakumo arrives home very late that night, the house is dark and quiet. He walks silently to the kitchen where his dinner is waiting. He opens the refrigerator to find a plastic of takeaway is waiting there for him. Sakumo transfers the food to a clean plate. He washes his hands and gets some chopsticks and spoon. When he is about to shove a cold spoonful down his throat, a loud and horrifying scream vibrated through the air, breaking the silence.

The spoon clattered loudly hitting the plate as he releases it in panic. Sakumo pushes his chair back so quickly that it falls sideways with a loud thump to the floor. Sakumo doesn’t bother about those things as he runs making his way to Kakashi’s room where Iruka sleeps.

“Iruka!” Sakumo shouts as he opens the sliding door harshly, drawing out his kunai to protect the teen from whatever is attacking him.

It turns out that nobody is there except Iruka. Iruka is not awake but he is struggling and sweating under his twisted blanket, shouting his lungs out. Sakumo put his kunai back in his weapon’s pouch.

“Iruka! Wake up! It’s just a dream. Iruka, please!” Sakumo quickly advances towards the man and brings him up into a sitting position, hoping the change in orientation will wake him up. He usually won’t approach a person if they are having a nightmare but this is Iruka, a civilian and he can’t hurl weapon effectively to hurt him.

His method is working as the scream suddenly stops to breathless gasps and Iruka slowly open his eyes. Iruka finds himself in someone’s arm, with gentle grey eyes looking at him in concern.

“Kashi?” Iruka asks, his eyes are still cloudy from sleep.

“No, it’s me, Sakumo. You are here in my house. Kakashi went for a mission, remember?”

Iruka starts sobbing. Sakumo quickly gathers the young man and hugs him close. Iruka buries his face into Sakumo’s shirt. His hands are balling up a bunch of fabric as he holds on to Sakumo.

“Shh. It’s okay. You’re okay. It’s just a dream,” Sakumo whispers, carding his fingers through Iruka’s hair like how he always do to Kakashi when he is upset.

After a few minutes, Iruka quietens down. He pulls back from Sakumo and wipes his face from tears, refusing to meet Sakumo in the eye. Sakumo lets him.

“Sorry,” Iruka mumbles.

“You don’t have to apologize, Iruka-chan. It’s normal to have a bad dream when you went through a traumatising episode,” Sakumo explains gently.

“It is?” Iruka looks up with teary eyes.

Sakumo smiles fondly, trying to reassures him. He pats Iruka’s head fondly like one do to a child. “It is. I got my share of nightmares too. It is not a measure of how strong a person is,” he says, nailing the coffin in the head.

“Oh.”

“Hmm... Do you want to go back to sleep?”

Iruka shakes his head, looking down. “I don’t know. Kashi takes Pakkun-san.”

Sakumo wonders what does Pakkun has to do with all of this.

“What about Pakkun?”

“Kashi makes Pakkun-san sleep with me so I can hug him if I’m scared or- or if I wake up like just now.” Iruka mumbles, his face heating up in embarrassment.

Sakumo approves of Kakashi’s thoughtfulness.

“That can be arrange.”

Iruka gives him a look of confusion but Sakumo just makes a series of a routine hand sign and there goes a wisp of smoke. An average size fierce looking persimmon coloured dog shows up once the smoke clears.

“Sakumo-sama.” The dog looks around. “Why am I summoned in the cubs’ room? Isn’t he too old to be babysat?” he quips in a high pitch shrill.

Sakumo just rolls his eyes in earnest.

“Who is this then? He smells like your cub,” the dog asks again, this time coming towards Iruka in an attempt to sniff him better.

“Iruka-chan, I would like you to meet Ranmaru. He is a nice one when he is not teaching Kakashi how to be a rebellious son. He watches over Kakashi a lot when he was a kid. Ranmaru, this is Iruka, Kakashi’s mate, I shall say.”

“Hello, Ranmaru-san. Nice to meet you.” Iruka holds his hand out slowly to pet the dog. When the dog doesn’t show any hostility, he burrows his fingers in the dog’s thick coat and start petting him for real. The dog sits patiently allowing himself to be pet. He is not usually this generous but this young boy smells afraid and upset so he cannot help himself but to help comforting him.

“Drop the honorific. I am Ranmaru. Nice to meet you too,” the dog grins, showing his set of sharp teeth. He turns back towards Sakumo now his curiosity is paid for. “Now, I don’t think you summon me only for social call because I will let you know I was having the time of my life rolling over fallen leaves back in the summon land.”

“Maa, don’t worry. I have some job for you. Nothing too strenuous, just some easy job. Can you look after Iruka-chan until Kakashi-kun comes back? Pakkun is usually the one sleeping with him but Pakkun has to go to a mission with Kakashi.”

“Hmmph. Who do you think I am, old man? I am Ranmaru, the cunniest of them all, this is such a piece of cake. Of course I can.”

Sakumo laughs. Iruka also lets out a little chuckle.

“Thank you, Ranmaru. I apologise I have to burden you,” Iruka says.

“Hmmph.” Ranmaru thrusts his nose in the air in a display of arrogance which makes Iruka chuckles again before he turns around and finds himself a good spot to sleep on the bed.

Sakumo tucks Iruka back into the bed and waits with him until he falls asleep before he goes back to the kitchen to finish his cold dinner.

 

In the morning, Sakumo take his turn to cook breakfast for the household. Iruka chatters away about his new job and how much he likes it, providing noise to the background while Sakumo listens intently. He is pleased that Iruka is happy with his new job but can’t help but feel worried if the job is too strenuous for Iruka’s healing body.

“Don’t worry, oyaji. I am fine now. I even clean the house yesterday on top of working and I don’t feel hurt at all. Just normal kind of tired, the one that happen when you work out,” Iruka assures.

“Hmm... I guess if you say so then it’s okay. But please tell me if anything hurts, okay, Iruka-chan?”

“Yes, yes. I will.”

“Do you promise?”

“Yes, oyaji. I promise I will inform you if anything out of normalcy happens to me and I also promise I won’t do anything that my body can’t handle.”

“Hmm. That’s my son,” Sakumo says, making Iruka blushes.

Sakumo puts a plate in front of Iruka and another plate at his place on the table. “Eat your breakfast. I got something to show you after this.”

Iruka is intrigued.

During breakfast, Sakumo asks delicately how he sleeps last night. Iruka tells him he had no repeat of the previous incident and he had sleep deeply until the morning. Ranmaru had dismissed himself shortly after he wakes up but promises he will come back tonight. Sakumo nods approvingly. Ranmaru will receive a big reward by the time the week is up.

After they finished eating, Sakumo brings Iruka to the hallway leading to the bedrooms. He stops at the end of the hallway and kneels in front of the wall. There is a scroll hanged on the wall with an old poem written on it. Iruka approaches Sakumo cautiously. Sakumo pries the wooden floor near the wall and exposes a small compartment. Iruka peeks at the secret compartment. In the middle it is a slab of stone, with some ineligible writing carved on it.

“What is this?”

“This is the secret of this house protection. This stone is passed along the Hatake line, given to us a long time ago by the king of dog, Inugami. It is sort of an amulet to protect our lineage. This is why this house is impenetrable by the outside force. My blood and Kakashi’s is recorded by this stone and I think it is time for it to recognise you too.”

“Me? B-but I’m not a Hatake,” Iruka cries in suprise. Sakumo chuckles watching Iruka’s reaction.

“Not by blood but well, you’re going to marry Kakashi later, are you not?” Iruka blushes. “There’s no reason why we should wait for the formalities to do this.”

Iruka takes a deep breath and releases it, calming himself down.

“Okay. So what do I need to do?”

“I’m going to need a little bit of your blood.”

“MY BLOOD?” Iruka cries loudly, horrified. He doesn’t like being in pain and the idea of needing to give away his blood voluntarily scares him.

“Yes, give me your hand please.” When Iruka still looks at him in distress while holding his own hands close to his chest, Sakumo sighs fondly. “I promise it won’t hurt. You can close your eyes.”

Iruka slowly moves his right hand forward, trusting Sakumo’s word. Sakumo cradles the hand gently in his while Iruka closes his eyes tightly. After glancing to make sure Iruka has his eyes closed, Sakumo takes out a kunai from his sleeve and use just the tip to shallowly prick the end of Iruka’s fore finger. Iruka gasps a bit at the small pain. It feels like when he had accidentally stabbed his finger with needle while sewing.

Sakumo takes the finger and touches it to the stone. The stone glows for a moment before it returns to normal. Sakumo smiles in satisfaction because the stone easily accepts Iruka’s blood.

“Is it done yet?” Iruka asks with his eyes still closed.

Sakumo chuckles. “Yes, it is. You can open your eyes now.” He takes out a small plaster that he brings with himself just for this occasion and wraps it at the tiny wound. “Do you feel any different?”

Iruka opens his eyes and looking at the stone. It still looks the same. He averts his gaze towards his finger that is now wrapped with a plaster.

“Not really.” He shakes his head.

“Well, it can be hard to distinguish. But now that the house barriers remember you, you will feel the disturbance if someone is outside the gate,” Sakumo explains.

“Oh, that’s useful.”

“Yeap.” Sakumo closes the hidden compartment back. “Now that we are finished, let’s go to work.”

 

Kinoe had spent his night hiding in the tree he had chosen. After Sakumo went home last night, he had taken a few hours nap and now it is near midday. He is not worried about the time because he is only scouting today. There is nothing to do but just to be patient until lunch time. During lunch time, he will observe Sakumo’s movement carefully to learn his habit and tomorrow he will find the chance to slip some poison into whatever he will have for lunch.

As the time slowly goes by, Kinoe finds himself getting a bit distracted. His mind goes back to the conversation he had with the honourable son-in-law, Iruka. He remembers how Iruka told him he works at the rebuilding construction site. Kinoe wonders if he can ask for a mission that will allow him to hangout around that part of town after this. Kinoe shakes his head, knowing that is impossible as he, as one of Danzou-sama best shinobi will always be sent to somewhere dangerous outside Konoha. This mission is a special case because the target is in Konoha.

As Danzou-sama said, Hatake Sakumo is a dangerous man and had risen to power by manipulating people to follow his wicked desire. He needs to be eliminated soon because otherwise it will be too late as he will turn Konoha into something that will be hard to reform back. This is for the better of Konoha. He will eliminate the traitor smoothly as soon as he can find a chance, Kinoe thinks firmly.

He almost cries with joy when Sakumo finally looks up at the wall clock and declares the end of the meeting between him, Uchiha Kagami and Nara Shikaku. Shikaku walks out of the room after saying some pleasantaries. Kagami says something that makes Sakumo laugh. Sakumo bends down to pick something out from his desk drawer. Kinoe leans in nervously, wondering if he is going to see some secret traitorous document or something.

Instead, he brings out a cloth wrapped package that looks a lot like a... bento. Bento?? Kinoe wants to bang his head repeatedly against the tree trunk. Seriously, which shinobi brings a bento to work? Of course, of course this must have been the work of that sweet civilian Iruka. Kinoe had learned that civilian sometimes bring bento to work instead of buying lunch but he doesn’t expect the custom will spread towards the traitorous Godaime.

He sighs in resignation. There goes his plan. This changes everything. He can’t poison his food because the Hatake compound is impenetrable and he can’t wait at one place to do an ambush. The only option left is frontal assault. This is very worrying. Hatake Sakumo’s prowess is not a thing he can underestimate. He is well known as Konoha White Fang, a legendary shinobi that tore into the battle during the war. Only the sight of his white hair can leave the enemy shaking in their sandals. Which quickly sums up that he got a big problem.

But Danzou-sama specifically had said he is waiting for the good news so he can’t go back now and tells Danzou-sama his problem. A mission is a mission and he will get through it no matter what. He just needs to find the perfect opportunity to eliminate the Godaime. Konoha will thank him later after they find out about his traitorous acts.

 

As the week passed by frustratingly for Kinoe as his mission doesn’t looks like it is going to go well, it is the quite the opposite for Iruka. Although he is a bit anxious at the start when Kakashi tells him he is leaving for a mission, he feels quite relax now.Besides, worrying about Kakashi’s well being when he is away is something he had done for years now, he had a lot of practice at that. He is more nervous on what to do when Kakashi is away and very glad he had found his place at the rebuilding construction site. From what he had seen around Konoha, the rivers are not used to catch fish for the village consumption so he knows he won’t be going into the fisherman trade back anytime soon.

Iruka is at the end of his fourth day of work. He is skipping happily home with a new bundle of payment securely tucked in his pocket. He is getting better at work and now he is allowed to do some cutting using the saw as long as he follows the line marked on the lumbers given to him. He is so deep inside his own head thinking about what Ranmaru has been doing at home today – Sakumo didn’t dispel him off after the second day because he didn’t know when he will be back at home at night and doesn’t want Iruka to go to sleep without the dog beside him – and what he is going to cook for dinner today; that he doesn’t notice a person is coming off his way with bad intention.

What he knows is that he is walking alone with an empty bento box dangling on one hand when he got pushed from behind and fall flat on his face as his body lost its balance. He tries to break his fall using his hand, which makes him lose his grip on his empty bento box and scrapes his palms and elbows onto the dirt.

Iruka turns around in his position, wondering if whoever that had accidentally crashed into him is alright when he is faced with a shinobi towering over him. He has short jet black hair and his hitai-ate is gleaming across his forehead. Iruka quickly stands up dusting his already dirtied clothes.

“Are you alright? You are not hurt, aren’t you?” Iruka asks in concern.

The man squints. “Don’t think your trick is going to work on me.”

“Trick?” Iruka asks confusedly.

“Yes, you must have been the one tricking Kakashi-jounin into liking you. As if Kakashi wants to be with some lowly civilian like you. Who do you think you are?”

He slaps Iruka’s face with a hand that is mildly coated with chakra. In daze from the shinobi’s word, Iruka doesn’t realize what is going on until he feels pain on one side of his cheek and found himself sitting on the dirt again. He feels an ooze of spit is trickling down his chin and he quickly wipes it with his hand. Iruka’s eyes widen in shock when he sees the liquid is not actually spit but blood. Dark and red, like the kyuubi. Like the sharingan eyes of the mask man.

“Hey, lowlife, are you listening to me? Look at me when I’m talking! Don’t think your pity party act is going to make me sympathize with you.”

Iruka doesn’t feel the kick that comes hitting his shin because he is in haze watching the red substance on his palm. When the shinobi is about to land a second – this time a harder one – kick, a voice rings out.

“Hey, what’s going on here!? What- Iruka-sama!”

Two policemen rush towards Iruka. From Iruka’s perspective, he can only hear a muffle sound of footsteps approaching him.

“Iruka-sama, are you alright? You are bleeding. What happen? Who did this? Did you do this?” the policemen turn towards the shinobi who is getting paler by the minute. Both of the policemen are sporting thunderous expression.

“W-what? I just-” The man visibly pulls himself up from his sputter, trying to look taller and justified of his action. “I’m just giving him a lesson. He totally deserves it!”

“Pray tell me what did Iruka-sama do that authorize you to use chakra attack on him?” One of the policemen, Uchiha Kotaro utters dangerously. “He is a civilian and you are a full-fledged shinobi! This is a direct violation to shinobi code of conduct!”

Kotaro marches forward and before the man manage to run away, he knocks the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious.

“Daichi, bring her to the police station and inform Fugaku-dono of this situation. I’ll take care of Iruka-sama.”

Daichi stands up from his crouching position next to Iruka. He switches position with the other Uchiha. He slung the shinobi easily on his shoulder and jumps on the roof to get back towards the main station. He gulps thinking he has to explain to Fugaku-dono about this incident. He is definitely going to be very angry and Daichi pities the man for being to be at the end of his anger. Not to mention the Hokage and the younger Hatake’s wrath when they eventually find out about it. Thank Kami Kakashi is out of the village right now or else maybe the police station will be reduced to rubble.

Meanwhile, Kotaro approaches Iruka cautiously as he had learned to do to a traumatised victim in his training. Iruka is still in his original pose, looking intently at the now-dried blood on his palm, as if he is looking at something else far beyond anyone’s reach.

“Iruka-sama, can you hear me?”

To his good fortune, Iruka turns towards him although his brown eyes are still blank, absent of warmth.

“My name is Uchiha Kotaro. I work with the Konoha police. Are you hurt anywhere, Iruka-sama?”

Iruka continues to stare at him.

“Okay, you are in shock. That’s normal. I am going to use my sharingan to check if the shinobi just now did anything to you.”

Without waiting for answers, Kotaro activates his sharingan. Iruka’s slow chakra flow looks normal like how a civilian without shinobi training should be except for a part near his knee and on his right cheek. _Shit. That damn man. He is going to pay for this._

“You have several chakra bruise but nothing serious,” Kotaro informs, trying to inject cheerful tone in his voice in hope not to scare the teenager more than he already had. He turns off his sharingan. “Unfortunately, that is the expanse of my medical knowledge so we have to wait here until help arrive because I’m not sure if it is going to hurt you more if I move you now.”

Iruka doesn’t show any sign of understanding but his eyes move away from Kotaro’s face once he finished talking. His eyes fix onto a point over Kotaro’s shoulder. Iruka mumbles something under his breath.

“I’m sorry, Iruka-sama, can you repeat that?” Kotaro asks, leaning in to listen to Iruka’s word better.  
“Bento.”

“Bento you say?” Kotaro follows Iruka’s line of sight and sees a cloth-wrapped bento box lying downside in the dirt. The cloth didn’t undo itself during the scuffle so the bento box doesn’t come out. Kotaro quickly fetch the bento for Iruka.

“Here you are, Iruka-sama, your bento.”

Iruka gingerly takes the wrapped bento from Kotarou’s hand and holds it in his lap. A small smile starts to form on his face.

“Oyaji makes me lunch.” Iruka says matter-of-factly.

“Did he?” Kotaro asks, trying to encourage Iruka into talking.

“Oyaji is so nice. Why did he take me in? I should’ve died-” Iruka starts sobbing.

“Don’t say that, Iruka-sama!” Kotaro cries, horrified. “A lot of people will be sad if you died, including Hokage-sama and Kakashi. If you are not here, I don’t know what will happen to the Uchiha. You save a lot of people, Iruka-sama. Please don’t regret that.”

“B-but he said- he said Kashi-” Iruka breaks into sobs as his words becomes intelligible noises.

Kotaro freaks out, not knowing what to do. Thankfully, right at that moment, Fugaku arrives with Daichi in tow, looking as stern as ever.

“Report,” Fugaku orders.

Kotaro quickly stands up and hold his posture in attention.

“A male Konoha shinobi assaulted a civilian using chakra, motive unknown. I analyses the situation and knocks him out. I ask Daichi to bring the shinobi to the holding cell and inform you of this situation as it involves a person of important position to the Hokage... and the Uchiha. Initial examination shows that victim suffers from chakra bruises on the right side of his cheek and somewhere near his knee.”

“At ease.”

Fugaku approaches Iruka, activating his sharingan in the process to confirm Kotaro’s assessment.

“Daichi, Kotaro, return to the main station and finds out what happen from the shinobi per protocol. Don’t do anything rash.”

“Yes, sir.” They both leaps up to the roofs to make their way back to the police station. Fugaku makes a shadow clone that is tasked to inform the Hokage of what happen and where to meet up.

“Iruka-san,” he calls for Iruka’s attention. “Do you recognise me?”

“Uchiha-san.”

Fugaku nods approvingly. “I am going to move you to carry you to the hospital. You will tell me if anything hurts. Do you understand?”

Iruka nods.

Fugaku quickly scoops the teenager into his arms, and when he doesn’t cry out in pain, he leaps to the roof too, taking the direction of the hospital.

 

Sakumo sits next to Iruka’s sleeping form in Kakashi’s bed back in the Hatake’s residence. He is now in deep sleep. Ranmaru is tucked firmly next to the teen, looking over him carefully.

Sakumo recalls what happen that evening. He is classifying a list of missions and who it will be assigned to with Shikaku in his office when Uchiha Fugaku of all person jumps into the room through the window. He almost cracks a joke before he takes the serious expression on Fugaku’s face.

Fugaku informs him about how Iruka had been assaulted and tells him to reconvene at the hospital before the shadow clone dismisses himself. Sakumo quickly makes his own shadow clone to exchange places with him. He waves off Shikaku’s worrying look.

When he arrives at the hospital, he finds out that Iruka is being looked after by an Uchiha Mariko, which boils his anger because she is the a med nin that specialises in chakra injury. In the hospital, she deals with chakra involved accidents. Her usual patient includes ninja that practices new jutsu and kids who accidentally use their chakra in daily activity that results in injuring themselves. To have Iruka be carted off to her plus the fact that Iruka is assaulted, means that Iruka is hurt from a chakra involved attack.

Sakumo frets outside the examination room for awhile after listening to –the real one, this time – Fugaku’s explanation of what the primary assessment says before he is allowed to enter the room. Fugaku left for the police station to find out more on what had happened.

Uchiha Mariko informs Sakumo that Iruka arrived at the hospital while he is still in shock but he had calm down considerably. She tells him to make sure the man rest and his injury will recover comes morning. Sakumo then takes the unusually quiet Iruka home, make sure he is fed and clean up before tucking him up in bed. And here he is.

“What happen?” Ranmaru asks quietly, not wanting to wake Iruka.

“I’m not really sure. Fugaku says his men found him being assaulted by a shinobi. They are questioning him the last time I heard. I don’t know anything further.”

“Hmm... Want me to go and find out?”

“No. Stay here to watch after Iruka, in case he wakes up. Fugaku will send a runner if he has information that he thinks I need to know immediately.”

“But this is a concern. Why would anyone attack Iruka-chan? He is a civilian with no affiliation. The only reason I can think of is that it is because of his special position to you, Sakumo-sama, now that you have taken the hat. Maybe some party is trying to get to you by hurting the people close to you.”

“Maybe. I will send a word to Kakashi to be careful in his mission. But there’s something else too. Iruka-chan is one of the descendants from one of the clan originated from the fallen Uzushiogakure. From what I understand, Iruka-chan inherits the kekkei genkai of the Umino clan, plus he is also efficient in seals although he has no shinobi training. Maybe someone finds out about that and targeting him for it.”

Ranmaru turns to look at Iruka. “Do you think he is in danger now? Your cub will be angry enough if he knows his mate is attacked.”

“Yes. For that, Ranmaru, I wish to ask more of your help.”

Ranmaru turns back towards Sakumo. “What is it, Sakumo-sama?”

“I need you to watch Iruka-chan not only at night but all the time until Kakashi got back. Follow him wherever he goes outside of this compound and watch out for anyone. I will look after him myself if I can but I have other responsibilities on my shoulder. I do toy with the idea of shadow clone but shadow clone is useless if it pops if it is attacked.”

“Of course, Sakumo-sama. I will protect the cub’s mate to my best ability. You can count on me.”

“Thank you, Ranmaru. You are the best.”

Sakumo reaches out to rub Ranmaru’s head. Ranmaru grumbles in protest but he does not pull back.

 

Iruka wakes up the next morning with subdued mood. He hugs Ranmaru close and buries his face in its coat. He doesn’t want to get out of bed. The incident from yesterday plays over and over again in his head.

_As if Kakashi wants to be with some lowly civilian like you. Who do you think you are?_

Ranmaru can smell the sadness from the man next to him as soon as he wakes up from his sleep. He cautiously licks his face to lift his spirit. His mum had told him that human love this kind of interaction. It proves to be working when suddenly Iruka squeals and pushes Ranmaru’s face away.

“Ranmaru, stop it. It tickles!” he says in between laughter.

Ranmaru smirks, showing his sharp canines.

“Then stop it with the negative thoughts, the smell is unpleasant.” Watching Iruka deflates even more, Ranmaru continues. “What I mean is, it is okay to be sad but I know this is not about grieving. I know how grief smells. So, why don’t you tell me what’s going on, huh?”

Iruka makes a show of grabby hands, making Ranmaru approaches him again to be pulled into a hug.

“Do you think I’m good for Kashi?” Iruka mumbles into the persimmon coloured fur.

“Why do you say that? Are you a bad person? Are you actually a spy send to Konoha to enter through the ranks and stole the village’s secret?”

Iruka laughs. “Nooo. I’d like to think I am a good person. I’ve been polite to people and nice to the land like kaa-san always told me to.”

“Then why do you think you’re not good for the cub? Sakumo-sama approves of you. The cub even let you sleep in his den, obviously he fancies you a lot and wants you to carry his own cub or something.”

“Ranmaru!” Iruka protests, his face becoming crimson because of what the dog is insinuating.

Ranmaru cackles evilly. After he calms down, he asks again. “So, what is it?”

“I don’t- Yesterday, there was a man. He said- he said that Kashi wouldn’t want to be with someone like me because I am just a lowly civilian,” he mumbles.

Ranmaru snorts. Human.

“And you believe him? Listen Iruka-chan, Sakumo-sama was once this stupid too. He will come at us and whines all the time about how his chosen mate is pretty and very kind and obviously he doesn’t deserve her. It is only after Yuki bites his leg that he shuts up for once and listen. Yuki tells Sakumo-sama to just mate with her already and they got married soon enough. I was little when Sakumo-sama’s father is still alive but the stories of the Hatake line continues throughout the generation. When a Hatake had chosen a mate, they will not go for anyone else. That is why Inugami-sama chose to bind contract with Hatake, because of their loyalty. The cub chooses you, Iruka-chan and for the rest of his life, you will be his only mate. There will be no one else, not even if you die.”

Iruka is silent. His hand is carding through the dog’s fur absentmindedly as he contemplates Ranmaru’s word. The corner of his lips slowly curls up.

Ranmaru huffs and plops on his side, silently ask for a belly rub. It is what he deserves for handling all this human nonsense.


	10. Fight fire with fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi makes a mistake because he is an idiot. Plus other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I see that we have hit 300 kudos, which makes me feel very happy. ^^ Thank you to everyone who reads my work and like it, I appreciate each one of you! 
> 
> I've been experimenting with my update schedule. The chapter doesn't get any longer than how it always is but I do feel a bit less pressured about making sure I get a chapter out a week, so I guess I'm sticking to this 'chapter will be out whenever it is ready' schedule. I hope that is okay to everyone. 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy this one.

If anyone is watching, they surely must have been wondering why an elite ANBU – shinobi who are always feared for their strength and ruthless approach in missions - is skipping happily through the forest on his way home. The truth is, Kakashi is happy because not only he had managed to finished his mission earlier than the amount of time stated in the mission parameter, he only had a small scrape on his arm which means Iruka won’t be lecturing him later. Not that he objects to the pouting that will ensues if it comes to that because Iruka is just too cute when he did that but Kakashi doesn’t want to make Iruka worry.

Guruko who is walking along beside Kakashi just shakes his head in defeat. His boss is always this weird when he is thinking about his mate. Guruko will be grateful if Kakashi did not hit his head on the tree branch during his prancing. It is not his job to tend to the bruise ego and head of an ANBU. He is a ninken damn it.

Everything seems going well until Guruko poof out of existence all of a sudden. Kakashi straightens up and tenses. He quickly makes several hand signs and summons Yuki into existence.

“What is it?” he asks the husky as soon as the dog materialises.

This is a communication method that comes into being by his father because Sakumo is a father who frets a lot during the war time and mostly unable to function properly if he didn’t know the well being of one Hatake Kakashi. When one or both of them are on a mission, they have to have a summon by their side at all time. When the summon suddenly disappear like what happen to Guruko just now without being dismissed or because of chakra disturbance, it means the other party had summon the dog. It is a signal that he should summon his father’s dog in return, who will bring him a message.

“Sakumo-sama has a message for you. He said and I quoted ‘Be careful. Eyes open. Possible disruption. Back home safe.’”

Kakashi rolls his eyes even when he takes the message meaning seriously.

“Tou-san and his cryptic message,” he complains. “Why can’t he just say things straightforwardly?”

“Someone has to keep you on your toes, Kakashi-kun. Learn to look underneath the underneath and all that,” Yuki answers a bit sarcastically.

“Maa... Thank you for the message. I’ll be careful.”

Yuki allows the teen to indulge in petting him for a bit before he returns back to the summon land. Kakashi quickly resummon Guruko and informs him of the new development.

“Guruko, change of plan. We will be heading stealthily towards Konoha as fast as we can. You up for it?”

Guruko gives a loud bark. “Of course, boss. I am your second fastest runner and I swear Uuhei cheated on that last race.”

Kakashi chuckles. “Maa... Perhaps we can hold a rematch soon. Move out.”

 

Sakumo taps his pen impatiently against the mahogany desk. A thick report is waiting to be read in front of him but unfortunately for the report, it is not the one he currently wants to peruse right now. Sakumo glances at the wall clock above all the Hokage portraits lining up the wall. It is still early and it’s not like Fugaku will forgot to come anyway since the case is also close to him but Sakumo still can’t sit still.

Right on cue, a knock is heard from the other side of his door. Sakumo breaks out of his trance and shuffles the papers across his desk, pretending he is totally focusing on his job. He clears his throat.

“Come in.”

The sight of the stern head of police force walking in almost makes Sakumo leaps to give the man a hug. Finally!

Fugaku takes the vacant seat in front of the Hokage in an impeccable manner without being asked. He holds out a folder towards Sakumo who snatches it eagerly. Sakumo flips open the folder and scan the short report thoroughly. He frowns, making a crease materialise upon his forehead.

“Are you sure?” Sakumo looks up after reading for a minute. His eyes fall back to the report, not believing what is written on it.

Fugaku nods grimly and crosses his arms across his chest. “Unfortunately. We were suspicious about it too. That’s why it takes a while to confirm it.”

“Let me get this straight. This shinobi hurts Iruka-chan, a civilian, because of a piece of gossip?” Sakumo asks unbelieving, in a flat tone.

Fugaku shrugs his shoulders.

“Looks like it. I called a professional, Yamashiro Aoba to confirm it. He had never heard of such thing but when he asks a few of his gossip buddies, they admit they had heard of it but dismissed it quickly because it doesn’t sound plausible.” Fugaku huffs. “This idiot of a shinobi had listen to such hearsay and acts in respond without thinking. It is a bit hard to believe but from our investigation this does seems to what have happened. As they say, sometimes the truth is always stranger than fiction.”

Sakumo sighs. He puts the file down on his desk, massaging his temple.

“What do you suggest? The usual charge?”

“Yes. Despite my personal opinion of what should be done to such... person, we should follow the law. A month in cell, than half a year of parole with his chakra cut-off and arrange him to transfer to paper ninja department. If there is a thing an active ninja hate to do the most, it is probably paperwork. But I will also suggest he goes for a psychological evaluation along with his parole, to see if he is still suitable to be a ninja or not. We can’t let such unstable man be a part of our team. If hearsay is enough to make him lay a hand on one of his own, my advice is that he should go back to the academy to learn some teamwork.”

Sakumo nods defeatedly. He really would like to bash in the man’s skull for laying his filthy hand and filthy chakra on Iruka but he is a Hokage now. Being a Hokage comes with the responsibility of doing the right thing and unfortunately this is the right thing.

“But we still have a problem. The gossip vine. Who in the world think it is a good idea to spread the gossip of how Iruka-chan latches on Kakashi after he save him once? And Kakashi can’t say no for some reason? Do they even know my son? Kakashi will only do whatever he want, he is a stubborn child like that. It sounds like it was a gossip started by a jealous fangirl or something. It just doesn’t make sense and amateur at best. What would someone gain by hurting Iruka-chan anyway?”

“My biggest guess is that someone is trying to get to you. I am willing to bet my position who that someone is.” Fugaku says in a harsh tone before he clears his throat. “But I’m not the brain. We need to call in the big kunai.”

“Yes, of course. Weasel,” Sakumo calls.

Weasel materialises on the left side of Sakumo.

“Yes, Hokage-sama.”

“Fetch me Nara Shikaku. Tells him it is urgent.”

Weasel nods once to show he understands before he flickers away.

 

Iruka decides not to go to work that day, instead he wants to spend his day in leisure, reading one of the book from Kakashi’s collection of novels. From perusing the books on the bookshelf, he can see that his fiancé really likes the romance genre with a little action on the side. He also blushes furiously when he found a small collection of a racier series at one corner. He left them untouched. Instead, he takes one of the common one from the shelf and set himself on the couch with a mug of chamomile tea.

Ranmaru comes nosing around once Iruka is lying comfortably on the couch.

“What are you reading, Iruka-chan?” he asks.

Iruka shows him the front cover of the book.

“Drizzly Days,” Ranmaru reads. “What is it about?”

Iruka shrugs. “I don’t know. It is one of Kashi’s. Let’s find out shall we?”

Ranmaru makes a face that looks totally comical on a dog. If the book is one of the cub’s, he knows what it contains. It is always the same, about humans being so slow to get their mate. Being a ninken is so much easier.

Ranmaru huffs and disappears through the porch door, fully intend to take a nap there. Iruka glances up from his book and giggles watching the retreating dog.

“Wakes me up if you are going out or if you’re making some food, Iruka-chan,” Ranmaru calls from the porch, already set to nap.

“I will!” Iruka calls back.

He opens the first page and starts reading.

A few hours later, he is truly hooked with the novel. The main character is a young twenty something shinobi that is on an escort mission to the centre of the Fire Land. He is a stoic man, only cares about his mission and nothing else but during the long and slow journey, he had fallen in love with a fellow travel companion, the young servant of his client. Their relationship is rocky at the start since the shinobi first looks down upon the servant because he is a civilian but it slowly evolves into a comfortable camaderie. When they are attacked by bandits, the shinobi finds he wants to protect the servant more than his own client, which makes him feeling confuse.

Iruka is in the middle of reading a scene where the main character is looking desperately for medicine for his young suitor when suddenly he feels a flare of chakra indicating someone is outside the gate.

Iruka freezes. He quickly sits up and lets his novel fall on his lap. Iruka averts his gaze to the direction of the front door, as if he can see the visitor through the wood. His breathe quicken. He can feel his heart beating so loudly in his chest. Iruka gulps audibly. He doesn’t want to meet anyone he doesn’t know. He is still scared because of yesterday’s incident. What if the person at the gate wants to hit him too? He doesn’t want to get hurt.

“Ranmaru!” Iruka calls desperately.

Ranmaru quickly gets up from his comfortable spot at the porch and runs the short distance on his four legs to the living room. He is completely on alert after hearing Iruka’s distress call.

“Iruka-chan. Anything wrong?” He looks around to see if there is anything amiss but everything looks as undisturbed as when he left the young man a few hours ago. He looks at Iruka and founds that the man is frowning in distress.

“Someone is at the door,” he whispers, chewing on his lips.

“Do you want me to check who it is?”

“Please?” Iruka begs.

Ranmaru trots to the main door and show himself out. He walks to the front gate with a grace that suits a powerful being like him. Iruka grabs a cushion from the couch where he was lying at and clutches it close to his chest. He stares at the wall in front of him. He feels more scared now after he is left alone.

Ranmaru nudges the gate open with his nose and pop his head out to identify the visitor. An ANBU is standing patiently just outside the gate, waiting for someone to answer the door. Ranmaru steps out of the gate and situated himself pointedly in front of it.

“Yes?” Ranmaru questions sceptically. If he has visible eyebrow, he surely will raise them for good measure.

“Hokage-sama is asking for Iruka.”

Ranmaru narrows his eyes into slits and bares his teeth in warning. To his amazement, the ANBU doesn’t flinch even if his scent smells a little afraid. Good, he thinks.

“Is that so? Do you have any proof?”

“Hokage-sama mentioned you will ask for one if you answer the door. Here it is.”

Weasel holds out a small scroll towards Ranmaru. Ranmaru takes the scroll and nudges it open on the ground. On the small piece of paper, there is neat handwriting of Sakumo praising Ranmaru for his good job in protecting Iruka and wonders if he can be burden to escort Iruka to the Hokage Tower.

Ranmaru smirks. Typical Sakumo-sama, he knows how to win his ninken’s heart. With praises and order obscured in flowery phrases.

“We’ll be there. You may go,” Ranmaru barks sharply to the ANBU. The ANBU vanishes into thin air, leaving no evidence he had been there at all.

Ranmaru trots back towards the house, with the small scroll in his mouth. He will destroy the scroll later. He won’t get any moment of peace if the other ninken found out that Sakumo-sama always talk to him like that, they will get jealous and demand the same treatment. He raises his nose to the air in an air of arrogance. Ranmaru is Sakumo-sama’s favourite ninken, no matter what Yuki may claim.

“Who is it?” Iruka asks anxiously as soon as Ranmaru walks into the living room.

“Sakumo-sama is asking for you to meet him at the Hokage Tower. It must have been important, I guess.”

“Oh. Right now?”

Ranmaru nods confirming. Iruka looks down to check what he is wearing – one of his new yukata – and deems it acceptable.

“Okay, I’m going to get my hair tie and then we can go.”

Iruka really doesn’t want to go out of the house today but oyaji had called him. He had never done that before so it must be important that it can’t wait until he goes home to talk about whatever he wants to talk about. Iruka bites on his lips looking at his reflection on the bathroom mirror as his hands busied themselves in tying his hair up into a semblance manner. He is still scared if something will happen to him if he steps out of the safe space of the Hatake compound but he quickly shoves that feeling aside.

 

Kinoe is feeling very nervous. It had been a long time since he had felt like this. The last time was when he is on his mission that will determine whether he can be an ANBU or not. He doesn’t understand why he feels nervous because this is supposed to be a normal mission, just a typical assassination. The only difference is that the target this time is someone that is highly looked up among his fellow ninja peers.

Today, Kinoe had finally managed to put himself into the rotation of ANBU bodyguard of the day. He feels like his chance to finish the job and make it out alive today is quite high since the Hokage doesn’t put up his guard around his bodyguards. He also constantly leaves his back open because fair enough, he probably doesn’t expect that his demise will come from one of his own shinobi. But first, Kinoe has to somehow make the other bodyguard leave the scene so he can be alone with the Godaime before he can make his move.

He keeps his eyes and ears open throughout the day, every now and then wondering if he can get a peek of the illegal activities done by the Godaime to be reported back to Danzou-sama, to accumulate the proof against the Hokage. This also means that he is listening very intently when Uchiha Fugaku walks in and reports that someone had assaulted Iruka.

Kinoe feels his heart beating wildly in his chest. He doesn’t understand this sensation either. He feels a strong urge to bail his position and go check on the civilian right now to make sure he is okay. Kinoe frowns heavily under his mask when the Godaime and the chief of police discuss on what to do to combat with the situation. He might have a chance to attack the Godaime when Weasel left to fetch the jounin commander but the chief of police is still there and the Godaime makes a pot of tea for the three of them.

Kinoe sighs quietly. He really needs to find an opening sooner or later or he will lose his chance altogether and has to wait for his next bodyguard shift which is next week. It will be bad because the Godaime’s son, the young prodigy Hatake Kakashi will be back from his mission by then and rumours has it, he can sniffs secrets out of thin air. It will be bad if he has to fight that one too on top of everything else. There will be higher chances of his mission to fail spectacularly. It is nice to die on a mission knowing his sacrifice is to the better of Konoha but if he dies on this one, there is no good result that comes out of it.

Kinoe held an ear out to listen to the discussion between Hatake Sakumo, Uchiha Fugaku and Nara Shikaku regarding Iruka’s safety. He silently congratulates the jounin commander in his mind for his great idea. He is really is a great shinobi, it is a blessing towards Konoha to have someone like him to work as the chief strategist. But on the other hand, there is this traitor of a Hokage leading the village. He sighs again.

Kinoe straightens up when Sakumo dismisses the other two people after a few minutes, leaving him with the teapot and three empty cups. Sakumo then signs for Weasel to come forward.

“Weasel, I need you to fetch Iruka-chan for me. My ninken will probably be quite protective towards him so if he asks for clarification, just give him this.” Sakumo gives Weasel a small scroll. “Also, can you get me some dango from that dango shop in Uchiha district? Tell them to put it on my tab.”

It speaks of Weasel’s professionalism when he doesn’t question the weird order from Sakumo.

“Understood, Hokage-sama.” Weasel jumps out of the window and vanishes in thin air.

Kinoe takes a deep breath. This is it. This is his chance. Weasel had left and he is alone with the Hokage. He has to do it before Iruka arrives at the Hokage Tower because he knows, somehow he knows that the civilian will be the one to ruin everything.

Sakumo stands up and lifts the tray containing teapot and cups with him. Kinoe slowly reaches for his kunai.

“Whatever you are planning to do, I advice you not to do it, Cat.”

Kinoe freezes. The Hokage is still not looking at Kinoe, in fact, he is casually bringing his tray to an adjacent kitchenette to clean up the tableware.

Kinoe grits his teeth in determination and starts a sequence of hand sign to activate his wooden jutsu. Had the Hokage know his intention from the start? His covered had been blown anyway, he had nothing to regret. He held his right hand out in the direction of Sakumo, vines coming out of it, reaching fast to bind the Hokage.

Suddenly, a blur jumps in between him and the Hokage and an explosion simultaneously occurred. Kinoe feels himself flying a bit in the air and his body knocked against the wall harshly. He barely had time to bring himself to his feet when a barge of kunai and shuriken headed his way. Kinoe jumps to avoid the weapons and take a look at his new opponent.

Kinoe gasps outloud when he sees the white hair behind the Hound ANBU mask. Hatake Kakashi. Shit. Behind him, Hatake Sakumo is humming to himself, washing the dishes while still not facing the two of them. Clearly he is not bothered by this situation at all. Kinoe knows he is no match for Hound but he has to try nevertheless.

He reaches for a kunai and heads straight in to shorten their distance. In a shorter gap, he will have an advantage to attack using his Mokuton. Hound fluidly matches his attack, kunai to kunai, fist to fist. Kinoe managed to get a hit or two but they are insignificant compared to the hit he got on to himself. When he sees Hound has an opening, he quickly moves in to take the advantage and finish this as quickly as possible.

Suddenly he feels sharp pain at his shin which makes him stumble and lose his balance. He glances down and sees a big dog lodging his teeth on his leg. Hound takes advantage of the moment of inattention to sweep his feet and Kinoe founds himself fall face first to the ground with his hands pinned across his back. Kinoe groans loudly in defeat.

_This is it. This is his end. He had failed his mission and even breaks his cover in the process somehow. He wonders when Godaime had see through his plan. He had been naive and arrogant thinking that he had everything under control. Perhaps Godaime had known all along that he had been scouting from the tree outside the Hokage Tower all week. And he, foolish Kinoe had fall straight into the trap set by the Hokage. Asking Weasel to leave is probably a deliberate move, just to see what he is going to do. He can’t be any use to Danzou-sama after all._

Kinoe closes his eyes and relaxes his body, waiting for the final move from Hound that will separate his soul from his body.

 

Iruka skips happily to the Hokage’s chamber with Ranmaru trotting faithfully by his side. He opens the door without knocking and found himself witnessing a strange sight. Kakashi, still wearing his uniform, including the intimidating Hound mask, is sitting on the back of an ANBU wearing a familiar mask.

Iruka blinks for a few moment, his hand still on the doorknob.

“Kashi! Kinoe-san! Ah, sorry am I interrupting? Are you having a spar?”

Kakashi looks up towards Iruka and looks down towards the shinobi underneath him. Cat had lifted his head up a bit, as much as Kakashi’s hold gives, to look at Iruka. Kakashi squints dangerously towards the unknown shinobi which apparently is on first name basis with Iruka. Somehow that makes him feeling angrier all of sudden compared to when he witness him points... a Mokuton attack towards his father from the open window. Mokuton? A kekkei genkai that is unheard of since the day of the Shodai? Hmm...

Kakashi leans forward to whisper to the man’s ear.

“I’m going to let you go this time, just because I admire your ability and I believe we can be comrade in the future. Just one tiny warning. If you ever lay a finger on my family members again, I will rip your throat out with my own teeth.”

He releases Kinoe, who immediately gets up and takes a few steps back to distance himself from the Hound. Kakashi also moves to stand in front of Iruka, in case the other man has a nasty idea in his head.

Kinoe doesn’t really care anymore. His mission had failed and his cover is broken, he can’t continue with this mission anymore. He glances at Iruka who is looking alternately between Kakashi and him, with an honest to god confuse expression. He feels a bit relief knowing that their short company the other day is not some sort of trick or a farce. Kinoe nods at Iruka once he caught his sight, before he body flickers away.

Kinoe quickly moves through the trees back to the ANBU base. He feels all the tension he is holding before leaving his body. He doesn’t know how to tell Danzou-sama that he had failed in his mission. He had never failed any mission before and as much as he doesn’t want to admit it, it shaken him. He doesn’t understand the logic of why Hound let him go. For all intent and purpose, he had raised a hand towards Godaime with intent to harm and his punishment is death. Kinoe brings his hands in front of his face. Is it because of his Mokuton?

 

Kakashi quickly turns to check on Iruka once Kinoe disappears. Ranmaru left Iruka’s side once he feels everything is safe and walks to the side to greet Guruko.

“Are you okay?” Kakashi asks sharply, his eyes wild scanning Iruka up and down, looking for non-existent wound.

“Yeah, I’m fine Kashi. What’s wrong?” Iruka tilts his head adorably.

Iruka reaches up to remove the Hound mask from Kakashi’s face. Kakashi lets him.

“How did you know that guy just now?” Kakashi asks without faltering, dismissing Iruka’s question.

“Kinoe-san? Oh, I went to dinner with him a few-”

“You did what?!” Kakashi cuts off Iruka’s explanation with a shout.

Iruka immediately frowns and scowls. He dislodges Kakashi’s hands from his shoulder and crosses his arms.

“Why are you angry? Am I not allowed to have friends? Is that it? I’m supposed to sit and play wife while you hangs out with your friends and do shinobi things?”

“No- no.” Kakashi quickly denies. “Ruka-chan, that’s not what I mean. I’m sorry I yell at you, I didn’t mean to.” He gulps nervously.

“So what did you mean?” Iruka asks suspiciously.

“I’m just wondering how you two met that you... get some dinner together.” Kakashi intricately weaves a few words to form a question that does not seems like he is questioning Iruka’s action while trying to get more information. He even throws in an eye smile to show his non-hostility and only asks to indulge his own curiosity.

“Oh.” Iruka brightens. “Kinoe-san is waiting for his shift at the tower. He is sitting at that tree.” Iruka points to a tree that can be seen through the window. “He thought nobody can see him but I use my eyes. I ask him if he is bored waiting and he nods so I ask him to accompany me to dinner because oyaji is busy.”

“Where did you go?” Kakashi asks casually, masking his worry.

“I don’t know a lot of place to get food yet but I figured I should get something fancy because I just got my first pay from work so we go to the octopus place in the Uchiha district.”

Kakashi mentally relaxes. Thank God it was in Uchiha’s district.

At that moment, Sakumo walks in to the scene after standing at the side for a while to watch how the situation will evolve.

“Oyaji!”

“Iruka-chan.”

Sakumo ruffles Iruka’s hair a bit, making the young man blushes. Then, he turns towards Kakashi.

“You’re a bit earlier than I thought you will be. I assume everything is alright?”

“Yes, no more trouble than how it is supposed to be.” Before he manages to ask what is the warning he sent is all about, Sakumo quickly cuts him off.

“Good.” Sakumo sends him a pointed stare. “Make sure to write your report and hand it in tomorrow. Don’t delay it until it is too late, I have reputation to uphold. For now, go home and shower. You have leaves stuck on your hair.”

Kakashi immediately reaches up and ruffles his own hair and true to his father’s word, leaves floated down to the floor.

“Oyaji, why did you call me?” Iruka interrupts. The mask is still in his hand.

“Oh,” Sakumo exclaims. He smiles gently. “Well, I guess it can wait. I’m sure you want to spend time with Kakashi than with the old me.”

“Oyaji!” Iruka blushes.

Sakumo chuckles.

“Go on. Ranmaru, you stay.”

Kakashi waves his hand, giving signal to Guruko to dismiss, much to the dog’s annoyance. He hasn’t even taken a sniff of the boss’ mate yet. But orders are orders so he removed himself from the human world and go back to the summon land where he is going to complain to Pakkun and the rest.

 

After Kakashi showers, he finds Iruka at the living room, reading Drizzly Days. He wonders if Iruka takes a day off from work today because he doesn’t seems like he is ready to go out or anything. He had thought that Iruka will immediately go back to his job, whatever that is, after he had been summon to his father’s office. Kakashi presumes Iruka just want to stay home to be with him so he pushes the thought at the back of his mind. He settles himself next to Iruka with a novel on his own, feeling content with the heat that radiates from the man beside him.

The next day, after Kakashi spends the morning writing his report to be submitted to the mission room, he asks Iruka if he wants to follow him so they can stop by the market and picks some fish he prefers but Iruka refuses and only tells him to buy anything he feels like eating so they can experiment on it together. Kakashi frowns a bit but follows Iruka’s instruction nevertheless. They did have fun in making a new recipe that taste delicious –Gai even comes for dinner to taste the new cuisine – but Iruka’s strange actions are nagging at the back of Kakashi’s mind, begging to be probed. So, here he is on the third day home, trying to coax Iruka to come out from the cocoon of the compound.

Iruka once again had settled himself at the nook of the sofa which he had claimed as his spot, reading yet another romance novel from Kakashi’s collection. Kakashi smiles fondly at the scene before him and takes a seat next to Iruka. He clears his throat to gain attention from the other man. Iruka looks up from his book.

“I’m going to have a friendly spar with Gai. You want to come and see me being awesome?”

Kakashi wiggles his eyebrows in good measure. Iruka chews on his lips.

“Um... I don’t know...” he says, hesitating.

Kakashi pulls out his secret weapon. “We can go have ramen later.”

Iruka perks up. “Ramen?”

“Yes, it’s been a while. So, you want to come?”

Iruka weighs it for a few second in his mind before he nods and smiles. “I’ll go.”

Kakashi returns the smile and squeezes his hand.

 

Kakashi takes him to the training ground next to the memorial stone. It is still quite early, around 10 in the morning. The sun is still on the low side of the sky. The faint breeze of morning wind makes Iruka tucks his hands tightly in his yukata sleeves. He tucks a little bit of stray hair that manages to escape behind his ears. Gai is already there, patiently waiting for their arrival.

“RIVAL!” the green clad shinobi cries out. Kakashi sighs while Iruka chuckles.

Gai and Kakashi discuss the parameter of their spar –no sharingan and no jutsu higher than B level – before they begin. Iruka approaches the three inconspicuous stumps that he saw the other day and perches on top of the middle one, eager to watch the match.

Kakashi and Gai stands apart from each other, forming seals of reconciliation before they go straight in to attack their opponent. Iruka finds himself becoming more excited once the spar start for real. It is fascinating to watch how the two best friend movement are so fluid around each other. They seem to know where one will attack next from the way they are moving. Iruka is secretly rooting for Kakashi’s win but he keeps silent in order not to disturb Kakashi’s concentration.

Everything goes well as Kakashi and Gai trades blows for blows and flashes fancy jutsu towards each other. But the fun stops once Gai landed an unavoidable punch that results in Kakashi landed on the ground. Kakashi is ready with his kawarimi to avoid the incoming attack at that moment but Iruka doesn’t know that.

Iruka freezes when he sees Kakashi fells down. His mind flashes back towards that moment when he got hit and falls onto the ground, and how much it hurts. When he recalls this incident over and over again at night later, he realises that he had acted very stupidly in that situation. But he doesn’t know that now.

“Kashi!” Iruka screams.

Iruka immediately runs towards Kakashi in rashness to help him. Both Gai and Kakashi widen their eyes when they see Iruka running towards them. When Iruka comes near, Kakashi quickly tackles Iruka to the ground and flips himself over to protect him with his body while Gai redirects his attack to a nearby tree, which breaks it in half. The training ground grow silent as grave.

After a few seconds, Kakashi opens his eyes and slowly rises himself from Iruka. He looks down at Iruka’s astonish face.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

Iruka nods slowly, his mind still unable to comprehend what just happened.

“IRUKA! I’m sorry I almost hurt you! Are you alright?” Gai asks in panic as he approaches. Gai kneels beside Iruka, his eyes automatically hovering over the other man, checking if he is injured.

Kakashi pulls Iruka up into a sitting position.

“Why do you come in between us?? It’s dangerous.” Kakashi suddenly scolds sternly. His lone eye is cold with fury.

Iruka gasps outloud, terrified of the cold stare. Kakashi had never directed that kind of look towards him before. All the years Iruka had known him, Kakashi’s eyes had been gentle and warm, never cold and scary.

“I- I don’t know. When you fell, I thought- I thought-” Iruka stammers. He blinks rapidly to prevent some tears from spilling, caught by surprise with Kakashi’s sudden yelling.

“You know I won’t hurt Kakashi like that right?” Gai asks Iruka gently in concern.

“What were you thinking?! You could have been hurt!” Kakashi states angrily before he picks himself up and storms off.

Iruka deflates, his shoulders hunching as he stares at his hands on his lap.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers meekly.

Gai watches his rival storm off and turns towards his rival’s fiancé. When he sees the tear tracks that are hastily wipes out by Iruka, he feels his gut clench. He curls his hands in fists and takes a deep breath to compose himself. After he is sure he is perfectly calm or at least can pass as one, he opens his mouth and speaks gently.

“It’s okay, Iruka-san. Kakashi is not angry at you, he is angry at himself.”

“Why? I am the one who is at fault,” Iruka mumbles, still looking at his hands.

“That’s what you think but I think he is blaming himself for putting you in a dangerous position. He is worried about you not wanting to go out of the house, and when you did, this happen,” Gai explains.

“Oh.” Iruka looks up at Gai, guilt clearly written on his face expression.

“You should talk to him, Iruka-san,” Gai advices with an encouraging smile.

Iruka chews on his lips.

“I think... I think I want to go home,” Iruka whispers.

“Okay. I’ll take you home.”

Gai helps Iruka up and escorts him back to the Hatake compound. Afterwards, he let his reign on his anger loose and turns on his heel to hunt down his unyouthful best friend.

 

After walking for ten minutes, Kakashi’s anger totally subsides and his guilt slowly swallows him. He feels awful for yelling at Iruka. He remembers the expression on Iruka’s face and he feels even worse knowing that he had been the one who had put it there.

Kakashi stops in the middle of the path and sighs heavily. He wipes his face with his hand, and buries it in his thick hair for good measure. He had fucked up so bad. Kakashi doesn’t know what to do to fix this problem he had brought upon himself. He is very bad at these feeling things. He didn’t mean to yell at Iruka but when he sees Iruka coming in between an attack and him, all he sees is red.

Too much had happen during the last month. The Kyuubi incident for instant, had left him sensei-less and Iruka an orphan. Then, there is that weird ANBU the other day that for no reason attack his father. His father had told him that everything is being taken care of and he is not to worry about it but of course he is worried. The fact that Iruka had been in close proximity with the dangerous man, knowing that Iruka has almost zero sense of self-preservation makes his gut churn. Then, of course there is this issue where Iruka had been behaving strangely and doesn’t want to get out of the house even for a walk. Everything had finally got to him and he had lost his composure.

Kakashi sighs again in defeat. He doesn’t think saying sorry is enough to placate Iruka. He is basically one of the only connections Iruka has left in the world and what did he do? Makes him feels like he does not belong. He is such a bad... boyfriend.

Out of sudden, a green blur jumps from a nearby roof and lands directly in front of him. Kakashi mentally groans in resign. Gai is going to punch him for sure.

True to his prediction, Gai punches him in the face. Although it does not hurt much like he expected it to be, he knows there will be bruise later. He is thankful that he wears mask outside of his house or else he will be attracting more looks than usual because of it.

“I deserve that,” Kakashi says as he picks himself up from the dirt. Everyone around their vicinity is looking at them in curiosity, wondering why the two best friends are having a fight in the middle of Konoha. When they caught either Kakashi’s or Gai’s stare, they hastily move on to continue with their own business.

“You know you do. What were you thinking, rival?” Gai asks angrily. His face is cold, with no sign of humour that usually accompanies it. His arms are crossed across his chest. All his muscles scream of fury.

“I know it was wrong of me, I wasn’t thinking. I am on my way to apologise.”

“Some genius you are,” Gai mutters.

Gai uncrosses his hand and sighs, visible tension leaving his shoulders. Gai approaches Kakashi, leaving very small gap between them, making sure their conversation is not heard by others. Kakashi does not flinch or take any step back, which is a good sign in Gai’s book.

“Iruka-san is not like me, Kakashi. He doesn’t know how you feel if you don’t spell it out for him. I get it. I understand why you yell at him. I know you are worried about Iruka-san but you have to tell him that, otherwise he won’t understand.”

Kakashi acknowledges Gai’s word and nods faintly. After a few second standing in silent, Kakashi replies with a question.

“Do you think he hates me now?” Kakashi asks half-whispering, knitting his eyebrows in worry.

“Stop being pathetic, rival! I have only known Iruka-san for a few days and I even know that there is not a single cell in his youthful soul that is capable of hating anyone.”

Kakashi chuckles. “Yeah, sounds about right.”

“So, I trust it that you have it all under control? You know what to do?”

“Yeah, I’m just going to go get some offering to go with my apology.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear. I’ve send him home after you leave. Go on, fix your precious bond. I wanted to see you two back to usual the next time I see you.”

“Thank you, Gai. I- I am grateful I have you as a friend.”

Gai just claps his hand on Kakashi’s back in reply, making him stumble and almost planted his face on the ground.

 

Iruka is at the kitchen, stirring something in the pot over the stove when Kakashi returns. When he walks into the kitchen, Iruka turns to face him and freezes. His eyes are as wide as a startle deer.

Kakashi tries to break the ice with saying nonchalantly “I bought some ramen,” but it fails to diffuse the tension. Kakashi shuffles his feet in guilt.

“I’m sorry!” they blurt out in unison.

Kakashi’s lone eye blinks in fast motion.

“Why are you apologising? You didn’t do anything wrong. In any case, I am the one who is in the wrong,” Kakashi asks softly and confusedly. He puts the package of ramen on the dining table and approaches Iruka. Iruka looks up to meet Kakashi’s eye.

“No. I was the one who jumps in when I know it is dangerous, that was wrong of me. I’m sorry for making you worried.”

Kakashi sighs. He slowly reaches and pulls Iruka into a hug. Iruka brings up his arms to Kakashi’s back, returning the hug. Kakashi rests his chin on top of Iruka’s head.

“You don’t have to apologise for that. I will always going to worry about you. I’m sorry I make you cry. It is never my intention to hurt you. I feel so terrible to be the cause of it. Gai pointed out just now that I should have just communicate better with you and tells you what I feel upset about instead of hiding it under the disguise of misguided anger. I just- Ruka-chan, you are the most important person to me and it worries me greatly that you are not telling me what has been bothering you this past few days.”

Iruka blinks back some tears and grips tightly on the back of Kakashi’s shirt. It takes him a few minutes before he is ready to speak again. He mumbles into Kakashi’s shirt.

“I- There was a man a few days ago. He said I- you- I mean, he said I was tricking you into liking me and you wouldn’t want to be with someone like me.”

Kakashi pulls back a bit to look at Iruka’s face. He frowns heavily.

“He said what?? What does he mean with someone like you?” he asks unbelieving. Who is this piece of shit that had run his mouth as if he knows what he is talking about?

Iruka looks away, not wanting to lock eyes with Kakashi.

“Ruka-chan...” Kakashi calls softly. “Ruka-chan, look at me, please.”

Iruka reluctantly turns his glassy gaze towards Kakashi. Kakashi raises his right hand to cup Iruka’s face. Iruka lets himself lean in to the heat.

“Whatever that scum said is not true. Whatever he implies, they are absolutely not true. Know this, Ruka-chan. You are my everything. You always had been and you always will be. And there will never be anyone else. There is nothing in this world that can change that fact. In the future, if anyone ever says anything like that to you, you will recall this conversation and you will know that my feeling hasn’t change since. Do you understand?”

Iruka blinks and the tears roll down his cheeks. He nods and hides his face in Kakashi’s chest. Kakashi hugs him close.

“See, I make you cry again. I am a bad fiancé.”

“This is happy tears,” Iruka murmurs with a hint of pout. Kakashi chuckles.

After a while, Iruka pulls back, wiping his face with his sleeve. Kakashi keeps his loose hold around Iruka. Iruka smiles as the tension lifts from the room.

“What are you making?” Kakashi asks.

“Oh,” Iruka exclaims. He turns and breaks out of Kakashi’s hold, much to Kakashi’s displeasure. Iruka goes back to the stove and opens the pot lid, releasing a gust of air.

Kakashi sniffs the smell that evaporated into the air and grins. He approaches Iruka and looks over his shoulder into the pot. There are eggplants floating in the simmering broth. He chuckles. They are in the same wavelength.

 

That night, after Iruka had fallen asleep with Pakkun as his bolster, Kakashi goes to the living room where his father is still reading a scroll or some sort at the low table.

“Tou-san,” he says as he walks into the living room.

Sakumo looks up from his scroll and gives Kakashi a smile.

“Kakashi-kun,” he says before he looks back at his scroll.

Kakashi takes a seat opposite of Sakumo. He fidgets for a bit, not sure how to proceed.

“Is there anything the matter, Kakashi-kun?” Sakumo asks while still not looking up.

“Yeah, it’s about Ruka-chan,” Kakashi confesses.

“Iruka-chan?” Sakumo finally looks up and gives Kakashi his utmost attention. “What is it?”

“Ruka-chan tells me that a few days ago, a man come to him and tell him some... malicious things. Are you aware of this?”

“...No.” Sakumo replies after a few second. “Is this the same man who assaults him?”

Kakashi grows rigid. “SOMEBODY ASSAULTED HIM?”

“Shh... Not so loud, Iruka-chan is sleeping.” Sakumo glance to the hallway, as if he can see whether Iruka is awake or not from Kakashi’s loud voice. “Yeah, I thought he had told you already. I am not sure if I should inform you or not because knowing you, you will be storming down the prison cell and hunt the man down.”

“You bet I will.”

Sakumo sends a stern glare towards Kakashi.

“You shouldn’t. But, as I said, I want to give Iruka the chance to tell you himself. By the look of it, he has the same train of thought as me.”

“Tell me more about this assault incident.”

Sakumo sighs deeply. “It is a few days ago. Iruka-chan is on his way home from the construction site where he works at when someone attacks him out of the blue. I don’t know what exactly happen but two policemen who happened to be patrolling the area found him and I quote ‘lying on the ground with the other party looming over him’. They subdue the perpetrator and calls in Fugaku. Fugaku alerts me and brings Iruka to the hospital.”

“Is Iruka injured?”

“He has some chakra bruise-”

“He was assault with chakra attack!? That piece of shit. If I got my hand on him...” Kakashi mutters a few curse words under his breath which Sakumo pretends he can’t listen. Sakumo lets him deal with his anger for a few minutes and look back at his scroll, not that he can pay attention to it now.

“So that’s why Ruka-chan is acting weird lately.”

“He is acting weirdly?”

Kakashi nods. “He refuses to get out of the house.”

“Huh. I thought he just want to spend time with you at home now that you’re back from your mission.”

“I thought that too but when I ask him if he wants to come with me somewhere, he still refuses and give an excuse. I manage to coax him today with a bribe of ramen to watch my spar with Gai but something happened then which cuts the outing short.” Kakashi closes his eyes to recalls the incident. “Gai lands a hard punch that makes me fall to the ground and I was ready to use substitution jutsu to avoid his subsequent attack but Ruka jumps in between me and Gai. I haven’t had time to ask him properly why he did that but I guess it must have been because of the assault.”

Sakumo contemplates on Kakashi’s story for a few seconds he asks for clarification.

“Why you didn’t have time to ask him properly?”

Kakashi grew stiff all of sudden and shifts his gaze somewhere else. Sakumo’s eyes narrows in response.

“Kakashi...” Sakumo warns.

“I know it was my fault, okay! I’ve already said I’m sorry!”

“What is your fault?”

“I accidentally yell at Ruka-chan after he jumps in my spar...” Kakashi mumbles guiltily.

Sakumo taps his finger on the kotatsu, deliberately making Kakashi nervous so he tells the whole story without holding anything back.

“And... and I kinda make Ruka-chan cry.”

Sakumo sighs at his helpless child. “Kakashi...”

“I know, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at him when I am actually worried.”

“I’m glad you know that. I don’t raise you to be a person who deliberately hurt his own significant other. I don’t want a repeat of this incident, do you understand me?”

“Yes, tou-san,” Kakashi answers meekly.

“Good. Now back to business,” Sakumo easily change the topic after knowing Kakashi really regrets his action. “Iruka’s assault is why I send that warning message to you earlier, actually. After Fugaku interrogates the culprit, he finds out that someone had deliberately spread a gossip that Iruka-chan is not here because we wants him too. The gossip says that Iruka-chan was saved by you in some random mission and clings to you like a leech afterwards. It also says that you are unable to say no to Iruka-chan.”

Kakashi scoffs. “As if anyone can force me to do anything I don’t want to.”

Sakumo chuckles. “Exactly. Anyway, Fugaku and Shikaku think it is probably a rumour spread by someone that wants to use this against me. Plus with Cat’s bizarre action earlier, I might have a guess on who the actual perpetrator is but I don’t have any proof.”

“So what are we going to do? We can’t just let anyone hurt Ruka.” Kakashi scowls.

“Shikaku says we should combat rumour with rumour. We should let it be known that Iruka-chan is your fiancé. If everyone is clear on that, there shouldn’t be any repeat of this incident.”

“Wouldn’t that be dangerous? Being openly connect to the Hokage like that?”

“It is. But it is better than being not clear who exactly Iruka-chan is. I want you to teach him basic self defence in the meantime, in case anything like this happen again. I will ask Inugami-sama if Iruka-chan can sign the summoning contract so he can ask for help wherever he is.”

“Okay, I will do it the first thing tomorrow.” Kakashi hesitates. “Has Ruka been sleeping alright?”

Sakumo shakes his head. “No. The first night after you left, he woke up from nightmare. I didn’t realise you had left Pakkun with him at night to let him sleep better. Ranmaru keeps him company for the rest of the week. I don’t know if I should refer Iruka-chan to psychiatrist or something, I haven’t had time to talk to him about it yet. After he was attacked the other day, Fugaku said he blanked out when he saw blood so maybe he is afraid of blood too. Do you know about this?”

“No. Ruka-chan never told me. We can ask him tomorrow if you like, if you can get away from work early.”

“Yeah, I guess I can. I’m sorry Kakashi-kun, I’ve been busy these few days that I don’t have time for both of my sons.” Sakumo smiles solemnly.

“Don’t be, tou-san. You have bigger responsibility now, it is only normal for us to share you with the village now.” Kakashi smiles. He nods towards the scrolls on the low table. “You should go to sleep. It’s already late.”

“I could say the same to you.”

“I’m going now. Good night, tou-san.”

“Good night, Kakashi.”

 

(The next day, during the daily patrol at the police station cell, Uchiha Eiji finds a particular shinobi passed out on his bed, courtesy of sharingan based genjutsu. Eiji curses Kakashi’s name under his breath with everything under the sun and resign himself to do some extra paperwork that day.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you want to request any Kakashi Iruka interaction you want to see, you can send request at the comment sections. I can't promise I will use it but if I can, I will try to insert it somewhere. Please leave some reviews, I love receiving them. ^^


	11. Dogs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakumo makes his first move against Danzou, Iruka does many things and Kakashi is just a lovelorn man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! I hope everyone will have a great year!  
> I am so happy that Kakairu is still alive in 2018. Have you seen that Kakairu moment in that one episode of Boruto? :D  
> Please enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading!

Sakumo squares his shoulder and takes a deep breath. To his right, Kagami is standing with an equally determined expression on his face. The first tactical of war is to obtain some intelligence about their opponent and that is exactly what they are going to do. Sakumo shares a meaningful glance with Kagami before they step forward as one and walk into the Sarutobi clan compound.

 

Kakashi is washing the dishes at the sink while Iruka is drying them next to him. It feels oddly domestic as they share the comfortable silence together.

When Kakashi finally finishes his portion of dishes, he turns towards Iruka and breaks the silence.

“Ruka-chan, when you are finish, I want to talk to you for a second.” Kakashi tilts his head towards the direction of living room.

“Oh, okay.”

Kakashi gives him a gentle smile and leave the kitchen.

Iruka wipes the plate in his hand absentmindedly. He feels nervous all of sudden. What does Kakashi want to talk about? Iruka quickly put the dry plate in its designated cupboard and hang the rag at the wall hanger before making his way to the living room.

Kakashi is already settling himself at the sofa, with a bright pink novel opened in his hands. Iruka gulps and approaches nervously. He hesitantly sits down next to Kakashi.

Kakashi lifts up his gaze from the book at glance at Iruka. When he watches how rigid Iruka is sitting, he sighs fondly. Kakashi wraps his arm around Iruka’s shoulder and pulls him closer. Iruka lets out a startle squawk that sounds like a dying bird but also pulling him out of his rigid stance.

“Kashi!” Iruka objects.

Kakashi chuckles and rubs Iruka’s shoulder comfortingly.

“Ruka-chan, you don’t have to be afraid of me,” he says forlornly. He heaves a big sigh. He hesitates a bit before he continues. “If- if this is about yesterday, I apologise. I promise it won’t happen again. Tou-san even gives me a talking to because of my stupid behaviour.”

Iruka winces. Of course Kakashi is not going to scold him or something. He feels guilty for his subconscious reaction.

“I’m not afraid of you.” Iruka snuggles into Kakashi pointedly, making the other man chuckles. Iruka’s face heats up, suddenly realising their close proximity but doesn’t pull away.

“Of course not,” Kakashi says with humour in his words.

Iruka looks up at Kakashi who is looking down at him.

“What do you want to talk about?”

Kakashi rubs Iruka’s shoulder while he mulls about the best way to express himself. He looks into the warm pair of brown eyes that always makes him feel better in life. Kakashi refrains himself from letting out a fond sigh that surely will indicate how lovelorn he actually feels. He really is not good at this talking thing. He is more of a doing kind of person.

“Ruka-chan...” Kakashi stops and then he tries again. “Ruka-chan, you know that I’m always going to worry about you when I’m not around, right?”

“Yeah, you say that yesterday.” Iruka blinks.

“Hmm... So, the thing is... um, I mean...” Kakashi frowns. He opens and closes his mouth a few times but still, he can’t find the words.

Iruka knits his eyebrows unhappily. He reaches for Kakashi’s hand that is perched on his shoulder and takes it into his own hand. “Kashi, whatever it is you wanted to say, I will listen to it.” He squeezes Kakashi’s hand, trying to give him some courage.

Kakashi sends a grateful smile and takes a deep breath. He exhales slowly before he starts again.

“I want to teach you basic self defence. It will reduce my worry greatly if I know you can at least protect yourself from harm,” Kakashi declares in a sombre tone.

“Um, okay,” Iruka replies easily.

Kakashi’s shoulder sags in relief. That is easier than he had expected.

Iruka frowns a bit and tilts his head. “Why are you so nervous then?”

Kakashi shifts uncomfortably on the sofa. “I don’t know. You don’t exactly tell me about that guy hurting you physically and I don’t want you to be angry that I find out behind your back. I also thought that it is going to anger you that by offering to teach you self defence, I am implying that you are weak.”

Iruka sighs and smiles warmly to Kakashi. He never really gets how Kakashi’s mind works. It jumps from one point to another so fast that he can’t really catch up with it.

“I don’t mean to hide it from you. It’s just that if I tell you, you’re going to do something rash that will put you in trouble,” he clarifies.

Kakashi carefully avoid from making any telltale guilty body language. If Iruka knows about his adventure last night, he is going to be pissed. But knowing his luck, Iruka will finds out about it at one point or another.

Iruka continues. “And well, I do know how to fight. I am a man too, you know. Only that comparing to ninja, of course I will turn out as the weaker party.”

“So, you agree?”

“If it makes you feel better.” Iruka huffs.

Kakashi grins widely. Forgetting himself for a second, he leans forward and lays a gentle kiss on Iruka’s temple.

Iruka’s eyes goes very wide as blood rushes to his head. Kakashi freezes. A panic alarm is activated inside him he feels his ears are being deafened by its loud and horrible screeching. He didn’t mean to do that! He has half his mind to quickly abandon the house and run to the other side of Konoha where Gai’s house is but he doesn’t want to leave Iruka just like that without explanation. That surely will make Gai kicks his ass the second he walks through the other man’s door.

Kakashi nervously looks down at Iruka who is staring widely at him. Kakashi clears his throat. “Um... s-sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. It’s just a s-spur o-of the moment.” He gulps audibly.

Iruka looks down at his lap, his face is still very red. He feels super conscious of Kakashi’s hand that is tightly held in his grip right now. “Um, no. It’s okay. I’m just surprised,” he mumbles in a very quiet voice.

“Um, yeah, okay. I’m going to the dojo. Come find me when you are ready,” Kakashi says before he hastily stands up, takes his hand out of Iruka’s grip and leaves the room with movements so fast that it looks like he is body flickering. But if anybody asks, he is definitely not fleeing. He is just giving Iruka’s space that he clearly needs to compartmentalize what just happen.

Iruka doesn’t even look up. He slowly raises his hand and touches the point where Kakashi’s lips touch his forehead. Lips! His face went even more scarlet when he thinks about it. Iruka drops face first into the sofa cushion, effectively smothering himself. Unable to contain both his excitement and embarrassment, he groans into the cushion while he flaps his legs wildly on the couch. His face feels so hot but he can’t stop himself from smiling so widely for some reason. This is so embarrassing. How is he going to face Kakashi after this?

Meanwhile, Kakashi is walking from end to end of the dojo while muttering to himself, making holes in the wooden floor.

“You are so stupid. Why did you do that? Stupid. Stupid.” He slaps his own forehead repeatedly. “You are older than Ruka-chan. You should be able to control yourself and not impulsively k- ki- ARGH!!” He growls. “What will Ruka-chan think of me? Oh he must think I am such a pervert who can’t keep to myself. He is not even legally adult yet! Oh God, I’m sorry Ikkaku-jiichan, Kohari-bachan, I really didn’t mean to do that. Please don’t curse me from heaven. I swear it won’t happen again and I won’t lay my surly anything on him before we get married. I’m so stupid.” Kakashi fights against the desire to bang his own head to the wall.

He curses one last time before his ears pick up the sound of footstep approaching the dojo. Kakashi clears his throat and straighten himself up. He looks around the room and quickly pretends he is looking at the scroll that was hanged on the dojo’s wall when the dojo’s door opens behind him. Kakashi turns to look at Iruka who had changed into loose shirt and pants. His face is a little bit red but he has a cheerful smile on his face. Kakashi smiles back. Yes, let’s pretend that thing never happen.

 

“You want me to what?!”

“Punch me. As hard as you can.”

“Why? I don’t want to do it.” Iruka scowls and crosses his arms against his chest.

Kakashi and Iruka are standing facing each other in the Hatake dojo. The dojo is as pristine as when Iruka last clean it. Kakashi had spend a lot of time in his younger days training in here because Sakumo is a very protective parent and doesn’t trust to let Kakashi train at the public training ground for hours without supervision. The dojo had also witness the fair share of competitions between Kakashi and Gai.

Iruka had agreed on Kakashi teaching him so he at least know how to defend himself if anyone comes to him with bad intention but he doesn’t expect the very first thing in this lesson is to be asked to punch Kakashi.

Kakashi sighs. “Because... I want to assess how strong your physical strength is. It’s not going to hurt me, I promise.”

Iruka stills scowls but he allows it.

“Okay.”

Iruka moves into position in front of Kakashi while Kakashi braces himself. Iruka takes a deep breath and exhales it along with his punch that lands straight on Kakashi’s sternum.

“Oof” is all Kakashi managed to say before he goes flying a short distance and fall on his back.

“Kakashi!” Iruka gasps loudly, covering his mouth when he sees what happens. He quickly runs towards Kakashi and kneels next to him. “Kashi, I’m sorry, did I hurt you? You said you’re not going to hurt, aren’t you?” Iruka babbles in panic, assessing Kakashi up and down, not sure if he should touch the point where he punches Kakashi just yet.

Kakashi exhales and gives an assuring smile before he pulls himself into a sitting position.

“No, it’s okay. It doesn’t hurt, I just lose my balance,” Kakashi says, lying through his teeth while rubbing his sternum. He knows he shouldn’t lie to Iruka but it just seems like the right thing to do this time. Iruka really packs quite a lot in that punch.

Iruka frowns. “Really,” he says flatly. “You lose your balance?”

Kakashi cringes. “Well, I don’t realise your punch will be that strong so I didn’t brace myself enough.”

Iruka huffs in displeased and helps Kakashi to get back on his feet. Kakashi allows Iruka to help him stand even though he doesn’t need the extra hand.

“I told you, I know how to fight. Or at least how to release some punches and kicks. I am a man.”

“Well, at least I can fully believe that statement now,” Kakashi says with a chuckle, which makes him received a harsh glare from Iruka. Kakashi quickly clears his throat again. “Okay, so we know you can attack, let see how you are at defending.”

Iruka tucks his arms in front of his chest and looks a bit afraid. “Are you going to punch me next?”

Kakashi rolls his visible eye. “There is not a muscle in my body that is willing to hurt you intentionally, even if it is for a lesson.”

Iruka blushes at the declaration. He drops his arms from its defensive position.

“Oh, okay. So what are we going to do?”

Kakashi taps his fingers on his lips, making Iruka’s eyes zero on them. He feels his face getting warmer as he recalls what just happened in the living room and quickly averts his eyes.

“Your barrier,” Kakashi says before he hesitates. “Can you... Can I ask about it? Because it’s your family technique and I don’t want to overstep the line.”

“I trust you,” Iruka says, shrugging his shoulder. It’s not that Kakashi hasn’t already seen it a thousand times before anyway.

“Okay, so how strong is it exactly?” Kakashi enquires.

“It depends. The bigger it is, the weaker it will be. I never actually test it strength in regards to other human though. As you know, I’ve only been using it to catch fishes,” Iruka says, scratching his defined scar.

“Okay, then we are going to test it now. Can you make one that is big enough that it can contain you?”

“Do I have to be in it?”

“No, I don’t want to hurt you by accident. Stand with me. Whenever you are ready.”

Iruka raises his hand to the air and a clear rectangle barrier rises with it. Kakashi lifts his visible eyebrow.

“That’s new. You don’t have to use your paper tags anymore?”

Iruka shakes his head. “No. The truth is, that is only to help me focus on my power. My ch-chakra?” Kakashi nods so Iruka continues. “But as I grow older I don’t have to use it anymore because I can focus enough to do this with just a wave of hand.”

“That’s very handy,” Kakashi comments. “Okay, let’s test it.”

Kakashi lands some punches and kicks on the barrier, first without chakra then coated with chakra, gradually increasing the amount he uses. Only on the final punch that the barrier cracks and disappears into thin air.

“Oh,” Iruka says dejectedly.

Kakashi turns and sees Iruka’s shoulders drops in resignation and quickly placates the man.

“No, don’t be disappointed. This is actually quite strong. It cracks because it is me. You may not know it, but I am one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha, even at my age,” Kakashi says with a bit of smugness.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. So unless the person who attacks you is anyone stronger than me, I think it will hold up. You are amazing as always.” Kakashi smiles. “We might have to work on your chakra though but that will be a lesson in another time. Now that we’ve covered both attack and defend, now I will teach you how to get yourself out of someone’s hold. Are you up to that?”

“Yes!”

“Okay. So, firstly I am going to hold you and you try to get out and if you can’t we will switch position and I’ll show you how to do it.”

Iruka nods enthusiastically. This will be an interesting morning.

 

Iruka lies down on his back on the dojo floor. Who knows that working out of someone’s hold turns out to be this tiring? Kakashi had been a good teacher, allowing him to try methods after methods and be patient with him when he doesn’t truly get what Kakashi had demonstrated. But he is also quite a strict teacher, making him to try getting out of the hold faster and faster after he gets a grasp on how to do it. He feels even more tired than when he was working at the construction site. But the worse thing is Kakashi doesn’t look like he is breaking any sweat at all. He hates him.

Then Iruka remembers the words that Kakashi utters earlier this morning.

_It will reduce my worry greatly if I know you can at least protect yourself from harm._

And then his mild irritation abates into fondness. Iruka sighs warmly.

“Here.” A glass of water appears in his sight, breaking his trance. Iruka sits up.

“Thanks,” he murmurs, taking the glass from Kakashi’s hand. Iruka slowly sips the cold water. It feels refreshing to his parch throat.

They spend a few minutes in comfortable silence before Kakashi clears his throat.

“If you still up to something, I want to show you something else.”

“What is it?”

A quick hand signs later and poof. Eight mostly scary looking dogs come into existence.

Iruka quickly recognises Pakkun who is sitting on the top of the biggest dog’s head. Kakashi feels giddy watching Iruka’s face lit up when the dogs appears.

“Meet my pack of ninken. Everyone, this is my mate, Iruka.”

Pakkun is the only one who is not bothered with Iruka’s presence since he has been Iruka’s sleeping partner for many nights while the others look hesitant to approach him. When they heard the news from Pakkun how Kakashi had brought his mate to his den, they don’t know how to feel because Kakashi doesn’t even consult them before choosing one especially when Hatake mate for life. But according to Pakkun, the mate has been with their boss for a long time before boss chooses them to be his main summon. The reason why they had never met him before is because he lives someplace else before the Nine Tails tragedy.

Bisuke, being the youngest and the most imprudent of them all doesn’t share his fellow brothers’ caution. He eagerly bounds up forward to the man’s lap to sniff the boss mate in person.

Iruka startles out a laugh. He pets the cute dog that is sniffing him without care in his lap.

“Hello, my name is Iruka,” he croons.

“I’m Bisuke! I’m the youngest of boss’ pack!” Bisuke barks excitedly. The boss mate smells calm and nice. He smells like earth after rain, fish and boss.

Watching Bisuke getting affectionate strokes makes the other dogs abandon their cautious stances. Besides Pakkun - who opts to approach Kakashi instead - as one, the other dogs come forward and surround Iruka from all side, eager to get his attention. Among the colourful introduction barks around him, Iruka learns that the big one’s name is Bull, the scary looking one is Shiba, the one with the whisker mark is Guruko, the sunglasses is Akino, the bandage is Uuhei and the one with triangle eyes is Urushi.

Iruka laughs brightly when all the nosing makes him lose his balance and he falls on his back. He doesn’t have enough hands to stroke them all so he keeps moving them from one dog to another, feeling coarse and smooth hairs all over. Bisuke even lick his face at some point. Iruka feels so happy being surrounded by the warm bodies of the summons.

Kakashi watches the scene with warm eyes. If he is honest with himself, he felt a bit nervous to introduce the two parties. If his pack of ninken doesn’t get along well with Iruka, he doesn’t actually know what to do. Both are equally important in his life and he can’t imagine living cautiously to avoid them exist in the same room or something like that.

He is so grateful to young Bisuke who approaches Iruka without concern. And Iruka being the wonderful man he is, doesn’t reject the approach and gives off a genuine scent of happiness radiating from his body while he has the ninken in his lap. This exudes the domino effect to the rest of the ninken who drops their concern and advances forward without worry. Kakashi smiles fondly while he pats Pakkun’s head, who is sitting calmly beside him watching the spectacle of Iruka being climbed all over by excited canines.

“I’m glad that went well,” Kakashi mutters softly to no one in particular.

“He is an easy person to like, your mate,” Pakkun replies smartly.

“Hmm,” Kakashi hums in return.

After an appropriate amount of time, Kakashi whistles, calling the dogs off. They obediently step away from Iruka but not leaving the man’s side, letting the man pulls himself to a sitting position. His face is the equivalent of the sun’s brightness, the way it is radiating happiness from his grin.

“Say, I propose we go-”

Kakashi’s word is cut off when both he and Iruka feel chakra disturbance from the front gate, as someone announcing their presence.

Iruka closes his eyes and smiles when he sees a familiar chakra just outside the compound.

Pakkun being the best tracker sniffs the air helpfully and announces, “It’s the Uchiha who dislikes you boss. This should be fun.”

Iruka chuckles when he heard Eiji is described that way while Kakashi lets out a childish groan. He quickly stands up and leaves the dojo to meet the policeman at the front gate.

 

Eiji is standing outside the Hatake compound, mentally cursing his luck to be the person who had been tasked to fetch the Hatake brat. No matter how old he is, the young Hatake will continue to be the young brat with his green shadow in his mind.

Eiji sighs. He had had a long and great career as one of the Uchiha police officers. He had started young, right after he graduates from the academy, at nine then and works his way up through the rank. He had served through the emergency during the Third War and the recent Nine Tails attack. He is not a strong combat shinobi but he is very good at his job. But dealing with Hatake and Maito is the bane of his existence. As a comrade, a brother in arms, he highly respects the two of them, especially when they are proven to be quite strong for their age, even stronger than him. But as a policeman, he wants to lock the both of them in the cell of the police station and throws away the key.

He can’t believe his ears when Fugaku-dono briefs the Uchiha about Hatake’s equally young paramour. Hatake brat gets himself a partner? It is something he had never imagined will happen and his first instinct is to brace himself for a nightmare that the duo might cause in his wake. But he is awfully mistaken.

Hatake’s fiancé is a kind civilian with a bright and polite demeanour, the anti thesis of Hatake himself. He wonders sometimes how the two had end up together but well, love always find its way even to the most annoying person on the Elemental Nation.

Eiji breaks out of his stupor when the gate creaks and the kind man himself shows up. He gives a polite smile to Iruka.

“Iruka-sama,” Eiji says.

“Eiji-san. Is there anything the matter?”

“If it’s not too much trouble, Fugaku-dono would like to meet you at the station. He would like to ask a few details about the other day incident.”

“Oh, right now?”

Eiji nods. “If it is okay with you. And can you call Hatake too? I also need him at the station for some stuff,” he says nonchalantly.

“Yes, of course, it’s fine. I’ll call him.” Iruka looks down at his ‘training’ outfit. “Umm... I think I should change first and then we can go.”

Eiji nods in assurance before his eyes catch a movement behind Iruka. His relax face rapidly turns into annoyed scowl. “You. My office. Now,” he utters in a threatening manner.

Iruka turns and chuckles when he sees a slouching Kakashi - already changed into his mask and hitai-ate - standing behind him. He left the two offending party at the gate and returns inside to change into a more appropriate clothes.

 

Sakumo wipes his hand on his face and sighs heavily.

“So you are saying that Danzou had been given free reign of the ANBU since the Third War and the order has not been taken back since then?”

“That is unfortunately correct. I put him as the ANBU trainer during the War because it is the post he seems the most effective in. When Minato ascends as the Yondaime Hokage, he never says anything about it to me so I thought it is not going to be a problem,” Hiruzen explains.

“Well, it is not. Until the other day when an otherwise an obedient ANBU member who has not a scratch of bad record in his file and who had never fail a single mission, tries to attack me while he is in the position where his task is supposed to be guarding me. I don’t know if it is in his training guideline or something to try to land a hit on me but that kind of action is nothing short of suicide. And it is also worrying that before I can have a word with him, Danzou had assigned him to border patrol. You have to realise how suspicious this looks,” Sakumo voices.

“Plus,” Kagami adds. “If he is not who he is, he will be dead by now.”

Sakumo clenches his jaw unhappily.

Hiruzen sighs and take a minute to puffs his pipe, thinking how to articulate an answer to give to his fellow successor and his right hand man.

“Danzou is a great man, the War Hawk, they called him. He always wants the best for Konoha but sometimes what he thinks is best is not what we have in mind. I am not surprised if he manipulates Cat to attack you. It is not the first time he tries to usurp a Hokage.”

“You mean...”

“Yes, there has been a few attempts during my reign that is undoubtedly comes from his order. Danzou, he had never been completely satisfied with Tobirama-sensei’s decision to make me the Hokage. It is also why I gave him the responsibility to train the ANBU, so he doesn’t feel like he is being thrown to the side and being neglected.”

“And you still keep him why?” Kagami asks harshly, unsatisfied. If Sandaime knows all along that the old man Danzou is a thorn on everyone’s side, why doesn’t he get rid of him, at least from the position of power?

Hiruzen blows some smoke to the air and averts his gaze to the window.

“I think you will be the one who understand it most, as an Uchiha, that sometimes sentiment makes us all a fool,” he mutters in resign.

 

When Iruka arrives at the main police station, alongside a relax Kakashi and murderous looking Eiji, he is immediately shown to Fugaku’s office while Kakashi is pulled into a different office with Eiji’s nameplate on the door.

Iruka clears his throat and knocks Fugaku’s door three times. A deep voice gives him the permission to come in. Iruka opens the door that lets out a big creak –to his displeasure- and meets with the sight of the clan head sitting at a mahogany desk with files spread out across it. He seems to be reading a report of some sort when he looks up and finally sees who is entering his office.

“Iruka-san. I’m glad you have time for me. Have a seat.” He gestures to the empty chair opposite him.

Iruka takes the seat and send a bright smile towards the other man.”It’s not that I’m doing anything much at home, Uchiha-san.”

“You’re not working?”

Iruka scratches his scar. “No, Kashi is at home so- I mean, umm... No, not today,” he finishes lamely.

Fugaku smirks knowingly before he schools his face into a more neutral expression, which also looks like he is going to scold someone. Yes, he is not lucky to have a naturally stern face but it makes a good picture of a clan head.

“Let’s go down to business, shall we?” He clears his throat. “I understand that it must be quite difficult for you but I need to jot down on what happen the other day from your account for the record.”

“No, it’s fine.” Iruka fiddles with his fingers nervously. “Kashi is teaching me some self defence and oyaji says Ranmaru, his summon will be with me all the time now when Kakashi is not around.”

“That’s good. If anything happens or if you are worried about anything, you can come and talk to me or basically anyone in the police force. We will be happy to lend you any help in any way. Now, if you please, Iruka-san?”

Iruka tells him what happen on that day in detail. How he is heading home, minding his own business when he knocks into someone – or someone knocks into him, come to think of it. How the other man had hit him for some reason or another and what he said. How he freezes when he takes sight of blood. He concludes with Fugaku arriving at the scene and takes him away. His memory is quite a blur afterwards but he was woken up by Sakumo in the morning, comfortable in his – Kakashi’s – bed.

Fugaku listens intently and writes some important point down on his paper. As the police chief, it is not really in his job scope to interview victim like this, not even when he is still Kagami’s assistance but since it is Iruka, he feels the need to take the matter into his own hand. He is not going to let anyone handle the case if he has any say in it. The culprit will face his punishment fair and square and he himself will file it.

Right after Iruka finishes telling his part of the story and take a deep breath, the office door is knocked.

“Come in.”

Iruka turns and smiles when he sees Fugaku’s eldest son walks in, with a wrapped bento in his hand. He bows a bit to Iruka before he puts the bento on his father’s desk.

“Kaa-san send you lunch,” Itachi quips to his father.

Fugaku’s lips turn up a bit at the end - which is equivalent to a huge smile in his book – watching his kind and obedient son.

“She makes you leave Sasuke and Naruto?” he inquires.

Itachi’s cheeks pinked. “Kaa-san says I haven’t spent a lot of time outside since Sasuke and Naruto was born so she makes me brings the bento.”

“Any message?” Fugaku asks further. Mikoto rarely makes him bento to work because it is not a norm in shinobi occupation. When she does, she usually passes along a message or two through the messenger of the day – sometimes it is just a reminder for him to eat but sometimes it is a cryptic message about clan issue that she observes in the compound when he is not present.

“Kaa-san said tou-san must be present for dinner today or tou-san will have to sleep on the couch tonight. Kaa-san also said that if she finds that you sleep anywhere else like in your office, she will burn the station down.” Itachi’s voice becomes quieter and quieter as he speaks.

Iruka lets out a muffled laugh and glances at Fugaku to make sure the man takes no offense of his action. To his surprise, Fugaku just gives a smirk towards Itachi and ruffles the young boy’s hair, making him blush.

“Tell her not to worry, Itachi,” Fugaku says.

Itachi nods and turns uncertainly towards Iruka.

“Hatake-sama,” he says, bowing a bit towards Iruka.

Iruka quickly stop the action. “No, just call me Iruka. And you don’t have to bow to me, it makes me uncomfortable.” He scratches his scar. Truthfully, a five years old shouldn’t be bowing to anyone not to mention him.

Itachi glances uncertainly towards his father, not sure what to make of Iruka’s word. When his father just gives him an amused look, he turns back towards Iruka and smiles shyly.

“Iruka-sama,” he says.

Iruka allows it. “How are you doing, Itachi-kun? Are your brothers doing alright?”

“Mm.” Itachi brightens when he is asked about his baby brothers. “Sasuke keeps putting his fist in his mouth. Kaa-san said it means his teeth are growing. Naruto doesn’t do anything much, though,” he says, pouting a bit.

“That’s good. I will see them again later when I am free to see how they are growing. That is if that’s okay with you, Itachi-kun?”

Itachi nods enthusiastically. It is important to make sure his baby brothers are healthy. When he asked his father the other day why Iruka-sama comes to check up on his little brothers, his father had told him that it is to make sure they are not harmed by the Kyuubi’s chakra, since they are both babies when it attacks Konoha. He had also explains that Iruka-sama has a kekkei genkai that allows him to check on his little brothers’ chakra so that’s why he is the one who is doing it.

“I’ll take my leave first, Iruka-sama, tou-san,” Itachi says formally.

Iruka can’t stop himself from reaching forward and ruffling the kid’s hair before he leaves.

 

“Do you know what you have done?” Eiji says sternly to the slouching man sitting on the opposite side of the table. He is tapping a pen rapidly to his desk - something he does to keep his hand occupied - otherwise the hands are going to leap themselves to the covered neck in front of him.

Kakashi curves his eye into a smile. “Yes,” he says brightly.

Eiji lets out a deep growl.

“Hatake. What am I going to do with you?” His eyes are glinting in warning.

“Maa... How about let me go without charge?”

“Don’t be smart with me.”

“Well, you did ask.” Kakashi shrugs.

Eiji huffs. He looks down to a half finished report on his desk and looks back up again at Kakashi.

“Do you admit that you administer a sharingan based genjutsu to the occupant of cell number six?”

“Yes.”

“If you want to elaborate your reasoning why, this is a good time as any.”

Kakashi opens his eye and sits up straighter in his chair. He instantly looks serious. Other shinobi may find the posture intimidating but Eiji had spend time watching the kid grows up into the shinobi he is now, so he only lifts up his left eyebrow.

“Because he touches what’s mine,” Kakashi growls.

Eiji sigh. “And you don’t think that we will give him the punishment he deserves?”

“I have a lot of faith in Konoha police force, Eiji-san. But that doesn’t mean it is going to quieten down my inner wolf until I do something to settle the score.”

“Right,” Eiji says flatly. “The usual punishment for this offense is usually a month of D rank but since we both know that you are a member of ANBU, that rule is not going to work on you. Plus, Konoha is still desperately needs their jounin during this period of time. Seriously Hatake, what am I going to do with you? When will you and Gai grow up and not put more paperwork on my desk?” He sighs forlornly and rubs his face.

Kakashi feels a bit guilty watching Eiji who definitely looks like he needs some rest.

“I’ll tell you what. How about you leave me with a warning and I will make sure Gai stays out of your way for at least a month?” Kakashi offers with an eye smile.

Eiji stares back impassively. “Three months.”

“Two months is the maximum I can promise. Gai is well known not to be able to sit still for a long period of time but I can at least distract him for that long.”

“Deal. Consider yourself warned. If this kind of incident happens under my watch again, Hatake, I will not hesitate to bring this up to Hokage. Or worse, to Iruka-sama.”

Kakashi winces. “I’ll make sure it won’t.”

“I’m glad. Now get out of my office. Being in your presence makes me get a headache.”

“Are you sure it has nothing to do with your shari-”

“Out!” Eiji barks.

Kakashi chuckles before he hastily makes his escape.

 

Once Sakumo and Kagami reach the Hokage office, Sakumo turns and smiles michieveously to his advisor - showing the sharp incisor of a Hatake.

“We are going to fight fire with fire,” he dramatically proclaims.

Kagami just sighs and goes to make some tea. Once there are a fresh teapot and two cups of tea sitting in front of them, then Kagami responds.

“What do you have in mind, my dear Sakumo? We don’t really have any evidence to take the old man down. He is one of the Konoha’s elder so to speak, so we must tread on this carefully.”

“My first move is to tip the elder council more in our favour and making his voice to have lower weight than now.”

Kagami sips his tea calmly and raises an eyebrow. “Who are you going to appoint to take a seat in the council?” he asks, able to follow Sakumo’s train of thought. “It’s not like you have a spouse to nominate.”

Sakumo smirks. “Why, Kagami, I feel like you are in the best position to take a seat in the council.”

“Me?” Kagami asks confusedly.

“Yes. You are of the right age. And of the right clan. Come to think of it, why don’t Uchiha have a seat in the council anyway? Aren’t Uchiha is the founding clan of Konoha?”

Kagami rolls his eyes. He is not that old. “Because... if an Uchiha is on the council, the Hyuuga will revolts and claim unfairness. Especially now that Fugaku and Hyuuga Hiashi are both the head of their respective clan.”

Sakumo taps his fingers on the desk. Now how to handle this problem? Hiashi. Hiashi. Ah! He snaps his fingers in excitement.

“I know how to resolve that. We are going to visit the Hyuuga compound,” he says with a smile.

 

Hyuuga Hiashi is an intelligent and calm man. He is a perfect example of tranquillity. When the Hokage arrives at the compound gate with his advisor in tow without warning, he calmly asks the clan members to prepare the tea room for them.

The Godaime starts the conversation by asking how he and his family are doing. If the Hokage is not Hatake Sakumo, Hiashi may be suspicious with this question. But he and everyone who had been in a close proximity with the man for more than ten minutes know that the question is a genuine one, so he humours him.

“But I’m sure that there is more to this than asking about how my family is doing, isn’t it Hokage-sama?” Hiashi ends his answer with a question on his own.

“Of course, Hiashi-san. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to know how your family is doing,” Sakumo answers with a smile. He clears his throat. “I don’t know how to talk in flowery manners so let me get straight to the point. I would like to appoint Hyuuga Hizashi to be the elder council member.”

Hyuuga Hiashi is many things. He is intelligent and calm, not easily shaken. He also loves his twin very dearly.

“I- I beg your pardon, Hokage-sama? Did you just say you want my brother to be in the elder council? He is hardly of the right age,” Hiashi replies in confusion.

Sakumo waves his hand nonchalantly. “Never minds that. The thing is, I want to make some addition to the council members and I figured it will be more balance if we also have a Hyuuga in one of the seat. I think Hizashi may be the perfect person to fit the bill. Unless... you have another Hyuuga in mind?”

Hiashi’s lips twitches a bit. He calls for a clan member to call Hizashi to the room. Sakumo managed not to break a grin on his face. Hiashi really loves his twin and Sakumo is correct to think that he will not pass up the opportunity to give Hizashi a leg up to raise his position whether in Hyuuga clan or Konoha in general.

They spend the next five minutes sipping their tea in comfortable silent.

Kagami, an Uchiha, as a general rule has never step inside the Hyuuga clan compound before. He looks around to take the rare chance of being allowed in just by being Sakumo’s right hand man. The room they are in unfortunately is on the uninteresting part of the compound. The walls are lined up with tiny green patterns of leaves. The floors are made up of traditional green tatami. The only object of interest in the room is probably the cup he is holding that looks like it made up of expensive porcelain. Kagami guesses that this cup must have been brought out because of Sakumo’s presence.

A few minutes later, the sliding door opens, revealing Hyuuga Hizashi with a small boy in his arm, hands clinging on his neck. He bows a bit before he walks in and takes a seat next to Hiashi, opposite of Sakumo and Kagami.

“Hiashi, Hokage-sama, Uchiha-san, I’m sorry for my rudeness but my son is a bit clingy today,” he gestures helplessly towards the child in his arm, who is now glaring unhappily at Sakumo, probably angry at him for trying to take his father from him.

Sakumo laughs cheerfully and shakes his head. “Not to worry, I am a father too. I totally understand. Is this your son then, Hizashi?”

“Yes, this is Neji.” He looks down to his son. “Neji, say hello to the Hokage.”

Neji reacts with turning around and buries his face into his father’s neck. Hizashi winces while Sakumo chuckles a bit. Hiashi twitches a bit, a sign showing that he is amuse of the situation as well.

Hizashi looks up to the Godaime again. “Sorry about that,” he says nervously. “Are you looking for me, Hokage-sama? Is there anything the matter?”

Sakumo clears his throat and school his face into a serious one. “I would like to appoint you as one of the council member,” he says straightforwardly.

Hizashi’s face turns into a gobsmacked mess. He turns to his brother to make sure he is not hearing it wrong. His brother only gives him an unimpressed expression which roughly translates as ‘yes, Hizashi. That’s what he said.’

“I- I am sorry but I am lost for word, Hokage-sama.”

“It’s okay. I understand that too. Me coming here, offering something like this is probably not a thing you have ever imagined happened to you.”

“Yes. I mean... what?” Hizashi shakes his head as if he is trying to drive away flies that are hovering around his head. He takes a deep breath and composes himself as what a proper Hyuuga will do in this situation.

“I mean...” he says carefully. “If I am to take this position, what is expected of me?”

The question is laced with double meaning. What he really mean is, is he expected to follow and support each of Sakumo’s suggestion and decision if he is to take a place in the council? Will he be a puppet of the Godaime? But of course it is rude to ask that kind of question especially directly to the face of the man himself.

Sakumo gives a small smile. He definitely has chosen the right person.

“If you agree to take the position, I expect you to do the job of the council, which is to advice me of my decision and to check whether am I abusing my power as the Hokage or not. I expect you to do your job in earnest and not to be influenced by what everyone around you ask you to do, not even the main family of your clan. I choose you because I believe in your kindness and your honesty. And also because you are a father like me, who will help me make the best decision for the future of Konoha.”

Hizashi almost tear up but he just nods affirmatively. One of his hands is rubbing along Neji’s back rhythmically. His white eyes shine with determination. “I accept the position you gives me, Hokage-sama. I will do my best to meet up to your expectation.”

“That is good to hear,” Sakumo responds kindly.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Hiashi says. “But won’t it become a conflict if there is a Hyuuga in the council but not an Uchiha?”

Kagami grins. He had been very quiet through the whole thing but now it is his time to shine. “Not to worry!” he exclaims loudly, which makes him become the next victim to obtain a glare from little Neji. “I will be the Uchiha representative in the council.”

Sakumo notices that Hiashi almost smirks, probably glad that it is not going to be Fugaku or one of the stoic Uchiha. He exhales in relieve, glad that the proceeding had went greatly without hiccups. He can’t wait to see Danzou’s expression when he finds out.

 

***

When Kakashi once again take off for a mission, Iruka decides to get back to work. Ranmaru wants to follow him to the construction site but Iruka manage to convince (and bribe him with an expensive steak) to let him go alone on the first day back. He wants to do this by himself, not wanting to be defeated by his own paranoid feeling. Ranmaru grumbles unhappily but allows it nonetheless.

Iruka feels quite nervous going back to work, not knowing what to expect.

Iruka notices Koji from miles away, discussing something with the rest of the team over a blueprint of sorts. Iruka stops a few feet away from them. None of them notices him because they are too immersed in their discussion. He fiddles with his fingers nervously and clears his throat to gain attraction from them.

They look up from the discussion and look at Iruka in silence.

“Um... Hi?”

“Iruka-san?” Koji replies with a question. “You’ve been absent for quite awhile, I thought you don’t want to work with us anymore,” he says confusely.

“I’m sorry, something come up and- and Kakashi comes back,” Iruka mumbles.

Koji smirks knowingly. “Your spouse? A shinobi?”

“Y-yes.” His face grows a bit red.

Koji laughs good-heartedly and grins. Young love. “Well, what are you waiting for then? Come in and join us.”

Iruka beams and quickly join the small circle to listen to the day’s briefing.

 

It doesn’t take him a long time to get back into the rhythm of working with his team. Because Koji is not expecting him to come today, Iruka is once again assigned to be the general helper to everyone which is fine by him because it gives him a little time to familiarize himself with the job.

The hours pass rapidly after he feels comfortable with the work and lunch time arrives in no time.

Iruka sits comfortably with his teammate for lunch. Each of them brings their own bento to work, including him. Today’s bento had been prepared by Sakumo. Iruka opens the bento’s lid and beams in delight when he sees the rice is shaped to look like a dolphin with the side dishes arrange neatly surrounding it. The other looks into his box and makes mix of awe and jealous sounds.

“That is so good, it makes my mouth water. Did you make it yourself, Iruka-san?” Fumihiko asks.

Iruka smiles shyly and shakes his head. “No. Oyaji made it for me today.”

Fumihiko accepts the answer with an amuse hum. It is quite rare to see parents making bento to their grown up child. Iruka’s father must love him a lot.

Iruka eats contentedly with his team, listening to them gossiping in between bites.

“Hey, I heard a hot gossip from the bar last night,” Fumihiko says, opening a new topic.

“Which bar?”

“That one near the ramen place. I forgot what it’s called. Anyway, I heard that the Hokage’s son is already engaged. And had been so for quite a long time.”

Iruka almost chokes on his food. He thumps his chest a bit and takes a sip of water. Koji glances at him to make sure he is okay before he looks back at Fumihiko, more eager to listen to this new piece of gossip.

“Hokage’s son? I thought he is quite young.”

“Ehh, not that young anymore. He is about 16 or 17 I think. My nephew is a few years younger than him,” Fumihiko says confidently.

“Hmm... What is his name? Hatake Ka-something. Katsushi?” Koji ponders.

“Kakashi,” Iruka corrects.

“Yes, Hatake Kakashi!” Koji claps his hand together. Then he frowns a bit before he turns to Iruka. He tilts his head in confusion. “Isn’t your spouse’s name is Kakashi too?”

“Yes?” Iruka stutters. He feels his heart is beating rapidly in his chest for some reason.

“Iruka-san,” Koji says slowly. “Are Hatake Kakashi the son of Hokage and your Kakashi the same person?”

“Y-yes?” Iruka mumbles shyly. His face is going crimson.

Fumihiko’s jaw goes slack. He gathers himself enough to blurt out, “So the one who makes your bento is... Hokage-sama?”

Iruka looks down at his almost finished lunch. He nods tentatively. Everyone stops eating their own food and stare at Iruka in silence. Koji is the one who breaks the silent with a laugh.

“I must say that I approve of this Kakashi’s choice of partner, Iruka-san,” Koji says with a pat on Iruka’s shoulder. “Or should we call you Hatake-sama now?”

“No!” Iruka blurts before he blushes again from his outburst. “Iruka-san is fine.”

Their new fascination with Iruka steadily decreases once they get back to work. When Iruka left after he finished his work of the day – skipping to the direction of Ichiraku Ramen – Fumihiko approaches Koji who is watching Iruka’s silhouette disappears in the distance.

“No wonder the kid is indifferent of the payment amount, he is a noble,” Fumihiko says. This takes him back to Iruka’s very first day of working, them standing here side by side watching the young man skips away happily.

“But it does say something about him that he wants to work here despite having it all. In the years I’ve been working on construction sites, I hardly met someone of his position to grace themselves to do hard labour.”

Fumihiko hums in agreement.

 

***

Kakashi had gone to three separate missions – one of which is the three weeks border patrol with his squad – when Sakumo brings up the topic of summoning again.

The three of them, Sakumo, Kakashi and Iruka is sitting comfortably at the dining table, eating today’s breakfast which are takeouts from one of the many restaurants in Konoha. Today had been Kakashi’s turn cooking but he feels extremely lazy so he just went out and bought some readymade dishes for them. The only thing he cooks is the rice.

Sakumo clears his throat after Kakashi and Iruka finishes their debate about something or other. His two sons look up to him in curiosity. Sakumo smiles fondly to the two of them, secretly wondering how he gets so lucky.

“Now that Kakashi is home, I would like to propose something to you, Iruka-chan.”

Iruka puts his chopsticks down.

“What is it?”

“How would you like to be able to summon the dogs without the need of us to help?”

“Me?” Iruka asks bewildered. He frowns. “But I’m not- not a ninja.”

“Not to worry. I have talked to Inugami-sama. He agrees to allow you to do it,” Sakumo says patiently.

Truthfully, Sakumo had gone to visit Inugami everyday to get to his good side before he asks for anything. But it turns out he takes too long to voice his desire so Inugami had snapped one day and barks at him to just spit out what he wants. Sakumo quickly explains the situation to Inugami before he loses his temper ever more. Inugami asks for one day to make his decision before he says he will allow it after he assesses this Iruka character. Sakumo is not worried, Iruka has a kind heart and doesn’t have any malicious intent in him. Sakumo had waited until Kakashi is home so they can all go together to the summon land and has an audience with the king of dogs.

“He did?” Iruka turns to Kakashi who is uncharacteristically silent. “Do you know about this?”

“Tou-san did mention it a few weeks ago but I have honestly forgotten about it,” he says truthfully, shrugging his shoulder. Between his missions and his constant worry of Iruka, he hadn’t had time to mull over about that.

Iruka turns back towards Sakumo. “Are you sure I can do summoning?”

“Well, there is one condition. Inugami-sama wants to meet you first. If you are not up to anything, we can go after breakfast.”

“Don’t you have to go to work early, oyaji?” Iruka asks in concern.

Sakumo shakes his head. “Not today.”

Iruka looks down to himself. He is wearing one of Kakashi’s old yukata again because he is not planning to really go anywhere today. “I need to change first,” he says firmly.

“Does that mean you agree?”

Iruka nods shyly. “If I can, I want to summon everyone too.”

Kakashi smiles fondly. “Okay, we will all go after this.”

 

Iruka changes into the pretty white kimono with big patterns of orange and red koi fish that he bought with Kakashi on his early days in Konoha. He really loves the pattern of the kimono but he doesn’t have anywhere to go that justifies him wearing it. The kimono fits him quite nicely and he feels really satisfied with the tailor who made it.

Iruka walks to the living room where Sakumo and Kakashi are waiting for him. They are conversing in low tones when he arrives, probably talking about what is going to happen. Iruka clears his throat and the two of them turns to him.

Kakashi’s eye widens when he sees Iruka in his new yukata. He looks really pretty, the colour of the kimono is complementing his skin and hair. His hair is also once again in a bun secured with Kakashi’s mother’s intricate pin. He blushes when Iruka caught his stare and quickly looks somewhere else.

Sakumo smiles. “Are we ready to go then?”

Kakashi and Iruka nod respectively.

“Okay,” he accepts easily before he summons both Yuki and Ranmaru.

“Sakumo-sama,” Yuki says serenely. “Is it finally the time?”

Sakumo nods assenting. “Yuki, Ranmaru. Do you mind to reverse summon the three of us to the summon land?”

“You got it!” Ranmaru barks excitedly before he and Yuki disappear.

A second later, Iruka feels like he is being pulled into the air. He quickly grabs Kakashi’s arm in fear. It finishes as quickly as it starts. Iruka feels his feet lands on a firm ground again and he relaxes.

“Are you okay?” Kakashi asks in concern. “I should have warned you that being summoned is quite an uncomfortable experience to someone who is not used to it.”

Iruka gasps, trying to get his breath back. It feels a bit embarrassing to panic for nothing.

“No, I’m okay, just give me a second.”

After a few second, he looks up to see Sakumo and Kakashi are crowding over him, both sporting an identical concern expression – well, it will be identical if Kakashi tugs his mask down to reveal his face. Iruka gives them an assuring smile before he turns around and observes where he had arrived at. The summon land, as Sakumo puts it is a large village on some hill. There are huts – which intriguingly are without doors - that located quite far from each other but the rest of it is just grass and small trees. If he travels further, he will find a clearing with a waterfall where the dogs can spend their time at. There are some dogs sitting around the grass not doing anything, perhaps because it is still quite early in the morning.

After he makes sure that Iruka is indeed alright, Sakumo takes the lead and guide them towards where Inugami is.

Inugami’s ‘hut’ is bigger than the others. When Iruka’s eyes land on the king of dog himself, he understand why. Inugami is a very big dog, bigger than the size of a house. He has long curly fur that almost covers all his face. The furs are black in colour but they shines greatly. He has a pair of bright blue eyes that gleams like he hold the knowledge of the universe. Curiously, when they enter his hut, he is busy reading a big scroll of some sort. When he heard them entering, he rolls the scroll close with his gigantic paw.

“Sakumo-kun,” he says in a gruff voice. Iruka can see his sharp teeth when he opens his mouth to speak.

“Inugami-sama.” Sakumo bows deeply, which is quickly copied by Kakashi and Iruka.

Inugami looks curiously at each one of them. His eyes linger at Iruka and Kakashi and their linked hands.

“Is this him then?” he asks.

“Yes, Inugami-sama. Allow me to introduce you. This is the one I told you about, Iruka-chan.” He turns to Iruka. “Iruka-chan, this is Inugami-sama, the king of dogs.”

“It’s an honour to meet you, Inugami-sama,” Iruka says before he bows again.

“Hmm... Nice manners you have there, child. Please step forward so I can see you better.”

Iruka glances at Kakashi who is giving him an encouraging smile behind his mask. He gulps nervously before he bravely steps forward and puts himself in Inugami’s reach.

Inugami sniffs delicately at the young mate of Kakashi. Although Sakumo had said the man is his future son-in-law, he knows that Hatake mates for life and the young man’s position in the clan is as much as confirmed. The young mate smells a bit of nervousness – which is expected – but mostly of kindness, loving and compassionate. All are great quality of a chosen mate. But there’s one thing he have to ask.

“Child, tell me why you want to sign the summoning the contract.”

Iruka refrains himself from fidgeting. He blushes but holds himself firmly in front of the giant dog. “I- I guess I just want some company,” he confesses shyly. “Oyaji and Kashi have their jobs so sometimes I am alone but if I can summon them by myself, then I don’t have to trouble them to do it for me.”

Inugami continues to stare at him for a few minutes, making Iruka feels anxious and worry that he had said something that ticks him off.

“This is the first time I have heard that kind of reason. Usually it is to grow stronger or to aide in battle or some sort,” the dog rumbles, nodding towards Sakumo and Kakashi. “Sakumo-kun informs me that you don’t partake in battles. Is that true, child?”

“Yes, I am a civilian,” Iruka attests.

“Hmm...” Inugami hums to himself. “And that you are afraid of blood?”

Iruka looks down shyly, wriggling his fingers together. “I didn’t before but after my parents die, it makes me freeze up and reminds me of the incident when it happened. And I am scared of being in pain the most,” he mumbles almost inaudibly.

“That will be a problem because summoning usually requires the summoner to sacrifice some blood in order to do a summoning.”

Iruka looks up in alarm.

“But,” Inugami continues. “Since you are not a warrior, I can make an exception. You still have to sacrifice a part of yourself - a less painful part, your hair.”

“My hair?” Iruka reaches up to his neat bun.

“Yes. You have quite a lot of those,” Inugami says distractingly while one of his paws reaches for a big scroll next to the wall. “Scoot back a bit,” he orders. Iruka obligingly steps back.

Inugami opens the scroll with one of his fingers. On it is written the name of the summoners that had signed the summoning contract before. The last one had been Hatake Kakashi, written in a messy handwriting and small fingerprints. Iruka smiles at the cute imprint.

“Sakumo-kun, do you bring the requirements?”

“Yes, Inugami-sama,” Sakumo says for the first time in quite a long while. He steps forward and offers Iruka a brush and a bottle of black ink before he steps back again.

“Do you know how to use chakra, child?”

“Y-yes, I guess?” Iruka stammers

“You guess? Kakashi-kun, help your mate.”

Kakashi obligingly steps forward and made Iruka sit in front of the blank part of the scroll, next to his name. He opens the ink bottle and helps Iruka infuses his chakra into the ink. Iruka feels like the same way when he uses his tags where his light left him a bit to power up the tag. The only difference is that it goes to the ink now, not a seal.

“Write your name and then smear the tip of your fingers with the ink and put your fingerprints underneath the name like mine,” Kakashi murmurs softly.

Iruka glances a bit at Kakashi’s name and writes his own neatly next to it. Then, he follows what Kakashi had told him to do. Afterwards, he looks up to Inugami in anticipation.

“The contract signing on your part has finished. Now, it is time for us to see if the contract accepts you,” Inugami articulates. “Kakashi-kun, teach Iruka-kun the shinobi hand signs and we’ll test it.”

Kakashi patiently teaches Iruka the hand signs, gently correcting his fingers when Iruka makes tiny mistakes here and there. Iruka feels that with each hand signs, his chakra flows better to his hands and fingers. Each sign gives different density and amount of chakra concentrated. After he is able to perform all the hand signs without mistake, he turns back to Inugami.

“I am ready, Inugami-sama.”

“Show me.”

Iruka plucks one hair out of his bun and puts it in between his hands. He flawlessly performs the hand signs together and slams his hand along with his hair onto the floor. A smoke immediately appears.

“Iruka!”

Bisuke jumps from inside the smoke towards a surprised Iruka, toppling him over onto his back. Iruka laughs when Bisuke starts licking his face.

“Bisuke.”

“Iruka, when Inugami-sama tells us you are going to sign the contract, I am so happy! I volunteers to be your test summon so I can congratulate you first! Congratulation, Iruka!” Bisuke barks happily between his licks.

Iruka laughs in happiness and gives some nice scratches to Bisuke. Holding the dog in his arm, he sits back up and finds that Kakashi is watching him with a fond expression while Inugami looks at him in satisfaction. He is sure that Sakumo who is still standing behind him shares the same sentiment.

“Congratulation, Iruka-kun. You are now one of the dog summoners. We are honoured to have you,” Inugami rumbles.

“I am honoured too,” Iruka replies with a huge grin. He feels like his heart is bursting with happiness.

Before they leave for the real world, Iruka tentatively ask the huge dog whether he can see him again and the king only replies with a thoughtful hum and a sharp nod.


	12. Truth and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi goes on a mission. Iruka daydreams. Kinoe learns some truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow readers. Thanks for sticking around! This chapter is a bit shorter than the usual 10k because I take out a scene (that is not really finished yet) to the next chapter because I think it has been too long since I last updated :')  
> Please enjoy!

When they return to the real world, landing back at the Hatake compound, Sakumo tells Iruka that he can’t actually do the summoning yet. Iruka, in his adorable self is all pout and scowl that it makes Kakashi’s mouth curve into a smile.

“Why not? I did it just fine just now.”

“Because I don’t want you to faint from chakra exhaustion,” Sakumo explains gently. “There is a different between summoning you’ve done in the summon land than the one in real world. The former is just calling the ninken from one place to another, but summoning from the real world is calling them from a different world, which will demand quite an amount of chakra. I would like you to expand your reserve first before I allow you to do it yourself.”

“... Expand my reserve?” Iruka asks confusedly.

“Yes.” Sakumo turns to Kakashi. “Kakashi, do you still have your old textbook? Can you lend them to Iruka-chan?”

“I’m not sure, tou-san. I’ll try to find it, or we can just buy a new one.”

Iruka blushes. “But I didn’t even go to the ninja academy.”

“That is not a problem, Iruka-chan. Lots of children who didn’t graduate the academy knows how to mould chakra. Clan children usually learn them before they go to the academy. So do you want to learn?”

Iruka nods shyly. He really wants to if it means he didn’t have to ask for Kakashi’s or Sakumo’s help to summon the ninken. He doesn’t want to be a burden to the two people who had given him so much.

So Iruka starts a new routine. From the book that was lend to him, as a start, he is supposed to stick a leaf onto his forehead to allow his body to accustom to moulding chakra. So, he attempts that in the backyard with the supervision from Ranmaru. It comes to no one surprise that he manages it easily likes how duck takes to water since it is not the first time he had mould his chakra since he had been using his barrier technique very early in life. In no time at all, he manages to stick leafs all over his arms and face. Sakumo had compliments his great chakra control, which makes Iruka blushes.

“Chakra is made up of physical and spiritual energies inside us,” Sakumo explains in one of their training session. “Physical energy comes from the body and can be honed by training and doing physical exercise which are not going to be a problem, considering your line of work. Meanwhile, spiritual energy comes from the mind’s consciousness. It can only be increased through studying and experience. When you have done the same technique again and again, it will increase your spiritual energy and expand your reserves. But since you are not a combat ninja, we are going to take a roundabout way to increase your spiritual energy, through meditation.”

“Meditation?”

“Yeap. Meditation is a good technique for young ninja to gain spiritual energy, considering they are not really allowed to use any harmful jutsu just yet. It is basically a cheat technique because while you are not really performing any jutsu, your body is still moulding chakra. It will also of course help you to calm your mind.”

“So how do we meditate?”

Sakumo chuckles. “Eager, aren’t you? Alright, close your eyes. Try to be as relax as possible but don’t fall asleep on me.”

Iruka closes his eyes. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands so he just settles them on his knees.

“Reach inside yourself until you can feel the warmth of your chakra. Slowly coax the chakra to moves around your body. Regulate your breathing, don’t tense up. Try not to think of anything and just feel the chakra flowing inside you.”

Iruka takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. He can feels the warmth of his own chakra dancing along his nerves, going through his arms to his fingertips and back. It surprisingly feels very calming.

“Now open your eyes.” Iruka obeys and stares at Sakumo in wonder, a smile tugging up his lips. “How do you feel?”

“Chakra feels warm. I’ve never realize it before. It is different from when I am using chakra. If I used them to make barriers or to infuse into a seal or anything, the chakra moves along rather fast and I don’t have time to feel it to that extend. It also makes me feel calm and compose.”

“That’s good. That means it is working. I want you to meditate at least ten minutes before bed time. You may also practice it whenever you have free time but don’t stress out on it too much. I will assess your reserve in a week and we will see where we go from there.”

Iruka nods and beams brightly. “Thank you, oyaji. I want to be able to summon Ranmaru, Bisuke and the rest by myself.”

“Anything for my son.” Sakumo reaches forward and gives in to the impulse to ruffles Iruka’s hair. “I’m sure you will be able to do so in no time at all. But bear with me for now, alright? I don’t want you to try summoning by yourself before you are ready and fainted because of it.”

Iruka nods enthusiastically. He will try his best.

 

The air is getting colder now they are approaching winter. Not that there are snow or anything because they live in Fire County but the temperature is noticeably turn colder.

On one such day, Kakashi is called from his training with his ANBU squad to the Hokage’s chamber. As soon as he steps in, he realises this is not a social call. His father wears a serious expression, his right hand is worrying over a mission scroll.

“Tou-san,” he greets.

“Kakashi,” Sakumo replies with a strain smile.

Kakashi stands in attention, waiting for instruction from his father. Sakumo tosses the scroll in his hand to Kakashi, who catches it easily. Kakashi glances at Sakumo before he opens the scroll. His eyebrows raise a notch when he reads the content.

“Permission to speak freely?”

“Granted.”

“Don’t you think you should send a squad for this mission? It seems like it is not something I can handle alone if things go awry,” Kakashi enquires.

Sakumo shakes his head. “It is quite the opposite. If things do not go according to plan, you have permission to use the Hatake clan technique. In that case, it is a liability to have a squad with you,” he justifies.

Kakashi nods, weighing what his father said in mind. It is true. Even if the mission is dangerous, he can always escape easily but if he has a team with him, it will be quite troublesome to escape with them, especially if they are ambushed and separated.

“When am I expected to leave?”

“As soon as possible, if you may.”

Kakashi nods and turns to leave.

“Wait.”

Kakashi turns.

“Be safe, Kakashi,” Sakumo says solemnly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful,” Kakashi replies with an eye smile before he turns to leave.

Sakumo sighs as the door closes behind Kakashi. He is a bit worried for his son. He knows as a Hokage, he has to make the right decision and Kakashi is indeed the right person to be sent for this mission but as a father, it doesn’t make it easier to know that he is sending his precious son to a dangerous situation. Hopefully nothing will go wrong this time.

 

Iruka is meditating under the watchful eyes of Akino in the living room when Kakashi arrives home from the Hokage Tower. Akino looks up when Kakashi walks into the room. Iruka opens his eyes and grins widely.

“Kashi,” he greets. “Have you finished your training? Are you free now? Do you want to go get something to eat together?”

“I’m afraid I can’t right now. I have a mission,” Kakashi replies, rubbing his neck. He feels guilty when Iruka slumps down a bit, feeling dejected by the reply.

“It’s getting colder. I’ll make you some heating up seals,” Iruka says firmly before he moves to take stencils from the bookshelf. Kakashi makes an acknowledging sound and moves to his room to change into his ANBU gear.

When he returns to the living room, he finds Iruka is focusing on making his heating up seal at the low table. He is in standing behind Iruka, thus he has a perfect view of those long deep brown silky hair left loose, cascading down his back. He wonders what it feels to run his fingers along those strands.

“Can I comb your hair?” Kakashi suddenly blurts.

“My hair?” Iruka turns with a small confuse frown.

Kakashi nods eagerly.

“Sure.”

Kakashi breaks into a grin before he retrieves his steps to the bedroom to get a comb.

Akino frowns comically. Why are boss and Iruka about to groom each other in public? Don’t they know only to do this in privacy? Have they forgotten about him being present in the living room? The rules must be different for human, he thinks. Anyway, he is out of here. He is not going to sit there and watch boss and his mate groom each other. Akino shudders when he thinks about it. He quickly escapes to lounge at the outside porch despite the cold weather. He will do anything to escape from witnessing intimate moments between the both of them.

Kakashi eyes his ninken suspiciously. Akino is acting dodgy all of sudden and he can’t fathom any reason why. Kakashi shrugs, presuming he is just being thoughtful and giving them some space for themselves. He takes a seat on the couch behind Iruka, a perfect position to reach Iruka’s hair. He starts combing Iruka’s hair slowly, making sure not to accidentally pull them and hurt him.

“Ruka-chan,” he says after a few moments.

“Hmm?” Iruka mumbles in reply. He had closed his eyes sometimes whilst Kakashi is combing his hair. Kakashi is doing it in a very gentle manner, it feels soothing and almost lull him to sleep.

“When I come back from the mission...” Kakashi starts hesitantly. “Do you want to go on a date?”

Iruka opens his eyes in surprise. He feels blood rushing to his head as his face flushed red. He is so thankful that Kakashi is sitting behind him, not in front of him so he can’t see his expression. “A date?” He asks back, clarifying.

“Yeah,” Kakashi replies, trying to sound nonchalant. He clears his throat. “We haven’t been on one before. But only if you want to, of course,” he quickly backtracks, in case Iruka doesn’t have the same thing in mind as him. He will wait until Iruka is ready, of course. There is no way he is going to force Iruka to do something he doesn’t like.

“I would love to,” Iruka mutters almost inaudibly. His inside resembles a puddle of goo.

“Okay.” Kakashi smiles to himself.

Kakashi combs Iruka’s hair for a few more second before he declares he is done. Iruka murmurs his thanks before he turns to face Kakashi.

“Give me your gloves,” Iruka orders.

Kakashi gives him his gloves without asking further questions. Iruka takes the newly made seal and paste them on the inside of the gloves. He activates the seals with his chakra before he gives the gloves back to Kakashi.

“Try it on.”

Kakashi wears the gloves. He raises his eyebrow in surprise when he feels the change of temperature. “Oh, it’s warm.” Kakashi flexes his fingers. It feels a bit warmer than he likes but he knows he will appreciate it more once he moves out into the cold weather.

“That’s the point. It is getting colder these few days.” Iruka eyes Kakashi’s bare upper arm. He frowns a bit. “You are not going to wear nothing to cover your biceps, aren’t you?” he asks in a tone that promises pain if answered wrongly.

Kakashi chuckles. “No. I’m wearing ANBU cloak on top of it. Don’t worry too much. I’ll be fine.”

Iruka pouts. “If you say so.”

“You are going to stick with Akino during my mission?” Kakashi inquires.

Iruka nods. “Plus maybe Ranmaru?”

Kakashi nods. He will remember not to summon either of those two in his missions. Such silly mistake might cost Iruka’s safety and he will not toy with that. Kakashi stands up from his seat. He dons his cloak over his outfit. He walks to the front door and puts on his sandal before he turns to face Iruka.

“Take care, Ruka-chan.”

“You too.”

Kakashi is about to pull up his mask when Iruka catches his arm.

“Ruka-chan?” he asks in confusion.

Iruka blushes. He shuffles his feet. He mumbles something that Kakashi can’t quite work out.

“Sorry, can you repeat that? I didn’t quite catch it.” Kakashi chuckles to feels less guilty.

Iruka speaks again but the volume is not really that much different from before but this time Kakashi manages to catch what he said. He feels his own face heats up.

Iruka peeks from under his lashes before he glances away again. His hand is still firmly holding Kakashi’s right arm.

Kakashi gulps nervously but steps forward. He plants a firm kiss on Iruka’s forehead before he hurriedly steps back. Iruka’s mouth corner curls up into a smile. Kakashi clears his throat.

“I’m going now,” he says.

Iruka nods shyly. He releases Kakashi’s arm. Kakashi uses the newly-freed hand to tugs up his cloth mask before he dons the Hound mask over it. With a firm nod, he turns and walks out of the door.

 

***  
Iruka first thought that the bedroom arrangement is only for a short duration – to ease him settling in Konoha, but now he is as settled as he can be and he is still using Kakashi’s room as his bedroom. He is feeling guilty chasing Kakashi out of his own room after he had taken a peek at the guest room that Kakashi is using. The room is mostly bare. It only has a comfortable bed, a bedside table and a dresser. Some of Kakashi’s clothes have found its way into the dresser, probably to not disturb Iruka by going in and out of his bedroom of all time.

Iruka had daydreamt quite a few times on how he wants to bring up the matter to Kakashi’s attention. He imagines that on a particularly cloudy day like today where it looks like it will rain at any moment, Kakashi will be sitting at the low table in the living room, writing up his mission report that is probably already late by a few days.

He will make two cups of tea for both of them and takes a seat at the kotatsu with Kakashi. He will take his time and stare at Kakashi, maybe laugh a bit at his sloppy penmanship just to annoy the other person. Kakashi will likely not acknowledge him until he is finished with his work because he is a focused person like that.

And when Kakashi finally looks up from his report and looks at him with that warm and affectionate gaze, he will tell Kakashi how he had more or less settle down in Konoha and the compound, so Kakashi can have his room back and swap rooms. Kakashi will agree and maybe they will have some ramen at Ichiraku Ramen afterwards.

But of course that is not how things are going to happen.

 

Kakashi has a bad feeling about this mission.

“Anything?” he whispers to Yuki who is sniffing around.

“Nothing. Orochimaru’s trace is old. This place is long abandoned,” Yuki reply in earnest.

Kakashi sighs. There’s nothing to be done about it if that is the case. He mutters a thank you to his father’s primary summon that he borrowed for this special mission and resigns himself to manually combing the place for clue.

Yuki has been with his father for a long time, and Sakumo and Orochimaru are old comrades, have worked together during the war. Which also means Yuki is the best ninken of choice in tracing the Snake Sannin that has run away from Konoha with dirt on his name. Kakashi is a bit too young when it happened. He never really paid attention to his father’s friends beside Maito Dai and Uchiha Kagami who always come by unceremoniously, too busy mourning the fact that he is not in the same team as Gai and has to be in the same team as the annoying Obito instead.

(Some people may find it weird how he finds Obito annoying but is best friend with the ever eccentric Gai. The difference is easy. Gai wants to beat Kakashi, his rival and best friend but Obito wants to beat him, the Hatake prodigy, and no one should be surprised how much Kakashi takes offense at that. And to be honest, he is not really angry at the always late to everything thing. He actually finds the quirk funny, which is why he adopts it into his own character later. Sometimes Kakashi wonders if his academy teacher secretly hates him and put him and Obito in the same team as an act of revenge, but his father had pull him aside and informed him how the best and the worst student of the year are always put in a team together to balance the team. He had pouted at that. He shouldn’t have help Gai study and let him be the worst student so they can be in a team together.)

One memorable day during his early period as a genin, Sakumo had come home from whatever his job for the day is, walked directly towards him and hugged him very tightly he almost suffocate – an act he hadn’t done since he was a child who can’t protect himself. Kakashi is bewildered by the action and asks tentatively to his father if anything had happened. Sakumo didn’t answer but he released his tight hug a few second later.

Sakumo had looked straight into his eyes and uttered seriously. “I love you, Kakashi and I won’t let any harm touch you.”

Kakashi, not knowing what happened but feels very happy because of the declaration, had beamed brightly at his father and said ‘I love you too!’ with all sincerity he had.

Sakumo breaks out into a smile and that is that.

It is not until two weeks later that he found out from listening in to gossips at the police station that Orochimaru had disappeared. When investigation had been conducted, the police had unearthed evidences of experiments conducted on children linking back to him. Sakumo had not believed that Orochimaru is responsible but all the evidence pointed to the contrary. As a father, he also had been a little distraught, recalling all the time he had allowed Orochimaru to be in vicinity of his son. He didn’t know what to think.

This is why his father had sent him to this mission. The Hokage had received some information that points out that Orochimaru may be hiding in this hideout. However, this mission is purely on a basis of reconnaissance purpose, to merely gain information. Kakashi is strictly ordered not to engage with the sannin if he finds him but only to ask for clarification about things of the past. If Orochimaru attacks him, he is to retreat because as much as Kakashi is strong, he can’t take after one of the sannin alone. Yuki’s presence there is as a sign of trust, a reminder to Orochimaru for his old camaraderie with Sakumo, that Sakumo is the Hokage now and he is willing to listen to whatever Orochimaru might want to say in his defence.

Kakashi is scrutinizing a shelf that used to hold beakers of questionable liquids when Yuki warns him.

“Someone is approaching,” he barks, half whispering.

Kakashi quickly slips into shadow with the dog, waiting for the other party to show themselves.

The sound of silent steps accompanies a black figure entering their sight. He stops and stand still at the doorframe, taking view of the surroundings. Eventhough it is dark, Kakashi can see that the figure is indeed wearing the Cat ANBU mask.

He knows for certain that his father had sent him alone on this mission because he doesn’t trust anyone else not to attack once they have sight of Orochimaru, so Kakashi knows that Cat is definitely not here because he is under his father’s order. Well, looks like it’s finally the time he finds out who Cat is working for.

Kakashi leaps out from the darkness and lands neatly behind the other man. Before Cat can form a handsign, he set a kunai across his throat.

“Why are you here?” Kakashi quips.

“Not to make a pact with the Sannin traitor like you,” Kinoe replies in a harsh tone. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Yuki stepping out of the shadow. “And I see that the traitor of a Hokage is in it too.” Kinoe takes the momentary second of distraction to perform a body replacement technique and gets out of Kakashi’s hold.

Yuki takes his position next to Kakashi. He watches the opponent intently. Kakashi orders him not to interfere unless he is about to lose using a simple hand gesture. Yuki doesn’t like the order but he complies.

“You don’t know what you are talking about. Who are feeding you all this lies?” Kakashi opens his left eye and prepares for a confrontation.

“Lies? It’s the truth!” Kinoe moves his fingers into several hand seals and woods erupt from underneath Kakashi’s sole. Both Kakashi and Yuki easily jump away to avoid the attack. While Yuki jumps to the side to provide assistant if necessary, Kakashi draws out his sword from the sheath on his back and goes in for an attack.

Kinoe jumps back and sideways a few times to avoid the slashes but Kakashi, using the advantage of the sharingan can predict where he is going to jump. Kinoe doesn’t have any opening to make hand signs to do more jutsus. After a few more leaps, he is forced to unsheathe his own sword from its scabbard to keep Kakashi’s from slashing his arm off.

“Then where is your proof?” Kakashi asks in between the clanking sound of their swords meeting each other.

“Why else are you here?” Kinoe yells back before he had to jump out of Kakashi’s reach.

“If you want to know, I am under the order of the Hokage to retain some information of the whereabout of Orochimaru.”

“Why? So you can join forces with him?” Kinoe makes a short hand sign that allows his left arm to turn into wood. The arms lengthen to catch Kakashi but Kakashi jumps up just in time for the wood to crash onto the ground.

In the middle of the jump, Kakashi swings his sword downwards, forcing Kinoe to bring his sword up to defend against the sharp blade. Kakashi brings his masked face close to his opponent until there is only about two inches distance left between them.

“Why are you so attached to that idea?” Kakashi asks calmly. “For the last time, I am a loyal shinobi of Konoha. I will not betray it for whatever reason. And comrades should not fight each other.”

Kinoe’s eyes harden. How dare Hound talk to him like that. Had he forgotten what he had done in his career?

“That’s rich coming from you. Didn’t you kill your own teammate?” Kinoe spits out in harsh tone.

“You really have no idea what you are talking about,” Kakashi growls angrily.

He activates his lightning release and allows his sword to be covered by the aura. He launches forward towards Kinoe angrily. Kinoe, startles only manage to raises his own sword in defence but the sword breaks in half under Kakashi’s lightning covered one. Kinoe widens his eyes as he realises he is going to lose the fight. Again.

Kinoe once again found himself in the same position from their last fight, facing downwards, both his hand secured on his back, with addition of the sharp side of a sword next to his neck. He closes his eyes in defeat. Is it too much to wish that Hound will release him again this time?

“Uchiha Obito is a team mate that I held to a highest regard,” Kakashi says to Kinoe’s surprise. He does not take Kakashi to be one of those people who talk a lot before they go in for the kill. Maybe there is hope after all. “He died pushing me and another team mate out of the way and his death is on me. But I do not kill him. Nohara Rin is kidnapped by Kiri nin and was forced to become a jinchuuriki. I manage to rescue her away but her seal is unstable and she knows it. She makes a choice to protect Konoha and die as a hero. I won’t let you insult their death with those false accusations so tell me, who feed you this lies?”

Kinoe is silent. He doesn’t know how to take this new information. After a few seconds, he clears his throat and asks hesitantly.

“So... you didn’t kill them?”

“I was responsible for their death but no, I don’t kill them.” Kakashi shakes his head, not that Kinoe can see it in this position. “Comrades do not kill each other, Cat. Those who abandon their mission are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. I live and I will die with that principle.”

“But missions are everything,” Kinoe replies with equal fervour.

“Missions can be redone. Lives that are lost cannot be recovered.”

Kinoe scowls. Is Hound that dumb? One shouldn’t abandon mission in favour of own life. They should dedicate their life to the village to and do whatever it takes to protect it. “B-but Danzou-sama said...”

“Are you here on Danzou’s order?” Kakashi quickly ask.

Kinoe hesitates to answer but he eventually gives in. He slumps in defeat. “He said you are going to make contact with the Snake Sannin and I should eliminate you before it happens,” Kinoe says slowly.

Kakashi sighs. He gets up from Kinoe’s back, allowing the younger ANBU to stand up and turns to him in caution. Kakashi slides his sword back into its scabbard, no longer wanting to fight.

“That’s a lie. This is a pure reconnaissance mission, here is the mission scroll if you don’t believe me.” Kakashi holds out a scroll to Kinoe. Kinoe looks at the scroll in alarm before he looks back up to Kakashi’s masked face.

“You shouldn’t let other shinobi read your mission scroll!” he objects.

Kakashi rolls his eyes. Honestly, this kid. He shoves the scroll towards Kinoe’s face.

“Just take it.”

Kinoe hesitantly takes the scroll and opens it. The content is exactly as what Hound had told him. He is to investigate Orochimaru’s whereabouts and look for information about what exactly happened when the missing-nin runs off years ago. Kakashi is also strictly ordered not to engage with him because he can’t win against the man alone. At the bottom of the scroll, there are two signatures; the jounin commander’s Nara Shikaku and the Hokage’s, along with the official stamp of Hokage’s seal.

Kinoe rolls up the scroll and returns it back to Hound. He doesn’t know how to feel. Had Danzou-sama lie to him? But why? He had been a loyal shinobi and had not failed any missions given to him bar _that_ one. Is this his punishment for his failure? What is lie and what is the truth? Is the Hokage being a traitor a lie too?

“Do you believe me now?” Kakashi asks.

“I don’t know,” Kinoe admits sincerely.

Kakashi huffs. “Come on, I’ll bring you to see tou-san. You can explain things to him.”

 

Kakashi jumps through the window of the Hokage’s office and lands neatly in front of his father’s desk. The occupants of the room – which includes Uchiha Kagami and Nara Shikaku – turn to look at him.

“We have a problem,” Kakashi says without preamble. “Cat is on his way to confront Danzou and I am afraid of the outcome.”

Sakumo curses. He quickly signs for his bodyguard.

“Weasel, I want you to call Sarutobi Hiruzen here immediately. Tell him it’s urgent.”

Weasel materialises before he quickly leaves through the open window. Sakumo turns towards his son, his eyes shine with determination.

“Report,” he orders.

Kakashi quickly stands to attention.

“I was at the location mentioned in the mission scroll. Unable to find the target, I made the decision to search the place for information when Yuki alerts me of someone approaching. It was Cat. We broke into a short fight because he decline to answer when I enquired what he was doing there. The fight ended when I managed to subdue him. Cat admitted that Danzou sent him in order to eliminate me under the pretext that I am about to join forces with a traitor. I made a field decision to show him my mission scroll, proving that I never intend to do such thing. Cat become distraught by the reveal so I proposed we return so he can explain everything but when we enter the village, he said he wanted to confront Danzou himself and takes off by himself. I immediately came here to inform you.”

“That’s worrying,” Shikaku says, steepling his fingers beneath his chin. “If Danzou knows that Cat tells you about his mission, he is going to be eliminated. If he goes missing, nobody will take notice because he is one of the masks.”

“Which is why we need to move fast,” Sakumo says, frowning.

Not a moment later, the door opens, revealing Sarutobi Hiruzen, escorted by Weasel, who quickly returns to his position behind and to the right of Sakumo.

“What is the urgency, Sakumo?”

“Danzou,” he says.

Hiruzen’s face grows grim.

 

“You have been lied to, Kinoe,” Danzou says with absolute certainty.

Kinoe doesn’t budge.

“No, I wasn’t!” Kinoe yells. “I may not understand a lot of things but I know grief when I saw one. Hound has the same eyes as me when I recalls about that time! He didn’t kill his teammates, he is still grieving for them.” He takes a deep breath and continues in a desperate tone. “Why did you lie, Danzou-sama? Has everything been a lie? About Godaime-sama?”

Danzou becomes angry. Kinoe had been under his care since he was ten. He had been the one who trained him to be a strong shinobi like he is now. How dare the ANBU question his order? Danzou forms a hand sign, preparing to activate the mark on Kinoe’s tongue. It’s a pity he has to eliminate this one. He is such a dedicated student and a talented shinobi, plus he has a rare kekkei genkai. Oh well, he can try finding another one. He doesn’t have any use anymore if he continues to be this way.

Kinoe gasps when he sees Danzou’s forming the hand sign. He can’t believe Danzou-sama want to use _the jutsu_ on him, one of his best shinobi. He had seen it before. Danzou-sama had marked all his ANBU with the tongue seal and if he finds traitor in their midst, he will activates the seal. Kinoe knits his eyebrows in anger but stares directly into Danzou’s eyes, showing not an ounce sign of fear. He is doing the right thing. If this is how his life ends then so be it. He will be able to meet the people he couldn’t save without guilt.

“Stop this nonsense!” A voice thunders around them.

Kinoe is too good of a shinobi to show a physical sign of being startled but he turns to find the voice. Sarutobi Hiruzen - flanked by Hatake Sakumo, Uchiha Kagami and a fleet of ANBU - is walking towards them with a murderous face.

“Danzou,” Hiruzen says. “I have given you enough chance. I thought I was doing the right thing but it appears I was wrong.”

Kakashi quickly shunsin next to Kinoe in the second Danzou is distracted by Hiruzen and takes him as far as he can from Danzou. Now they are standing behind his father.

“Effective immediately,” Sakumo says with as much control he can muster. “You are no longer able to train ANBU recruits and give orders to them. All orders will only come from me, Kagami or Shikaku. For abusing your power, you will be arrested and be taken into custody before a trial is held.”

Danzou runs.

 

Sakumo drags a sweaty palm over his face. He sighs. Danzou had escaped. With the help of some of ANBU members that are loyal to him, he manages to slip away. All the ANBU in question had been detained for questioning and assessment. He is going to have a long night.

“Cat, report to the hospital tomorrow morning. But for now, take a break for a bit. That’s an order,” Sakumo says firmly. When the ANBU shows no sign of refusing the order, Sakumo turns to his son. “Kakashi, takes Cat home. We don’t know if Danzou will be petty enough to turn back to finish what he started.”

Kakashi nods. Hatake compound is an impenetrable fotress, there is no way Danzou can get Kinoe there. He signs to Kinoe to follow him before they leap out of the Hokage’s office window.

 

Kinoe takes the guest room so Kakashi is left to make do at the couch. He can ransack the closet in the hallway to find spare futon but he is too exhausted to put that much effort right now. He just wants to crash and sleep for about the next three months. He and Kinoe had been running almost nonstop to get back to the village after they met at the potential Orochimaru hideout. The journey that should have taken four days is completed in two. Plus afterwards, Kinoe had taken off by himself to face Danzou. Kakashi had become very high strung and all his muscles had paid for that. Now that the danger has abated and he had run out of adrenaline, he can feel his muscles objecting to as much as being moved. He had made it home by mere willpower alone.

A few moments later, he feels he is being woken up. Kakashi opens his eye in alert, expecting another emergency but it is only a concern looking Iruka.

“Ruka-chan?” he croaks in confusion.

“Why are you sleeping here? It’s cold, you will get sick,” Iruka whispers.

Kakashi frowns. “Kinoe takes the guest room. I’m fine. ANBU can sleep in worse condition.”

Iruka scowls. “You have your room and your bed, Kashi.”

“But where will you sleep?” Kakashi slurs out tiredly in perplex.

“We can share. Come on.” Iruka pulls Kakashi to his feet with less resistant than he thought he would face.

Iruka directed Kakashi to his room, carefully not to step onto anyone’s tails or paws – Kakashi had summon the whole pack and tell them to guard Iruka while he goes after Danzou - helps him take off his body armour and hand guard before they both settles under the cover.

“Good night, Kashi,” Iruka says. He is lying on his side facing Kakashi while Kakashi is lying on his back.

Before Kakashi can reply, he had slip back into the dream world.

 

Kakashi feels Pakkun squirming in his arm. Kakashi frowns. Why is he squirming? Can’t he just go back to sleep? It is too early to wake up.

“Kashi,” a voice calls to him softly.

Kakashi tries to fight the voice but it is so alluring plus there is this sweet smell attacking his sense. That is so not fair. He sighs before he gives up and opens his eyes but he is immediately assaulted by a sight of messy brown hairs that definitely do not belong to Pakkun. He looks down a bit and almost jumps out of the bed when he sees the warm body that he is holding in his arms is actually Iruka, not his dog.

Kakashi cranes his neck backwards and sees that Pakkun had taken to sleep on the bed but near the small of his back. He looks back at Iruka and again is assaulted by the rich scent of Iruka that gives him feelings he doesn’t particularly want to feel right now. Iruka is also sporting a blush that looks adorable on his face.

“Kashi, I need to get up,” Iruka says again.

Kakashi’s brain takes a few second to register what Iruka is saying before he abruptly takes his arms away from holding Iruka so tightly.

“Sorry,” he stutters.

Iruka either didn’t heard him or pretending he didn’t because he quickly jumps out of the bed, tiptoes around everyone’s paws and tail, and left for the bathroom without saying anything.

Kakashi mentally curses himself and rest an arm across his eyes. He had just mess things up again, didn’t he? Kakashi groans and turns to bury his face into his pillow. Why does his body have to betray him like that in his sleep? It could have been worse, at least he didn’t try to disarm Iruka with kunai or something when the other person wakes him up. Why did he accept Iruka’s suggestion the night before? It must have been the power of the deep brown eyes. It is more powerful in coaxing something out of someone than his own borrowed sharingan.

He didn’t realise he had fallen back to sleep but the next thing he knew, Iruka is waking him up again.

“Kashi, wake up,” the calm voice calls him.

Kakashi opens his eyes once again. His gaze lands on Iruka’s face. His hair is still wet from his shower but he had changed into fresh clothing.

“I know you want to go back to sleep but you haven’t take a shower last night. I’ve drawn a bath for you. Get in before it goes cold, yeah?” he coaxes with a gentle smile.

Kakashi blinks for a few second before he nods. Iruka make to stand up to leave so Kakashi makes a show of grabby hand, silently asking Iruka to pull him up. Iruka rolls his eyes but he complies.

“Are you making breakfast?” Kakashi asks suddenly. Today is supposed to be Sakumo’s turn but he must have been busy because of yesterday’s incident.

Iruka nods. “Yes, oyaji didn’t come home last night,” he says forlornly, frowning a bit.

“I’ll help you,” Kakashi declares, pushing himself out of the bed.

“Bath first.” Iruka puts his feet down.

Kakashi gives him an eye smile in reply and go to the bathroom without objection. He doesn’t want to get into trouble this early in the morning. Plus, bath does sound like a great idea.

 

Freshly-showered Kakashi walks into the kitchen and stumbles upon a pleasing scene. Iruka, whose hairs are tied up in a high ponytail, is making something delicious for their breakfast. He is humming to himself while alternatively checking on the pot on the stove and the rice cooker. Kinoe is still nowhere to be seen.

Kakashi moves to approach Iruka.

“Hey,” he says sofly from behind before he places a kiss on his crown. “What are you making?”

“Kashi!” Iruka lets out a startle yelp before he turns to face Kakashi. His face is a bit red. “I’m making curry. I thought of making your favourite since it is your first day home but we are out of eggplants.”

Kakashi indulges in staring at a blushing Iruka. He is still feeling guilty that his arms had moved by themselves during the night to hug Iruka in his sleep but there’s no harm in looking, isn’t it?

“Kinoe is not up yet?” Kakashi asks.

“No, he hasn’t. Should I wake him up?”

“No, it’s dangerous.” At Iruka’s confuse expression, Kakashi elaborates. “If it’s me or tou-san, it’s fine because we have heightened sense of smell. But don’t wake other trained shinobi up from sleep, especially when they are sleeping in an unfamiliar place or when they are not used to your presence. They might accidentally hurt you upon waking. I’ll do it.”

Iruka absorbs Kakashi’s advice like a sponge and lets him wake Kinoe up. He doesn’t want to get hurt after all.

 

A few minutes later, Kakashi returns with a tired but alert Kinoe trotting after him. He is still wearing yesterday’s outfit minus the mask, armguards and body armour. Iruka smiles brightly when he sees the other person. Kinoe returns his smile hesitantly as he takes a seat at the dining table.

“Kinoe-san, how are you feeling? Do you sleep alright?”

Kinoe looks away, breaking the eye contact. Iruka knits his brow in concern.

“I... I don’t want to be called Kinoe anymore.” Kinoe balls his hands into fist. Kinoe is the name that Danzou-sama gave him and he doesn’t want to keep it. Danzou-sama had lied to him and almost makes him kill his own comrade. He had thought about it over and over last night. If he lays a hand on one of his own, he is the one who will become a traitor, not Godaime or Kakashi. He feels so stupid for abiding Danzou’s order for so long and never questions any of them.

Iruka raises his eyebrow in surprise. Kakashi stands by him, silently observing how the event will turn out.

“Oh, sorry. Umm... what do you want to be called as then?” Iruka asks kindly.

Kinoe grips tightly on his standard ANBU pants.

When he feels a reply is non-forthcoming, Iruka quickly tries to reassure the other person.

“Of course we can figure-”

“Tenzou,” he cuts Iruka off. “I want to be called Tenzou.” He hesitates before he looks up to see Iruka’s reaction.

Iruka’s face breaks into a wide smile. “Tenzou-san,” he says. “I am making breakfast. Do you have any preferences? Anything you like or dislike?”

Tenzou relaxes. In ROOT, he doesn’t really have any choice. He eats what is given to him, sleeps where he is shown to, and does what is asked of him. There is no such thing as like and dislike. Tenzou shrugs his shoulders in reply.

Iruka smiles nevertheless. “That’s okay. We will figure it out together, Tenzou-san. It will probably take a while. Why don’t you take a shower first? You are free to borrow Kakashi’s clothes in the guest room. They might be a bit big though, since Kashi is a bit taller.”

Tenzou glances at Kakashi who is standing beside Iruka looking disinterested with the whole thing, which is totally a facade. He knows the other guy will leap forward and subdue him without problem if he shows even a minute sign of harming Iruka. Not that he will, of course.

Tenzou takes up on Iruka’s offer and head back to the bedroom he slept in last night to hunt for fresh clothing.

 

“You are going to be okay alone?”

Iruka rolls his eyes. “Yes, Kashi. I’m not really alone anyway, I have Bull and Urushi.” He gestures towards the two ninken who is looking up at their boss like he is stupid.

Kakashi laughs nervously, his hand going up to rub the back of his neck.

“Just checking. I’ll be going now then. Take care.” He drops a kiss on Iruka’s forehead, making him blushes. Iruka glances a bit at Tenzou, who just blinks back innocently.

“Don’t forget to give the bento to oyaji and makes sure he eats it in front of you,” Iruka reminds.

Kakashi laughs again before he waves and walks away with Tenzou following after him. They are both out of their ANBU uniforms and are in standard shinobi gear.

Iruka closes the door once Kakashi and Tenzou disappear behind the main gate. He turns towards his bodyguards of the day.

“Ready for work?” he asks.

Bull and Urushi reply with enthusiastic barks, making him break into a big grin.

 

Kakashi lands neatly beside Iruka, making the younger man yelp in surprise.

“Kashi! Stop doing that!” Iruka complains and pouts. Luckily he is not doing any nailing or sawing otherwise he might have accidentally injured himself.

Kakashi smiles innocently. Watching Iruka’s reaction that evolves from surprise to annoy in mere few seconds is fun. Iruka has vast range of facial expression and he likes to watch all of them.

“But it’s fun,” he replies. He chuckles as Iruka’s glower intensifies and quickly changes the subject. “Maa... You see, I am supposed to fetch you to the hospital. Tou-san will explain everything later.”

“The hospital?” Iruka recalls that Tenzou is scheduled for medical check up today. He frowns in concern. “Is Tenzou-san sick?” he whispers.

Kakashi shakes his head. “Not really. I’ll explain later, okay?”

Iruka nods eventhough he still feels dissatisfied. He understands that perhaps it is not something that can be talked about where anyone can listen in to their conversation.

“Wait here. I’ll inform my leader then we can go.”

“Okay.”

Iruka leaves to inform Koji who is actually standing a few metres from them, staring unabashedly at them. Kakashi turns towards his two dogs who are watching the proceeding in interest. He crouches down and pats them both.

“Urushi. Bull. Anything to report?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary boss,” Urushi barks in reply.

“Good job.”

“Should we leave boss?”

“Not yet. Wait until we arrive at the hospital.”

 

Iruka is feeling a bit nervous about this whole thing. He never butts his head into Sakumo’s and Kakashi’s line of work. Sakumo calling him to the hospital without allowing Kakashi to explain anything raises some alarm in him. He hopes there is nothing wrong with Tenzou.

Kakashi leads him through the confusing corridors of the hospital. In no time, they arrive in front of a pretty nondescript looking room if you discount the two ANBU guarding the door. Kakashi nods at them before he pushes the door open and gestures for Iruka to step in.

Iruka exhales a breath that he didn’t realise he was holding in when he observes the occupants of the room. Sakumo is talking to Kagami about something or other at one corner of the room. Tenzou is sitting on a chair in front of a desk. He is calmly reading a health brochure but turns around when Iruka walks in. A med nin –he knows she is a med nin because she wears the peach uniform- he doesn’t recognise is calmly sitting at the aforementioned work desk, looking a bit bored. Iruka smiles at her and she return his smile. Kakashi walks in after him and closes the door.

Sakumo looks up when he heard the sound of the door being closed. He smiles gently at Iruka.

“There you are, Iruka-chan.”

He weaves his hands into a few hand signs and activates the silencing jutsu, forbidding others from eavesdropping in their conversation.

“Oyaji. What happened?” Iruka knits his eyebrows in worry.

Sakumo gestures for Tenzou to fully turn around, facing their direction. He brings Iruka forward to approach Tenzou.

“I want you to look at something,” Sakumo informs. “It is a seal. You are our only available seal master we still have and I would like to ask your help to identify what this seal does.”

Iruka frowns in confusion but he nods in agreement before he turns to pay attention to Tenzou. Sakumo nods to Tenzou. Tenzou opens his mouth and shows Iruka the seal that is branded on his tongue.

Iruka’s eyes widen in horror. His hand moves up to cover his open mouth. He can’t believe what he is seeing.

“Ruka-chan?” Kakashi asks in alarm.

Tears starts gathering in Iruka’s eyes as Tenzou stares back at him blankly.

“Why would anyone do that?” Iruka mumbles in between holding his tears back.

“Iruka?” Sakumo approaches in caution. He cautiously lands a hand on Iruka’s shoulder.

Iruka ignores him and Kakashi. He wipes his eyes using his shirt sleeve, removing the unshed tears. His face morphs into one depicting determination.

“I swear, Tenzou-san, I will remove the seal from you even if it’s the last thing I do. Nobody deserves to be branded like this. I will remove the seal and you will tell us who did this to you. And Kashi and oyaji will hunt him down,” Iruka says determinedly.

Tenzou looks back in surprise.

“I... Thank you, Iruka-san.”

Iruka turns to Sakumo.

“It is a blood seal, with the purpose of silencing someone. I don’t know how to remove it yet but I think there maybe are scroll lying around that can help. Can I go home now, oyaji?”

Sakumo pats Iruka’s hair softly. “Of course. Thank you, Iruka-chan. You’re a great help.”

Kakashi glances at his father who gives him a nod. Kakashi takes Iruka’s hand in his and together, they left the hospital. Eventhough Kakashi doesn’t really understand what is going on, he recognizes the expression on Iruka’s face. That is the expression that he wears when he is determine to do something and nobody can stop him from doing it.

 

When they reach the Hatake compound, Iruka goes straight to the bedroom. Kakashi follows him obediently, waiting to see what his fiancé is going to do. Iruka kneels beside the bed and pulls out his old bag from underneath the bed. He hadn’t opened it since that one time when he was released from the hospital on his first few days of Konoha. The lost is still heavy on him then that he can’t bear to look closely at what his mother had left to him.

Iruka sits on the bed with the bag in his lap. Kakashi takes a seat next to him.

“What are you doing?” he enquires.

“I’m looking for a scroll. I’ve never really read it before because my young self thought it was boring but I remember there are instructions about removing blood seals in it.”

“It is a silencing seal, isn’t it?”

Iruka stops his rummaging and turns to Kakashi.

“It is horrible, Kashi. It is not just a silencing seal. It is a blood seal, which means it won’t disappear, not even if the caster dies unless someone removes it. And it prevents Tenzou-san from talking, probably about the person who puts it there. If he said even one thing out of line, Tenzou-san will- Tenzou-san...” Iruka starts sobbing.

Kakashi pulls Iruka into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am a bit uncertain if I want Tenzou to live with the Hatake or not. It will not change the main storyline either way but I can imagine it goes both way I just don't know which to pick? If that made sense? On one hand, Sakumo really just recently make an addition in the Hatake household with Iruka it didn't make sense he will allow another so soon(?). But on the other hand, Kakashi fighting with Tenzou for Iruka's attention in the house makes a funny scene in my head, and Kakashi will definitely carry out his revenge during his squad training. Haha. Let me know what you think.


	13. His heart is so full of love it almost burst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some domestic scenes in their life. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally plan this to be a plot driven chapter but I get carried away so now it is just domestic scenes compilation. But it does coincides to today's valentine day theme so I guess that's okay. Hopefully. Enjoy.

Everything has settled again later that night. Iruka stops crying after a few minutes and dives with a solitary focus into the scrolls left in his possession. Iruka is still focusing too much on his reading to care about anything else including dinner so Kakashi tempts him with a ramen takeaway so he can catch a break. Although he manages to make Iruka eat something, he doesn’t manage to cajole him to move to the dining area. So they just have their mediocre dinner at the low table. 

“Have you found anything yet?”

“It’s more complex than I thought. The art of sealing is delicate but the art of removing a seal is more so. Most of them are made with the mind that it can’t be reverse engineered because that is the first thing someone will do in attempt to remove a seal.”

Kakashi nods indulgently. He already knew this, of course, because he learnt under Konoha Yellow Flash, who is a seal master but watching Iruka speaks about a subject that he understand well is mesmerising. He looks prettier when he is like this. Kakashi shakes his head a bit, pushing the thought away and focusing back onto the subject.

“But,” Iruka continues. “Removing blood seal is even more dangerous. I don’t want to risk it because Tenzou-san can be mute forever if I make one tiny mistake.”

“I know you can do it, Ruka-chan. Do not doubt yourself,” Kakashi says.

“Thank you for the vote of confidence. Also thanks for the ramen. I know I can get a little intense when I am into something.”

Kakashi shrugs noncommittally. “It’s not a big deal. But it is getting late, don’t you suppose you should stop for now and continue again tomorrow?” he suggests.

“I’m not tired yet,” Iruka objects with a pout. It might have work if only he had not let a loud yawn escaped him right after.

Kakashi chuckles. “Clearly your body thinks otherwise. You’ve been studying the scroll for hours now, time to rest now.”

“Hmmph,” Iruka mutters but he admits he had reached his limit. He rolls up his scroll and leaves to take a short shower before bed while Kakashi cleans up their dishes.

Some people may find it funny how obsessed Iruka is with his hygiene but he has been taught from young age to stay clean. Furthermore, his mother does not appreciate his father and him trailing dirt from the river on the floor when they got back from morning haul after she had wiped the floor before.

Iruka just comes out of the bathroom and about to go to bed before he stops in front of the bed, hesitating. Bisuke lifts up his head from the mattress and looks at Iruka in confusion. 

“Anything the matter, Iruka?”

Iruka replies with a hum before he turns around and leaves through the door of the bedroom. Bisuke quickly jumps down from the bed to follow his summoner in curiosity.

Iruka walks the short way through the hallway to the house’s guest room. He knocks on the door and calls politely. “Kakashi, can I come in?”

Iruka open the door slowly after Kakashi gives his permission. He stops at the doorway, gaping at the scene before him. Kakashi just recovers himself from his upside down position where he was doing one finger push-ups but what caught Iruka’s eyes is the fact that he has his torso bare for everyone to see. He is not even sweating, as if the work-out is just a routine and too easy for him. Pakkun is sitting in the middle the bed, curled into a ball. The dog lifts up his eyelids when he heard the door opened.

Kakashi looks up when Iruka doesn’t immediately step in as soon as the door opens. 

“Ruka-chan?” he asks cautiously. Kakashi thinks Iruka looks a little nervous for some reason so he takes the initiative and pats the mattress next to him with an assuring smile, gesturing that Iruka should take a seat. 

Pakkun takes one look at the two of them – one clueless and another awestruck – and abruptly leave the room with Bisuke. 

Iruka sits on the bed, a short distance away from Kakashi.

“Is anything the matter?” Kakashi asks.

Iruka is silent for a few minutes, still gaping like a fish. His ring is sitting snugly on Kakashi’s chest, string by a thin chain – he had wondered where that ring went. But back to the topic, Kakashi’s chest, yes. He knows Kakashi is strong and physically fit but he never really put much thought on what is hiding underneath his uniform. He doesn’t like that there are scars here and there because it means Kakashi must have been in pain at one time or another but Kakashi is well-toned. It shouldn’t really shock him but he is caught by surprise... with how pleasing it looks.

Iruka clears his throat when he realises he had been staring for longer than necessary. He feels his cheeks heating up when he caught the amuse look in Kakashi’s eye. 

“Umm... Kashi, do you want to exchange room?” Iruka says quickly before he grows too distracted by other... things.

Kakashi’s expression turn from amuse to one of confusion. He tilts his head. “Exchange room? Why? Is there something wrong with my room? Is there a leak on the roof or a hole in the wall? I can take a look at it in the morning later.”

“No, not that,” Iruka hurriedly denies. “It’s just...” he sigh in frustration. “It’s your room, Kashi. Don’t you want your room back? I have been taking over your room for a long time and force you to sleep in this unhappy looking guest bedroom.”

Kakashi looks around, as if he is taking a look at the guest room for the first time. “Hmm... It does look a little depressing. Maybe I should paint the wall in new coat – orange is a good colour, get a new houseplant for decoration,” he contemplates.

“Kashi, that’s not what I mean!”

Kakashi chuckles but sobers up quickly when he realises Iruka is serious about this issue. “Sorry, Ruka-chan. It is so fun to tease you. Don’t worry about it, okay? I don’t mind lending you my room for a bit. It is the best room in this house obviously, because it’s mine, and I want you to feel comfortable living here.”

Iruka pouts. Kakashi obviously had made up his mind about this and won’t budge even is he presses on it. But he can’t take Kakashi’s room, that’s not nice!

“Plus,” Kakashi continues, ignoring Iruka’s murdering pout. “We’ll be sharing the room again when we get married so it’s not like it’s a big deal.” He shrugs, carefully avoiding from making eye contacts when he said that. 

Iruka blushes but he trudges on, not wanting to be distracted despite being embarrassed about the minute detail of what sharing room after they get married entails. 

“But I still feel guilty you have to sleep here and then had to relocated elsewhere when we have a guest like when Tenzou-san slept over.”

Kakashi sighs. Iruka does have a point and it is really annoying that he has to keep moving his sleeping place in his own home but that doesn’t mean it is a strong enough reason to chase Iruka out of his cosy room. There is no winning over his fiancé, their argument is becoming them talking in circle where Kakashi wants one thing and Iruka wants another and both don’t want to give in. They are both too stubborn for their own good. If nobody relents, they will get absolutely nowhere so Kakashi decides to be the bigger person and finds a middle ground. 

“Okay, how about this. If anyone uses this room and I find myself with nowhere to sleep, we’ll share the bed in your room, hmm?” Kakashi tries to compromise. He really is getting better in this communication thing.

Iruka thinks for a moment before accepting begrudgingly. “Okay. But it’s not my room, it’s your room.”

Kakashi chuckles. Iruka is really stubborn. “If that’s all, you should go to sleep. It is quite late.”

“Okay.” Iruka stands. “Good night, Kashi.” Before he loses his courage, he leans in and gives a peck on Kakashi’s cheek before quickly retreats to his sleeping quarters.

Kakashi blinks rapidly at the door. Did Iruka just- He brings up his hand to touch the cheek. It doesn’t feel any different than usual but he swears the room temperature had slightly increased.

Pakkun enters the room once Iruka left and jumps onto the bed, ready to continue his nap. He takes one look at Kakashi’s awed expression and snorts. He grumbles under his breath about how his boss is such a loser. 

 

Kakashi left again the next day (because he is a captain of an ANBU tracker team and they need to sniff out where Danzou had ran away to) despite had only returned for a day. It is normal to have back to back missions in ANBU and his father had never favoured him too much even during the time when Sakumo is still the jounin commander but this is the first time Iruka witness it. Iruka had sulked a bit when he is informed about it but he try his best to be understanding and respecting to Kakashi’s line of job, so he reluctantly let the other man go with a promise not to get hurt. Kakashi had summoned Ranmaru for him before leaving because Kakashi wants all his ninken available for summoning in his mission.

Another two days passed but Sakumo still has not come home and Iruka feels a little lonely that chilly morning. 

He meditates at the outside porch for a while before he grows impatient with the stillness of the compound and opens his mouth.

“Ranmaru, do you think I’m ready for summoning?”

Ranmaru lowers his head onto his paws and looks up at Iruka.

“Maybe. You have a great chakra concentration but I don’t know how much chakra you have right now. But I don’t think you should risk it when neither Sakumo-sama nor his cub is here.”

“Hmmph.” Then, “Why did you call Kashi a cub? Isn’t he is supposed to be um... pup? As in a puppy?” Iruka asks in honest curiosity. 

Ranmaru barks out a laugh.

“We ninken are dogs, Iruka. Hatake, on the other hand, are the wolves. That’s just how it works.”

Iruka wrinkles his nose at the non-explanation.

“Ranmaru,” he calls again.

“What?” the dog answers lazily.

“Do you think if I don’t send a bento to oyaji today, he will come home for lunch?”

“I doubt it. He will just go by without eating.”

Iruka pouts again but he made to move to the kitchen to make some lunch for his (sort of) adoptive father.

 

Iruka encounters Tenzou near the construction site.

Tenzou had climbed on a nearby tree’s branch and perch himself there. People are milling around, each doing their own part, contributing to the construction. The new houses and shop buildings are almost ready. The only parts left are the floorings, the roofs and fences for some houses. Most already have electricity and water supply. 

He sits there in serene, not really thinking about anything. It had been quite awhile since he is allowed some rest time. After his failed mission of assassinating the Hokage, Danzou had work him so hard he barely has any time to breathe but Godaime had given him a short break with wanting him to integrate back into the community easily as the cited reason. He doesn’t know how to feel about it so he just accepts it without questioning anything much.

He remembers Danzou had been very angry for his failure. He had sent him on mission after mission, all are S-class and dangerous. He had been working very hard to get Danzou’s trust back – the man had raised him after all and now he feels guilty remembering how much he craves attention from the liar – acing all the missions given to him but it was repaid with more lies. He even almost steps the line and kills a comrade, blinded by his hope that Danzou will treat him as his trusted person again. He wishes he can remove the seal on his tongue so he can tell everything to the Hokage. He hates being still in the old man’s power even though Danzou had left the village. 

To be honest, he is a little bit lost as what to do now Danzou is gone. Is there any book in the library or bookstore that can tell him the answers? Maybe he can ask the Godaime after his leave end to assign him as his bodyguard or something.

Tenzou watches Iruka arrives at the construction site and somehow he is not surprised that the other man approaches his tree. Somehow, the other man knows where he is even when he had reel in his chakra to resemble a pool as small as a squirrel. Iruka looks up from the tree trunk to the branch he is sitting on. It feels like a déjà-vu, also another thing he knows thanks to the books he had read.

“Tenzou-san,” the civilian calls. “Are you going to watch me work?”

Tenzou shrugs in reply. It is not that he wants to watch Iruka works in particular, he just wants to watch people building houses but it is a bit complicated to explain. He agreeing to whatever Iruka thought he is doing is another thing that reminds him of the other time. 

Iruka beams at his non-confirmation for some reason and left him alone to work. The Hokage’s ninken, Ranmaru if he is not mistaken, gives him a stern glare, as if the dog is warning him not to try anything – not that he will – before he trots after Iruka. He doesn’t mind. It is good for Iruka’s guard to be cautious of stranger. He doesn’t want Iruka to get hurt. 

Tenzou settles more comfortably into the branch he’s sitting on. It is going to be very embarrassing for a wood-technique user to fall out of a tree after all.

 

“Why are you talking to a tree, Iruka-san?” Koji nods towards the tree Iruka just walked away from.

“I’m not talking to a tree,” Iruka denies. “Tenzou-san is sitting on the branch. He will be watching me work today.”

“Is he your bodyguard of the day, Iruka-san?” one of the men teases.

Iruka pouts. “Nooo. I don’t need a bodyguard.”

“If you say so.” Koji smirks. “Okay, let’s get ready for the day.”

 

The work ends early that day, thanks to the winter season, which also means the daylight time is getting shorter. Koji doesn’t want his team to fall sick because of the weather, so a little bit after their usual lunch time, he calls for a quit. The pay does not decrease despite the shorter work time so Iruka is not going to complain.

After saying thanks and goodbyes to his team, Iruka walks to Tenzou’s tree (with Ranmaru following closely) and asks him if he wants to get lunch together. Tenzou agrees because he has nothing to do so they go to Ichiraku Ramen where Iruka introduces Tenzou as Kakashi’s friend to Teuchi. Afterwards, Iruka goes to the Konoha Orphanage because he hasn’t been visiting them for awhile and Tenzou automatically follows him like a duckling. 

Tenzou feels awkward standing around with little children shrieking around him. He doesn’t know what he should do with himself so he allows himself being swept by the flow and just follows Iruka’s lead. Iruka sits some of the children down in the playroom and takes a book from one of the kid and read it aloud to them. 

As he watches Iruka, a kid –a boy, not older than six– tugs on his sleeve. He looks down.

“Nichan, can you play with us?” The brown-haired boy grins at him in hopefulness.

Tenzou nods his agreement before the kid shrieks and calls his friends in excitement. He panics when the kid tugs him away from the playroom. He casts a panic glance towards Iruka who is watching him with a fond smile before the sight disappears as he is pulled away.

He is tugged away towards the outdoor playground. The children – six of them – decide among themselves to play a game called climbing on Tenzou. He almost fall to his bum when all six kids ‘attack’ him from different direction, competing with each other on who get to Tenzou’s head first. 

He doesn’t have many hands so he can’t support all the children climbing him up so some of them falls down when they get pushed by others, although they don’t seem upset about it and quickly stands up to try again. After one fall too many, Tenzou tugs away all the kids that are still hanging from his body.

“That’s enough,” he said with as much sternness he can muster, but the children just grin back in return, as if they don’t understand that they are in trouble.

Tenzou sighs before he performs a few hand signs and slams it onto the Earth. Not far from them, a few woods break out of the Earth and form a jungle gym, to the children’s delight.

“That’s awesome!”

“How did you do that?”

“Teach me! Teach me!”

Tenzou just answers with a shrug and gestures to the children to go play at the newly created jungle gym. The children tug him along with them so they all can play together – or so they said – to the newly erected playground equipment. Tenzou sits on the ground near the bars and monitors the children play, making sure they did not accidentally hurt themselves.

Iruka finds them a few hours later. The children had move on from randomly climbing to some make-believe game involving ninjas and princess. 

Iruka claps to gain their attention. “Okay kids, playtime is over. Go clean up and get ready for your meal.”

They immediately stop playing and jumps down from the jungle gym. Tenzou slowly stands up and watches the children race to the orphanage’s door and disappears inside.

“Thanks for looking after them, Tenzou-san,” Iruka says with a huge grin.

Tenzou shrugs. “I don’t really do anything.” Furthermore, it’s not that hard. He just sits there and does nothing, occasionally catch the kid when they slip and breaks their fall.

Iruka shakes his head and turns towards the wooden jungle gym. “Did you make this, Tenzou-san?”

“Yes. They want to climb me but I find it dangerous so I made them something they can climb instead,” Tenzou explains, acting nonchalant about the whole thing. He is also afraid that the children will take extreme measure to climb him, like pulling his hair or something but he doesn’t tell Iruka that. 

Iruka smiles, accepting Tenzou’s answer easily. 

“Ne, Tenzou-san, do you know how do I ask someone to go to the Fire Country city centre to get some stuff for me?”

“You can log on a mission request at the Hokage’s tower but it will take a while to process the paperwork. It will take a day or two to be screened and classified into its proper class. Afterwards, you have to wait until anyone takes your mission,” Tenzou explains, well-versed in how the mission system works despite never taking a mission beside ANBU missions. “Why?”

“Hmm... That sounds like it will take quite a while. I saw the children’s bed just now and I think it is time to switch their blankets to thicker ones. It is adequate for now but since the weather is becoming colder, I worry that they might feel cold at night. I can ask oyaji but I think he is busy lately because he hasn’t been coming home for dinner or sleep.” Iruka pouts. 

“Maybe you can ask if anyone is going to the city soon, not for a mission and ask them to pick it up along the way,” he suggests.

“Maybe. I have to go check on little Naruto and Sasuke now. Do you want to come along?”

“Sure. Where is your bodyguard, Iruka-san?” Tenzou asks.

Iruka looks around and just realising Ranmaru is not in his vicinity. He tracks back into the orphanage building to find him and returns with a dishevel looking dog.

“They are monsters,” Ranmaru complains gruffly as Iruka tries his best to comb the dog’s coat back into its previously neat appearance with his fingers.

“Who?” Tenzou asks in a serious tone. Iruka muffles a laugh.

“The kids, of course. Who else?” Ranmaru barks in reply. 

“No they are not,” Tenzou refutes. “They are nice kids.”

“Wait until they get their tiny hands onto your hair, sapling.”

Iruka laughs as Tenzou frowns under Ranmaru’s glare.

 

Tenzou takes one look at the two guards by the side of Uchiha compound gate and declares that he will just wait outside. Iruka frowns in confusion, fails to realise the hostile glance the Uchiha send to his new friend. 

As Iruka walks safely into the compound with his summon companion, Tenzou decides to do a small detour while waiting for Iruka to settles his business. He leaps onto the nearby roof and treks to the Hokage tower. He jumps down to the street as he nears the tower and walks in through the front door rather than taking ANBU’s route through the roof. 

Tenzou is not stop by anyone when he makes his way to the Hokage’s office. The only resistance he faces is from the ANBU guard on the door to enter the room.

“Halt. State your purpose.”

“I bring a message to Hokage-sama.”

“Is it important?”

“Yes,” Tenzou answers confidently.

“Is it an emergency?”

Tenzou contemplates for a second before he answers with a “Not really.”

The guard looks at him for a few seconds before he is granted an entrance.

Sakumo looks up from a big map that is spread out across his desk. He is sporting dark circles under his eyes and looks like he is in need for some sleep. Also with him are the jounin commander and head strategist, Nara Shikaku and the council member, Uchiha Kagami. 

“Tenzou,” Sakumo greets.

“Hokage-sama.” Tenzou bows deeply before standing straight.

“Do you have new information for us?” Shikaku asks straight to the point.

Tenzou shakes his head. As long as the seal is still on his tongue, he is still restricted from telling the Hokage everything he knows about Danzou. He doesn’t want to test how much he can tell because the seal may activates automatically and after that he will not be a used to the Hokage dead. It is the least he can do after his almost treasonous act.

“I bring a message.” Tenzou clears his throat. “Iruka-san worries about you not going home for dinner and sleep, Godaime-sama.” 

Tenzou watches as Sakumo’s face morphs into a guilty expression. Kagami gives Tenzou a grateful smile before he takes the chance to chastise the Hokage for neglecting his health. 

“I told you Iruka-san will be worried. Look, he didn’t even tell you by himself to nag at you, he must have been angry. I will too if I cook dinner every day but nobody is there to appreciate it.”

Tenzou opens his mouth to refute the claim but Kagami gives him a meaningful glare that automatically makes him shuts up. He sympathises towards Sakumo who had turned to look even sadder than before. Tenzou may be mistaken but he swears that there is a small thundercloud hovering over the man’s head. 

“Iruka-chan is angry at me?” Sakumo mumbles pitifully, totally unbecoming of a Hokage that he is.

“That’s why you have to go home today to make it up to him,” Shikaku adds with a smug smirk that Sakumo fails to notice in his brooding.

“Okay,” Sakumo grows determine. “I will finish today’s work quickly and be home for dinner. Iruka-chan will forgive me for sure.”

Kagami nods, satisfied. He turns to face Tenzou. “Come on, Tenzou. I’ll walk you out. I’m on the way to the cafeteria myself.”

“There’s no need-” Tenzou says before he got cut off by another glare. “Right, Uchiha-san.”

 

“Why did you lie to Godaime-sama, Uchiha-san? Iruka-san is not angry at Godaime-sama.” Tenzou asks when they step outside. He doesn’t like people lying to another comrade after what happened with Danzou.

“I know it is bad of me to lie and manipulate him like that. I will make sure to apologise to him tomorrow but I’m worried about Sakumo. He hasn’t taken any rest since Danzou escaped. His only meal of the day is the one Iruka sent to him. I’m afraid if he continues like this, he will fall sick and that will be more difficult for everyone involved.”

Tenzou nods. The answer is reasonable, Kagami will explain it to Sakumo the next day and the outcome is beneficial for everyone involve but lying to a comrade still doesn’t sit still with him. 

“But isn’t it bad to lie?” Tenzou questions.

“Hmm...” Kagami taps his lips thinking of a way to explain it to Tenzou. “Let’s think about it like this. Supposed Iruka makes a meal especially for your birthday but it doesn’t taste really good. Then if he asks if it taste good, what would you tell him? That it is good and makes him happy or that it is trash and makes him sad? It is sort of the same principle.”

Tenzou frowns, feeling conflicted. Of course he won’t make Iruka feels sad but lying... he won’t do that to Iruka too. “I will avoid the question and tells him I like it without telling Iruka-san whether it tastes good or bad.”

Kagami laughs out loud and pats Tenzou’s shoulder twice, to the younger man’s confusion. “Of course you will do so. Okay, we will part here because cafeteria is that way. Have a nice day, Tenzou.”

“You too, Uchiha-san,” Tenzou replies in monotone. 

 

Iruka walks leisurely to the head clan house while Ranmaru is having staring contests with the cats that live in the compound. With the ninken by his side, only now he realises that Uchiha compound is actually full of cats. There are cats everywhere. On the roof, on someone’s porch, on a tree branch. He wonders how he had never realised it before.

Iruka knocks on the front door. A woman’s voice answers. A moment later the door opens and Iruka faces the matriarch of Uchiha clan for the first time. In the woman’s arm is baby Naruto, who is looking at his godmother’s long hair in fascinated manner.

“You must have been Iruka, the one my dearest husband told me about. I am Uchiha Mikoto, mother to the kids. Are you here to check on them, Iruka-san?”

“Yes, just to see if the thing is affecting the babies’ growth.”

“Sure, I would love that,” Mikoto says with a smile. “Oh, that was rude of me, letting you stand by the door. Come in, come in. You too, Ranmaru.”

Iruka is surprised that Mikoto and Ranmaru know each other but he doesn’t show it. He will ask the story from Ranmaru later. He follows Mikoto to the living room where Itachi is playing with his other little brother.

Little Sasuke is lying on his back on the carpeted floor and try to grasp the baby toy that Itachi is dangling over him. The toy makes some noise when Itachi shakes it, making Sasuke bubbles up with laughter.

Itachi looks up when Iruka and Mikoto walks in. He gives a big smile to them and looks wary at Ranmaru who is rapidly approaching his brother on the floor. He watches intently as the dog take a sniff at Sasuke before settling himself near them to watch him play with Sasuke. In Itachi’s preoccupation, Sasuke manages to grasp the toy with his chubby hand. Itachi lets go of the toy and Sasuke automatically try to shove it into his mouth.

“Sasuke, don’t do that.” Itachi tries to take the toy back from Sasuke but Sasuke is not relenting and grips it hard (as hard as a baby can) with his hands. Itachi sighs while Sasuke babbles happily for getting what he wants.

Iruka takes a seat on the couch and Mikoto transfers her little bundle into his waiting arms. Naruto’s eyes trail from his mother to the new person, then back to his mother as if he is checking she is still there. 

Iruka looks fondly at the baby in his arms. Naruto’s little tuff of blonde hair had grown a bit longer, making him look even cuter. The baby is quiet while Iruka checks up on his seal but his eyes darts away to his mother often.

After he finishes his routine check and confirms to Mikoto that Naruto is growing healthily and at the rate he is supposed to, he returns the bundle back into the woman’s arm. He glances at the floor and see that Itachi had gotten the toy back and Sasuke has his own fist shoved into his mouth. The raven-haired is watching Iruka intently with his large black eyes. Iruka sends a huge smile to Sasuke’s way, which he responds with a muffled babble.

“You have done so much for us, Iruka-san,” Mikoto suddenly says. Iruka averts his gaze back to Mikoto.

“No, it is fine, Mikoto-san. It’s nothing.” Iruka scratches his scar in embarrassment.

“Nonsense. If you have anything you need help with, you can always ask the Uchiha clan for help.”

Iruka almost reply with another brush off before he remembered his visit to the orphanage.

“Well, actually there is something...” Iruka trails off. 

“What is it?” Mikoto asks back almost excitedly. 

Iruka explains to Mikoto the situation with the orphanage and how he plans to ask anyone who is going to the city to buy the blankets for him, with the money he provided of course. 

“... So if there is anyone from the Uchiha who is going to the city anytime soon, can you ask them to come see me?”

“That can be easily done, Iruka-san. But you don’t need to worry because there is actually a member of the clan who is scheduled to go out tomorrow to the city for clan business. If you write down the details of what you want to buy, I can pass it on to him,” Mikoto says.

“Really?” Iruka brightens. He quickly jots down the detail on a piece of paper before he gives it to Mikoto. 

Iruka digs for his money from his purse and gives a few notes to Mikoto, unsure of how much it will cost. Mikoto accepts the notes easily as she knows that Iruka won’t agree otherwise. Iruka leaves with a smile on his face.

After Iruka left, Itachi turns to his mother and asks inquisitively. “Who is going to Fire city tomorrow, kaa-san?”

“As of ten minutes ago, nobody. Iruka barely ask anything from us in return for his huge help in refuting the unfair accusation against the Uchiha clan. The least we can do is to do our best to help him he asks for assistance. I’m going to check who is free tomorrow, can you look after Sasuke-kun on your own for a while, Itachi?” 

Itachi nods eagerly. He will always have free time to look after his little brothers.

 

Iruka sends his evening studying his scrolls while making Tenzou his sounding board. He also takes the chance to copy the seal on Tenzou’s tongue on a piece of paper so that the other man doesn’t need to poke his tongue out every time Iruka need a closer look although Tenzou exclaims he doesn’t mind doing so. After he feels tired from studying the scroll for the day, Iruka teaches Tenzou the art of braiding hair. 

Sakumo arrives home when Iruka is in the process of making dinner. Tenzou had offered to help but Iruka brushes him off and told the ANBU that he is a guest which means he can’t be allowed to do any work. Tenzou doesn’t know this rule about being a guest because he had never been one before so he just follows Iruka’s instruction and sits uncomfortably at the dining table with Ranmaru who has taken to nap on one of the chair.

Iruka is humming while making salt-broiled saury, a simple recipe that he craves when suddenly, there is a sound of the front door being opened.  
“I’m home!”

Iruka perks up at the sound of the familiar voice. He puts down his knife on the chopping board from where he is preparing a fish to make salt-broiled saury before he races for the front door.

“Oyaji, you are home!” Iruka reaches in for a hug.

“Iruka-chan!” Sakumo greets with a bright grin. He feels calm now as Iruka does not act hostile towards him. Shikaku is right. Iruka is a very forgiving person. The young man didn’t even bring up the fact that Sakumo had been skipping sleep and dinner to his face. “I’m hungry, what’s for dinner?” Sakumo asks as he follows Iruka to the kitchen.

“I am making salt-broiled saury,” Iruka answers happily. He feels so happy Sakumo finally gets home before he remembers something. Iruka suddenly stops in his step, turns and fidgets in guilt. “Ah, oyaji, I’m sorry, I don’t think you are coming home today either so I made a fish base meal. You don’t have to eat it. I can cook something else or we can get some takeaway for you.”

“Nonsense, you don’t have to say sorry for anything. It is my fault that I’ve not been home for a few days. I am the one who should apologise, Iruka-chan. You don’t have to cook anything different just to suite my taste, plus I want to taste this cuisine of yours.”

Iruka beams. If Sakumo is staying home for the night, perhaps he can pester the old man to check on his chakra level to see if he is ready to do summoning or not.

 

Kakashi walks into the house quietly. He had stopped by the Hokage tower just now only to find out that his old man had already gone home for the day. As his team has nothing urgent or crucial to report, they are told to only give their report in the morning. After he had taken a shower at the ANBU barrack – he doesn’t want to freak Iruka out from blood that is coating his arm, courtesy of a Kiri missing nin that has the unfortunate luck to come across his team – and stop by the memorial stone to inform his genin team that he had returned safely, he set his way straight home.

(The first thing he does after he arrives is to get something to eat. He feels so hungry and he is so sock of ration bar by now. Kakashi scrounges up some food from the dinner leftover in the fridge. He is surprised with how much he loves the dish Iruka made despite it being a fish recipe. He will ask Iruka later how to make it.)

Imagine his surprise when he finds that his current room is occupied by none other than Tenzou. He also feels confuse why Tenzou is wearing his hair in a braid but he pushes the thought to the back of his mind as it is not important. He wonders what the ANBU is doing here. Tenzou wakes up in alarm when Kakashi opens the bedroom door but calms down once Kakashi identifies himself and waves him back to sleep. 

Kakashi stands in the hallway for a while, wondering what he should do. Then, he remembers his promise to Iruka a few days ago to share the big bed in his room if the guest room is being used. Kakashi rubs the back of his neck thinking it over before he shrugs, making up his mind. He might as well take up the offer. He doesn’t want to face the wrath of Iruka in the morning if the other man finds out he does not honour his promise.

Kakashi slowly opens the door to his bedroom, making the slightest noise possible, not wanting to wake Iruka up. Ranmaru who had been sleeping next to Iruka, lifts his head up in alarm. He bares his fang to the possible intruder. His eyes glint dangerously in the dark. Kakashi slowly walks into the room, showing himself to the ninken. Ranmaru sniffs Kakashi, confirming he is who he claims he is, before he huffs in annoyance for being woken up for no reason. Kakashi holds back his chuckle and signs to Ranmaru to clear off the bed so he can lie down where the dog is sitting. Ranmaru rolls his eyes. He turns around to check on Iruka, making sure his summoner is okay before he puffs out of existence and returns to the summon land.

Kakashi lowers himself carefully next to Iruka over the blanket. He usually sleeps with no shirt on but he doesn’t feel comfortable doing so while sleeping next to Iruka. Who knows what his traitorous body will do this time around. The other time was embarrassing enough. Speaking of, maybe he can tie his hand together so they can’t move somewhere inappropriate. Kakashi shakes his head absently. Iruka will freak out if he wakes up and see that. He decides to lie on his side and puts his hand underneath his head as a safety. 

Kakashi observes Iruka sleeps for awhile. He traces Iruka’s feature with his eyes. Iruka looks very peaceful and vulnerable at the same time in his sleep. He wonders how his life will be different if he doesn’t have Iruka by his side. With all the lost he had faced, he probably would have recklessly throws himself into back to back mission without care of his own wellbeing. But now, he has Iruka to think about. As Kakashi closes his eyes for the night, he silently promises to himself to protect the other man with everything he got. He won’t let any harm touch his Iruka.

 

When Kakashi walks into the kitchen the next morning, he is greeted with a weird sight. A man that looks like his father, acts like his father, has an identical chakra signature to him is stirring something in a pot on the stove. Tenzou is cutting up some vegetables next to him, ready to be put into the pot. No, it is not weird that his father’s imposter is cooking with Iruka’s guest, what is weird is they both are sporting identical braids!

Kakashi rubs his eyes in confusion. Is he under a genjutsu? What is going on? Why is his father’s hair in braids? Did he miss something from the short duration he left the village?

“Kashi, why are you blocking the way?” 

Kakashi turns on his place and faces with a freshly showered Iruka, in the middle of expertly braiding his own hair to one side.

He blinks dumbly. “Umm... Your hair?”

“My hair? What’s wrong with it?”

“Why are you wearing it in a braid?”

“Yesterday, me, Tenzou and oyaji have a braid party but I have to remove it when I go to sleep,” Iruka answers cheerfully. “I wish you have a long hair so we all can match.”

Kakashi blinks again rapidly. “Right,” he manages to articulate.

Kakashi steps aside, allowing Iruka to burst into the kitchen.

“Oyaji, good morning! Good morning, Tenzou-san.”

Tenzou nods in acknowledge.

“Iruka-chan, there you are.” Sakumo looks over his shoulder. “Do you mind going to Chika’s shop, do you know where that is? I need you to pick up some tofu, I forgot that we are out.”

“Sure, oyaji. Kashi, do you want to come with?”

Before Kakashi manages to answer, Sakumo cuts him off.

“Kakashi just got back. He can rest. Tenzou, go with Iruka-chan.”

“Understood, Hokage-sama.” Tenzou puts down the knife he is using on the chopping board.

Iruka looks at Sakumo in confusion for a second before he leaves with Tenzou, but not before giving Sakumo a morning hug.

Sakumo turns and face Kakashi once the front door closes. His face is hard and stern, his eyes flash dangerously, making Kakashi nervous. The atmosphere grows heavy. Kakashi has no idea what he had done to receive this treatment.

“Kakashi. Mind telling me why you were sleeping in Iruka’s room last night?”

Kakashi blinks slowly – his brain is working very slowly this morning – before he realises that his father is not there the first time this happen but somehow he feels that it will make things worse if he reminds his father of that fact right now.

“Nothing happens, tou-san. We were just sleeping.” When Sakumo just taps his foot impatiently, Kakashi hurriedly continue his explanation. “Ruka-chan makes me promise that we share the bed in my room if anyone is using the guest room.”

“So Iruka-chan suggested it?”

“Yes, tou-san.”

Sakumo observes his son for a moment before he concludes that Kakashi is not lying.

“If I find you to force Iruka to do anything he doesn’t want to, I am going to rip your limbs off one by one with my own bare hands. Do I make myself clear?”

Kakashi gulps. “Of course, tou-san. I understand perfectly. I expect nothing less.”

“Good.” Just like that, the heavy atmosphere lifts up like it never been there before. “Can you set up the table? The soup is almost ready. We just need to wait for the fried tofu.”

“Tou-saaan, you know I don’t like fried foods,” Kakashi whines like a child and pouts while he takes the kitchenware from its cupboard.

“Ehh, but it is healthy. I don’t understand why you don’t like it. If you don’t want it, well, there are more portions for me, I guess,” Sakumo shrugs. Kakashi glares onto his father’s back. He knows the old man is doing this on purpose. 

 

Iruka bows to Koji after he got his pay for the day. He turns to leave only to bump into his fiancé.

“Ruka-chan,” Kakashi greets with a smile.

“Kashi. What are you doing here?”

Kakashi brandishes a small bouquet of winter jasmine and holds it out to Iruka. “Do you want to go on a date with me?”

Iruka blushes and takes the flower from Kakashi. He smiles to the flower before he looks up shyly. “Now?”

Kakashi nods eagerly like a puppy.

“Do I need to change? I am a bit dirty from today’s work.”

“No. It’s perfect,” Kakashi quips. “So do you? Want to?”

Iruka nods. “Sure.”

Kakashi whistles to Pakkun who is standing by the side waiting for them patiently. Pakkun trots over and takes the empty bento box and the fresh bouquet of flower from Iruka. He promises that the flowers will be waiting on the bedside table when he gets back home later before he walks away.

“Shall we?” Kakashi offers his elbow to Iruka. Iruka takes it eagerly.

 

“Ah...” Iruka lets out as he looks up at the signboard of the place Kakashi is bringing him to. “An onsen?” Iruka turns to asks Kakashi.

Kakashi rubs the back of his neck. “Well, you always say you want to go to one together. It is not in the snow country but I guess this one will do for now. Do you... Do you not want to? It’s okay if you don’t, we can go-” Kakashi starts rambling halfway through his explanation.

“No,” Iruka quickly cuts Kakashi off before the other man change his mind. “I want to. Let’s go in,” he says with a huge smile. 

Kakashi exhales in relief when Iruka confirms that he does not oppose to the idea. 

Kakashi encounters the first hurdle in their date as soon as they reach the changing room. He, as a shinobi has no qualm in getting naked around other people since it is normal but he doesn’t know how Iruka will feel about it. Kakashi makes a point of averting his eyes from Iruka as they get out of their clothes and wears a towel. (In Kakashi’s case, he even ties up a small towel on the bottom half of his face as a replacement of his mask). He doesn’t want Iruka to think he is a pervert even though he secretly kind of wants to study Iruka’s body.

After a quick shower, they enter the open-air bath. 

The hot spring is on a traditional side, with bamboo plant surrounding the huge bath. There are even some bamboo leaves floating in the water. The men’s and women’s side are separated by a wall made out of bamboo. There is a big warning poster not to peep pasted on it. The place is not crowded at all. There are only a few men enjoying themselves in the water. Kakashi and Iruka get into the water at quite a distance from them to enjoy their own privacy.

“Ahh...” Iruka sighs in relief as he lowers his body into the hot spring. It feels so nice to bath in warm water after spending the day working his muscles out at the construction site. He tells Kakashi so.

“Hmm...” Kakashi hums in reply. “That’s why I tell you it’s perfect to go straight away from your work.”

Iruka hums in reply. He paddles a bit in the water just to see if the warmth is different depends on whether they are closer to the middle but not getting too far before he returns to Kakashi. He had heard that onsen is powered up by stones taken from mountain that suffers from volcanic eruption. He has no idea if the story is real or how the stone can stay warm for a long time but he just chucks the information away as some ninja things he probably won’t understand.

“I always like onsen,” Iruka declares.

“Hmm?” Kakashi makes an inquisitive sound.

“Yeah. I don’t know if I have told you before but tou-san takes me to an onsen once and kaa-san said I never stop talking about it.” Iruka giggles remembering the memory. “Hey, Kashi. Is it true the water is heated up by hot stone from volcanic eruption or something like that?”

Kakashi blinks. “Where did you get that information?”

Iruka shrugs. “I don’t remember. Probably from someone in passing.”

“Well, I don’t know about other places but the onsen here is not heat up by molten rock, as the one you describe. Our village has abundant of fire jutsu users and they are the one who helps heating up the water. How the water stays warm is trade secret I think, but we can easily dig our own pool at the backyard and heats it up with a fire jutsu and it will stay warm like this for awhile,” Kakashi explains. 

Iruka hums, mulling over what Kakashi said in his head. The idea of having their own hot spring at the backyard seems nice although it feels like a waste making one if there is onsen this close to their home.

After soaking for a while, they get out of the bath to go to their next activity. When Iruka steps into the changing room, he is surprised to see that Pakkun is waiting for them beside their clothes. He kneels down to give an ear scratch to the pug.

“What are you doing here, Pakkun?”

“I imagine you don’t want to get back into your sweaty clothes, so I bring a new one for you, Iruka-san.”

Iruka beams and mutters word of thank you to the pug with accompanying head scratch while Kakashi rolls his eyes. The pug fails to mention that he is the one who tell him to pick up the new clothes for both of them and does not think of it by himself. 

When Iruka changes into his fresh cloth, he realises this is the pretty green yukata with bamboo leaves in the background. He giggles when he thinks that the piece of clothing really suits their theme of the day. Kakashi’s clothes consist of plain dark blue yukata with discrete pockets to keep his weapons in. He also had trade the hitai-ate for one of his eyepatches. The only thing that doesn’t change is his mask.

“Where to next?” Iruka asks Kakashi after they had finished changing.

“Not far, just next door,” Kakashi replies. Without getting out of the hot spring, Kakashi leads Iruka to the adjacent building, a traditional restaurant.

“What is this place?” Iruka asks as he takes the view. The place has the same theme as the onsen, with bamboo walls all over. The wall is decorated with scrolls that feature famous poetry.

“This is a restaurant, the owner runs it together with the hot spring so after people had their soak, they can come here to get some bite. Are you okay with eating here?” Kakashi asks nervously, still not sure with what he is doing. 

“Sure, I don’t mind.”

Kakashi talks at the woman at the front desk while Iruka looks around and soon after, they are shown to a private room. They take their seat at the lower table and left with two menus. The person who shows them their room tells them that a waiter will come to take their order soon.

Iruka opens the menu and blinks rapidly at the various choice of dishes he can order. His eyes trail to the prices of the food and gasps out loud. They are so expensive! He has to work for at least a week if he wants to eat one of those weirdly sound dish listed in the menu. 

“Anything catches your eyes?” Kakashi asks.

Iruka looks up, unbelieving. He leans forward and whispers, “Kashi, this is so expensive. Are you sure you want to eat here?”

Kakashi clears his throat. “Well, it is not really that expensive to me. I get paid a lot for my missions and I don’t really spend them on anything other than my books and the dogs. I can afford it. But if you feel uncomfortable and don’t want to eat here, we can always eat somewhere else...” he trails off, eyebrows knitting in worry, wondering if he had made a mistake.

Iruka gawks. Kakashi is rich? Why he had never known about this before? He looks down at the menu and search for the most expensive dish in the menu.

“So, say if I want to buy this,” he shows Kakashi the dish on the menu, “you can afford it?”

Kakashi nods like a puppy.

“Oh,” Iruka says dumbly. 

After a few second, Kakashi clears his throat. “So, anything you like?”

Iruka looks back at the menu in his hand. Then they start comparing the dishes they prefer and whatnot. After awhile, they manage to narrow down their preferences into a small amount of dishes, which they order when the waitress comes in.

After the waitress left, they fall into silence. Kakashi clearly doesn’t know how to break the awkwardness so he just sits there stoically while Iruka fidgets in his seat. Iruka decides to break the tension.

“Kashi,” Iruka bends forward, whispering. Kakashi mimics his position. “What do people actually say on a date?” 

Kakashi shrugs. “I’m not really sure either to be honest. This is my first date but in the books I read, the couple on a date usually spend time getting to know about each other in between their activities but I guess we have known each other well enough by now.”

Iruka giggles. “I guess we do. Let’s play a game to name a thing that we thought the other person doesn’t know about ourselves.”

Kakashi smiles. That’s a great idea. It does falls into the category of getting to know each other. “What is the punishment for the person who fails?”

“Um...” Iruka looks around to see if there is anything that can give him ideas. “I don’t actually have any ideas.”

“Hmm... Then we don’t have to play for punishment, I guess. We just play for fun.”

They play until the waitress arrives with their food.

“Wow,” Iruka exclaims when he sees the dishes in the waitress’ tray. They look very good. Now he knows why the meals are expensive, they are made with much care and arranged so neatly in their respective plates and bowls, unlike the meals he prepared at home that only stress on the taste of the food. They had ordered so many things that have caught their eyes and everything is displayed perfectly. After the waitress had finished putting everything onto the table, she bows a bit and left the room.

Kakashi finally tugs his mask down to inhale the smell of the food in front of them. Iruka giggles watching Kakashi makes a happy face.

“If everything smells like food, I can stop wearing my mask everywhere I go,” Kakashi comments.

“If everything smells like food, you will still wear your mask because you love your mysterious demeanour,” Iruka replies cheekily.

“You are right. How else can I annoy Gai if I didn’t wear my mask at all time outside the compound. He will not be able to see how cool and hip I am,” Kakashi jokes. 

Iruka laughs out loud at the comment. He can imagine Gai frowning comically, looking Kakashi up and down as he strolls down the street without his mask. 

A while after they start eating, Iruka asks, “Do you choose this place because it has private room?”

Kakashi nods and swallows his bite before he replies. “One of the reasons. I mean, we can always go to Ichiraku if you want but I have the money and I haven’t had anything to spend it on for a long time, so I guess a part of me just wants to shower you with luxury, the one I can afford anyway.”

“Hmm... Just don’t make it a habit, you know? Saving it for occasion like this is fine but I don’t think I can stand living like a prince, with servant waiting at my feet,” Iruka shudders at the imagination.

Kakashi chuckles. “Of course. I’ve been thinking to invest the money later when I accumulate enough. Maybe we can buy a patch of land where we can plant hundreds of eggplant trees and become the biggest eggplant exporter.” 

“I like the idea. As long as you don’t eat all of them first and leave us with nothing to sell,” Iruka says, shaking his head. “Or maybe we can buy a ship and I can look for whales.”

“Not dolphin?”

Iruka gives Kakashi a stern look, making the other man laughs heartily.

 

It is already dark outside when they leave. The stars had come out and blinking lazily at them. Iruka takes the opportunity of Kakashi looking up to the sky to land a kiss on his cheek. When Kakashi looks back at him, Iruka is already looking down at his own feet, face beet red. Kakashi chuckles before he reaches for Iruka’s closest hand and laces their fingers together. 

“Thank you for the date, Kakashi. It was nice,” Iruka mumbles.

“It’s alright. I always enjoy spending time with you.”

“Me too. I mean, I enjoy spending time with you too.”

They walk in silence afterwards, just enjoying each other’s company.

“We should do it again,” Iruka says as they approach the Hatake residence.

“Yes, we should. Whenever we are both free, I guess.” Kakashi smiles.

They enter the compound area hand in hand. The ninken who had been spying on them in the dark quickly gets into the house through the porch side door and pretend they had been lounging at the living room all along.

“Hey everyone, are you waiting for us to come home?” Iruka says as he walks into the living room. He kneels beside Bull and gives the big mutt a fond pat. The other ninken quickly gets up and approach Iruka to get their share of scratches.

Kakashi who walks in after Iruka smiles watching the scene before him. He can get use to that.

 

Iruka settles into his large bed after changing the yukata into Kakashi’s old one that he had elected to use as pyjamas. The clothing had lost the smell of Kakashi because he had been wearing them a lot of time but he really likes them because of its soft texture. A vase containing the bouquet of winter jasmine had been set up as promised on the bedside table. Iruka lies on his side, staring at the bouquet and goes to sleep with a smile on his face.


	14. In which Iruka removes Tenzou's seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka search for the final key in removing Tenzou's seal. Kakashi doesn't know why he tell people things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I have had a difficult month and I am really glad I am able to finally finish this chapter. It doesn't have as much Kakairu moments as other chapter but I hope you will still enjoy it. If you have any question about things that I didn't explain well, you can always hit the comment section. Finally, thank you for the 500 kudos and 8500 hits. Thank you for giving my story a chance. ^^

Fugaku enters the Hokage chamber and greets the Godaime with a shallow bow.

“You call for me, Hokage-sama?” Fugaku asks with a stoic expression.

“Fugaku, I’ve been waiting. Please take a seat,” Sakumo greets with a strained smile.

Fugaku sits in front of the Hokage’s desk, his face not betraying anything.

“Remember the files your team confiscated from Danzou’s private office? Our intelligent department had managed to decrypt them. I think you should take a look at this one.”

Sakumo passes a thick file to Fugaku. Fugaku takes the file with curiosity. The curiosity bubbles into anger once his eyes landed on the writings inside. Being a season shinobi, the only outward sign he gives off of his anger and annoyance is from the mild twitch of his eyebrow and the split second spark of sharingan flaring in his eyes.

“So, he really is the one plotting to defame Uchiha clan in a slander campaign. I have that theory in my mind for a while but I dismissed it because I don’t think a council member will do harm to its own village. But what for?” Fugaku sneers, looking up from the files in his hand.

“Power,” Nara Shikaku answers from the door. Sakumo and Fugaku both turn to look to the new addition to the room. Shikaku knocks on the office door unnecessarily before walking in. “He feels threaten. You are from an influential clan, respected by the village members because of your position in the police force and once ran for the Hokage position. In simple term, you are in his way from getting the seat for himself. In fact, you are not the only Hokage candidate he had tried to sabotage before.” He turns to Sakumo and hands him the file he is holding. “We just finish decrypting this one. I think it might be important.”

Sakumo reads the file, his eyes widen the more he reads. Danzou is behind the sabotage of his mission years ago? Danzou’s plan was written in detail, on how to take advantage of Sakumo’s supposed weakness – caring for his teammates well being above finishing mission – and use it against him, how to smear dirt on his reputation to reduce his degree of approval in the village, how to set up his elimination to look like a suicide and finally, how to make Kakashi believed that it is all Hiruzen’s fault. If everything went as planned, Kakashi will grow up fatherless and broken and will be easier to be coaxed into Danzou’s army. Sakumo feels his chakra coiling in anger. That old scum! Hurting him is one thing but trying to get his wrinkled paw on his son is another. If he gets his hands on that wretch old man, there will be no mercy from his side.

Sakumo passes the file to Fugaku to read and leans back on his seat. He exhales heavily, struggling to keep his temper down lest the office will look like the remains of a wrecked ship. He looks up to Shikaku who is standing at attention nearby.

“Anything else?”

Shikaku shakes his head. “Nothing for now. We are still looking for any record of his hiding holes so to speak but there’s not much luck in that department.”

“We can’t ignore the suggestion that he might not write them down at all,” Fugaku gives his two cents as he closes the file in his hand.

“I thought so too. But the fact that he keeps the record of his blatant sabotage plan in details speaks of his arrogance. I will not be surprised if his ego is big enough to overcome his rationality. I mean, he still keeps the file on Sakumo even when it had failed years ago and is not relevant in this time, barring keeping evidence of his own wrongdoing, which is stupid. He probably humours himself thinking that he will never get caught,” Shikaku theorizes.

“There’s nothing much we can theorize until we get more information,” Sakumo comments.

“Well then, I will be back at the intelligent office if you need me, Hokage-sama,” Shikaku says cheekily before he removes himself from the Hokage office.

After the door closes on Shikaku, a moment of silent fills to the room.

“Why do you share this with me, Sakumo?” Fugaku finally asks. It does make sense to share his founding with the head of police force but this is not a formal Hokage to Police Chief meeting but rather a meeting between Hatake Sakumo and Uchiha Fugaku.

“I figured you have the right to know before everyone else, well, everyone else who is not in Intelligent anyway. After the nine tail incident, I understand as a father and a clan head, although my clan is just limited to three people, how you feel of the accusation. We bears the huge responsibility to protect our family, it is our main duty over everything. And it must have put you in a difficult position, because you are a shinobi that is loyal to the village but also a clan head that must protect your wards. I’m glad we managed to nip the issue in the bud.” Sakumo shrugs, giving an honest smile to Fugaku.

Fugaku rolls the words over and over in his head for awhile before he managed to find something to say to that.

“Konoha is founded from a truce between Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara, the clan heads at that time.” Fugaku pauses. “Well, until Madara become crazy, anyway. Now that Senju is mostly gone, Uchiha must take up the responsibility to do our best to fulfil their dream of making Kohoha a place where children can be children and civilian can live without fear. Uchiha is the village and the village is Uchiha,” Fugaku declares.

“And for that, I’m really grateful. If Uchiha belongs to any other village but Konoha, I don’t imagine we will win the Third War,” Sakumo says.

“Your praise is too much, Hokage-sama. I remember that Konoha White Fang is the one who is feared by the entire Suna force,” Fugaku replies.

Sakumo barks out a laugh. “That is a thing in the past. We are allies now and their enemies are the one who should feared me now. By the way, do you know where Kagami is? I had been meaning to ask but I forgot. He didn’t come bothering me even once today.”

“Ah, the academy starts its operation back today. Kagami must be busy hovering around little Shisui too much to bother you.” Fugaku smirks.

“Don’t be too comfortable. Soon it will be your turn as Itachi-kun turns six next year.”

“Hn.”

 

Iruka hunts Kakashi down to training ground 3, his favourite training ground, the one near the memorial stone. He waits patiently for a few minutes on the side for Kakashi to finish practicing his chokuto kata before he comes into view, not that he believed that Kakashi didn’t know he was there the moment he arrived.

“Ruka-chan,” Kakashi greets. His happy face morphs into worry as he saw Iruka’s troubled expression. “What’s wrong?”

Iruka shuffles his feet a bit. He feels the urge to tug at his ponytail for some reason. “Kashi, do you remember that day when… when you bring me to Konoha?”

An image of burned down buildings flashed into Kakashi’s vision for a split second. “…Yes,” Kakashi answers carefully. “Why?”

“Did you found any scrolls at my house other than the one in my bag?” Iruka asks.

Kakashi thinks for a second, recalling the details from that fateful day, before he ultimately shakes his head. “No, I don’t think so. There are no other scrolls around, and if there are any, they may have been destroyed in the wreckage. Why?”

“The set I have is incomplete,” Iruka says in worry. “There should be another scroll in the set, which explains the last part about removing seals.” He looks down dejectedly. Without the final scroll he can’t devise the counter seal to remove Tenzou’s silencing seal.

Kakashi frowns worriedly watching the defeated expression on Iruka’s face. He quickly summons Pakkun.

“Boss, Iruka,” the pug greets, looking up at his two masters.

Kakashi kneels to put himself at Pakkun’s height. “Pakkun, do you remember the day when we rescue Iruka? You were searching Iruka’s house then. Do you find any scrolls anywhere?”

Pakkun scratches his ear using his back leg absently as he thinks.

“No, everything we found is currently in Iruka’s possession.” Iruka’s shoulders slump in defeat before Pakkun continues. “But there is something else. I completely forgot to mention this to you boss, because of the situation that time but we did smell some storage seals in the wreckage. It is hard to detect because a barrier seal was erected very close to them but I’m sure there is something there.”

“Are you sure?” Iruka perks up, hopeful.

Pakkun nods. “Our noses never fail us, Iruka-san.”

“Thank you, Pakkun. You can leave,” Kakashi dismisses.

After getting a few thankful head scratch, the ninken leaves with a small amount of smoke.

“What do you think?” Kakashi asks, turning to Iruka.

Iruka plays with the hem of his sleeve for a few moments before he turns to Kakashi. His gaze is hard and determined. “I… I want to go back. I need to check. Or else, I need to find other way to get hold of the final scroll.”

Kakashi nods. “Let’s inform tou-san.”

 

“Are you sure about this, Iruka-chan? You have to understand, as the family member of the Hokage, there is a huge risk of stepping out of the village. We can’t risk this unless you are really sure that the final scroll exists.” Sakumo says. Elbows on the desk, his fingers are linked together, covering his mouth from view as he thinks over about what his two wards just told him.

They are in the Hokage office, Iruka and Kakashi are standing in front of the desk while Sakumo is in his seat. Kakashi stands in his usual slouch while Iruka stands straight, his whole body is vibrating with resoluteness.

Iruka nods. “I am sure, oyaji. The scrolls I have are not a complete set and I will make an easier breakthrough if I have the final one with me. Pakkun himself told us that there is a storage seal in the vicinity when he rescued me from Namazu back then. If there is a chance that the scroll is there, I want to look for it. Kakashi can protect me.”

“And if you can’t find any from your house in Namazu? What will you do then?”

Kakashi bristles at his father’s question and about to cut in when Sakumo gives him a warning glare.

Iruka knits his brows. “I will still try my best to remove the seal on Tenzou-san even without the scroll, although it will take me longer to do so. Tenzou-san is my friend,” he declares determinedly.

Sakumo sighs before he puts his hands down, revealing a fond smile tugging on his lips.

“Then I will organize an escort team for the mission in the near future. There is no need for Kakashi-kun to be the only one protecting you. In the meantime-”

Sakumo was cut off from his speech by Iruka running around the desk and launches himself to Sakumo, giving the old man a big hug.

“Thank you, oyaji! You are the best!”

“Maa... It’s nothing, Iruka-chan.” He pats the top of Iruka’s head indulgently like what he did to his ninken when they are in good behaviour. Sakumo looks over Iruka’s head to see Kakashi standing with his arm crossed over his chest. He is pouting under his mask.

 

In preparation of their impending mission to track down the remaining of Iruka’s family scroll, Kakashi teaches him how to walk up a tree using chakra at their backyard.

“The amount of chakra you use on your feet have to be precise. If you use too much chakra, the tree will not be able to withstand it and the friction between your chakra and the tree’s surface will cause an explosion.” Kakashi demonstrates by putting his right foot on a nearby tree trunk. A small explosion occurs and a dent can be seen on the trunk. “Meanwhile, if you use too little chakra, your feet won’t stick to the tree and you will fall.”

Iruka scrunches up his nose in distaste. “How do I know how much chakra should I use?”

Kakashi shrugs, not unkindly. “The easiest way is try and error, I guess. You can practice sticking your sole first on the trunk before you try walking up.”

Iruka turns to stare at the tree and frowns determinedly. He cautiously coaxes his chakra to the sole of his feet and sticks it to the tree. He breathes out in relief when nothing untoward happens. But that also means he is not using enough chakra to make his feet stick to the tree.

He steadily increases the amount of chakra channelled to his feet. After a few minutes, he gets to feel some sort of suction force. Iruka sends an excited grin to Kakashi’s direction. Kakashi chuckles fondly at him. Iruka turns back to the tree to focus on his task. He tries to channels more chakra but starts to feel repulsion instead. He instinctively removes his feet from the trunk.

“I think I got it,” Iruka declares, looking up to gauge how tall the tree actually is.

“Let’s see it then,” Kakashi encourages, waving his hand to the tree.

Iruka remembers how Sakumo praises him for his good chakra concentration, but he is still surprise that he manages to learn tree climbing pretty easily. It was hard at first, because his traitorous mind keeps reminding him that he will fall as soon as he manages to take a few steps up and that will hurt very badly. Luckily, Kakashi is there to encourage him and reminds him that his fiancé is a trained shinobi and will catch him if he falls. With that mental block out of the way, Iruka easily grasps the concept of tree climbing.

Iruka laughs freely when he finally reaches the top of the tree.

“Look, Kashi, I can see oyaji’s office!”

Kakashi lets out a fond laugh.

But their training doesn’t stop there. After a quick meal break, in which Iruka eats quite a big portion to replenish his chakra, Kakashi takes them to his favourite training ground. There, Kakashi explains that he will be teaching Iruka the Konoha ninja art of travelling, which is through jumping from one tree branch to another.

By the end of the day, Iruka still had not managed to master the lesson. There are a few incidents where he had either not able to reach the next branch or slip from the branch he is standing on that makes his guts lurch uncomfortably, but Kakashi is there to break his falls. Either way, the incidents make Iruka feels less confident and he becomes sloppier in his jumps as the day goes on. That’s when Kakashi calls it a quit for the day and pronounce that they will continue the next day when Iruka is fresh and in a better mindset.

Nevertheless, Kakashi buys him a generous amount of Ichiraku Ramen for his effort today and it makes Iruka an incredibly happy man.

 

Kakashi leads Iruka through the ANBU headquarters with a firm hand on the small of his fiance’s back. Iruka looks around in interest while other shinobi take a double glance when they pass through. Some hands waver uncertainly towards the masks hanging on their belts but nobody makes a move to put them on.

They exit into an open training ground facility in the middle of the building. Three masked ANBU are waiting for them, two men and a woman. Iruka recognises one of them as Tenzou from the now-familiar cat mask.

“You’re late,” the woman ANBU, code name Crane, says flatly.

Kakashi crinkles his eye into his signature eye smile.

“Well, you see…” he falters off in his explanation when he saw the glare that Iruka is directing at him. Kakashi clears his throat. “Anyway, mask off.”

Tenzou is the only one who did not question the order. Truthfully, he feels grateful that he doesn’t have to wear the mask around Iruka. Iruka is the last person he wants to lie to and wearing the ANBU mask around the man making him feels like he is hiding something. Tenzou gives a small smile towards Iruka which was replied in kind, much to his relief.

Meanwhile the other two ANBU did not make any move to remove their masks. The taller ANBU, wearing a fox mask, shuffles his feet uncomfortably.

“Kakashi…” he says.

“Mask off. Iruka needs to know who to trust,” Kakashi says, giving zero leeway.

Fox sighs heavily before removing his mask. The man underneath the mask wears an exasperated expression. He has a scary looking scar that starts from his the bridge of his nose and spreads around his left cheek.

“Namiashi Raidou, assassin specialist, nice to meet you,” he says genuinely to Iruka.

“And I’m Uzuki Yugao, sensor and kenjutsu specialist.” Crane turns out to be a pretty looking woman underneath a mask with an edge of danger.

“I’m Tenzou,” Tenzou adds unnecessarily, not wanting to lose the chance from mentioning his new name. He found that he really like introducing himself to people and saying Tenzou instead of Kinoe feels very uplifting.

Iruka chuckles before he introduces himself. “I am Iruka. Please take care of me.” He gives a deep bow towards the other ANBU which were quickly returned.

Kakashi’s eye crinkles in happiness. “Now that we’d get to know each other, let’s practice formation.”

“As everyone here knows, our mission objective is to protect Iruka throughout the journey where we will be retrieving Iruka’s heirloom from his old village,” Kakashi says, starting his lecture mode. “Our priority is to make sure Iruka is safe from any danger, retrieving the heirloom is secondary objective. And as usual, when you are in my team, nobody is left behind. Is that clear?”

Iruka dazes off a bit in the middle of Kakashi’s lecture about understanding each other’s strength and weakness in order to make sure their escort mission went smoothly, especially because they have never work together in a team before. Iruka is too busy staring at Kakashi in his glory to pay attention to minute detail about their training.

_Kashi looks so cool._

“Ruka-chan? Ruka-chan, are you listening to me?”

Iruka lets out a squeak. “W-what? Sorry, Kashi, I was distracted.” He scratches his scar again as his face flushed red.

Kakashi lets out a sigh that sounds too fond for the others’ ears.

Raidou could not believe his eyes and ears. Hatake Kakashi is well known for being a reserved but a serious man. He doesn’t have many friends and rumour has it, he is incapable of smiling underneath his mask. Not even the funny acts of one Maito Gai can cracks a laugh from the other guy. (Truthfully, although everything Gai does seems funny to other people, Kakashi always found himself feeling exasperated watching them one too many times) The only reason the other ANBU believe he is not a humanoid of sort without feeling is because of his being late to everything quirk and the subsequent ridiculous excuses he gave for them.

This, openly showing his feeling is not something Raidou thought he will be witnessing in his lifetime. He watches curiously as Kakashi repeats his explanation once again to Iruka.

 

They set off to Namazu on a clear afternoon. The temperature has risen a bit, making it a suitable day to start a journey. Unsurprisingly, there are no disturbance occur during their trek to the fishing village. Because they cannot travel at ANBU speed – or even chuunin speed, and they have to take a break once a while for Iruka’s sake, they arrive at the demolished Namazu around evening. About 500 meters from the village, Kakashi stop the squad.

“Yugao, status?” he enquires.

“No one besides us in five kilometre radius, captain,” the woman replies.

Kakashi nods before he turns to the other two members. “Raidou, scouts forward,” he orders. “We’ll stop here for a few minutes.”

Tenzou and Yugao relax their posture on their chosen branch while Kakashi jumps to stand next to Iruka.

“Namazu is ahead. I am warning you, it probably doesn’t look good. Are you sure you will be okay?” he asks in concern.

Iruka bites his lower lip. “I don’t know but I need to get there.”

Kakashi looks into Iruka’s eyes for a second, searching for something. When he finds what he is looking for, he acquiesces. He reaches over to squeeze one of Iruka’s hands in his.

“Okay, we will move as soon as Raidou gets back. If you need an out, just tell me, yeah?”

“I will.”

 

Kakashi’s hunch is right to warn Iruka because as soon as Iruka catches sight on his former village, his knees buckle. Kakashi quickly catch him by his waist and supports him as they land gently on the forest floor.

“Oh god,” Iruka mutters in horror. He raises his hand to cover his mouth.

Although Konoha had send squads to bury the dead, there is nothing they can do to hide the fact that something big had hit the small village.

“Kakashi?” Iruka whispers in a small voice. Tears start to fill the brim of his eyes. His eyes take a stock on the view before him. Everything was destroyed. The school he went to as a kid, that dango stand he frequents, the small shrine where the villagers pray during New Year, nothing was left unscathed.

Kakashi tightens his hold onto Iruka. He had predicted that something like this will happen. To bring Iruka to the very place where he is reminded of the tragedy that continues to pop up in his nightmare is a cruel thing to do. But Iruka himself had insisted to come here and examine the seal Pakkun had found. The only thing he can do now is to provide support to his most important person.

“We can stop here if you want and come back tomorrow to continue our mission if you are not ready,” Kakashi reminds.

Iruka really wants to convince Kakashi that he can face his nightmare and he can walk into the ruined village and go straight to where his house used to be, but he can’t. His feet refuses to move by itself and he keeps imagining flames going to spur up from one of the rubbles at any moment. Iruka give a weak nod to Kakashi’s suggestion and rubs his eyes with his sleeves, freeing them from tears.

“Hold on tight,” Kakashi tells Iruka. He signals his team and jumps away from the village border with Iruka holding on to him.

After a short travel consisting of rapid jumps, they leap back to the ground.

“This is...” Iruka looks around when they landed. He recognises this place. That shallow stream of water trickling next to them, that big tree with its shady leaves and the firm soil beneath their feet. He can’t believe that this place has not been attacked by the nine tails.

“Our river,” Kakashi affirms. “It is quite a distant from the population so it hadn’t been disturbed during that night. What do you say, should we camp here?”

Iruka nods happily, giving Kakashi a soft smile even if it fails to reach his eyes.

The ANBU members efficiently set up their camp. Raidou builds a fire with a small fire jutsu while Yugao and Tenzou secure the parameter to make sure nothing surprises them during the night. Kakashi particularly doesn’t think anyone will attack them this close to Konoha but it is better safe than sorry. Iruka busies himself with unsealing the meal he had brought with him for the journey.

“Although I don’t think we will be attacked, I will still suggest we take turns guarding the camp. Yugao take the first watch, then Raidou, I’ll take third shift and Tenzou take last,” Kakashi announces when they finished with their dinner. “Any question?”

Only silent ensues. Kakashi nods acknowledging that they understand his command. Everyone except Yugao retreats to their chosen sleeping place. Yugao climbs the tree overlooking the shallow water stream and settle herself on one of the higher branch. Iruka climbs into his bedroll and settles under a thick blanket. He sighs in relief when he feels the warmth surrounding his body.

“Comfortable?” Kakashi asks from his right. He is lying on top of his bedroll, unbothered with the drop in temperature as the night crawls. Iruka replies with a contented hum.

Tenzou settles his bedroll a few metres to Iruka’s left. Ignoring the subtle glare from his captain, he climbs into it.

Iruka turns in his spot, facing Kakashi. His eyes droop lazily as he feels the sleepiness getting to himself.

“You’re wearing your mask,” Iruka comments in low voice.

“I am,” he replies. It’s not that he can remove it, what with everyone else in vicinity. He isn’t really bothered with other people seeing his face but it has become a habit to cover up whenever he is out of his comfort zone. He is not going to stop now and give the other three ANBU heart attacks. He is going to save that prank for one big moment as it can only be used once.

“The last time we slept under the big tree, you were wearing your mask too. Do you remember?” Iruka asks.

Of course he remembers. Even without his sharingan, he remembers that day or well, that particular declaration very much. “Yeah. I remember clearly, you said...” he trails off.

“Yeah.” Iruka ducks his head, a bit embarrassed of how outspoken is his past self.

“It still hasn’t change, for me at least,” Kakashi says lamely.

Iruka’s lips curl up in a smile. “And then we fall asleep and tou-san look for us because we haven’t gone home even though it is getting dark outside.”

“And bachan scolds us when we get home because we are dirty.” Kakashi chuckles recalling the event from that day.

“I miss them a lot,” Iruka mumbles, follows by a large yawn.

“Me too,” Kakashi replies sincerely.

After a few second of silence, Iruka snuggles into Kakashi’s side and mumbles clumsily, “Night, Kashi.”

“Good night, go to sleep.”

Kakashi cards his fingers through Iruka’s hair until he falls asleep. _He really is quiet when he sleeps_ , Kakashi thinks. He sighs quietly. Kakashi moves a bit to plant a kiss on Iruka’s temple before he settles back to get some sleep. Just when he is about to close his own eyes, someone clears his throat from the other side of the bonfire.

“So, how long you’ve been together again?” the busybody asks, ruining the atmosphere.

Kakashi sighs heavily. He hasn’t been in many missions with Raidou but he knew the man from his former position as one of Minato’s bodyguard, together with Genma, Gai’s teammate and another shinobi called Iwashi. Raidou is usually quiet and only let his partner in crime to do the questioning for him. Then they will conferred to discuss (or gossip about, honestly) the new information they had gathered before they giggle like little girls in the academy.

“Quite a long while,” Kakashi replies after a few minutes of pointed silence. “Ever since we were little kids,” he continues.

“And this is what, your date place?” Raidou continue asking, wanting to take advantage of Kakashi’s sudden openness. He can’t wait to share this gossip with his fellow friends. Aoba especially appreciates a healthy dose of gossip and perhaps he can persuade the other man into buying him a pint or two for this exclusive piece.

If Kakashi is blushing by the word used by Raidou, no one can tell because he only has about 3 inches of his face uncovered and there is only so much the others can see in the dark.

Kakashi inwardly sighs, aware of the carefully control breathing from Iruka’s other side which means Tenzou is still awake. He can’t tell if Yugao is listening from above but he is willing to bet all of his saving that she is.

“More or less,” he admits. “Iruka’s father is a fisherman and he adores him a lot. We spend a lot of times here so he can practice catching fishes in the shallow stream. I was five back then when I first met Ruka-chan. He was four.”

Raidou lets out a low whistle. “And when did you... you know, start being _together_?”

“To be honest, from the moment we met,” Kakashi says. He doesn’t tell them outloud about his engagement but hopefully the others are not too dense to read between the lines. Well, except Tenzou, of course, he is a special case.

“That is a long time to be together. And nobody ever found out about you two?”

“Minato sensei finds out when I accidentally lead him here a few years ago but apart from that, only my father and Gai knew. We were being very careful. The war is still going on and letting Iruka’s family lay low is the best way to keep them safe.” Kakashi turns to look at Iruka who is sleeping peacefully over their conversations. He doesn’t plan to tell anyone about Iruka’s bloodline. That is a secret that only Iruka will decide whom to tell.

“Lay low? Why not bring them to Konoha?” Tenzou asks, breaking out of his pretend-sleep.

“I ask the same question back then to tou-san.” Kakashi sighs, looking up, averting his gaze to the cloudless sky. There are not that many stars looking down on them today. “Iruka wants to be a fisherman. Despite his talent, he is not a confrontational person and he is always afraid of being hurt. If we bring Ruka-chan to Konoha, we were afraid that someone will scout his talent and conscripts him into the academy.”

Tenzou stay silent. He knows of a person who will absolutely do that, the same person who had ordered him to kill the Hokage. He has no doubt that if Danzou knows about Iruka’s talent that Kakashi speaks about, he will hold nothing back from getting the young man under his wing. In addition, he will also gain the upper hand on Hatake Sakumo by having the Hokage’s son-in-law under his command.

The sound of crickets fills in the silent as they fall asleep one by one.

 

Iruka wakes up early the next morning as is his habit. He slowly sits up and rubs his sleep away from his eyes. He looks around and found that Yugao, Raidou and Kakashi are sleeping. Iruka watches the way Kakashi’s chest raises and falls following his breathing. He closes his eyes for a moment and senses that Tenzou is somewhere up the tree.

Iruka looks at the shallow river next to them and wonders if he should catch fish for their breakfast. He shrugs before standing up and walks a little further to relieve himself. When he comes back to the campsite, everyone is already in the process of waking up. It turns out that he doesn’t have to catch any fish because Tenzou had hunt down some rabbits for their breakfast.

They continue their mission once everyone is set.

“Ready?” Kakashi asks.

Iruka nods. He feels calmer and more settled than the day before. Yesterday, he may have fallen into shock because the scene reminded him of that night and he wasn’t ready for that. But today he knows what he will be facing so hopefully there will be no repeat of what happened before.

Kakashi and Iruka lead the small squad, forgo venturing into the village but taking the shortcut around the woods directly to the patch of land where Iruka’s family house was once located at. Iruka takes a deep breath when the rubble where he was once fished out from comes into view. His left hand tightens around Kakashi’s right. Kakashi gives him a comforting squeeze.

 

Iruka looks forlornly at what was once his family house. If it is not for the fact that Kakashi testifies that he had took him out of that rubble, he won’t believe that he managed to escape it with all his limbs intact. Once they are at the site, so to speak, they find the seal easily enough with Pakkun’s help.

The pug noses his way around the rubble until he finds a point where he claims the seal is at. Kakashi and Tenzou helps uncover the debris to search for it. What they found is a normal size storage seal located underneath what was once the kotatsu in the Umino’s living room.

The intricate seal requires Iruka’s blood to be undone. Iruka still can’t hurt himself deliberately even if it is just to nick the tip of one of his fingers, so he let Kakashi do that for him, only letting out the least necessary amount of blood needed to unravel the storage seal. The seal eats up Iruka’s donation of blood easily. The ink crawls back into the middle of the seal and disappear into nothing, leaving only a scroll behind. The scroll is indeed the final volume of the fuinjutsu series he is studying.

Iruka doesn’t know why he feels disappointed that that is the only thing in the storage. He had been anticipating this day for however long and when the scroll comes into view, he just... deflated. Deflated like a balloon that had been nicked by a needle. Perhaps he was looking for something more than just a scroll, something to help him finds his closure. His parents had died protecting him, and they die disappear into the wind. He has nothing as a memento to remember them.

He thought perhaps there will be a letter written by his parents explaining what the scroll is and what it does, as an explanation to anyone who may have stumble upon it that’s not him. But there’s no such thing. It is just a wishful thinking on his part. The same as wishing that this whole nine-tails thing is a huge nightmare and one day he will wake up and his dad will still nudge him awake early so they can catch fish together and on the evening, he will help his mother taking care of their small garden.

Iruka doesn’t bother to hide his tears. Kakashi hugs him close and let him cry on his jounin vest. If Iruka lets out a few heartbreaking sobs, nobody commented on it.

 

_Tou-chan, I had retrieved the scroll you left for me. With this scroll, I can finally help my friend, his name is Tenzou by the way, somebody had put a blood silencing seal on him and I am going to remove it. You must have like him if you met him, he is a bit quiet but he is kind and great with kids. On the bright side, I finally learn something other than barrier seals even if that is our family’s speciality. Kaa-chan, my range of chakra detection - oh, I know now that all the lights are actually chakra! Anyway, the range is still smaller than yours but I will work hard on it so I can be as good as you. I still love Kakashi’s signature the most, his chakra is really bright and really warm. I live with Kakashi and Sakumo oji in Konoha now. I call Sakumo oji oyaji now because he says I am his son too. Oyaji is the Hokage now, you know. I don’t know when I will be back in Namazu again in the future but I hope you will always pray for my future, tou-chan, kaa-chan. Until then._

Iruka opens his eyes from the position where he is kneeling next to his and Kakashi’s river, hands clasp together in prayer. A glance to his right, he sees Kakashi’s eyes are still close, deep in his own parting words towards his parents. Tenzou, Raidou and Yugao are standing a few metres away behind them, giving them privacy to say their prayer. The three of them are still in high alert, not wanting anyone to surprise them when Iruka and Kakashi are distracted.

A few seconds later, Kakashi open his lone eye and stands up from his position, looking more determined than ever. He offers a hand to Iruka, accompanied with a smile behind his mask. “Ready to go?”

Iruka answers with a nod and a smile. He reaches and links Kakashi’s hand in his.

 

Iruka spends the next three days holing up inside the Hatake compound. His times are divided between reading up the final scroll, staring at the copy of Tenzou’s silencing seal and jotting down notes in his own notebook. Kakashi is called away on the second day for an ANBU mission, so Iruka’s company are only Ranmaru and Yuki who reminds him to eat when he is hungry and sleep when he is tired. Sakumo is still busy but he makes a point to return home everyday even if it is late.

On the third day, Iruka finds a breakthrough. After rechecking the newly created seal at least a dozen times, Iruka runs straight to the Hokage’s office to inform Sakumo of his finding, the two dogs hard on his heels.

Iruka knocks on the Hokage’s office door, feeling grateful that there is no ANBU guarding it this time which means that Sakumo is free to receive a visitor.

“Come in,” Sakumo calls from inside.

Iruka and the two dogs files into the office. Iruka is feeling giddy and can’t help from shuffling his feet in order to abstain from jumping in joy. Sakumo looks up from his pile of paperwork and raises an eyebrow in amusement. There must be something good going on judging by the huge grin on the younger man’s face.

Before Sakumo able to open his mouth to ask what had happen, Iruka blurts out. “I can counter Tenzou’s seal!”

Sakumo blinks. “Are you sure?”

Iruka nods enthusiastically. “Very.”

Sakumo nods in return, believing Iruka’s claim. “Weasel,” he calls and his bodyguard appears out of thin air. “Alert the team and brings Cat to sealing room two. We’ll convene there.”

“Understood, Hokage-sama,” Weasel replies in acknowledgement before he disappears through the window.

Sakumo waves his hand to his two ninken, signalling them to dismiss themselves. He stands up and makes a show of tidying up his desk which doesn’t really change the fact that there is a pile of reports awaiting his attention. After a while, he sorts of give up and just makes a hand seal to make a kage bunshin who takes his place in the office.

 

Sealing room two located in the basement level two of the Hokage tower. There are also circulating rumour that ANBU offices are in the basement of the same building but nobody but the higher ups and members know if the rumour is true or not, and they definitely will not talk about it with anybody who isn’t in-the-know.

Iruka never told Sakumo about his phobia of confined space - another tally to his weakness that makes him unsuitable to be a shinobi – so going somewhere underground doesn’t sit well with him.

 _At least the ceiling is high_ , Iruka thinks while he observes his surroundings. His hand had found its way to grip the edge of Sakumo’s sleeve. Sakumo feels more than saw Iruka grips the edge of his haori like a little child. He doesn’t know what that is about by the way and chalk it up to nervousness but he makes a note in his mind to ask Iruka about it later. He walks closer to Iruka for the remainder of their short journey and feels a bit relief when Iruka grew less tense.

When they arrive at the designated room, the rest of the entourage is already there. It is not surprising since the rest probably use the shinobi route of roof hopping. The team, as Sakumo had dubbed them, consist of Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, head of interrogation and Tatami Iwashi, a former Hokage’s bodyguard who doubles up as someone with a high enough clearance that also can act as emergency medic in case anything goes wrong. Weasel and unmasked Tenzou are also waiting for them in the room.

“Thank you, Weasel. You may wait outside.”

Weasel acknowledges the order with a small nod before leaving through the sole door in the room, a fact that makes Iruka tenser than he already is. He glances at the two shinobi in the room that he didn’t recognise. One is a tall blonde man. He sports a weird fashion statement (to Iruka’s point of view) where his hair is crop close to the skull, leaving only short tuff at the top but he leaves the lower part to grow long that it can be tied up into a ponytail like the way it is. Iruka glances to Sakumo to compare their hair styles before he concludes that it must be a shinobi thing. The other unknown is an unassuming young man with a striking goatee. His hair is wrapped under a bandana style hitai-ate.

Sakumo steps forward to introduce the two parties.

“Iruka-chan, this is Yamanaka Inoichi, head of Interrogation and this is Tatami Iwashi, former bodyguard of the Hokage and our medical officer for today. Everyone, this is Iruka-chan that you have been hearing about,” Sakumo introduces with a grin.

Iruka almost barks out a laugh when Sakumo mentions the young man’s name. Tatami Iwashi? Did his parents like the food too much or something that they named their son after it? Although he does not exactly has a leg to stand on, what with being named as dolphin of the sea. Although Iruka managed to hold himself from laughing, he knows that Iwashi totally caught his reaction from the glint in his eyes. Iruka blushes and quickly bows.

“Nice to meet you, I am Iruka. I will be removing the seal on Tenzou-san today. Nice to meet you.”

“No family name?” Iwashi asks curiously.

Iruka glances to his right where Sakumo is standing before he turns his gaze back to Iwashi.

“Hatake Iruka?” he mumbles uncertainly before he blushes again. Iruka scratches the edge of his scar in embarrassment.

Inoichi hides a smile behind a cough. No wonder young Kakashi is possessive of his intended, he thinks, Iruka is very adorable that people can’t stop themselves from wanting to pat his head, like what Sakumo is doing right now.

“Enough pleasantries. Let’s move to business, shall we?” Sakumo cuts in.

Everyone mutters their agreement and removes themselves from the centre of the room, leaving only Iruka and Tenzou to start their unsealing process.

Making sure that he stands in the position where the door is behind him, Iruka steps forward to start the process of removing Tenzou’s silencing seal.

It is a quite anticlimactic process, after pouring so much time researching about the fundamentals of blood sealing. Iruka makes Tenzou stands in the middle of the room where a permanent barrier seal is painted on the floor, a precaution if any of the shenanigans anyone pulls in the room backfired. It can’t do to have Konoha main administration building and Hokage office collapses just because someone tries an untested explosion seal in its basement. Iruka then unceremoniously produces a piece of paper from his yukata’s pocket with a seal already drawn on top of it.

“Are you ready?” Iruka asks.

Tenzou nods and smiles serenely. “I am. I trust you, Iruka-san.”

Iruka smiles back. “Show me your seal, Tenzou-san.”

Tenzou opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out. Iruka carefully put the paper in his hand on top of the seal on Tenzou’s tongue. He channels his chakra into the seal and the seal disappears from the paper, as if it is absorbed by Tenzou. He lifts the blank paper up and everyone witnesses that the ANBU’s tongue is now free of seal.

For a moment, nobody speaks.

“Does this mean it is a success then?” Inoichi says, breaking the silent.

“I- I think so,” Iruka says hesitantly.

Tenzou runs his tongue over his teeth. He doesn’t feel any difference from before.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out,” Sakumo says. “ANBU Cat, report.”

Tenzou automatically stands to attention. His report flows easily from him like a river.

“Tenzou, former code name Kinoe, ANBU code name Cat, is reporting to the Hokage. I have no memory of my time before I was rescued from a laboratory experiment at the age of ten. I was rescued and was put under Danzou’s tutelage since and was trained to join ANBU at eleven.”

Iruka lets out a gasp, not knowing that Tenzou actually goes into ANBU earlier than what he had admitted during their first meeting. Tenzou sneaks a painful glance in Iruka’s direction before he turns back to Sakumo to continue his report. He doesn’t feel good lying to Iruka even though it is a thing in the past that he can’t change.

“I remained as Danzou’s right hand man for years, trusted to execute important missions such as...” he trails off a bit here as he glances to Iruka again before he clears his throat. “Final mission under Danzou’s order is to follow Hatake Kakashi, ANBU code name Hound and investigates his relation with missing-nin Orochimaru and takes action according to the situation. Mission was abandoned following Hound’s-”

“That’s enough,” Sakumo raises a hand to stop the mokuton user report. “Thank you for the report, Tenzou. The counter seal works out alright. Please report to Yamanaka Inoichi’s office for detail debriefing. I’ll be there shortly.”

He turns to the other occupants in the room. Sakumo dismisses everybody, telling Iwashi to go back to whatever he does on his free day, and Shikaku, Inoichi and Tenzou to go to Inoichi’s office for further debriefing while he walks Iruka out to the main door of the building.

“Thank you for your help, Iruka-chan. You have been very great.” He ruffles Iruka’s hair like a proud father. “How about we go to Ichiraku Ramen once I am free for the day? What do you say?”

Iruka blushes under Sakumo’s praise. “I didn’t really do anything, I just want to help Tenzou-san.”

“Don’t you want to have ramen with me, then?” Sakumo asks with a hilarious pout.

“Of course I want to!” Iruka objects with a giggle. “But you are busy, I don’t want to intrude.”

“I can always take some time away to spend time with my family, Iruka-chan.” Sakumo chuckles heartily. “That’s that then. I will find you once I finished,” he exclaims before they part ways.

Iruka feels like a burden had been lifted up from his shoulder. He doesn’t actually think of removing the seal on Tenzou as a burden but it does feel like a job that he has to succeed on no matter what. And now that that is over he feels free, somehow. Iruka lets a huge gush of air of relief and yawns theatrically. Time to catch up on some sleep.

 

The next day, Iruka was walking home after his work at the construction site. He finds Tenzou is waiting for him next to the Hatake clan compound gate with a pot of young plant in his hand. He is leaning against the fence and watching a bird on the tree opposite of the house.

“Tenzou-san?” Iruka calls out.

Tenzou breaks out of his daze and turns to Iruka, giving the other man a serene smile. “Iruka-san,” he greets.

“Are you waiting for me, Tenzou-san? I hope you didn’t wait for long. Please come in.” Iruka pushes the gate open and holds the gate for Tenzou to walks in before he closes it behind him.

They walk the short distance to the living room.

“Have a seat, Tenzou-san. I’ll make some tea,” Iruka says in a no-nonsense tone.

“There’s no need. I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Of course you are not a bother, I thought we have gone over that ages ago.” Iruka pouts hilariously before he retreats to the kitchen to prepare some tea for them.

 

“Does the counter seal work well?” Iruka asks after the tea is served and sipped.

“Yes, definitely. I am... happy that I was finally freed from the silencing seal. For that, I would like to thank you, Iruka-san.” Tenzou stands up and walks a bit to the left so he has some space to bow deeply to Iruka.

“There’s no need to thank me, Tenzou-san!” Iruka says frantically waving his hands. “You are my friend and Kakashi’s work friend, of course I will help you with my best ability.”

Tenzou stands up straight and smiles again. He feels something that feels like laughter bubbling up in his chest looking at Iruka’s frantic attempt to wave his bow away. Tenzou takes his seat back and lifts the pot of plant next to him onto the table. He pushes the pot to Iruka’s direction.

“I read in a book that you should give a present to someone who had helped you as a sign of thanks so I bring you a sapling. I grow this one myself, when it grows out of its pot, you can transfer it to the ground. That is, if you want to, of course,” Tenzou says.

Iruka reaches out to the ceramic pot, taking it delicately as if he is worried that the pot might break. “Really? This is for me?” he asks unbelieving.

Tenzou nods.

Iruka feels a bit overwhelm, tears start gathering in his eyes. He gets a new tree to grow. Oh, he can start his garden again. “Thank you, I will take good care of it.”

Tenzou smiles while watching Iruka observing the sapling in the pot. He feels satisfied that Iruka is happy with the present. He clears up his throat to get Iruka’s attention once more.

“There is another thing. I am going for a long mission soon so I won’t be around for quite some time. I have asked permission from Hokage-sama to inform you of this so you don’t have to worry that you don’t see me for quite a while,” Tenzou says. Now that he is free of the silencing seal, he had told the Hokage and his team everything he knows about Danzou and he will embark on a long mission soon to track where the man might be. He already has a few places in mind where to start looking.

Iruka, knowing not to question on the mission because he understands what ANBU mission protocol is just accepts the news with a heavy heart.

“Be careful on your mission, Tenzou-san.”

“Do not worry, even though all you witness of me is the loss I face when I am fighting against Kakashi-senpai, I am difficult to be defeated,” Tenzou replies half humorously. His gamble at joking pays off when Iruka cracks a laugh.

With that farewell, Tenzou disappears into the shadows and suffice to say, Iruka will not be seeing the outline of the mokuton user for a few months.


	15. Moving forward with love in his eyes and hope in his heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains non-graphic child abuse but I figured I should warn you just in case.
> 
> Sakumo shows Iruka off to everyone, Iruka meets an important character and finds the will of fire inside himself. Kakashi spends time doing his secret ANBU mission per usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm trying to move the story forward but it is inching slowly for some reason. And there actually should be Iruka meets Shisui in this chapter but Shisui runs away and don't want to be written about. :( I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and I hope I can churn out chapter faster than my snail pace. Haha. Comments are appreciated ^^

In his old village, Iruka’s new year celebration consist of waking early in the morning to catch the first sunrise, then go the small village shrine with his family to pray for the new year. Iruka and his father will go the river afterwards to continue their fishing business as usual but when they get home, there will be mochi waiting for them. The celebration is simple but it makes him happy because he can celebrate it with his family.

Meanwhile in Konoha, the celebration is quite different. New Year is celebrated widely and it is a village scale event.

The Hatake wakes up early that day and dresses up. It is the first time Iruka witnesses Kakashi wearing a formal traditional outfit. His go to outfit is usually the long sleeve shinobi regulation shirt and pants, or sometimes yukata when he is feeling lazy and doesn’t want to go out of the house.

Today, Kakashi wears black formal kimono with white linings, complete with a set of black mask and eyepatch. His hitai-ate is nowhere to be seen. The Hatake emblem is sewn proudly on the back of his haori. Sakumo had adorned his usual Hokage regalia, the white off grey yukata and haori with red fire pattern around the sleeves, plus the hat. Meanwhile, Iruka choose to wear a soft blue kimono with white tiny patterns of bamboo leaves.

Iruka walks into the living room with a comb in his hand.

“Kashi?” he calls.

“Hm?” Kakashi looks up from where he is sitting at the sofa. He is reading one of his novels again. He had finished changing into his clothing except for the mask that pools around his neck.

“Can you help me comb my hair?” Iruka asks.

Kakashi blinks. “Sure. Come and sit.”

Iruka takes a seat in front of Kakashi on the floor and leans back against the sofa. He is bracketed by Kakashi’s leg.

“How do you want to style it today?” Kakashi enquires as he starts gently combing Iruka’s hair, making sure not to hurt Iruka by tugging the strands too hard.

“I don’t know. Should I just put it up like usual?” Iruka asks back.

“That should be the best. We don’t want everyone to stare at you.”

“Why don’t we want everyone to stare at me?” Iruka asks confusedly.

Kakashi falters in his combing. “No- no, I mean...” Kakashi clears his throat. “Well, I don’t really like it when people are staring at you.” He frowns a bit but continues combing Iruka’s hair after his short stumble.

“Why?” Iruka asks again.

“I just do,” Kakashi says in non-explanation.

“Hmmph,” Iruka acquiesced, letting the subject go although he doesn’t quite understand what is going on. Kakashi continues combing.

 

“What are you two doing?” Sakumo asks in amusement when he walks into the living room to his son combing his future son-in-law’s hair while they are talking to each other in low murmurs.

Kakashi drops the comb to the floor in surprise. How does his father still manage to sneak up on him after all this time, he has no idea.

Iruka beams brightly when he sees Sakumo. “Good morning, oyaji! Kashi is helping me combing my hair. It’s getting longer and annoying, I think I should cut it soon.”

Kakashi lets out a silent gasp at Iruka’s declaration, much to Sakumo’s amusement.

“Well then, get to it. We don’t want to be late today. I’ve prepared breakfast. Come to the dining table once you are finished here,” Sakumo says before leaving the room.

Kakashi quickly ties Iruka’s hair up into its usual ponytail. Truthfully he had finished combing Iruka’s hair for quite some time but he doesn’t want to stop because he really enjoys the process. He feels a bit closer to Iruka, being allowed to do this. As a shinobi, the act of giving the back of your neck to someone is a sign of trust and although Iruka doesn’t know about this unspoken rule, Kakashi still feels warm inside.

 

The shrine in Konoha is located at what was once the Senju part of the village. Now that the Senju clan had died out and married into other families, most opting to become civilian, the land had been donated to the village and a shrine was built on it.

As the Hokage, Hatake Sakumo starts the ceremony by being the first to offer a new year prayer at the shrine, flank by the two members of his family. After they finished their prayer and received a blessing from the priest –invited specially from the heart of Fire Country for this event, the other clan head and their immediate family take their turns while the Hokage family watch from the side. Then it is the turn for the rest of the villagers.

As per his job as the Hokage, Sakumo is expected to visit all the clan head’s house that day to strengthen the tie between the administrations and the clans that makes up Konoha. Kakashi entertains himself with thinking about how the role has changed. Last year, Minato was still the Hokage and it was his job to visit the clan head’s houses, while he had spent the day at home with his father waiting for their turn to be visited, and later at night, Gai joined them for family dinner. But this time, Sakumo will be taking the Hokage’s role and he... he doesn’t really want to go visit everyone.

Kakashi excuses himself early to wait for Gai instead, although both Iruka and Sakumo already knows he just doesn’t want to stand around all day pretending he is a polite person when he is not. Although it has taken him quite some time, Iruka had noticed that Kakashi rarely gives sincere smiles to anyone that wasn’t him, his father or Gai. He also doesn’t have many friends and tend to follow Gai around to make up for that. Iruka planned to follow Kakashi doing whatever he does on New Year with his esteem rival because that sounds more exciting than attending tea parties all day but Sakumo snatches him up and put Iruka’s hand on his elbow.

“This will be a good opportunity to introduce you to the clan head that haven’t met you yet, Iruka-chan. They are very curious, to say the least,” Sakumo exclaims with a mischievous grin when Iruka raises his eyebrows in question. He pats Iruka’s hand soothingly.

Iruka rolls his eyes. Of course Sakumo wants to show him off. Sakumo chuckles watching Iruka’s reaction, completely understand what his young ward is thinking from his expression. But what Iruka doesn’t know is that Sakumo want to take this chance to make a political move to strengthen the relationship between the Hatake with the rest of the clans in Konoha. Unlike his son, Iruka has polite mannerism and very likeable. It does not hurt anyone if the others grow to like him and feel protective over the young man because of his status as a civilian. And he will feel better if he knows someone is always looking after Iruka whenever he is too busy with his Hokage post.

“So, where are we going first?” Iruka asks as they walk away from the shrine. Iruka smiles politely to the villagers who greet them on their way.

“The house of my most sane advisor, the Hyuuga compound,” Sakumo answers gleefully.

Iruka giggles. “Is Kagami-san insane?”

“Yes, he definitely is,” Sakumo agrees easily. “I don’t know what I was thinking asking him to join the council.”

“He is your best friend, though,” Iruka comments with a giggle.

“One of them, yes,” Sakumo says, looking wistful.

Iruka observes the expression before he asks in a sombre tone, “Who are the others?”

“There are three of us, me, Kagami and... Orochimaru. I was the jounin commander, Kagami is the head of the police force and Orochimaru is the head of intelligence department. During the Second Shinobi War, we worked close together to ensure the safety of the village. Unfortunately, something happened. Orochimaru lost his student in the war when their squad fall into an enemy trap. He quits intelligence and transfers to research department. He spends days and night doing whatever he is doing in the department and the next thing I know, he got himself a child. A little girl named Anko. She is a few years younger than Kakashi but I don’t think they are acquainted because Anko is very loud and playful and we both know how much Kakashi hates that.” Sakumo smirks.

Iruka laughs. “What happened to Orochimaru and Anko? Did they pass away during the Third Shinobi War?”

Sakumo sighs before shaking his head. “No. Something worse happened. I don’t know what exactly occurs because I was out of the village then because of a mission. When I came back, I got an order to track Orochimaru down as he was branded a traitor to the village. Anko is nowhere to be found so I assumed he took the girl with him too. Orochi was accused of kidnapping numerous children from the village, some of whom are clan children, and experimented on them. Kagami was leading the investigation back then but he found that all the evidence was pointing at Orochi. We haven’t seen him since,” Sakumo explains.

They walk in silence for a few minutes as Iruka digest this new information.

“But both of you don’t think he is guilty?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure what to think. On one hand, the evidence was stacked against him but on the other... Orochi that I know - that loves his daughter very much, won’t commit such atrocity to other children of this village. If I can find him, I can ask for explanation from him and depending on his answer and reaction, only then I can determined whether he was guilty or not,” Sakumo says.

“Hmm...” Iruka hums. “Ne, oyaji, what is tou-san like?” Iruka asks, wanting to change the subject to something happier.

A grin plasters itself on Sakumo’s face. “Well, Ikkaku...”

 

Before long, the two arrives at the Hyuuga compound. The Hyuuga compound is definitely what Iruka is expecting. There are high wooden fences around the clan ground to stop other people from sneaking in. Their house is made of woods and traditional in design. Iruka spies a garden with what suspiciously look like a koi pond before they are ushered into the living room where the Hyuuga are waiting for them.

Iruka was introduced to the stern-looking Hyuuga clan head and his twin brother who looks more relax than his counterpart, who is also carrying a toddler on his hip. Iruka is also introduced to the matriarch of the clan, a lovely woman named Naori. She carries a baby with her, who is content with sucking her own fingers. All of them share the same traits, pale eyes that almost look like they don’t have irises. Only if you are looking closely you can see that their eyes are in fact white in colour and it blended with the sclera making them look like they don’t have iris.

Iruka bows politely when Sakumo introduces him to the members of the Hyuuga family but his eyes are unable to stray away from the toddler in Hyuuga Hizashi’s hold. The boy also stares at him with the same intensity, as if trying to figure out something he can’t understand.

Hizashi notices his son’s stare so he asks the little boy, “See something interesting, Neji-kun?”

The boy cranes his head up at his father before he turns back to Iruka. He touches his own nose.

“Pa!” little Neji cries, turning around and touch Hizashi’s chest.

Hizashi chuckles in amusement. “Yes, Neji-kun, Iruka-san has a scar like the one on my chest. But it is impolite to point out other’s scar, you know. Some people may feel sensitive over it, yeah?” he says to Neji, who doesn’t understand what he is saying. The toddler continues babbling in his baby language, batting Hizashi’s chest with his small fist.

Hizashi sighs fondly before looking up. “I’m sorry for my son’s rudeness, Iruka-san.”

“It is okay, Hizashi-san. I’m not offended, plus little Neji-kun is adorable. I can’t see anyone being angry at him for long.” Iruka says before moving closer to gives his hand to little Neji to play with, only for the boy to stare at the offered limb quizzically. Iruka pouts to the reaction, which breaks out a soft chuckle from Hizashi and a full belly laugh from Sakumo.

“Iruka-san,” Naori steps forward. “May I introduce you to my daughter? This is Hinata-chan.”

Iruka looks down to the baby in Naori’s arm. She is blinking slowly behind her bangs of lavender hair. Iruka manages to trap a squeal that threatens to escape from his throat because of how cute the baby is.

“Hello Hinata-chan, it is very nice to meet you,” Iruka says gently. This time, when he gives his hand to Hinata, the little baby grips his finger and try to shove it to her mouth, much to Iruka’s delight.

Hiashi, who doesn’t know where is the fun in being slobbered by a child, stares at the young Hatake blankly. To those who is not use to him may unable to read his expression, but Sakumo who deals with the clan head who fights against Fugaku on daily basis, can totally understand him. Sakumo chuckles at the deadpan look on the clan head face and clap his shoulder in glee.

In the end, Iruka barely pays attention to whatever important thing Sakumo talks about with Hiashi, instead spending his time getting his finger gripped by little Hinata and being stared at by Neji, while conversing about inconsequential things with Hizashi and Naori. Sakumo counts the visit as a success anyway.

They leave the compound in an uplifted mood and move on to the next destination.

 

Contrary to popular belief, not every clan in Konoha has a compound or a patch of land where everyone from the same clan live together. The Inuzuka, for example, live sporadically around Konoha, but they own a pet clinic. The clan head’s house is located in the middle of Konoha, near a playground. The clan head, a man named Inuzuka Barou is a scary looking man with a facial scar bisecting his lip and runs underneath his collar. He has a baritone voice that sounds more like he is growling every time he speaks, matching his intimidating appearance. He didn’t smile the whole time Iruka spends time sitting straight next to Sakumo - diligently sipping his tea, but Barou’s eyes twinkle in delight when his ninken walks in. It also didn’t escape the scary looking man that Iruka’s eyes also lit up when he sees the huge ninken.

“Are you a dog summoner too, Hatake?” Barou asks.

Iruka glances sideways at Sakumo who is watching him in amusement before he answers with an enthusiastic nod. “Yes, I can summon Ranmaru, Yuki, Pakkun, Bull, Uuhei, Guruko, Akino, Shiba, Urushi and Bisuke, but never two of them at the same time. I still don’t have the chakra for that,” he says while counting the dogs with his fingers.

“I see,” Barou says, his face still void of smile. “This is my partner, Akihiro,” he gestures to the black coloured monstrosity next to him.

Akihiro inclines his head in affirmation. His eyes glint dangerously as he makes an expression that resembles a grin, showing off his gleaming teeth. “I’m looking after the young ones in the kennel. Do you want to be introduced?”

Sakumo watches in amusement as Iruka vibrates excitedly in his seat, not afraid of the large ninken at all. The young man turns to Sakumo and gives the elder man his biggest pleading eyes ever.

“Yes, yes, you may go,” Sakumo says humorously.

“Yes, thank you, oyaji! Akihiro-san, please lead the way!”

Akihiro, who resembles his partner in the way that he doesn’t talk much, inclines his head again. He exchanges a glance with Barou before leading Iruka away.

 

“You’re the newest Hatake, aren’t you?”

Iruka looks up from the ear scratching he is giving to one of the puppies in his lap. Standing in front of him is a scary looking woman with slit-like pupils and red fang-like tattoos on her cheeks. Iruka quickly stands up to introduce himself. He scoops the puppies in his arms, not wanting to be separated from the cute puppies.

“My name is Iruka. Nice to meet you, Inuzuka-san,” he says.

“So the rumour is true, you are the polite one to the laidback Kakashi. I am Inuzuka Tsume. So what are you doing here?” she asks.

Iruka scratches his scar sheepishly. “Oyaji and I come to visit each of the clan household. When Inuzuka-san knows that I am a dog summoner, he gives me permission to pet all the dogs in the kennel.” That’s not exactly true but Akihiro didn’t say anything and the puppies don’t seem to hate his treatment to them.

Tsume lets out a curious hum. “There’s no harm in that, I guess, since the ninken doesn’t bite you. It means they don’t mind you petting them. But they don’t do that to a lot of people.”

“Really?” Iruka asks disbelievingly. He looks down to the bundles of fur that is sitting in his arms, waging their tail happily. A fond and excited smile appears on his face.

“You like me, don’t you? Oh, you are so adorable!” Iruka exclaims. One of the puppies bares his teeth to Iruka. “And you have such nice and sharp teeth too.”

Akihiro who had been watching the proceeding quietly barks once to Tsume.

“Yes, yes, I’ll leave the two of you alone. I’ll come back later then to check on the pups,” Tsume replies, rolling her eyes. “It’s nice to meet you, Iruka-san. Don’t be a stranger.”

Iruka nods and replies with a smile, watching Tsume retreats. He immediately takes a seat back on the floor, not wanting to move away from his haven.

 

The Aburame compound is rather lively, with the sound of crickets and cicadas chirping in the background, because of how close it is to the forest. The compound is located out of the way at the outskirts of Konoha. When they left later, Iruka had asked why that is so and Sakumo explains how the Aburame feels more comfortable being able to raise their bugs – their ninja partner, out of the way of civilian who may have the aversion towards bugs.

The clan head is a quiet man named Aburame Shibi and he wears sunglasses even when he is in his own house. No one else from his family comes to greet Sakumo and Iruka the whole time they are there but Sakumo doesn’t think anything bad about it. He knows that Aburame usually keep to themselves outside of formal setting and even allowing him to come to their house like this is when they are not a team member of a family member or anything is an honour only extended to the close people to the Aburame, or well, the Hokage.

“Thank you for the hospitality, Shibi. I am looking forward to another great year working with your clan,” Sakumo says before they part ways.

“Likewise. I am glad to finally make acquaintance with the newest member of your family,” Shibi says in a serious tone. “Although, I want to extend my apology for not being able to introduce mine. I am afraid that my son is a bit too young for such occasion.”

“That’s alright, Shibi, I totally understand,” Sakumo replies with a sincere smile. “I’m off to the next appointment in my schedule. I’ll see you later.”

“Safe journey.”

 

Iruka feels nervous meeting the Sandaime Hokage yet again but the old man is admittedly more relax when he is not holding the most important position in the village. They even manage to play a decent shogi match against each other - of which Iruka lost but it doesn’t make it any less enjoyable. He also receives standing invitation to play against Hiruzen anytime he wants, now that the former Hokage is in his retirement, he has a lot of free times to do anything he wishes to.

Iruka observes how Sakumo does not have any ounce of hatred directed to the other man, which makes him questions what is it that Hiruzen had done that makes Kakashi dislikes him so. He reminds himself to save that question to ask Kakashi later. He hopes it is nothing serious and only because of something trivial like the amusing relationship between him and Eiji.

Iruka was introduced to Sarutobi Hiruzen daughter and her husband, who are both elite ninja who serves in the ANBU. From them, Iruka also knows that Hiruzen’s son, Asuma who is a year older than Kakashi is serving as one of the twelve guardian ninja that guard the daimyo in the capital of fire city, a prestigious position that not just anyone can take.

After spending adequate time in the Sarutobi household, the Hatake excuse themselves.

 

Their next destination is the Akimichi compound, where the trio clan head of Akimichi, Yamanaka and Nara is having their annual new year celebration or in Shikaku’s case, the annual escape-the-wrath-of-Yoshino’s-day. Meanwhile, the wives are at the Yamanaka’s, no doubt busy gossiping about their husband respectively.

Kakashi shows up when Iruka and Sakumo are having mochi tasting party with the three clan heads. Akimichi, being the clan whose expertise lie in making tasty foods, has a colourful selection of mochi ready to be sampled by the guests. Sakumo had introduced the large guy, Akimichi Chouza, as Gai’s genin teacher to Iruka earlier so it does not come to surprise to him that half-way through their “party”, they are crashed by a green kimono-clad Gai, along with a suffering looking Kakashi and another person wearing a sunglasses. Iruka wonders if the last one comes from the Aburame clan.

“Chouza-sensei! I have come to pay respect as of our team tradition on the new year! Although our team is incomplete because of Genma’s youthful extended mission, I promise the celebration will not be any less youthful or I will run 200 laps across Konoha!” Gai shouts enthusiastically before he realises he had barged in into the small gathering.

Shikaku eyes the young jounin with something keen to amusement while Inoichi looks a bit stricken. A big grin grows on Sakumo’s face while Chouza smiles serenely, already used to Gai’s antic. Iruka’s hand stops halfway from taking a mochi from the plate on the table. He blinks rapidly, not sure of what is going on.

“Ack! I have come too early to our tea party! I sincerely apologize for my mistake, Chouza-sensei, Hokage-sama, Shikaku-san, Inoichi-san and Iruka-san,” Gai exclaims, performing a perfect ninety degree bow. “I will do 300 push ups to punish myself because of this careless mistake.”

Kakashi sighs dejectedly. Iruka notices him standing at the side trying to blend with the background and pretends not to be acquainted with his eccentric rival so Iruka being Iruka, grabs Kakashi’s hand and drags him to sit at the table, forcing him to join the mochi tasting session.

“Kashi try this one, I think it taste very good. This is my favourite,” Iruka says in excitement, shoving a green mochi into Kakashi’s hand.

Kakashi, unable to refuse anything Iruka asked for – especially when he is looking at him expectantly with the wide brown eyes, shoves the mochi into his mouth, using his clever sleight of hand trick to make sure nobody manage to see his face while he did so.

“It’s good,” Kakashi says after he swallows. “But it’s probably too sweet for my taste. It probably suits yours though.” He drinks the tea from Iruka’s cup to wash away the taste of the mochi from his mouth.

“Yes, the sweeter it taste, the better it is.” Iruka erupts into a giggle that sounds like tinkling bells to Kakashi’s ear.

While Chouza and Sakumo is entertaining Gai’s attempt of apologizing, Inoichi starts a conversation with Iruka about his work as fisherman. Kakashi watches adoringly as Iruka grins widely, hands waving everywhere in excitement to talk about his favourite subject.

“To see Hatake Kakashi so besotted, I thought I’d never see the day,” Shikaku drawls lazily. One of his hands is curled around a cup of tea while the other is supporting his face with his elbow firmly planted on the table.

The fond expression on Kakashi’s face washes away into aloofness and indifference as he turns to his superior. “Maa, I don’t see how that is your business, Shikaku,” he says, giving his ridiculous eye smile.

“Hm. I will say that one of these days I will make you respect your superior but I am too lazy to follow up with my threat,” Shikaku replies, closing his eyes and sends a smirk to Kakashi’s way.

Kakashi feels his eyebrow twitch at the clever man’s word but didn’t bother to reply.

The visit to the clan head trio ends well, all things considered. Sakumo, Iruka and Kakashi take their leave to the Uchiha compound to make way for Gai’s team tea party, but not before Sakumo reminding Gai to come to the Hatake for dinner per tradition.

 

“Did you have a good celebration?” Iruka asks on their way to the Uchiha compound as the last destination of the day.

“Maa... More or less. Gai challenged me to a mochi making competition, which I didn’t win but that’s because I don’t want to ruin them,” Kakashi says. He slips a hand inside his kimono before taking out a package of kinako mochi. “Here, I save some for you.”

Iruka’s eyes widen in delight as he takes the present from Kakashi’s hand.

“Thank you, Kashi!” he says, planting a kiss on Kakashi’s cheek before busying himself opening the package to look at the contain inside. Kakashi blushes under his mask because this is the first time Iruka had done that in front of his father but the young man doesn’t seem to notice. Kakashi gulps and glances at his father using the corner of his eyes, gauging his reaction.

“How about me? Did you not have anything for your beloved father, Kakashi-kun?” Sakumo asks in a mock hurt tone. Kakashi relaxes. Looks like his father didn’t break into his protective father mode.

“No. You can buy them yourself, otou-saaan,” Kakashi replies cheerfully with his trademark eye smile.

Iruka giggles. He puts the packet inside his pocket and links his arms with Kakashi and Sakumo. He feels a warmth feeling spread around his chest for how happy he currently feels. 

* * *

 

The rebuilding project that Iruka is a part of finishes a week after the new year. On the last day of the construction, Sakumo comes to the construction site to greet and thank the workers who had been working hard for months on end personally.

“Oyaji!” Iruka exclaims excitedly as soon as he caught the sight of billowing white haori turns around the corner from where he is perch on the rooftop to test the durability of the roof from ninja running across it. He jumps down, easily cushioning his landing with chakra, and runs eagerly towards Sakumo and collides into his arms. “What are you doing here?” Iruka asks, looking up to stare at his father with his wide brown eyes.

Sakumo chuckles and pats Iruka’s head affectionately. “I’ve come to inspect your work. Has everything gone well?”

Iruka nods excitedly. “Yes! We are on our final inspection, to make sure everything is alright so there will be no pipe leaks or anything when people start living in the houses again. Shinobi will paint the houses starting tomorrow. Come on, I’ll introduce you to everyone.” Iruka grabs Sakumo’s wrist, pulling the Hokage after him so the man can meet his co-workers.

“Hokage-sama!” The rest of the workers bow politely when Sakumo approaches them.

“Hello everyone. You must have been Iruka’s friends,” Sakumo says with a sincere smile on his face. “Iruka-chan?”

“Yes, oyaji. This is my immediate superior, Koji. And these are my co-workers,” Iruka introduces them one by one, who somewhat appears shy from having their first name known by the Hokage.

“It- it was a pleasure to meet you personally, sir. I’ve heard a lot about you from Iruka,” Koji stammers, a bit flustered having the leader of the village standing before him.

“Hopefully only the good things,” Sakumo says, glancing sideways to Iruka who knocks his shoulder to Sakumo playfully with a pout tugging on his lips. “I’ve heard a lot about you too, Koji. Thank you for taking care of Iruka-chan for these few months.”

Koji’s face reddens. “Oh no, it was no trouble, Hokage-sama. Iruka is a very diligent and hardworking worker. We are thankful to have such a man working with us.”

Sakumo pats Iruka’s head again as the young man blushes under the compliment.

“Koji, would you do me the honour of walking me through the inspection you are doing?” Sakumo asks.

“Of course. Please follow me, sir.” Koji snaps into attention before he becomes his serious self again.

“I see you have done well. I am very satisfied with your work. I will see to it that you and your subordinates will be given some bonus for the satisfactory job,” Sakumo declares after he finishes his short tour.

Koji’s eyes widen while a murmur breaks from Iruka’s team, unbelieving.

“T- Thank you, Hokage-sama!” Koji says, bowing. The others quickly follow suits.

Sakumo hums contently before turning to Iruka. “I have to get back to work but I will see you later at home, okay?”

Iruka nods. “I’m going to have celebration dinner with the rest today so I will probably be late.”

“Is that so? I will go to Kagami’s for dinner then. Do you have money?” Sakumo asks worryingly like the mother hen he is. One of his hands is already inside his pocket , ready to reach for his wallet.

“Of course I have money, oyaji! You don’t have to worry,” Iruka protests along with his cheerful giggles.

Sakumo chuckles along. “Of course, of course.” He takes his hand out of his pocket. “Don’t come home too late.” He forms a hand sign and in a split second, the Hokage disappears with a flurry of leaves that never fails to make Iruka giggles.

 

“Be careful on your trip home, Iruka-san. Are you sure you don’t need one of us to escort you home?” Koji asks in front of the diner they had chosen for the day before they part way. He feels a bit worried about Iruka walking home alone in the dark as the young man had dismissed his bodyguard dog before they leave for the restaurant. It wouldn’t do to have the Hokage’s beloved future-son-in-law become the victim of pickpocket on his way home.

“No need, Koji-san. Thank you for the offer but I know my way back. I’ll be okay,” Iruka assures.

“If you say so,” Koji acquiesces. “See you around then, Iruka.”

With a hearty wave, Iruka walks away from the diner.

A few minutes later, he wonders if he should have taken Koji’s suggestion after all. Konoha feels scary at night when he is walking alone. Even cats that hunt rats in the shadows managed to jolt him. Iruka is debating whether to summon one of the ninken to accompany him when he heard a strange sound. He stops walking and stand still, straining his ears, trying to catch the noise again. After a few seconds, Iruka heard it again and it sounds suspiciously like a child sobbing.

Iruka looks around, trying to find where the sound had come from. He walks on his tiptoes, slowly following the sobs, bringing him to a dark alley. There, next to the huge dumpster!

“Hello?” Iruka calls. He cringes inwardly when his voice appears loud in the small alley.

A gasp is heard before the sobs quieten. Iruka can’t see the child because the dumpster is in the way but he stay where he stands, not wanting to scare the child any further.

“I promise I won’t hurt you. I just want to make sure you are okay,” Iruka says again after a few seconds.

After waiting patiently for two minutes, the child peeks out from his hiding place. His face is dirty and was smeared with clear tear tracks but under the moon light, Iruka can recognise that he has light coloured hair although he can’t exactly name the exact colour. Iruka crouches so that he is at the same height with the little boy.

“Hello, my name is Iruka. What is your name?” Iruka asks with a gentle smile.

The boy hiccups. “Shin,” he says half-whispering.

“Well Shin, what are you doing there in the dark?” Iruka asks.

Shin shrugs, still looking at Iruka in a distrusting manner.

“It’s dangerous for a little boy to sit in the dark like this. What if a suspicious person takes you away and feed you to a monster?” Iruka says.

“You’re a suspicious person,” Shin says accusingly.

“Clever.” Iruka smiles. “You are right, I do look suspicious. I just want to make sure you are not hurt, if you want to play behind the dumpster afterwards I will leave you alone,” Iruka says, shrugging to look like he doesn’t care. He knows he is lying. If the child is not keen of leaving his hiding place, he will inform someone like the police or Sakumo to do something about it. He really doesn’t want the child to be kidnapped by some unsavoury people.

Shin stares at Iruka for another few seconds. He still has suspicion in his gaze but there is also something that resembles hope. After making up his mind, Shin steps out into the light.

Iruka didn’t manage to hold in his gasp when he takes what he is seeing. For one thing, Shin is barefoot. There is dry blood marring the skin of the boy’s right arm and his left knee. He is wearing a short black pants and a light coloured shirt that doesn’t resemble its original colour anymore.

“Shin-kun, you are hurt,” Iruka says, half-whispering. His eyebrows were knitted in worry. “Do you- will you allow me to take a look at those injuries?”

Shin looks indecisive for a moment but ultimately walks forward to approach Iruka, probably to show his arm or knee but he buckles down after a few steps. Iruka’s quick move manages him to catch the boy before he face-planted onto the Earth. Iruka frowns when he can feel Shin’s ribcage through his shirt. Shin looks young enough to be under five years old, he should not be this thin.

“Shin-kun, how do you get hurt?” Iruka asks gently once he got a good look at the long gash on Shin’s arm and the cut on his knee. He suspects there are a few more cuts under his foot since he had not been wearing sandal or anything for who knows how long.

“I fell,” Shin answers, avoiding Iruka’s gaze.

“... And the one on your arm?”

Silent.

“Shin-kun, did anyone hurt you?” Iruka asks.

“I fell!” Shin objected before bursting into tears again.

Iruka quickly pulls the boy into a hug, being careful not to hurt him any further.

“Shh, okay, okay. I’m sorry.” Iruka rubs Shin’s back in a soothing circle. After the boy quietens down, he asks again. “Have you eaten, Shin-kun? Do you want to go back to my home for the night? I can clean your wounds and get you something to eat. Growing boys needs to eat.” He musters up a smile to show the little boy that he really means it.

Shin looks up to Iruka in teary eyes. “I don’t have money,” the boy says in a heart wrenching tone. His mouth juts out like he wants to start crying again.

“No, no, you don’t have to pay anything. I have enough money to feed both of us and more,” Iruka says. Shin’s shoulders slump down in relief. “Would you like to come with me?” Iruka asks, wanting conformation.

The young boy nods although he is avoiding Iruka’s eyes.

“Okay then. Just one moment.” Iruka makes a few hand signs and Bull shows up in a puff of smoke. He takes in their surrounding before tilting his head to Iruka in question.

“Bull-san, this is Shin. We are going home now,” Iruka says.

Bull nods, understanding. Even when Iruka lifts the child in his arms, Shin’s wide eyes never leave the large dog. He seems fascinated with the ninken so Iruka doesn’t question him about it. Iruka walks firmly but quickly to the Hatake compound, letting Bull taking care of being alert of their surroundings.

 

“Iruka-chan?” Sakumo blinks, taking in the little boy sitting on the chair at the dining table.

Sakumo had just arrived home from his late dinner at Kagami’s house when he is confronted with a perplexing scene. Iruka is thankfully, safe and sound but he has a little kid with him for some reason. Bull is sitting idly next to the two of them, his tail wagging side to side happily. The kid has bluish grey hair and dark pair of eyes, brown bordering black. He is wearing an old shirt of Kakashi that goes past his knee, making him look like he is wearing a gown. From his height and stature, Sakumo assumes the kid is four to five years old.

“Oyaji, welcome home. This is Shin, he will be spending the night today,” Iruka explains without really explaining. Sakumo gives him a look that means he will be asking more questions later but for now, he averts his gaze to Shin.

Shin takes a careful look at the new man. He is quite old but looks familiar for some reason. From Iruka’s word, he can decipher that the man is Iruka’s father. When the old man turns to talk to the cute dog, Shin managed to catch a glimpse of what is written on the back of the man’s haori. He lets out a shocked gasp. The old man is the Hokage! Does- does that mean, Iruka is the Hokage’s son? Shin turns to look at Iruka with wide eyes at this revelation.

Sakumo turns back in alarm when he heard a loud gasp. “Shin-kun, is there anything wrong?” he asks gently.

Shin points out a finger at Sakumo who is crouching near Bull and blurts, “You’re the Hokage!”

“Maa, I am. I am Hatake Sakumo, the newly appointed Godaime Hokage. Nice to meet you,” Sakumo says cheerfully with an eye smile. He offers a hand to Shin.

Shin takes the hand shyly in his and says, “I’m Shin, nice to meet you too.”

After the young boy had been fed and put to sleep in Kakashi’s room with Bull, Iruka tells Sakumo about what had transpired.

“I was walking home after dinner with my friends when I heard him crying in a dark alley. I coax him out and I saw the injuries on him. When I ask how did he got himself hurt, he told me he fell. I ask him if anyone had hurt him, he flinches but still insisted he fell.” Iruka bites his lips before looking up to Sakumo. “I- I am afraid someone had been hurting him, oyaji. He was underfed and you saw how the way he behaves when he eats, as if the food will disappear if he does not eat it fast enough.”

Sakumo sighs in defeat. He likes to think that Konoha’s residences are all nice but he knows that is not true.

“Do you know anything about his family? Does he live with anyone?” Sakumo asks.

Iruka shakes his head. “I don’t want to ask, I’m afraid he will clam up if I did.”

Sakumo nods. He takes a piece of paper and writes something on it before he summons Yuki.

“Sakumo-sama,” the ninken greets.

“Yuki, I want you to stay with Iruka. I am going to the police station to file a report and do some recon. Iruka-chan, if there is new information, send it with Yuki. He will know where to find me,” Sakumo orders, back in his Hokage mode.

Iruka nods. His eyebrows are knitted into a serious frown.

Sakumo stands and ruffles Iruka’s hair. “Don’t worry about it too much, I will settle this one myself.”

 

In the morning, everything somehow falls into their rightful places.

Sakumo clears his throat after he finishes his breakfast. “Shin-kun,” he starts with a smile. “I have talked to a few people last night. You don’t have to live with your uncle and aunt anymore.”

“Really, I don’t have to?” Shin asks with hopeful eyes.

Sakumo nods and smiles indulgently. “Mhm, I am the Hokage, I have power to make that kind of decision. From now on, you will live with other children of Konoha at the Konoha orphanage. Do you know what that is?”

Shin bites his lips and fiddles with his sleeves nervously. “Yes, it’s where people go if they don’t have a mom or a dad...”

“Yes, all the children will be taken care of by a nice matron called Yakushi Nono. She will take good care of you with the rest of the other children,” Iruka explains.

Shin fiddles with his sleeves again. His face contorted into a frown. “But I don’t have money to pay for anything.”

“That’s alright, Shin-kun. The orphanage is funded by the village so you don’t have to worry about that. You don’t have to worry about paying for food or anything. In fact, when you rolled into the orphanage, you are eligible for orphan fund that gives you a certain amount of money every month. You can use it later to buy anything you like. I will help you set up a bank account so you can keep the money safe and only take it out when you need it,” Sakumo explains.

Shin’s eyes widen when he heard he doesn’t have to worry about money. He drastically brightens up and gives a teary smile to the Hokage. “Thank you, Hokage-sama. You have done a lot for me, even- even when I am nobody,” Shin says shyly. He wipes his eyes quickly to prevent the tears pooling there from rolling down.

“You are not a nobody, Shin-kun,” Sakumo says gently. “All children of Konoha are my children, that means, I personally am invested in your well-being. If you are not in a well place, it means I failed as a Hokage. So, have you finish eating? Are you ready to start our adventure today?”

Shin nods excitedly. He turns to Iruka. “Are you coming with us, Iruka-san?”

Iruka shakes his head. “Unfortunately, I have to meet a few people first. We will meet later at the orphanage, okay?”

Shin pouts when Iruka says he is not coming with them but accepted it gravely because Iruka promised they will be seeing each other later. “Okay but can Bull come with me and Hokage-sama?”

Iruka chuckles. He ruffles Shin’s hair. Now that he has cleaned up and has a good night rest, his hair carries a healthy shine with it. “Of course.”

Shin grins widely at the conformation.

 

Iruka walks uncertainly into the police station building. The policewoman working on the front desk looks up when he walks in.

“Iruka-sama,” she exclaims in shocked. “What brings you here?”

“Uchiha-san,” Iruka says politely. “Do you know where I can find Uchiha Kotaro?”

“Go through the left corridor and enter the first door on the right. Kotaro will be the third desk from the door,” the police officer explains with a smile.

“Thank you.”

Iruka walks through the left corridor following the police’s instruction. He recognises Kotaro as one of the policeman who had helped him when he was assaulted months ago. He is sitting at his desk looking bored of all things, staring at the reports on his desk as if he can burn them with his glare alone. Iruka wonders if ninja can do such thing.

“Kotaro-san,” Iruka calls.

Kotaro looks up. “Iruka-sama.”

Iruka takes a seat at the empty chair in front of Kotaro’s desk without prompted. “Oyaji says I have to come in to give statement regarding what happened yesterday.” He scratches his scar nervously.

“Yes, yes. I have to record your statement.” Kotaro puts his reports aside and takes out a fresh paper and a pen, ready to do just that. “According to Hokage-sama, you found a boy named Shin last night. Can you tell me about it?”

Iruka takes a deep breath and tells his story. Kotaro writes down all the details on his paper, only breaking Iruka’s rant once or twice to get confirmation on certain things.

“Everything seems to be in order, Iruka-sama. Thank you for your cooperation,” Kotaro says with a small smile. Like most of the shinobi side of the Uchiha, they are very stingy with their smile and it won’t be given out easily.

“If I may ask, Kotaro-san, what happened to Shin-kun?” Iruka asks in hesitation.

“He lost his parents to bandits a few weeks before the Kyuubi incident and was left under his uncle and aunt’s care. Everything seems fine at first but after the Kyuubi attack, his uncle has difficulty in his business and it brings strains to the family. In a bad place, his uncle keep blaming him for their circumstances and not having enough money at the end of the month. He feels that if Shin isn’t there, he will have enough money for everything. His wife shares the same sentiment.” Kotaro sighs. The corners of his mouth twist downwards. “A lot of people face difficulties following the incident but that didn’t give you permission to abuse the child in your care who doesn’t know any better.”

Iruka looks down to his lap. He had been really lucky to have Hatake at his back because the Kyuubi incident left him without anything beside the small backpack his mother left him with. Even the clothes on his back had been bought by Kakashi. It saddens him that things have come to this. There are probably a lot of people who are facing the same difficultly like Shin’s family, moneywise or something else.

“Isn’t there anything we can do, Kotaro-san?” he says, half whispering. “To make everything better for everyone?”

Kotaro folds his hand together on the statement report he just wrote. “All we can do is support each other, Iruka-sama. Hokage-sama said it himself on the inauguration day. As a citizen of Konoha, all we can do is to lift a hand when we see anyone in need, and only when everyone does their part will we get on our feet once again,” Kotaro says solemnly.

Iruka gives a grim smile. Do his part. Yes, he can do that. His work with the construction site has finished but perhaps he can find something else to contribute on. He can’t afford sitting around doing nothing when everyone else is busy doing their best, even Kakashi and Tenzou. They are out there doing missions to protect the village. Surely he can find something to do that fits his skill set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake:
> 
> Iruka goes to the Uchiha. He mets a certain curly haired Uchiha who spends his time trying to convince Itachi to ditch his little brothers and play/train with him instead. Itachi pretends he doesn't exist and continue being fascinated with Sasuke's new ability of trying to crawl and Naruto shoving his hand in his own mouth. Shisui wonders why he is forced to stay in Itachi's house for the day to accept the visit from the Hokage family when he is not the main family members anyway. Kagami taps his forehead and tell him to be quiet and stop complaining just because Itachi doesn't want to play/train with him. Shisui pouts.


End file.
